Shaak and Maris: A Star Wars Story
by Sensey
Summary: For Followers of the novel-length Ahsoka and the Rebellion tale, this is a back story for two important people from that. For everyone, this story would be seen as a prequel to Ahsoka and the Rebellion. Here we can see how Shaak Ti and Maris Brood worked together to start a new Order to replace the Jedi, and where it began: At the time of Order 66. They didn't get them all ...
1. The Fateful Day

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story: Chapter 1 – The Fateful Day**

Here I present the first chapter of what I am calling "Shaak and Maris: A Star Wars Story." This is meant to show the events and happenings with Shaak Ti and Maris Brood as they would go on to found what became known as The New Order of the Galaxy (Novus Ordo Galaxia), or simply, The Order. It will cover the seventeen-year interval that leads up to the beginning of Ahsoka and the Rebellion. It begins around the time covered at the end of the film Revenge of the Sith.

I am featuring the first chapter of the story here, but will soon be adding it as a separate featured story. I expect to be writing some of these chapters at the same time as Volume Two of the Ahsoka Trilogy is being released. Both Shaak and Maris are important figures in that trilogy as any reader may realize. This is to provide back story for them. In the months to come, additional features will be written that provide similar history for other featured characters in the Ahsoka Trilogy.

 **Chapter 1: The Fateful Day**

 _ **Coruscant, the Jedi Temple 19 BBY**_

Master Shaak Ti arose early in her quarters at the Jedi Temple. She'd had a fitful night with little deep sleep and soon realized the reason: she'd felt a profound tremor in the Force and knew the Dark Side was suddenly on the move. From every direction, she could feel anguished cries for help – as if thousands of voices were suddenly silenced.

Quickly she rose and dressed, and before she could get her bearings, an urgent message came across her communications device – it was her good friend Master Jocasta Nu trying to reach her. She opened the com.

"Jo – what's going on? I feel something terrible is taking place!"

"Shaak, meet me at this location," Jocasta said, as she flashed some quick coordinates.

"Right away," Shaak replied, then rushed off, carrying her lightsabre as a precaution.

Soon she arrived at the meeting place. It was a back way, via a secret passageway in the Temple, one which took her down many levels into the Coruscanti depths, perhaps just a few metres from the ground. Upon arrival, Jocasta, dressed in a dark cloak, gave her a quick signal. As they met, they exchanged a quick hug, then Jocasta spoke.

"It's Anakin Skywalker. He's no longer the person he used to be. He's now on a Dark Side mission, serving the evil Chancellor Palpatine."

"Palpatine?" Shaak gasped in response. "I don't quite understand."

"Shaak, he's been hiding his true self all along. But yesterday he showed it. Sheev Palpatine is actually a Sith Lord."

Shaak gave her a look of profound terror. "But … how? How could we not have detected this? Even Master Yoda?"

Jocasta shook her head. "I haven't had time to process that yet. All I know is that Skywalker is trying to help Palpatine destroy the Jedi. He's even killed younglings. You and I are quite fortunate he didn't find us."

Shaak tried to regain her sense of control and took some deep breaths. She then gave Jocasta a knowing look, then grasped her friend's hands.

"If this is true, then no one can be safe now. I now realize what I had been feeling all night. My friends were being killed, one by one."

"Yes – it's all true. Done by the Clones. They just opened fire on us. Aayla is dead. Master Plo too. The list goes on. Master Windu, Master Fisto, Master Tin – all killed by Palpatine."

"Jo – you know what we have to do, don't you?"

Master Nu looked at Shaak with a solemn expression.

"Tell me what you need, Shaak, my dear friend."

"We've got to protect the knowledge of the Temple. Palpatine must never be able to get his hands on it. Skywalker won't be able to help him. You and I, we have to get off this planet and go into hiding. We will take as many holocrons as we can. There's barely enough time, but we can make it. I have access to a ship."

"Yes, Shaak, I do as well.

"Good. We will have to split up, then. I will maintain contact. Meet me again in two hours."

 _ **In hyperspace, near Coruscant, 19 BBY**_

At the same time, Padawan Maris Brood was returning to Coruscant in a Republic shuttle. She had been in a recent battle elsewhere in the Core Worlds, and had witnessed the death of her master, a fellow Zabrak. He had been executed by the clone troopers who had previously sworn allegiance to the Republic. Everything had spun out of control, but her master had basically sacrificed himself to save her, and she somehow was able to get to the shuttle and quickly left the planet they were on.

Not really knowing what to do at this point, the young woman set her course for Coruscant, hoping she could get to the Temple and find her fellow Jedi. As the ship sped through hyperspace, Maris found it hard to relax. She kept reliving the scene of her master's death and realizing it could have been – it probably _should_ have been – her own. Up to this point, her whole life, it seemed, had belonged to the Jedi. Her master had told her how she was found on her home world of Iridonia as a Force-sensitive child and she had been brought to Coruscant to be raised with other children such as her. They would grow up among the Jedi and learn all about the Force. And everything had gone well, until that fateful day that the Clone War began. Maris was too young at the time to fully grasp the implications of fighting the Separatists. She only knew that they had built a massive army and navy almost purely from droids and these were perpetrating mass destruction and killing millions all over the Galaxy, so they had to be stopped. And it somehow became the responsibility of the Jedi to lead the defense of the Republic. But the longer the conflict went on, the less sense it made to her.

Now it had come to this – how was she to survive?

Within two hours, Maris had landed the shuttle a fair distance away from the Jedi Temple. She wanted to play it safe and see if she could detect anything from a distance. She debarked, grabbed her bag, her light sabre, and also took her jet pack – the one she had used on Mandalore when she and her master had helped the locals beat back another separatist attack and this would leading to them driving the former Darth Maul from the planet. She also knew that Ahsoka Tano, a fellow Padawan, had also been part of the successful campaign, but did not get the chance to meet her that day. Her master said they had to leave immediately as they were needed elsewhere.

Igniting the jet pack, Maris flew close to the Temple and nothing seemed amiss at first. Her Force sense was not picking up anything unusual – other than things were very quiet and there seemed to be no other Jedi around. As she landed in front of the Temple, Master Shaak Ti came running up to her.

"Hello – Maris, is it?"

"Yes, Master Ti, I am pleased to meet you. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I can, please follow me. It's not safe out here."

Maris obediently went with Shaak. She sensed that Master Ti could be trusted and would be able to bring her up to speed on all that had happened. As they went into the Temple, Shaak led Maris into the secret passageway and soon they caught up with Jocasta Nu. After greeting the Padawan with a hug, the old Master told her:

"I am so gratified that you are still with us, Padawan Brood. You are young and strong and will be a great Master yourself one day, I have foreseen it."

Maris bowed to Jocasta and smiled. "So what do we do next?"

Shaak replied. "Please help us. Jocasta and I each have starships. We are going to load them with many of the holocrons from the Archives. The Temple is no longer the home of the Jedi. We must then leave Coruscant and seek to find a new home. Many of our friends have perished over the past two days. To honor their memory, we must save ourselves and as much as we can."

Maris nodded solemnly. "Just tell me what you need, Masters. I want to help."

Jocasta and Shaak had successfully packed up over 100 holocrons between them and they agreed that Shaak and Maris would take the majority of the devices with them. Shaak's ship – a small vessel that she had quietly purchased during the Clone War via a financial account that her contacts had opened for her on Muunilinst, the bankers' planet. But this ship had been carefully modified by its owner to prevent it from sending off a Force signature. Shaak had originally done this to keep the former Jedi and later head of the Separatists, Count Dooku, from being aware of her presence. Now it would be used to throw off any attempted tracking by Palpatine and the former Anakin Skywalker.

Within another thirty minutes, both Masters' ships were loaded with the holocrons, each carefully packed in its own small box and then loaded into a shipping container. Shaak had used the Force to convey these containers aboard each ship.

As they made things ready, Shaak and Jocasta hugged one last time before heading their separate ways. The Togruta then turned to the Zabrak Padawan, and asked:

"Maris, do you want to travel with me? Your skills are rapidly gaining in credibility and focused power. I would be honored to take over your further training."

Maris nodded. "I would like that very much, Master Ti. I can tell you are a person of great power, much like Master Windu was. Where are we going?"

Shaak took a second to regard her younger companion, then asked for her hands, which Maris quickly extended to her.

While holding them, Shaak took a reading of Maris through the Force. It told her the girl was somewhat troubled – as would be expected after such a harrowing adventure – but also quietly hopeful. Shaak gave her a small surge of warmth which rippled through Maris's very core.

"That felt nice, Master." She smiled back at Shaak.

Shaak then released her and smiled in return. "We have many more adventures ahead of us, I can sense, but whatever happens, we have to trust each other. Where are we going, you may ask? First, we will stop on my home world of Shili. And then we will meditate together and see what the Force can tell us."

 ** _In hyperspace, going to Shili, 18 BBY, 11 months, 29 days_**

Along the way to Shili, Shaak took the time she needed to meditate on her own while in hyperspace. Maris mostly did the same elsewhere on the ship. The _Intrepid_ was a basic ship that had been reconfigured from a light freighter and was compact and efficient, with a class 1.5 hyperdrive. The deck plan included a captain's stateroom and two smaller rooms, both with up to three bunks. Much of the former cargo hold was left open for training or other purposes Shaak had needed for her Jedi Council position. There was a galley and a small lounge with which to serve guests. But the ship also had robust offensive and defensive capabilities, a setup befitting someone like Shaak, who had a distinguished career as a warrior and military campaign planner and commander.

When Shaak was not meditating in her private quarters, she would normally meditate in the large room, as it seemed to calm her and allow her to concentrate. Then she usually spent a few minutes reviewing her sabre forms and getting in some physical activity. At this time, Shaak had reached 40 years of age, which, for a Togruta female, was analogous to 28 years so she was very much in her prime condition athletically. Shaak had mastered all 7 forms, including the supposedly forbidden Vaapad form VII, which she and Mace Windu – a reasonably close friend – had studied together and sometimes practiced on each other. Her basic style was very aggressive but also quick and efficient, concentrating on swift, sharp moves in close to the opponent that she punctuated with slight Force pushes, pulls, and spins that tended to knock her opponent off balance. As a Togruta, Shaak still had the predator's mindset buried deep within her millennia-old DNA. When other Jedi talked about her in private, they usually mentioned their uneasiness about the prospect of ever facing her in actual combat.

Once alone in her quarters, Shaak's mind reviewed all the happenings as she understood them.

 _So Anakin Skywalker clearly snapped. How? Did Palpatine get to him? Jocasta said he was a Sith Lord – do we know his name? It then appears that Anakin is now his apprentice and is a Sith in training. I always knew that boy had an abundance of stray and unfocused energy and that, in reality, he was not well-suited to be Jedi. Nevertheless, he tried to fight it and learned to calm his mind and thus became a capable military leader – one with often foolish levels of courage who would plunge into almost any situation. Could I have trained Anakin? Perhaps, but I suppose I would have been no better than Master Kenobi._

 _So what do I do now? It seems there is almost no one that I can count on now other than myself. Jocasta will go somewhere and she left me a way of communicating with her but we will need to take extreme caution. It is clear to me that Palpatine's plan was always to eliminate the Jedi – he clearly wants no Force-adept people around that might rise to challenge him or his reign as Emperor. Only Anakin, whom he will try to control, will be allowed to show Force sensitivity. What does this mean for our people on Shili? We've always had a profound relationship with the Force, but we are survivors. I will need to meet with some of the elders on this trip to discuss all of this and its implications._

 _But I am very glad to have found Maris. As I train her, I will need to always be thinking of her welfare. She and I may or may not be the last of the Jedi, but we can someday be the foundation of a new Order that can work to neutralize and then destroy Palpatine. But that will be far into the future. The holocrons I am carrying with me offer a possible path to understanding how it can begin to happen. In any event, Maris will be my apprentice and someday she will take her place as a Master of a new, more powerful Order, one that will not fall victim to the mistakes made by the Jedi._

 _ **In hyperspace, near Shili: 18 BBY, 11 months, 28 days, 8 hours**_

At bit later, Maris, after taking a short nap in her bunk, was in the galley making herself something to eat. She noticed that the ship's owner had a series of canisters that contained various herbal mixes and blends, and she sampled some of these. After finding some that pleased her tastes, she then located some frozen pieces of meat in the cooler. It wasn't long before she figured out how to work the equipment and she made herself a small meal. While she consumed it, she couldn't tell exactly what type of animal she was eating, only that when seasoned with the herbs, it tasted most pleasing.

Possibly detecting the aroma, Shaak emerged from her quarters and strode into the galley. Observing Maris, with a smile, she asked:

"So you fancy my tastes in cuisine? I also have a delightful beverage you may consume with that meat."

Maris indicated she would like to try it as the spice level was making her thirsty. Shaak laughed and then poured her some.

"Maris, do Zabraks like spicy meats?"

"Some of us do – I do. But I'm not sure if it is the normal thing back on Iridonia."

Shaak nodded, then changed topics.

"We will be arriving soon, have you ever been to Shili?"

"I have not."

"Well then, there isn't much to know, other than we Togruta females are usually quite modest in our way of dressing and carrying ourselves. The males of our world hold us in high regard and are quite chivalrous and courtly toward us. As a visitor to our world, it would be best that you fit in as best you can."

Maris nodded, then asked, "Do I need any particular articles of clothing?"

"You can borrow a dress from me. I don't expect us to be on Shili for longer than two or three days. In the country, we also prefer to walk barefoot. This is optional for guests."

"I will change clothes, then. How is my hair?"

Maris had a full head of black hair, that she kept cropped, and which complemented her sharp red eyes. She also had rows of short, spiky horns protruding from her head, mostly on the top and sides. These were also reddish in color.

"It's fine, Maris. We of course do not have any body hair at all so there are no expectations in this area."

Within about 30 minutes, the ship had dropped from hyperspace. Shaak took her seat in the pilot's chair and raised the spaceport in Corvala, the largest city on the planet and the location of the planetary government. She gave her credentials as she made contact.

"Greetings, Corvala, this is _Intrepid,_ desiring landing clearance and hangar reservation. Use serial number 6731287 please."

"Copy you, _Intrepid._ Proceed along this vector … welcome home, Shaak."

Shaak followed the directions and then made contact with her brother, Tuuk, who usually worked in the city during the day. Seeing it was his sister, he answered immediately.

"Shaak! Are you all right? I've heard some very disturbing news."

"Yes – I am fine. We'll talk more once I am on the ground. Please meet me at landing bay 54."

Soon they were on the ground, and Tuuk Ti was waiting for them as they debarked. Shaak and her brother exchanged a long hug and then looked at each other solemnly. She then introduced him to Maris, who he quickly bowed before. Shaak motioned for Maris to extend her hand and Tuuk gently took it and bent over to kiss it, in what seemed like a ritual. Maris seemed a trifle embarrassed by this as no one had ever offered to do this for her before. Zabraks certainly were strangers to such courtly manners, but Maris somewhat enjoyed the show of deference.

"We'll head to the restaurant first," Tuuk stated, and they boarded his speeder for the short trip. They arrived at the establishment, which was identified by a neon sign that read "House of Kaa'shaan" in Basic script. As they entered, Shaak's lovely mother, Luu'maas, came across the room to greet her daughter. She was most elegantly attired in her red-and-gold satin gowns and robes and Shaak embraced her fervently.

"Mother … I am here. No need to worry about me, I am fine."

Luu'maas's lekku took on a blueish tint as she was somewhat embarrassed but still feeling most relieved.

"And whom might this be?" She gestured toward Maris.

"Mother, this is my new apprentice, Maris Brood, of Iridonia. She is going to be like a daughter to me someday."

Maris, not sure how to greet Mrs. T, did a half-curtsy and nodded her head forward.

"Pleased to meet you, dear," the elder Togruta responded. "Are you hungry?"

Maris knew she was expected to say yes. Luu'maas Ti was a middle-aged female of 80 years or so, and was still seen as a great beauty by her fellow Togruta on Shili. She was also somewhat of a local celebrity as she hosted a weekly holo-vid program titled "Taste and Elegance." The show was devoted to cooking, fashion, and beauty secrets, and was mostly watched by Togruta ladies. Luu'maas had proven a durable star as her basic elegance and folksy manner were quite popular.

As Maris nodded and smiled, Luu'maas gave a signal in the direction of the kitchen. Soon, servers were bringing plates of food to a table, as their hostess invited everyone to be seated. Tuuk took the lead as he eagerly began devouring the meat and vegetable dishes. A local ale was brought by the pitcher, and he quaffed it heartily, then, forgetting his manners, offered some to Maris, who also happily accepted. Another strange Togruta custom was that the males were basically expected to feed themselves first, and the ladies usually made sure they had first selection of anything that was placed on the table. The one exception was that guests were usually honored and given first preference, especially if they were from off-world. Luu'maas, of course, doted on her husband and son, as she greatly cherished both of them. But "Mama T" also prized her beautiful and accomplished daughter as well, and found herself at times resenting the Jedi for taking Shaak away when she was little more than a toddler. The times when Shaak could stop in were very gratifying to her mother.

As the foursome finished their meal, Tuuk pushed back a bit from the table and took out a pipe, into which he placed a local smoke-able substance that he then proceeded to light and enjoy. He offered the pipe to Maris, who figured, _why not?_ As she inhaled the strange smoke, it wasn't long before she felt quite light-headed and she quickly returned the pipe to him. Shaak looked on with mild disapproval, then gave Maris a quick glance. Maris returned it as if to say, _what?_ Both Tuuk and Luu'maas looked on smiling, and the elder lady laughed heartily, then jocularly addressed the Zabrak.

"How did you like that, Miss Maris?" she chirped, then laughed again.

Maris, a trifle embarrassed, coughed loudly as she started to reply. "It's … quite unique," she was able to sputter out.

Luu'maas nodded and smiled. "Mostly only the males partake buu'raa from the dry pipe. We ladies use the hookah."

Shaak preferred her sensory stimulation in the form of various herbal beverages and frowned on inhaling smoke, thinking it destructive to the respiratory system, but many Togruta were not nearly as health-conscious as she.

After another half hour passed, Shaak's father Kaa'shaan – the namesake of the restaurant that his wife founded – arrived and was overjoyed to see his daughter had come home. They hugged warmly and he gave her a kiss on each cheek and stroked all three of her lekku softly. "How is my girl?"

"I'm all right, Father," she replied. "But we have some serious matters to attend to tonight."

 _ **(to be continued)**_

A note about time keeping for this story. It takes place between the first Empire Day, which is set as 19 years before the Battle of Yavin 19 BBY (major event of the movie _A New Hope_ ) and the events of the story titled _Ahsoka and the Rebellion_ , which begins around 2 years before (2 BBY). The time is counted down with respect to months and days, but the hours (based on the standard Coruscanti day of 24 hours) will be counted up until the next day. When an event is taking place en route to some destination in hyperspace, only the day will be given.


	2. What Do We Do Now?

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story: Chapter 2 – What Do We Do Now?**

Hello, all. Apologies for not getting more done on this story, because I really want to make some headway. There is a lot to tell as we review the period during the Empire's early years and what Obi-Wan called the "Dark Times." Shaak Ti and Maris Brood are survivors and they represent two of the Galaxy's only hopes.

 **Chapter 2: What Do We Do Now?**

 _Shili, the Ti ranch, 18 BBY 11 months, 28 days, 7 hours_

Shaak Ti and Maris Brood, after arriving on Shili two days earlier, had gone to the Ti family ranch, an establishment about 50 km outside of the capital city of Corvala. Kaa'shaan Ti, Shaak's father, had founded the ranch some 40 years earlier, a time of relative tranquility in the Galaxy, when the Republic was stable, and the Jedi were seen as a great institution helping to support and act as the defenders of peace and freedom.

At that time, it was considered an honor for the Jedi Order to take someone in, and the order preferred new acolytes to be no more than three or four years old, so they could be trained in the Jedi Way and not have to "unlearn" anything they got from their childhood prior to being taken in. For a family, though it meant losing contact with that member, it was usually a prestigious event as the Jedi were generally held in high regard throughout the Galaxy. For Kaa'shaan and Luu'maas Ti, it meant giving up their daughter Shaak – something both of them would come to regret in the decades to come following 56 BBY, when someone representing the Order showed up on Shili.

Shaak's progress in the Jedi Order was swift. By the time she was 12 years old, she was judged ready for Padawan status. Her areas of ability were many. She was almost scholarly in learning history – that of the Jedi Order and the Galaxy as a whole – and she became fast friends with Jocasta Nu, the elder lady in charge of the archives at the Temple. Master Nu was one who had recommended her for Padawan consideration once Shaak became eligible. At the same time, the adolescent Jedi had shown remarkable proficiency in fighting styles and she usually was victorious in training drills and duels with her fellow students. Shaak had also studied military tactics and weaponry – an unusual course for a female Jedi at the time, but she enjoyed it – and learned all she could about the Force from Masters Yoda and Dooku. The general opinion around the Temple was that Shaak Ti would someday become a Jedi Master.

Shaak passed the Trial of Knighthood around her 17th birthday and soon also had an officer's commission in the Grand Army of the Republic. Lieutenant Ti was recognized for her excellence in tactics and strategy, skills that aided her eventual rise to the rank of General. She had cited her Togruta background and unique senses as being instrumental in her success at the ceremony honoring her promotion to General – which occurred around her 30th birthday. Soon after that, her proficiency in the Force raised her to Jedi Master at the relatively youthful age of 33, and at 35, Shaak became a member of the highly esteemed Jedi Council. All of her fellow masters were duly impressed with her progress and had congratulated her on this accomplishment. Shaak was known for being a quiet, contemplative woman, who only spoke when she had something to say. As Togruta aged at about 66% of the rate of most humans, Shaak's meteoric rise in the Order was truly remarkable. It began to be whispered around the Temple that she would be a serious candidate for the position of Master of the Order – second only to Grand Master in importance – but there was another individual that perhaps stood in her way: Master Mace Windu, an excellent swordsman and tactician himself, and also a close friend.

So there she was this particular morning, at the ranch, having filled her father in on the harrowing events on Coruscant and how she and Maris had made their escape. Mr. Ti thought all this over and had more to discuss with his daughter. A Jedi Master such as Shaak was permitted to return to her home world from time to time and she often kept in touch with her family, sometimes giving advice to her younger brother Tuuk as he matured as well. After the morning meal, her father lit a pipe containing some locally-grown substance (not the "buu'raa", something less hallucinogenic) and he opened the discussion.

"Shaak, my dear, have you given much thought about where you might go?"

"Yes … but I've come to no conclusions."

He took a drag on the pipe, then made a quizzical expression.

"You know, of course, that if what you say is true, they will be looking for you. You were very high in the Jedi Order and Palpatine will demand to know your whereabouts from Skywalker."

Shaak nodded, solemnly. "Absolutely. It means I cannot stay here without putting everyone in grave danger. But part of the reason I came here was so I might discuss these matters with the Elders."

Her father nodded slowly. "That might be valuable for you. I am not so conversant on the Force as you – and they – are. But what of your new friend, the Zabrak?"

Shaak smiled. "Maris is a loyal individual, only wanting to know where she fits in now that the Order has been blown up. I owe her a good and thorough training." She was drinking some hot herbal tea, and took a sip. "We have much to consider – not the least of which are the valuable Jedi holocrons I am carrying on my ship."

Kaa'shaan took another hit from the pipe, then spoke.

"The Elders may be able to help you store them here for a time. They will understand the significance of them. Tell me this – can anyone access their contents, or only a Master such as yourself?"

She chuckled. "It depends … but for the most part, they are inaccessible."

While they were conversing, Maris came in to join them, carrying a mug of the tea, provided to her by Shaak's mother Luu'maas. Shaak greeted her, while Kaa'shaan pointed to a chair, upon which Maris duly sat. She remained quiet while they continued to talk. Finally, she spoke up.

"Master Shaak, what is the plan? We can't stay here. I feel there is danger if we do."

Shaak nodded. "Yes, my friend. We will meet with the Elders later today. After that, the Force may show us the correct path."

 _ **Shili, the Temple , 18 BBY 11 months, 28 days, 12 hours**_

Shaak and Maris rode in a speeder belonging to her father's ranch and after a journey of about 120 km, came to a large wooden structure on a plain of reddish grasses. The structure was not immediately visible from a distance as its color made it blend into the background. As they debarked, a dignified-looking male Togruta greeted them. He immediately recognized Shaak. As she and Maris approached, he bowed before Shaak and kissed her hand when she offered it, as per Togruta custom.

"Greetings, Master Ti. It is good that you have come home. Will you join us?"

Shaak curtsied and lifted her skirt as she did so. "Thank you. I am honored. Elder Taa'kuu'saa, this is my apprentice, Maris Brood. She is one of the few remaining from the Order."

Maris then curtsied and the Elder bowed before her. "Greetings, Miss Brood, and welcome to Shili. I am a Kuu'gru, a spiritual leader of our people here."

They then silently followed the Elder into the wooden building. There were only a few people inside, all males, and they went on about their business, not paying much attention to Shaak. Taa'kuu'saa led his two guests to a seemingly empty shaft, then waved his right arm laterally. A platform seemed to just appear and the three of them mounted it as it descended into the ground, while the entrance overhead disappeared from view. After descending some twenty metres, the platform stopped and they stepped off of it and strode into a large underground enclosure. Maris, looking around in all directions as she tried to get her bearings, was quite curious. On the walls, she could make out carvings of various sorts that were of Togruta figures.

The Elder, seeing her curiosity, described their location.

"Miss Brood, you are now in an ancient Temple of our people and our spiritual heritage. I am a leader of this Temple."

He turned to Shaak. "Your father contacted me last night after you had returned home. He explained your situation – and the plight of the Jedi."

Shaak nodded tersely. "It is a grave time. We must go into hiding, the few of us that are left. At this point, the Force tells me that Maris and I are not the only ones … but I cannot concentrate on that now."

Taa'kuu'saa gazed into Shaak's dark eyes. "What do you need from us … if anything?"

She replied evenly. "The entire galaxy is now at risk, but, of course, most of the population will fail to see that. Many are likely happy that the War is over and the new Empire will restore order. My meditations have been telling me that."

Pausing for a minute, she continued. "We are carrying with us a cargo of great value. The bulk of the Jedi knowledge and study … in the form of many holocron devices. If we are ever to mount any kind of return to prominence, these will be crucial. My task now is to find a redoubt … a place I can repair to in order to plan the years ahead. My foremost immediate concern is to look after my apprentice here, Maris Brood. Her skills will need to grow so that she may help us recover."

The Elder nodded and activated a com device. He spoke in quiet tones, apparently summoning someone. Then he turned to Shaak.

"Lady Ti … esteemed Master, let me understand you through the Force."

He extended his hands, which Shaak grasped. She surged raw Force energy into him. As this took place, Maris looked on with awe. _This part of the Jedi was never explained to me,_ she thought. The Elder calmly maintained Shaak's grasp, until about two full minutes had passed. He then spoke.

"Master, I now better understand. We Kuu'gru must now prepare. Our underground facilities must be carefully maintained. For now, we shall retain your precious cargo and divide it up according to your specification. If the new emperor is as you say, we must not furnish him any means of learning about us. We shall maintain our above-ground occupations and daily pursuits. Off-worlders are not familiar with deeper Togruta culture and methods. That is to our advantage. Let us meditate … together."

He turned to Maris and addressed her. "Young Miss Brood. Your role will become clearer as you gain further training. For now, please know that the Togruta people will be in your debt as you come to our aid in what may be our darkest hour."

Maris nodded, not really sure about what she was hearing, but she sincerely wanted to help. Soon a group of Togruta males arrived and were seated at a round table, where Shaak was placed in the position of honor. Among these men were the Kuu'gru leader Mee'luuk (whom we see in chapter 41 of _Ahsoka and the Rebellion_ ). Maris sat nearby, but as she was not a Togruta, she was not included in the discussion that ensued. The talk was mostly in the native language, called Togruti. The topics, in addition to what had been discussed previously between Shaak and Taa'kuu'saa, involved various Force-related concepts.

Among these included concealment of Force signature and preparation of various hidden vaults around the planet to hold Shaak's store of priceless Jedi holocrons. She did not mention that some of these were Sith holocrons, feeling that this detail should be her personal secret. Each holocron was packed into its own box and carefully wrapped, something Shaak had attended to during the journey from Coruscant.

When the discussion between Shaak and the Kuu'gru Elders had concluded, she took Maris aside and explained everything. Needless to say, the Zabrak had a few questions of her own.

"How long are going to stay here, Master?"

"For a few weeks, I believe. We will leave the family ranch so we do not put my parents and brother in danger and then we shall stay underground. They are preparing space for us."

Maris nodded. "How about the holocrons? They're still on your ship, I think."

"Yes. We will make plans to divide them up. Five locations have been suggested on the planet and the cargo will be conveyed to them. You and I will have to go back to the spaceport and tag everything with the proper location."

"Do you know where we might want to go from here?"

"Not precisely. We need to find a planet where the Dark Side energy is strong so that our signature will be concealed. Palpatine will want to know why we haven't shown up on the lists of Jedi that are accounted for as being dead. He won't likely worry too much about you, but I am a big target."

Maris sighed. "I have to help you, Master. If anything was to happen to you, what would I do? Where will I go? I cannot sit around and wait for the Empire to find me."

Shaak put an arm around the Zabrak's shoulders. "You will just have to trust me, Maris, and know that I will take care of you. We will find a way forward. However we must. It is not the Will of the Force for us to die. We might be the only Jedi left."

 _ **Shili, Corvala Spaceport, 18 BBY 11 months, 3 days, 10 hours**_

Shaak and Maris soon were able to get the holocrons transported and stored. Taa'kuu'saa, a Togruta Elder almost 150 years of age, was assisted by his able lieutenant, Elder Mee'luuk, himself around 110 years old. Both of them radiated a kind and gentle energy that gave Maris some hope. For the first time, she was learning about another species and their way of life. The Togruta struck her as eminently sensible people, who nonetheless found time to enjoy life while maintaining their basic dignity. Shaak was certainly no exception. Though she was relatively young, she seemed to command respect wherever she went on her home planet. Due to her association with the Jedi Master, Maris was also given respect and treated with kindness.

So now it was time to pick out a destination. After more meetings with the elders, Shaak brought up the planet Felucia. In earlier visits, she had noted the place had a strong Dark Side presence and it was now a relatively unsettled place for sentient life. It had been a battleground during the recently concluded war but the Empire saw little reason to colonize it and believed there were no significant raw materials to be found that were worth the effort. Rising early in their underground home among the Togruta elders, Shaak and Maris discussed the next move.

"Master, we have talked a little about going to Felucia. What is the plan? Can we visit and decide?" Maris asked Shaak.

"Yes. It's time. I have spent many sessions in meditation over the past weeks and we now must make our move. We go to Corvala today to get my ship ready," the Master replied.

Two hours later, they had arrived at the spaceport, where _Intrepid_ was awaiting them. The ship was not terribly conspicuous from the outside, just a dull gray light freighter with mostly functional lines. But Shaak over the years had kept it in top running condition, changing parts as they wore out and doing regular maintenance. Starship mechanics was yet another area she had studied extensively while growing up in the Jedi Temple.

As she and Maris boarded, they were cleared for departure by Corvala control. As the Imperial Era began, not much changed outwardly in Corvala as the city continued to carry on trade and commerce as it had for hundreds of years. Most Togruta were relatively unconcerned with off-world affairs and few could afford a starship. Shaak took the helm of the ship and soon they had lifted off.

The trip to Felucia would take about 16 hours, as the _Intrepid_ had a class 1.5 hyperdrive. In preparation for their trip, both women had purchased some basic items of clothing in Corvala and had also stocked the galley with basic food supplies. Togruta meat dishes were easily preserved via freeze-drying and storage was taken care of as well, and of course Shaak had many herbal foods and medicines on board as always.

After they had made the jump, Shaak got in a short meditation session and about two hours into the voyage, she asked Maris to train with her in the open area of the ship that had once been a cargo hold. She showed the Zabrak how to set lightsabres to "training mode" so that they would be non-lethal for basic sparring. There hadn't been much time for training at the Kuu'gru Temple and showing a lightsabre in public would be most unwise at this time, so this was the first real chance Shaak had to evaluate Maris's skill level. Maris still had the green-bladed sabre she had been issued by the Jedi, which she had kept in good working order and always had with her. Shaak of course had her blue blade that had been hers for a long time. It felt almost like an extension of her body as her Force ability had given her this capability for almost thirty years.

As they stepped into the open space, both Shaak and Maris bowed to each other. They were clad in simple black shorts and exercise bras.

"Get used to this attire. Felucia is a hot and humid place, not for those who like cold weather," Shaak noted.

Maris simply nodded.

The action started with Shaak taking a defensive pose and beckoning Maris to strike first. The Zabrak obliged, but moved cautiously as she'd never dueled with Shaak before and was unsure of what to expect. She raised her sabre and went for a basic thrust. Shaak's answer was to bend her knees slightly and strike upward sharply, which pushed Maris's blade away. She followed up with a downward slash that the Zabrak barely was able to block. Maris tried to recover and started swinging back and forth, a bit wildly. Shaak quietly shook her head, then made two precision slashes in tight, which pushed Maris back on her heels. Shaak followed up and pushed the advantage, as Maris lost her balance and fell on her rear end. Shaak switched off her blade and extended a hand, as Maris, feeling more than a little embarrassed, did the same and gratefully let her master pull her up to her feet.

"I can see we have some work to do," Shaak said quietly, her voice almost a purr. "No matter, when we're done, you will become the swordswoman you want to be."

Maris smiled. "Thank you, Master Shaak. I'm glad you didn't hold back. I needed to know my level." She paused, then chuckled. "I've never faced anyone with your level of ability. You are so … elegant. But deadly. Good thing we were on training settings."

"Well, I of course am a firm believer that sword work is only part of becoming a Jedi Knight. You also have to put in the time learning all you can – about many things. With me, we shall take that journey together. I'm most happy to have a student like you."

"Thank you, Master. I want to learn all I can." Maris replied.

"I know you do," Shaak smiled, then reached over and patted the Padawan on the shoulder. "Let's take a rest now."

Maris followed her into the lounge, and they sat down together. Then, surprisingly, Shaak waved a hand and a Jedi holocron flew into the room from an unseen location. As it appeared, Maris was at first surprised, but realized that her master was strong with the Force in more ways than she knew. Shaak set the holocron down on the table before them, then made some quick movements with her hands and it opened, revealing a display that acted as a kind of directory to the contents. Maris watched in rapt attention.

"My apprentice, from here you get your basic instruction to the skills and knowledge needed to become a Jedi Knight. You and I will spend some time over the next few days so I may provide your instruction."

Maris then responded. "I've never seen one of these before and had no idea how it worked or what was inside. This is kind of exciting. My first master never did this for me."

Shaak laughed. "Maybe he was working up to it. I am surprised, however, that he didn't spend much time on sabre forms with you."

"Oh, he did. It's just that I didn't get enough time to practice. He wasn't the kind of teacher that you are. I'm quite lucky that you were the one that saved me."

Maris wanted to hug Shaak, but the older woman's basic deportment made her hesitate. Shaak seemed like a rather formal person. She simply nodded, with the corners of her mouth turning upward slightly, giving a hint of a smile.

They talked some more, then Shaak prepared a small meal from the supplies they had loaded. An hour or so later, she recommended they both get some sleep as they needed to be sharp when they reached their destination.

 ** _Felucia, unknown location, 18 BBY 11 months, 1 day_**

The _Intrepid_ dropped out of hyperspace and the blue and green disk of Felucia soon appeared before them.

"We're going to do some recon first," Shaak noted. "Then we can analyze where we might want to land."

Maris simply nodded as she stared straight ahead. She'd never been to this planet before, but that was hardly unusual. So far, most of the galaxy was quite unknown to her, aside from her home planet (Iridonia), Mandalore, Coruscant, and a few others.

As Shaak brought the ship into orbit, she started scanning for various life forms.

"Quite a large number of different plant species and the jungles are very thick. Clearly this planet has abundant water and the soil is very fertile. I'm picking up some larger animal species as well. But not so much in the way of sentient life. It seems almost abandoned." Shaak stated by way of review.

Eventually, she found an area that was somewhat clear and they agreed to make the landing. Once they were on the ground, Shaak did another scan and felt things were quiet enough for them to step outside and look around a bit. As they did, both of them quickly noticed the heat and humidity.

"We're going to need lighter clothes if we're going to stay here," Maris noted. "We must be near the equator, no?"

"I don't think we're that close, actually. The tilt of this planet on its axis is only a few degrees, so the seasons don't likely change all that much. Look around, dear Maris. See the amount of life this place supports. This is what I mean when I refer to somewhere being strong with the Force. But, as with all things, there must be balance. That means Light … and Dark."

As she spoke, her finely tuned senses detected a large creature in the distance. Soon, a giant beast stepped out from the trees and stared at the two Jedi. Maris, startled, quickly drew her lightsabre and was about to ignite it when Shaak raised her hand to stop her. Into the clearing had stepped a jungle rancor, a species akin to the rancors Maris was familiar with on Dathomir, the home of many Zabraks, which had been hers for a time. Those beasts usually had bad intentions and many of her fellow Zabraks – male and female – would test their courage in fighting with one.

"Master!" Maris gasped. "That's a rancor, it will kill us!"

Shaak waved her hand slightly and faced the beast, then spoke in a cloying manner, which quickly calmed it.

"Good day to you, friend … my name is Shaak, and this is Maris. We are just visiting today … and we would seek your kind indulgence."

Maris whispered next to Shaak's montrals. "What are you doing? You think he understands you?"

Shaak chuckled. "Of course he does. These species are semi-sentient. Yes, I know that others in the Galaxy keep them enslaved as 'pets', which they torture. The rancors now are very suspicious of other species."

Maris calmed down a little as she realized the creature had become somewhat docile. "You sure know what to say to them."

"It's not so much what one says … rather, how one says it."

The rancor started making some guttural sounds in a gentle tone, and Shaak continued to sooth it via the Force.

"We are looking for a new home, kind sir. We promise no harm will come to you. All who may come with us in the future will respect the natives of this planet – your home."

Shaak and the rancor continued to converse, while Maris looked on, this time more curious than astonished. _Just another talent of my new master. This is going to be a great adventure, serving under her,_ she thought.

After the conversation was over, the rancor quietly left them and walked away in peace. Shaak motioned to the ship, and Maris followed her aboard.

"Time to meditate, my apprentice," she said, grasping both of Maris's hands and taking a reading via the Force. The girl was still somewhat troubled and Shaak calmly surged some warm energy into her. They then sat on the floor of the main room and started to meditate together, Shaak taking the lead and making some low-pitched humming sounds to set Maris's mind at ease and put her into a receptive mood.

"That's it, my child. Let the Force in."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	3. Settling In

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story: Chapter 3 – Settling In**

This installment in the back story covers the period of time when Shaak Ti and Maris Brood established their home on the jungle planet of Felucia. We mostly provide an overall narrative here as the two of them did not have very much contact with anyone else over these first couple of years after Order 66 and the Jedi Purge, which came to be known in the Galaxy as Empire Day, a holiday that Palpatine and his minions would observe with each passing year.

Thanks to followers: **Count Mallet, CT7567Rules, Joshua W Davis, heatherxenia, Megagalvatron12, matthew barcus 31, FanQuiet1991, acieanimations**

 **Chapter 3: Settling In …**

 _ **Felucia, unknown location, 18 BBY 6 months**_

After a few months, Shaak and Maris had settled into a routine on Felucia. At first they lived entirely on the _Intrepid,_ but Shaak wanted to start establishing a more permanent presence so they had constructed a shelter of sorts and had cleared some small areas in the Felucian jungle. The wildlife, such as it was at the time, varied greatly among both plants and animals, but the sentient species remaining on the world after the end of the Clone War were not sufficiently evolved to permit much communication. However, Shaak had some success with the jungle rancors and little by little, won them over with her creative use of the Force. They were the ones that helped her clear some of the jungle, along with both Maris and Shaak's use of their lightsabres.

The two Jedi spent much time together in training sessions, as Shaak instructed her apprentice on proper sabre forms and technique. Taking a "ground-up" approach, she first stressed building an air-tight defense and keeping oneself from being exposed. A lightsabre, properly used, could protect the wielder from most attacks, such as blaster fire and even slug-throwers. The Felucian environment, with its high humidity, was not conducive for blasters and so many of the pirate groups that had tried to settle there had to use more primitive weapons, most of which were ineffective against the rancors. Shaak soon realized the best way to settle more permanently on this planet was to prevent any others from doing so. The rancors were naturally suspicious of outsiders but came to understand that their sabre-wielding friends felt the same way. So long as they could live together in peace, a good working relationship was formed.

For building materials, they found that local wood was more than adequate to make sturdy structures and thus their rudimentary building became a home of sorts for them and allowed them to set up a simple kitchen where they could cook their meals. Amenities such as plumbing and electricity would have to wait.

One night, the two of them had sat down to a simple meal in their home. After consuming the basic meat and vegetables – a meal based on traditional Togruta eating habits – Shaak prepared a warm herbal beverage, made from some plantings that she had cultivated in the months since bringing them from Shili on a voyage. As they drank it together, Maris could feel her mind start to let go and relax.

"Master, by any chance, was this made from that plant your brother was smoking? Back when we first came to Shili after we escaped Coruscant."

Shaak laughed. "Not the same one, but one related to it. The Buu'raa is only one of what we call 'substances of imagination.' They help our minds find new ways to see things. I've finally been able to get this batch to bud. There were some challenges in getting them adapted to the rich Felucian soil."

Maris nodded. "So much to learn. But you think this planet is a good place for us now?"

Shaak nodded. "It's going to work out fine. The Force is very strong here. I'd never felt so much of it in the plants anywhere else. It permeates everything and there is a symbiosis between the animals and the jungle. We are going to look after things here."

"So, Master, what about the holocrons?"

"I've brought the first group of them and now we have to find a way to store them. A way to keep them safe. I've also been studying the seismic nature of the planet. There are many natural faults and strata – some of them not far below the surface. We could construct a vault."

"Really? How would it work?"

"Via the Force itself. I can open a fissure and we can enter it. When we are done with a particular visit, we exit and re-seal everything. It's the perfect setup. Unless you are looking for our holo devices, and know exactly where to stand, you won't be able to access them."

"I see. So we already have some of the knowledge?"

"We do. But we must be very careful with it until our new vault is ready."

"Do you need my help to build it?"

Shaak smiled at her now faithful apprentice. "That would be great. I won't need you to do too much. Mostly just observe how I make use of the Force."

"I look forward to helping you."

Left unspoken by Maris was the fact that life on Felucia was mostly quiet and peaceful – yet achingly dull. Still, the young woman was fully aware that she was fortunate to be alive at this time in the Galaxy. Elsewhere, Darth Vader, the onetime Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, had created his own custom lightsabre after having returned to the site of his defeat by Obi-Wan Kenobi, the molten satellite of the planet Mustafar in the Galactic Southern reaches. Vader was scouring the Galaxy, looking for any surviving Jedi and Force users and had some success in finding them. Those unlucky enough to be found by him were quickly terminated. One such Jedi had been the source of Vader's new lightsabre, whose crystal he had removed and then "bled" to turn red.

Meanwhile, Vader's onetime Padawan, the Togruta Ahsoka Tano, had faked her death and gone into hiding, eventually making her way to the Southeastern part of the Outer Rim, to a dusty and quiet planet called Thabeska. She had used her skills as a pilot and mechanic to gain employment with the Fardi clan, a family of smugglers. Ahsoka had changed her name to Ashla and knew that she must never allow anyone to learn of her real identity and her great ability with the Force. Her twin green lightsabres were also nothing but a memory, a necessary part of her that was left behind, to make her "death" seem convincing to anyone who came upon her improvised "burial" site, a planet not far from Mandalore and Dathomir, in the Northeast region of the Outer Rim. But, during the times she would meditate alone, Ahsoka resolved to someday fashion a new set of sabres that would truly reflect her personality. That day seemed far away at this time.

At times, Shaak would think about Ahsoka during her daily meditations on Felucia, as she also wondered how many other ex-Jedi had survived and where they might be. Somewhere, however, the Force seemed to be telling her that more than a few still remained – but who they were was a mystery to her at this time. Her own survival, and that of Maris, had become her primary concern. As the planet was lush with greenery, there was plenty to eat and abundant water. Over time, the two of them had settled into a routine, one that included daily training sessions and time spent reviewing the basic knowledge that Shaak had found on the first set of holocrons she had brought to the planet.

One night, her mind began to fix itself on other facets and aspects of the Force. A particular holocron – one she gave the number 12 – that was ostensibly about Jedi and Sith history had taken her mind down a new path. Shaak started to express herself quietly in her thoughts …

 _So here we are, half a year later. Things seem to be quieting down a little as the remaining Jedi go into hiding like we have done. How many are there? It's too soon to know, but the Force is telling me they are out there. Surely, Master Yoda must be among them. He would have known what to do, just as I did. Keeping the Temple knowledge safe. That felt like the right thing to do ... and since that day, the Force has answered me in kind. Now I have so much time before me. I shall come to discover much that I did not know before, because there wasn't any time. In a way, I am glad the War is over, despite how it ended. The War was cannibalizing us, changing our very essence. Most of us were not ready for the hard times it brought upon us._

 _What shall I do now? I only know I must get stronger. There are powers and abilities I must master. And I also must help Maris gain more of her own ability. She will be strong some day, I can foresee it. Her heart is in the right place ... she looks to me to guide her - in everything. I feel she was not trained well by her former master ... but no matter. There will be plenty of time for her to learn the right habits and approach. Her training goes well thus far. She pays close attention and I particularly like her overall fitness. Maris is strong and works hard. How lucky I was - and she was too - that she arrived when she did on Coruscant. Someday we may start a new order of Force wielders, and we will challenge Palpatine and Vader. But we are very far from this kind of talk. My purpose now is to learn all I can._

 _ **Felucia, unknown location, 18 BBY 1 month**_

After the rest of the year had elapsed, Shaak and Maris had made much progress. They had returned to Shili and met with the Ti Family, where Shaak explained to her father what her ultimate plans were. They also met again with the Kuu'gru Elders and reviewed their progress. At this time, Shaak had begun construction of a temporary vault for the holocrons as her rancor friends had directed her to a cave deeper into the jungle. Most of the holocrons remained on Shili in various secret locations known only to Shaak and the Council of Elders.

They also brought a pair of speeder bikes from Shili, which would greatly help them to explore the Felucian surface. They also took along a portable generator which could be recharged from the ship. Shaak spent much time studying the various flora of the planet and was able to determine which plants would be suitable as food, while also analyzing them for possible medicinal properties. She then realized that this environment might well be superior to Shili for this purpose.

Maris spent her time hunting for prey they could eat, and found no shortage of smaller game that cooked up tasty when using Shaak's spicy herbs. Growing up on Iridonia, Maris was not discovered by the Jedi until she was about four years old. The Knight who found her (also a Zabrak from this same world) around 36 BBY later brought her to Coruscant and she joined the other younglings in the Temple. From a very early age, the young Zabrak showed her resourcefulness. Although seemingly not a bookish sort, she nonetheless spent time in the Jedi archives and library and did her homework.

Though she knew little about her family's history prior to her birth, Maris never really had much desire to learn of it. The Zabrak species are usually independent minded, but she wasn't given a choice. The Jedi became her "family" as such, and they, like they did with all their young trainees, tried to mold her into an unfeeling automatic being, not much different than the droids of the Separatist forces, or the clone army they bred to defend the Republic. The young Maris was taught to not form attachments and learn all she could about the Force. The problem for her was that her master was not well-suited to train his young Padawan when she was given to him around her fifteenth birthday. But she did her best to follow his teachings, as imperfect as they were, and she fought valiantly when the war began and the two of them helped to destroy many Separatist forces.

The problem was that Maris carried with her a large amount of fear. She was terrified of what might happen to her if her master were to die – but that day came nonetheless. Yet it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Because it was then that she first met Master Ti, someone she'd heard about but didn't really know. Now, after almost a year with Shaak, Maris was feeling more than grateful. Shaak was the mother figure she'd never had, and now realized she'd always wanted. Yes, the Jedi Order drummed the "no attachments" dogma into her brain and there was a time when she could dutifully recite Master Yoda's exhortations about fear, anger, and hatred, and the need to "let go of what you fear to lose," but she'd never really bought in completely, and now, here was Shaak, a person of major importance in the Jedi Order, telling her to embrace her emotions and learn to trust, cherish, and accept.

With all of this running through her mind, Maris decided to ask her new master some questions that she had been thinking about. They had just concluded a rigorous training session, which consisted of running through the Felucian jungle and cutting away much underbrush with their lightsabres. Due to the high heat and humidity, both Shaak and Maris were wearing minimal clothing and were barefooted. Shaak believed that peak physical fitness was an absolute must if someone wanted to be a true warrior. Only then could that person say she or he was ready for whatever came her or his way. As they sat down together on the jungle floor, Shaak took her apprentice's hands and started to probe her consciousness. Maris relaxed and accepted the interaction. When Shaak had finished, she released Maris's hands and began to meditate. At that moment, the apprentice then asked:

"Master, we haven't talked much about the Jedi over this past year. Any reason why?"

"Maris, I've been meditating on it for most of the year. Would you like to get into details?"

"Yes, Master. I would like that very much."

Shaak smiled, then drew a breath and exhaled.

"I've come to realize and understand a number of things. You probably don't know this, but you are the third Padawan I have had over my career. The other two didn't go so well."

Maris looked at her intently. "What happened?"

"Both of them were killed by members of criminal organizations. I was really not prepared then for this responsibility."

"I hope you are now, Master Shaak." Maris said in a deadpan tone, but Shaak could sense her uneasiness.

"Much has happened since then, my dear. I've come to see you as more than just a student. You are my friend and I will help you become strong. Together, we will be a force to be reckoned with."

Maris stared at her for a second, then relaxed as her lips curled into a smile.

"I have to believe that, Master. Already I have learned from you about sabre forms and technique. I once was so sloppy. But it almost didn't matter against those droids."

"True." Shaak laughed. "They were crude approximations of cyber warriors. Their makers were more concerned with quantity than quality. Overwhelm with numbers - that was Dooku's philosophy during the war." She paused a second, then seemed to sigh slightly. "A pity, actually, when I think of the kind of swordsman and gentleman he once was."

Maris perked up a bit at that. "Really? Did you serve with him at one time?"

"When I was much younger. He took interest in me, praised my innate Force ability and sabre handling skill. I decided to master the Makashi, the Second Lightsabre form, as he was an expert in it. I was interested in becoming his Padawan but he had other plans."

Maris nodded, then looked at her as if to say ... "tell me more."

Shaak smiled and chuckled. "Well, little did I know it at the time, but my friend the Count was slowly growing disenchanted with the Jedi Order. He believed that we had grown stagnant and ossified – set in our ways – and were slow to respond to the challenges."

Maris looked confused, and shook her head slightly. "What challenges?"

"Defending the Republic. I was only 19 years of age when Finis Valorum became the Supreme Chancellor. He was basically a good man, wanting to govern fairly, but things were happening too quickly. The Corporate Alliance was on the move and so was the Trade Federation. After Valorum won a second term of office, the plotting against him got under way. His political enemy, Senator Taa, revealed that a huge amount of money had been transferred into the Valorum Family accounts. The matter went to the Internal Activities Committee and Valorum denied any wrong-doing, but his political influence was severely weakened."

Maris was paying close attention as Shaak recited the recent history. "Yes, Master, I remember learning in the Temple about how the Chancellor was later forced out of office. Padme Amidala had something to do with it."

"That is correct. But I seriously doubt she was the real influence. When Valorum was voted out, Senator Palpatine took his place ... now he is the Emperor. A Sith Lord they call Darth Sidious."

"How did you learn of these details?"

"The word has been quietly circulating through the Galaxy. Our friends on Shili, the Elders, have become aware of this via their strong sense of the Force. I have since been able to confirm it."

Maris again thought for a minute, then asked. "Master, what happened to Master Jocasta? After we left Coruscant."

"She and I have been in communication, via a secret link. She has gone into hiding but is somewhere in the Core region. Jo has also learned – she didn't say how, exactly – that Master Yoda and Master Kenobi are also still alive, somewhere in the Galaxy, likely the Outer Rim Territories."

"That's a very large area. They could be very hard to find," Maris noted.

"True, indeed, my dear, but I am starting to see that we may have more resources than we originally realized. We are going to set up channels of communication in the months to come, if possible."

"Do you have hope that we can do that?"

"Yes. The Force is telling me I can find them. I'm going to reach out. With that generator, I can rig up a continuous signal that will send a Force alert. If they are out there, I may be able to locate them."

"Master, can you keep the Empire from tracking these signals?"

"We can. They will be along a frequency that they do not use. I've also spent some time in recent weeks monitoring their communications so I know much of their methods. Of course, these could be changed, but currently, they have no reason to think anyone is plotting against them. They mostly think the Jedi have been eliminated, and it's just a matter of consolidating their power."

"Nice ..." Maris chuckled.

"You see, dear, I have been reviewing the contents of the holocrons we now have with us. There is much content on them but I have already learned about something known as Force Transmission – an ancient power that we could have made good use of during the War – and it will not be trackable except by a very sophisticated Force user. Palpatine is such a user, but even he cannot see everything at all times. We are going to do this. It may take some time, but we have plenty of that."

"Indeed, Master. I'm excited about this, though. It's like we can start to fight back." Maris nodded to Shaak.

"Yes my dear. Yes." Shaak then pulled her apprentice close and gave her a long hug. The two felt closer than ever. In the days to come, there would be much to do. Shaak had big plans and only now was starting to share them.

 _ **To be continued ...**_


	4. Reaching Out

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story: Chapter 4 – Reaching Out**

Our two protagonists start making more concrete plans for their life on Felucia, then review some Jedi history, including what happened to Ahsoka Tano; we also fill in the background for the former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, mostly based on the events of the _Ahsoka_ novel by E.K. Johnston.

Thanks to new follower: **Wolfdog67**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Reaching Out**

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Shaak and Maris's settlement area, 17 BBY 6 months**_

Master Shaak Ti had been able to move about twenty holocrons to Felucia from the original one hundred that she had stored on her home planet of Shili. After some extensive research, she and Maris had completed some rudimentary maps of the area around their new base. They found a cave that ended up linking to an underground cavern, and after some study of the seismic activity in the area, Shaak was able to do the test digs (via the Force) that would allow her to work out the construction of an underground vault. This vault would be within 10 km of their original encampment. Once this determination had been made, Shaak and Maris started to expand the structure they were living in. The first thing they did was to tap into the underground water table and dig two separate wells. Then she tapped the water flow and set up some hydro-powered mini generators and then was able to lay wiring for a primitive electrical circuit. This was expanded on and eventually became the basis for the current setup they would need in the years to come.

One night, Maris and Shaak had concluded an hour-long meditation session. The Master then brewed up a beverage made from some Buu'raa plantings that she was cultivating elsewhere in the jungle. By this time, the two of them had a productive garden, one that grew various herbal types – some were medicinal, others hallucinogenic, some were delicious vegetables they could digest along with the various meats they were consuming.

It was a beautiful starry night, one without the usual shroud of fog that would often envelop the Felucian sky, due to the planet's high humidity level. Because Felucia was so watery, the temperature drop at night would lead to heavy levels of condensation and Shaak's various experiments with plant life would give results and bear fruit. Felucia had two small moons, each of which was about 400 km in diameter and mostly rocky. The two Jedi had made some trips to both of these in the _Intrepid_ and had set up observation and relay stations, which enabled full triangulation with any location on the planet below. Felucia itself was around 9000 km in diameter, but since its axis had only about 5 degrees of tilt, there was little variation in terms of seasons during the 260 day revolution period around the star, which was named Fe'lix (hence the name they later gave the planet) by earlier explorers.

As their meditation ended, Shaak pointed up into the night sky. A particularly bright star was clearly visible, about 75 degrees overhead from the horizon.

"Look, my dear," she said, "That is the Lianna System. It's very important to the Empire now."

"Why is that, Master?" Maris queried.

"An organization called the Santhé Corporation is headquartered there, and they include what was once Sienar Flight Systems. These firms have the contract for much of the Empire's star-fighter production, including the TIE line. They also consult on many onboard systems used on the Star Destroyers. Before the Empire, they worked with the Republic."

"What happened during the War, Master?"

"The Separatists fought battles on the planet and much destruction resulted, but I have recently learned that most of it has been rebuilt over the past year and a half. These people are incredibly resilient and have the latest technology."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Maris, remember how I always stress how important it is to be aware of one's surroundings. Because this world is reasonably close to us, I've decided to quietly monitor some of the traffic that goes to it. Lianna sits at the intersection of four major hyperspace lanes so the amount of trade and wealth on that planet is huge. So, my dear, we are in position to see much. In the years to come, I intend to build a galactic network of small satellites that will allow us to do many things."

Maris looked at her intently for a few seconds.

"Master, does this mean what I think it does?"

Shaak chuckled. "It could. These ideas are only in the formative stages."

"Ah," Maris nodded. "I think we've made great progress here on the ground. The fact that the moons here have plenty of metal has given us another opportunity too, correct?"

"Indeed. You and I together can create some basic parts from that metal. We are going to procure a few droids in the days to come. Not far from here – to the southwest – is a place called the Wheel – in the Maldrood sector. It's a giant space station. A place where many transactions and business dealings take place, and no questions are asked."

Maris then asked, "How can we get credits?"

Shaak smiled. "We already have them."

"How?"

"It's very simple. Maris, I was the member of the Council entrusted with looking after all of the accounts for the Jedi Order. I went to great pains to establish a network of secret banking deals with some friends of mine on Muunilinst. We have access to all of those accounts if we need them."

"Who else knows about this? What if the Empire …"

Shaak smiled as she cut her off. "Just another example of something Sheev Palpatine overlooked in his haste to destroy the Jedi Order. He likely assumed we obtained all of our funding from the Republic."

Maris laughed. "I think I get it, Master. One more question – how did you know his name is Sheev?"

At that, Shaak laughed loudly. " _Ha-Ha_! Oh, he hates to be called that, but it was well known on Naboo."

Maris shook her head and smiled. "You know, I am _so_ lucky it was you that found me. You are such a genius … could I get some more Buu'raa?"

Shaak laughed again, a bit quieter. "I've been thinking over the type of units we will need. Once we have them in place, much more will be possible here. But I still intend much of the structures we build to be made of wood, and I've been considering an even more durable kind of wood – from the planet Kashyyyk and the Wroshyr trees that grow there."

"Can we go to Kashyyyk? I knew that was the home of the Wookiees."

"It's a bit farther than I want to go at this time, but I'm thinking we might be able to talk to some people from that world at the Wheel. Wroshyr wood is one of Kashyyyk's best exports."

"Why do you want to mostly use wood?"

"It's less prominent when planetary scans might be conducted from Imperial vessels. We want our footprint to be as minimal as possible. At least for now. Someday, I intend to set up a system that will allow us to conceal much of this world from prying eyes as possible. When that happens, we can talk about beginning to set up a true base of operations and a new order of Force-sensitive people."

Maris took a deep breath. "Wow. Master, could we really do that? Rebuild the Jedi? On Felucia?" Her words came quick as her excitement began to build. Life on the jungle planet was beginning to hold ever more possibilities.

Shaak chuckled. "Yes. I think we can. But one thing at a time. However, I'm not so certain I want to recreate the Jedi entirely. Of course, I still envision an organization that will honor the Will of the Force and all it has to offer. Palpatine and his apprentice – once our fellow Knight – have perverted and corrupted the understanding of the Force with the vile selfishness and evil ways of the Sith. We were so certain we had removed the stain of that evil from the Galaxy. So much so, that we became complacent, certain we were the last word on all dealings pertaining to the Force. But of course we were mistaken."

Maris just looked at Shaak, nodding solemnly. Shaak returned the nod, while her opaque black eyes gave nothing away. Maris had grown familiar with this aspect of her master, and though many might see this as cold and unforgiving, she saw Shaak's serenity as a source of comfort. It was as if so long as she was in her master's presence, no harm might come to her. Shaak would always protect her.

"Maris, dear, I've been studying holocrons 12 and 13 more recently. They of course deal with history. It seems there were many disagreements at one time about how the Force was to be utilized. Much like we saw more recently, the Jedi of those ancient times had grown restrictive and were unwilling to consider different approaches to using the Force."

Maris pondered this for a few seconds. "Were there any examples? What did they want to do differently?"

"I'm still studying that. I think it was more of a case of being willing to explore areas that others considered forbidden. There is a strong current of thought in the Jedi Order that certain ideas or powers can lead an adherent toward the Dark Side. Master Yoda always warned me about that when I was younger. My response was usually that my knowledge was always to be in the service of the Republic, that I was doing the greatest good for the greatest number, something he had stressed in my days as a youngling in the Temple. Master Windu would say much the same thing."

"Hmm. Were you and Master Windu close?"

"Yes. We became that way. We shared many views together. One area we agreed upon was in the development of Anakin Skywalker. He had great talent, it was easy to see, but he was unbelievably reckless. Ultimately, we felt, this would lead him in the wrong direction. Of course, we were correct. Sheev saw the same things we did. We were unfortunately too late in reaching this realization – and now he is in the service of evil, maniacally bent on destroying every trace of the Jedi in the Galaxy. I think he does this almost without thinking, almost as an automatic type of behavior. His master commands it, and he must obey – without question. This was never meant to be the Jedi Way."

"Master, you once mentioned Ahsoka Tano. What exactly happened to her? I heard that she was involved at Mandalore in the final days of the War."

Shaak nodded. "Ahsoka is one of those things I truly regret. As a fellow Togruta, I should have taken a more hands-on approach to her training, but I was ashamed of how my earlier Padawans both had died and I held myself responsible. If I spoke up about her, I felt I would come into criticism over that, so I kept quiet. But … did I want her as a Padawan? I surely did. Her ability was outstanding, we all knew it. If I couldn't have her, perhaps Knight Kenobi would have been a worthwhile stand-in. But they gave her to Anakin – and he had only been a knight for a few months – in the hope that having this responsibility would make him a more serious and careful leader. In a way, I think it did. The two of them grew close – almost _too_ close – and he grew attached to her."

"And that's not a good thing?" Maris knew the answer, but wanted to hear Shaak say it for herself.

"Not the way they did. But I started to get the feeling that Anakin had something else affecting his behavior, something that he wouldn't want anyone to know."

"Such as?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps another, more serious, attachment. But this is speculation on my part."

"Did you like Knight Anakin?"

"I admired his tenacity, his inner strength. I felt he could have become a great Master one day, perhaps even Grand Master. Maybe I could have trained him … but I just don't know. I will tell you this much. Obi-Wan did the best he could, and I'm not sure if anyone could have done any better. Perhaps Master Qui-Gon, had he lived."

Maris sighed and took another deep breath. "Master Shaak, you shouldn't blame yourself. Sometimes things are just meant to happen. Master Yoda would say it was the Will of the Force."

Shaak chuckled. "Yes … of course he would … but anyway, you asked about Ahsoka. We did her wrong, very seriously."

"How?"

"By not trusting in her innocence and believing the worst about her. I'm sure you heard about the Temple bombing and the deaths of 26 people – six of whom were Jedi."

"Oh, yes, of course. A horrible thing, and Knight Offee was guilty, but they blamed Padawan Ahsoka."

"And as someone who watched her career closely, I should have taken her side and called for her to be presumed innocent. But the military had taken over the matter and we didn't try to overrule them. Tarkin – who had been promoted to Admiral – seemed to think it would elevate him in the eyes of the Chancellor if she was convicted and executed. Thank goodness Barriss was found by Anakin in time."

Maris nodded again. "I never really knew Ahsoka, but I think I would have liked her. She was a great fighter, everyone said, and extremely loyal."

"She was all of those things, and when we had to face her and let her know that she was allowed back into the Jedi, she decided to turn us down. It hit Anakin rather hard. We realized then how much he depended on her and why we had to be careful about attachments. But, when I look back, I'm not so sure we handled all of that the right way."

"So, Master … do you think it was over her that he may have eventually turned to the Dark Side?"

Shaak took a swig of her beverage. "Hard to say, actually. But Sheev clearly saw the opening after Ahsoka left us. He planted an evil seed in the young man and it grew into a raging beast within. How else could he have calmly killed the younglings? Not to mention so many of our friends."

Maris grew quiet after that and they both finished their beverages. Then they walked into their new home and hugged each other warmly before retiring for the night. As she lay down, Maris laid awake for some time, thinking about much of what they had discussed. Her thoughts flowed …

 _So much evil runs in the Galaxy now. I knew when we were fighting Dooku's droids that it wouldn't end well. The constant battle wore us all down – but was it really just a lie? Palpatine wanted power and he devised a way to get it. Now Dooku is gone and we have Vader instead. But was Vader created by his love for Ahsoka … or was there someone else? Maybe we will never know._

* * *

 _ **Outer Rim, Southeastern reaches, (various places and events), 17 BBY 5 months**_

Elsewhere in the Galaxy at this time, Ahsoka Tano had met up with Bail Organa, still a member of the Imperial Senate, representing the planet Alderaan, a Core region world about one hour east of Coruscant. It contained some lovely mountain scenery and was home to over one billion people. The House of Organa had governed the planet for decades and life on Alderaan was considered one of the best in the Galaxy. Ahsoka had come into contact with Bail Organa a month or two earlier after she was discovered by agents working with his fledgling Rebel alliance. She had been involved in skirmishes with Black Sun and other organized crime groups.

Organa had intercepted Imperial communications that reported possible Jedi activity on the moon Raada, located in the Outer Rim of the Galaxy southeastern reach, in the Tammuz Sector. Tano was living on this moon for the past few months after leaving Thabeska, another planet in the nearby Outer Rim sector of Quiberon. For about one year after the events of Order 66 and the Jedi Purge, Ahsoka had been living on Thabeska in the employ of the Fardi smuggling clan, but had to leave as she became concerned that she would be placing them in danger when Imperials paid a visit on the one-year anniversary of "Empire Day" (declared by Palpatine as the day his reign commenced in 19 BBY).

Ahsoka went to stay on Raada, a small agricultural community where she could more or less blend in, and she posed as a mechanic and general handy-person, fixing the locals' equipment when it broke down. Unfortunately, after about a year, Raada came to the attention of the Empire, who saw its food production as ideal for providing rations for Imperial Storm Troopers and their agents paid a visit. They declared they would now oversee operations on the moon and stationed a garrison there. Life on Raada for the locals quickly went downhill and Ahsoka, who had diligently kept her true identity hidden, realized she would have to help them. For a while, she returned to Thabeska and the Fardis, but, while flying missions for them, she came into contact with the pirates and, soon after, a ship that Organa had dispatched to find her. The ship attempted to capture her with a tractor beam but Ahsoka knocked out Tage and Tamsin, the men Organa had sent, and then boarded their ship in an attempt to disable the tractor beam. In the process, she discovered the astromech droid R2-D2 aboard. R2 informed her that he now worked for Bail Organa, and when the senator arrived in his ship _Tantive IV_ , she met him and they caught up with each other over what had happened since the fall of the Republic. He also informed her of his emerging rebellion against the Empire. She declined serving directly in it, due to her Clone War experiences, so he offered her another job, but first wanted her help for a mission to liberate Raada.

The Imperial Inquisitor Sixth Brother had been sent to Raada to find the suspected Jedi. She went there and confronted him, defeating him by using the Force to destroy the hilt of his lightsabre, which killed the Inquisitor in the ensuing explosion. She then took the Kyber crystals from the fallen Inquisitor and used them to build her own new pair of sabres, using parts she had collected during the prior year working on the moon. Using the Force, she reversed the "bleeding" process of the crystals and caused them to change from red to white. Armed with her new weapons, Ahsoka led a successful revolt on Raada, aided by fighters and transport ships that Organa had sent. They proceeded to evacuate most of the remaining farmers and she left aboard _Tantive IV._ On the ship, Ahsoka also met Organa's adopted daughter Leia, then a toddler less than two years old. Organa offered to bring the evacuees to Alderaan, but they wanted instead to join the rebellion. He agreed to take them to another agricultural planet where they could blend in for the time being.

[For more background on this planet, see the story _Way of a Siluan_ by author "heatherxenia".]

Ahsoka and Bail discussed various possible roles she might play in the rebellion and they settled on her being the head of a new intelligence network for the fledgling alliance. She was given her own ship and the code name of "Fulcrum", using a symbol based on the facial markings on her forehead. Unknown to Ahsoka at this time, another Imperial Force-sensitive agent known as the Grand Inquisitor, had become aware of her activities – though not her identity – when he traveled to Raada to investigate the disappearance of the Sixth Brother. After concluding it had to have been a Jedi – as he learned of the use of lightsabres she used to defeat the Imperial occupation – he then informed his boss Darth Vader of the events. For the next thirteen years, Ahsoka Tano would aid the rebellion by transmitting intelligence around the Galaxy that was used to coordinate movements among its forces while evading the Empire.

* * *

 _ **The Wheel space station, 17 BBY 4 months, 15 days**_

Shaak and Maris traveled in the _Intrepid_ to The Wheel and booked a landing slot and some accommodations for two nights. They were traveling under assumed identities and were associated with a business on Shili that had ties to mining operations on the northern Outer Rim. After landing, they checked into their room at an upscale hotel on the station, then changed into something resembling business attire, with Shaak donning a pair of sunglasses, while Maris put on a hat to cover the horns on her head.

Their payment credentials that used the accounts that once belonged to the Jedi Order raised no eyebrows and at breakfast the next day, things proceeded smoothly. Soon they were joined by an individual that seemed almost human, but was a well-concealed droid.

"Greetings, friends … I am Mister Pee-Ten Dee-Ate. What may I do for you? I understand you are in the market for some construction and mining units." He spoke, in Mid Rim accented Basic.

"That's right," Shaak replied. "We will require about ten digging units and four of the all-purpose welders and fitters. We are looking to take delivery in about ten days. Can you meet that timetable?"

"Indeed we can, Madam Zi. And where would you like to take delivery?"

Shaak turned to Maris and winked, indicating she should respond to the salesman. The Zabrak cleared her throat and spoke. "At these coordinates on Moon 3 of the planet Stenos."

"Very well, Madam Ex-Cal. I will generate your invoice." He paused for a second, then continued. "Including delivery charges and all maintenance kits and spare parts, your total comes to … thirty-two thousand, seven hundred, and sixty-five Imperial credits."

"Reasonable enough," Shaak responded. She then transmitted account information to him. The meeting having concluded, the three of them rose and briefly shook hands. Pee-Ten Dee-Ate then handed Shaak a business card with the name Droid Gotra on it. Shaak's expression changed slightly.

Anticipating her question, the representative stated, "Madam, we are an organization that advances the rights and dignity of mechanical sentient beings throughout the Galaxy. To build confidence in our business relationships, we stand 100-percent behind our work. We look forward to a fruitful arrangement."

Shaak chuckled as she took the card and filed it away in her bag. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

A few hours later, Shaak and Maris had emerged from their room after a long nap, and proceeded to a bar, where they were offered whiskey and spice. Shaak declined, asking for some fruit juice, while Maris wanted a shot of Centarian rye (from a planet in the next sector over) and then an ale to wash it down with. Shaak observed her apprentice's hard drinking ways with some interest, but said nothing. Instead, as they sat down at a small table, an attendant brought a video unit over, as Shaak handed him a 25-credit chip as a tip. He tipped his cap to her and walked away.

"Maris, my dear. Let's first try something." She removed a small tool from her purse and made a couple of quick modifications to the video unit, then set it on the table and switched it on. A basic control panel lit up the screen in front of them and Shaak started touching various places on the screen, and then entered some Basic characters via the Force. She then spoke into what appeared to be a type of microphone.

"Good evening, old friend."

A female voice answered after a short delay. "Ah … Master Zi. I have been awaiting your transmission. We've been faring well on my end. I have a new recruit."

"That's well, Doctor Jay. How goes the project?"

"We have a new location. Near the Core."

"I will send present coordinates. How is the funding coming along?"

"We will need some help."

"Send me your preferred location."

As the information flashed on the screen, Shaak took out a small device, no larger than a pea. She quickly scanned the entire transmission, then placed the device back into her handbag.

"Got it, Doctor. I will be in touch … give me 10 hours."

Shaak then shut off the video and returned it to its earlier condition with her tool, then switched it back on. A menu appeared and they ordered some meat snacks to eat, then another round of drinks. Shaak actually felt like something alcoholic and a bottle of dark wine was brought to the table. Maris then checked for a gambling game, but Shaak glared at her and she quickly abandoned that idea.

"Your prior master may have given you some undesirable habits," Shaak said tersely.

Maris, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "Yes, he was always playing those stupid pod races they run on Malastare. Anything to take his mind off the war. I'm sorry, Master. He also taught me about odds in games of chance."

"No, I'm not upset with you. In fact, it's been a long time since you got to do anything interesting or even fun. We've been so focused on our own survival, it's crowded everything else out."

After they were finished eating and drinking, the two ex-Jedi went back to their room. Then Maris asked Shaak what she'd been dying to know, but didn't want to ask in public.

"Master, who was that you were talking to … and, why did you have to do it from the bar?"

Shaak smiled. "That was Master Nu. We've been having regular exchanges these past months. So far, I need The Wheel and its strong transmitting capability to carry on a conversation through hyperspace. Eventually we will have this capability ourselves but I still lack certain parts. The droids I just ordered will make it easier to construct what I need."

Maris simply nodded at these revelations. But she smiled inwardly, thinking: _Master Shaak has started to put her plan in motion. Things will start to get interesting now._

Shaak then signaled she was ready for bed, and as she lay down quietly, her mind ran through the developments.

 _Ah, Jocasta. Glad to see you are making progress and you have a new Padawan. The money I now have is starting to serve the purpose I always knew it would. It's good to have choices. You told me last month about rumors of a possible rebellion brewing in the Core worlds and in the Coruscanti Underground. We must tread softly. Palpatine and Vader must always feel they are in control and things are running smoothly. If I know Anakin – anything about him – it's that you must never underestimate him. We will take the next steps. I must meet with Senator Organa. I sense he has news for me._

 _ **To be continued …**_


	5. Stirrings in the Force

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story: Chapter 5 – Stirrings in the Force**

The events depicted in this chapter all take place around the same time. We introduce two new characters here.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Stirrings in the Force**

* * *

 ** _Wild Space, East of the Outer_** ** _rim, 17 BBY, 2 months_**

A small starship came in for a landing on the planet Drongar, a quiet world on the Wild Space reaches beyond the Eastern section of the Galaxy. The planet was hot and humid and had considerable water, and was populated by spores that were dangerous to inhale. As the single occupant of the ship got ready to debark, she donned something like a gas mask and then clipped her lightsabre to her belt. The ex-Jedi was a Mirialan woman, who had worked hard and made it through the Trials of Knighthood in her last year with the Order, but was not on Coruscant when Order 66 was issued by the new Emperor, Sheev Palpatine. But the Force had reached out to her and she sensed a profound change in things as her keen intuition told her things had gone wrong, terribly wrong.

So the next two years or so went slowly, as she carefully explored Outer Rim worlds and laid low, sometimes posing as a bounty hunter, other times picking up contract work for the Black Sun organization. In a quiet, methodical way, she slowly added credits to a bank account she had opened on the Corporate Sector world of Issagra. The lady preferred to cover her face much of the time and wore dark clothing that was dull in color and called no attention to herself. Along the way, she had learned about the Inquisitors, even paying an Imperial commander for information for which she had traded sexual favors. For the most part, she blended in well and was never detected by those who might do her harm.

But this time, she had returned to this planet where she been some four years prior, in search of an almost magical herb that had incredible healing powers, which had once been greatly sought after by Black Sun and the Hutt crime family as well. However, this time, she had no intention of sharing any of it with those groups. Bota, as few understood, was also a substance that could greatly enhance a user's Force sensitivity and power, and she desired to get her hands on it again so as to carefully study. Back in 21 BBY, there were battles on the planet between the Republic and the Separatists, but it was generally believed that bota was no longer available on the planet and had mutated into an ordinary plant species. But her senses told her otherwise. It was almost as if the Force itself was calling to her and leading her to this place as she landed and debarked. The lady had walked about five hundred metres when her senses told her to stop … _this is the place,_ she thought, and looked around carefully, then she saw it.

Stretching ahead of her for what seemed at least a kilometre, was a field of a mossy green plants tinged with purple, which gave off a most serene odor, one that beckoned. _Come here, friend, look no further._ But as she started toward the field, suddenly her eyes caught sight of another person, who quickly stepped in front of her. This one seemed to be human and was rather tall, well over two metres in height. She spoke softly as she revealed herself, clad in a shimmering gown of many colors and a luxurious light white robe that caught any light and reflected it back. "Good day," she said and looked into the lady's eyes. "May I help you? What is your name?"

The lady twitched a little, clearly taken by surprise. Drongar was supposedly uninhabitable, but here was a large humanoid figure in front of her, not wearing any kind of mask. "My name is Vacle," she said gently, feeling something for the larger woman, who smiled and said, "and I ... am Su."

* * *

 _ **Ruusan, Mid Rim, 17 BBY, 2 months**_

After some earlier failed attempts, Shaak was able to raise Bail Organa after another visit to The Wheel, where they communicated via coded messages. He was most interested in meeting with her, as she would be only the third surviving Jedi Master and former member of the Council. They agreed on a trip to Ruusan, a Mid-Rim world not more than a 10 hour trip from Felucia. When Shaak and Maris arrived in the _Intrepid_ , they made contact with Organa, whose ship _Tantive IV_ was awaiting them and docked with it. He agreed to come aboard _Intrepid_ , as he was eager to see Shaak and how she had been. She greeted him warmly, and introduced him to Maris.

"Senator Organa … how good it is to see you."

"Master Ti – I feel the same, how great it is that another Jedi has survived."

They exchanged hugs, then Maris joined them, and stood, smiling.

"Bail … this is my new apprentice … Maris Brood. We met on the fateful day and she has been with me ever since."

He bowed and shook the Zabrak's hand.

"Pleased to meet _you_ , as well, Maris."

Shaak gestured for them to be seated in her lounge area on the _Intrepid,_ which doubled as a conference area.

"Might I get you something, Senator? I have delicious herbal beverages, that are sure to please," she said with a laugh.

He nodded and she poured him a glass using the Force and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Shaak." He took a sip and nodded. "Nice flavor."

She chuckled, then got down to business.

"I understand that you are organizing an 'underground' resistance movement to the Empire, is that accurate?"

"It is. But we are very small at present. Would you be interested in joining us … or perhaps assisting in some way?"

Shaak took a deep breath and smiled. "I would. What would you say are your current needs?"

"More along the lines of intelligence. We need to know Imperial ship movements and patterns of deployment, if we are to begin work on a base."

"I see," she nodded. "At the current time, what are your capital assets – ships, troops, funds, and the like?"

He took a breath. "I am working with two other Senators – Mothma of Chandrila, and Bel Iblis of Corellia. As of now, we only have a handful of ships, but in the future, we should be able to procure more of them. We would also be able to find possible crew members between our three planets."

Shaak nodded. "You are referring to, of course, Alderaan – in addition to Chandrila and Corellia?"

"Yes. And we probably have the best source of credits on Alderaan … perhaps several million are available."

"Very good." She chuckled. "At least we have something to build on." She took another breath, then continued. "I have been working on building a communications relay system that would enable us to set up a sort of network. Currently I am working in the Thanium and Tion sectors, close to the important munitions world of Lianna, where they build the TIE line of ships, among other things."

Organa smiled. "This _is_ a good start, indeed. Shaak, I'd always been told how clever you are and about your tactical brilliance. Are you comfortable with disclosing your current situation at this time?"

"At this point, we are keeping that on a need-to-know basis. Perhaps a show of good faith on your part might prove useful."

"Very well, Master Ti. We too have started building an intelligence capability. An old friend of yours – a fellow Togruta – is heading that effort up. If I tell you more, you will be certain to guess whom that might be. But can we be frank, here? Between you and Maris, and a couple of others, the number of remaining Jedi we know of is five individuals. There may well be more, however."

"Ah. There are two that I have become aware of – Masters Kenobi and Yoda. Both on the Outer Rim, somewhere."

Organa seemed a bit surprised by this. "Have you been in touch with either?"

"Not I, but I have been led to believe – by my source – that they are alive and well."

"Would this source be – by any chance – another Jedi?"

"Yes. She is the one who awakened me on the fateful day and we made our joint plans to escape. Maris had just arrived on Coruscant and we agreed she would go with me."

"And you are referring to?" Bail ventured.

"Master Nu. My longtime friend and ally. I cannot divulge her current whereabouts now."

"Very well, Shaak. I will tell you the name of our new operative."

"The Togruta?"

He nodded. "Ahsoka Tano."

Shaak gave an audible sigh of relief. "I am most gratified to learn that. So now we are six."

* * *

 _ **Wild Space, Drongar, 17 BBY, 2 months**_

"Pleased to meet you, Madam Su," Vacle said softly. "Does this field belong to you?"

The larger female smiled. "Yes, it is my recent planting. It is coming along nicely, wouldn't you say?"

Vacle knelt in front of the plants and breathed in the air around them. A strange tingle shot through her system. This batch of bota seemed quite potent. "Y-Yes … is it ready for harvest?"

Su laughed heartily. "Are you some type of farmer? The bota are never to be seen as a mere product."

She held her hands out in front of her and suddenly, a small electric current seemed to emanate from her palms and it struck Vacle in the mid-section. But instead of it doing any apparent harm, the warmth it produced seemed to soothe her, almost like a form of massage. After about a minute of this treatment, Vacle started feeling dizzy, and Su stepped forward and caught her body as it fell into her hands. Su then levitated Vacle off the ground and then seemed to float herself and they were whisked away to a place nearby.

When Vacle awoke, Su was peering over her. "Ah, my Jedi friend, are you feeling better now?"

She looked up at Su, who was smiling gently in a maternal manner. "Where am I now?"

Su chuckled, then shook her head. "My dear Padawan Offee, didn't they teach you in Jedi School that it was impolite to answer a question with a question?"

"Huh?" Vacle gasped. "How did you …"

"Well then. I will assume that you are feeling better. Would I be correct?"

"Yes, madam. Quite correct. My apologies."

Vacle was feeling awake, but a strange energy she had never felt before was coursing through her. Su had produced a small cup and had opened Vacle's mouth and was pouring it down her throat. It all happened too quickly for her to do anything about. And soon, a very different feeling was present, a feeling of desire, for a number of things.

Su smiled, then levitated Vacle into a comfortable chair with a number of soft cushions. They appeared to be in some type of dwelling but not much was clear, as her head had trouble focusing. Her eyes cleared and it seemed the beverage she had just consumed was starting to work, but what was it doing, exactly? Su continued to stare at her and was now seated on a cushion of something resembling a throne, which was inlaid with gold and many different colored gemstones, each polished to a fine detail. Her gown continued to gleam and she had doffed her robe, now showing a finely chiseled physique, with broad shoulders and long, muscular arms and legs. Even her neck muscles looked supremely fit.

"Let me ask you something, Padawan. Why did you come here?"

Vacle stared ahead, but realized she had better be on her best behavior. The Force energy emanating from Su was on a level she had never before experienced, but instead of it terrifying her, it made her relax, and gave her a feeling of security.

"Madam Su, I am a scientist and I study the Force. I have come to Drongar to investigate a new planting of bota. The Force had revealed it to me. You see, I was here about four years ago when the earlier crop failed and …"

Su cut her off. "There you go again, using agricultural terminology. You and your fellow privateers from the Republic and their so-called opposition had to have learned a lesson four years ago. How many had to die over bota? Those in this galaxy really ought to learn respect and better manners."

Vacle thought about it for a second and realized the woman was right. "My apologies, Su. We were just very interested in the properties of the bota."

Su scoffed softly. She seemed to be a very proper individual. "I am not interested in the motives of people who see everything as a source of profit. Let's talk about you, then I will tell you about me. Your name, though for some reason you prefer to conceal it, is Barriss Offee, from the planet Mirial, in the northeastern outer rim of your galaxy. You were in the organization calling itself the Jedi and were – from all appearances – a devout follower. But now your life has been flipped and you have nothing to belong to."

Vacle realized that Su had unusual access to information, and also realized it might not be wise to ask how she knew all of these things. So she realized she had little choice but to "come clean" and hope Su might be some kind of benefactor.

"Yes, what you said is true. I was Barriss Offee, but I cannot go by that name any longer, as I will be found and killed. I want to live. I think things will be better in the future. The bota was my hope of realizing greater powers that I might use to defend myself."

Su seemed to smirk for a split-second, then turned serious. She rose, then walked over to Barriss and waved a hand over her, silently scanning. Satisfied, she put her hand on the top of Barriss's head firmly and sent more energy into her.

"How does that feel, young lady?"

"Kind of nice, actually. No one ever did that for me before."

Su removed her hand, then invited Barriss to sit next to her on her throne. "No? You deserve to have it done, often. I see great promise in you. Tell me something more, Padawan. Have you ever left this galaxy before?"

Barriss shook her head, then remarked, "I'm actually a Knight now, or I was. My work with bota helped me gain the title. I was becoming a healer."

Su laughed. "And you enjoyed that, no? Gave you a sense of fulfillment, did it not?" Barriss nodded, as Su continued. "Come with me and you shall have new opportunities that you never dreamed were possible."

Barriss thought it over and was curious about this strange woman. "You said you would tell me about yourself. What should I know about you? You seem very powerful."

Su stood for a minute and tossed her head forward. She removed what looked like a golden clip and her hair came cascading out in a long river of blondish locks, almost reaching the floor below the throne. She produced a sort of brush and set to smoothing her mane carefully.

"Miss Barriss. I told you my name is Su. A very short name, but it is all I need. I am an Empress of everything – all galaxies, all worlds, all aspects of the Force. I have existed for a very long time. What is my purpose, you may ask. To hold all knowledge and rule all I see – yet, only if it is my desire. My desire may be endless, or it may be very focused. I am someone who is never in a hurry. I have no enemies, for I cannot be destroyed by the feeble powers that have been raised in this rather young galaxy. What do I want most of all? Companionship. Someone to share my knowledge and someone to give my powers to. Might you be the one? Time will tell …"

Barriss thought a bit about what Su had told her. It seemed wildly fantastic, almost as if her new acquaintance was testing her in some way. She wasn't sure just what to think, when Su wrapped one of her long arms around her and surged more warmth into her, which had a mildly intoxicating effect. The kind of power she had wasn't the blunt unfocused torrent that Vader or Sidious might deliver, but the overall effect was even more effective. Su started caressing Barriss's hair and massaging her back and shoulder muscles, all the while continuing to surge ever more energy into her. Barriss could not begin to understand what was happening to her, only that she liked it and wanted it to continue.

* * *

 _ **Ruusan, Mid Rim, 17 BBY, 2 months**_

Shaak and Maris continued the discussion with Senator Bail Organa.

"Of course, Senator, you well know that we have to always be mindful of Palpatine and his pet, Anakin … who now calls himself Vader."

Organa nodded, with a slight smirk. She continued.

"We cannot afford to make _any_ miscalculations where he is concerned. For a thousand years, we Jedi had been told – and taught – that the Sith were a historical relic. Now, it seems, we Jedi are in danger of becoming the same. Could you perhaps fill me in on Padawan Tano?"

Feeling that Shaak was someone who would be even more protective of Ahsoka than he was, Organa shared the details of her life, including the rescue operation on Raada and the death of the Sixth Brother. Shaak listened intently.

"Ah … I'm proud of what she has done thus far. Ahsoka has always been quick to learn and a bold user of the Force. But now she is also learning the value of restraint and patience."

"Would you care to contact her?"

Shaak shook her head slowly. "I think, at this point, it would be best if she felt she was really the only Jedi out there. If she were to understand the truth, her current mode might possibly change – and not in a good way. As I am not prepared to take her on as another apprentice – Maris deserves my full attention – It would be best right now for her to continue on her current operational mode. But … this 'sixth brother' – clearly he was not an independent operator. What do you make of him?"

"I agree. Vader may have recruited him, if not Palpatine himself. The Emperor – it has been whispered – would like to eliminate any and all other Force-sensitive and active people in the Galaxy. It stands to reason that they have recruited a group to assist them in accomplishing this."

Shaak scoffed. "Palpatine is kidding himself if he thinks it will be so easy. There will always be those whom the Force chooses to present itself to. But we must be mindful. My people back on Shili have already taken precautions. They have no desire to be drawn into any confrontations with the Empire."

"Understandable. So, Shaak, have you any ideas on how we might proceed from here?"

"Too early to do anything more than start to organize. Your decision to have Ahsoka work in an intelligence capacity seems a wise one. Maris and I will do the same and we may even reach out to her at some point for the purpose of exchanging information and relaying it onward."

"Thank you … so, Shaak, is there anything we can do for you? "

"Yes. I would like to know of both Master Yoda and Master Kenobi's whereabouts, at least with regard to planet and sector. I want them to know that I am still in the game, so to speak."

"I can give you that now. Yoda is on the planet Dagobah, in the Sluis Sector on the southern Outer Rim, while Kenobi is on Tatooine, in the Arkanis Sector on the southeastern Outer Rim."

"Hmm. That was also where Anakin Skywalker originally came from."

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"Very much so," Shaak chuckled. "Well, Senator, this has been a most worthwhile meeting – for both of us. We are going to take our leave, but we will continue to reach out. You may inform Senators Mothma and Bel Iblis that I am also with the resistance. May the Force be with you – with us all."

"With you, especially, Master Ti … and Padawan Brood. It's great to have both of you."

With that, Bail Organa exited the _Intrepid_ and returned via the airlock to _Tantive IV._

Shaak turned to Maris, who had mostly stayed silent during the conversation with Organa. "We've a journey ahead of us. Set our course for Dagobah."

"Yes, Master. That should take about 20 hours, based on my calculations."

"Good. I … we – should have plenty of time to meditate and do some training."

* * *

 _ **Wild Space, Drongar, 17 BBY, 2 months**_

Barriss Offee was feeling so relaxed with Su that she fell into a deep sleep, so her hostess on Drongar Force-carried her to a guest room in the mysterious structure they were in, one that could not be seen at all from the outside as it was made of a substance that completely reflected any and all light from whatever source. Su had disappeared temporarily when Barriss awoke, so the Mirialan ex-Jedi looked around her room, which was completely white – the walls, floor, ceiling – except for a large window on one side that afforded a view of what seemed to be the outside.

She arose, and started to walk over to the window, and soon noticed an incredible lightness in her steps. But this wasn't like being intoxicated. She felt very much awake and refreshed, and started to wonder about Drongar – _was it like this when I was here before? I cannot recall._ As Barriss gazed out of the window, she could seemingly see several kilometres, across fields, streams, and rolling hills. It seemed that the structure she was in had been built on the top of a hill itself, but nothing felt solid, or established.

She only knew she was already quite fond of Su, but had only just met her. A few minutes later, Su returned, striding purposefully into the room. She had changed into a lighter version of her earlier gown, which still consisted of many colors, perhaps an attempt to reproduce a visible light spectrum. Everything about this wondrous woman was a total mystery.

"Good day to you, Padawan Offee. Have you enjoyed the trip?"

"What trip, Madam Su?"

"Oh, we've navigated to the other side of your little galaxy."

Barriss was stunned. _How was this even possible?_

Su, clearly anticipating her every thought, came to her and gently extended her arms and Barriss fell lovingly into them. Su smiled at her in a maternal way, then spoke.

"I see you are having trouble conceiving how that might be possible. We simply took an alternate route – a "short cut" if you will. We are now on the western reaches, a place, I believe, they call the "unknown regions" – unknown to you, but not to me."

"What kind of ship did we use, Madam Su?"

Su laughed softly, then kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "Why, Miss Barriss, we are still on it."

Barriss again was stunned. "H-How? This looks like a planet, or at least a moon. It's beautiful out there. I thought we were still on Drongar."

"Oh, no, my friend. This is one of my ships – but it is not like what any of you might call it. It is a world-ship, if you may wish to call it as such. I can convert its surface detail in any configuration I wish. Normally I am a person that loves beautiful things and colors, so I prefer this design. I am pleased you like it."

"Madam Su, are we alone on this … world ship? And, may I ask, how is it powered? It is incredibly massive."

Su laughed again. "I can create miniature stars, and I use them to power everything. The basic building blocks of the universe. Meant for me to shape as I see fit. I told you I was an Empress of everything."

Barriss figured she had to be in some kind of crazy dream and wondered when she was going to awaken. _Was this the effect of the bota?_

"Indeed you did, Madam Su. But do you ever get lonely? I suppose it's a silly question."

"Oh no, Miss Barriss. There are no silly questions, only answers – and solutions … to everything. Life in the universe is always a process of education. I am a generous sort. I have had many companions over the millennia … each one someone to remember. Sometimes I create my own – other times I invite someone to join with me. I would like to extend my welcome to you."

"I see," Barriss said slowly. "Why me?"

"You are a unique being, Miss Offee. One that deserves a more rounded experience in her life. You were part of the Jedi Order in this galaxy, but more than that, you are a healer – and I see great promise in you. In other galaxies, there are similar organizations, all for one purpose – to discover the Force. With me, your discovery will continue."

"Are you on the Light Side or the Dark?"

"Neither … or both. I dislike simple categorization."

"Why is that, if you don't mind me asking? We were taught that the Dark Side must be resisted, whatever it took," Barriss said more emphatically.

Su caressed Barriss's hair again, lovingly. "Of course you were. That is the Jedi dogma. So fearful of natural emotion and thought, that they kidnap children and raise them almost as laboratory subjects. And at the same time, convince the parents that this is the honorable thing to do."

"Hmm, when you put it like that …" Barriss murmured. "So, how might _you_ describe yourself, regarding the Force?"

Su smiled. "Why, my dear, that is simple. I am a creature of the Force – in all of its manifestations. I wear many colors because I pay respect to all shades of life and its many possibilities. And, in turn, I am guided by this understanding. I have lived for a very long time. I have watched the history of your galaxy for millennia, observed the follies and missteps, along with the occasional flashes of insight and brilliance. The pattern repeats elsewhere. It is the way of things."

Barriss sat silently, wondering how to process all of this, but realized her journey with Su was only beginning.

"What should I do next, Madam Su?"

"Return to your current life for a time. I will give you a small amount of the substance your galaxy calls the bota. Mine is the pure extract of Force knowledge and ability, which the untrained novices were searching for but never obtained. Mine does not "mutate" nor does it expire. But it must be used carefully or great harm will result. Under no circumstances are you to share this substance with anyone. I will also give you the instructions for how to use it in a miniature holocron. And I will transport you to your home planet of Mirial. Already, your starship has been made ready and given certain "adjustments" that will make you invisible to anyone that might want to track you or do you harm."

"Thank you, Madam Su. I don't know what else to say."

"That is fine, dear Barriss. After a time, I shall return to you and we will talk. I expect your knowledge to grow greatly before then."

"How will I know you have come back?"

"You will know. One thing you must understand. I see _everything._ "

"So you will be watching me?"

"As the need arises, my dear."

Barriss watched as her new benefactor walked away slowly, her beautiful gown swaying and catching the light. A few minutes later, she returned, with a translucent white robe over her shoulders that draped behind her in a sort of short train.

"All preparations have been made, my friend. Come with me, please."

Barriss followed obediently. Su extended new garments for the Mirialan, a white gown, of a unique fabric lighter than air, which seemed to be crafted from a very unique substance – there were no seams or signs that it had created by anyone other than Su herself. As Barriss donned it, suddenly she felt enveloped in a new kind of energy field, one that made her tingle for a minute, then delivered a warmth. She was then given a light multicolored robe – not as spectacular as one of Su's gowns, but still quite special. Su draped it over her new adherent.

"Follow me outside." As they walked through the halls of the white structure, they eventually were outside its walls, again standing in a field of greenery that was tinted with violet.

"The bota, my dear Barriss." Su spread her arms majestically, as if taking it all in. "Now we ride."

Suddenly, the light in the air disappeared and was replaced by the blackness of space. Stars appeared and disappeared, but otherwise there was no sign whatsoever that they were in motion. Barriss felt compelled to stand next to Su, who happily welcomed her. They embraced tenderly, smoothing each others' garments. Barriss again allowed herself to be carried away in the bliss of finding true peace and tranquility – a feeling she would come to love and wish for continually.

After what may have been a few minutes – although it seemed more like hours – the sky above started to lighten slightly and what appeared to be a planet came into view on the horizon. As it grew larger, the image started to rise in the sky. Soon, Barriss could discern the details of her home world. The planet was a dull olive green in color, marked here and there by large bodies of water, which caused the skies above to have much cloud cover. Mirial was usually a cooler world and most of its inhabitants lived near the planet's equator.

Su took Barriss in her arms and gave her a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips. Barriss felt one last exchange of energy and knew that she would soon be saying farewell to her new friend, a bittersweet sensation to be sure. She had so many questions she hardly knew where to start. Her repaired and refitted starship suddenly appeared and as she started to board it, Su handed her a small vial of bota and the promised holocron, a pyramid-shaped device about three centimetres high. A last quick kiss and Barriss was soon on her way. As she approached her planet, she looked back, but there was no trace whatsoever of Su's strange "world-ship." She wondered if this had all been a dream, but she had the bota and the holocron, plus the beautiful, unique gown and robe Su had given her.

Barriss made contact and the authorities on her planet were happy to welcome home a fellow Mirialan. "Greetings, Miss Vacle. Glad you could make it home," they said in a perfunctory manner, in the way of the species. Once she was on the ground, Barriss looked longingly at the sky. _I miss you – so much – already, dear Madam Su. I shall wait patiently for your return._ But Barriss knew now what she must do. And she started making plans.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	6. We All Have Bills to Pay

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story: Chapter 6 – We All Have Bills to Pay**

Things continue to develop along several fronts in this installment.

 **Chapter 6: We All Have Bills to Pay**

 _ **Dagobah, Southern Outer Rim, 16 BBY, 4 months, 28 days.**_

The starship _Intrepid_ dropped out of hyperspace and was soon in orbit around the mysterious planet Dagobah, said to be the new home of Yoda, the onetime Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Maris was straining her eyes to see anything, but it was no use. The planet was shrouded in fog. This was a trip that Shaak had planned to take almost a year earlier but had to reschedule as there were urgent matters on Felucia to attend to.

"We're going to use the instruments, Maris," Shaak said softly, ever the picture of calm serenity. Even at moments like this, Maris thanked her "lucky stars" that she had a master of this level of intelligence and strength. Eventually, they had descended to a cruising altitude of about 500 metres.

"Are you feeling anything, Master Shaak?"

"Not yet, but if I know Master Yoda, this is how he would operate. The dark side energy is strong here. This world had been deleted from the Archives but Jocasta remembered it. Seems there was once a Bpfasshi Dark Jedi that ended up here and was killed but he left his signature behind. I suspect we will find Master Yoda near that spot."

After about a half-hour search from the air, Shaak finally determined where they were to land. _Intrepid_ came down on more solid ground, even though the ship was buffeted a bit. Maris stared out of the viewport across a swampy landscape, one teeming with various non-sentient species.

"Come here a second, before we go outside," Shaak called to her apprentice from the ship's galley.

As Maris entered, Shaak presented her a small tube of ointment.

"Spread this lightly on your skin," she instructed. "There are many insectoid and other species that sting here, so it is detailed in the manual on the planets of the southern outer rim in the holocron."

"Where did you get this, Master?"

"I made it, from an herbal mixture on Shili. As you know, I have continued my extensive study of plant life on Felucia. Dagobah and our home share many characteristics."

Maris nodded and started spreading the sweet-smelling ointment on her body. At home on Felucia, she usually wore minimal clothing as the climate was hot and humid. Dagobah seemed like it might be similar, but as they stepped outside, they could detect a more temperate climate.

"Not too bad, Master Shaak." Maris noted cheerfully.

Shaak chuckled. "Follow me."

They walked for a distance, along the edge of a bog and then down a hill, where the entrance of a cave could be seen. As they approached, both of them could feel a strange sensation. Shaak dismissed it and she approached the cave entrance.

"Wait outside, Maris."

"You're going in? Seems a little eerie."

"I will be all right."

Shaak soon disappeared into the cave, as Maris watched with concern. While she did, she suddenly turned around to see a small figure. As it approached, she knew who it was.

"Master Yoda! I am pleased to see you," she remarked and then bowed to him.

"Padawan Maris Brood," he said slowly, but seemed happy to see her. "With your new master, here, you are."

"Um … yes." Maris responded. "Master Shaak went into the cave. I don't know why."

"The answer, soon, it will come," he replied. "Pleased, I am, that both of you are here."

Shaak followed the cave and descended below the surface of the planet. The air had grown cooler and she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. But then strange things started happening. A figure of a female, distinctly human in form, tall, blonde haired, and classically beautiful, dressed in red, appeared. At first, the woman appeared to be looking directly at Shaak, but soon it was apparent that she was more nearly looking through her. Shaak's hand felt for her sabre hilt, but she remained calm. The figure then seemed to beckon her and Shaak followed, as it led her to some type of an overlook. As Shaak reached it, she could see in all directions. _A very unusual cave this is._

Soon there were images of starships, vessels of various sizes and shapes. It was clear to Shaak that they had Imperial lines and some were massive – the Super Star Destroyer "dreadnaughts" that she'd heard about, which Palpatine had ordered the construction of. Suddenly, one of the ships drew close, and she could see into the bridge area of the SSD. Her vantage tightened, as if she were looking through a zoom lens, until she could see directly into the vessel. There was something resembling a command conference, as uniformed officers were consulting and there was also a raised dais, with a golden throne, upon which sat an older Togruta female, one regally dressed in lavish robes and a sparkling crown. The Togruta had a shining object dangling from a chain around her neck. As she appeared to give commands to the group, suddenly the vantage point changed again. Shaak could see the whole battle group, and then, suddenly, a truly massive object, almost the size of a moon, appeared, and there were some bright flashes of light as the Imperial ships disappeared, one by one, leaving only the flagship.

But then, the view disappeared and the woman in red returned, this time looking straight at Shaak, who fearlessly returned the gaze as their eyes seemed to meet. Shaak continued the seeming stare-down for what seemed like a few minutes, but was really a far shorter span. Then, as it ended, the entrance to the cave appeared before her, and she calmly walked out to the foggy Dagobahan landscape. She felt a slight Force current, and then could clearly see Yoda and Maris sitting together, the old master likely disseminating some knowledge to the young Zabrak Padawan, who was paying close attention.

"Master Yoda … how have you been?" Shaak uttered softly. "We are, of course, most gratified to see you."

"As I am, as well, Master Ti. Doing well, are you?"

"Better than I would have thought a year ago, Master. Much better."

Yoda seemed to smile. "Come, my friends. Much to talk about, we have."

The old master led his two guests into a tidy little residence, which both of them had to bend over in order to enter and both Shaak and Maris ended up sitting on the floor as Yoda served them some basic gruel that he claimed was his normal diet. He wanted to know all about how they had evaded Order 66 and what they were up to. Shaak praised the diligent work ethic of her apprentice, while Maris returned the favor, lauding Shaak's leadership, and he listened patiently.

When they were finished, he looked Shaak in the eye and asked, "Your plans now, Master Ti?"

Shaak smiled. "Too early for anything definite, but I soon want to search for other Force-sensitive people."

"A new organization, you are planning to build?"

"Eventually, yes. Maris will soon be ready to take the trials to become a Knight of the Order. But, Master Yoda, I am not re-establishing the Jedi … however, I know some of us still remain. New methods are needed in these dark times."

He looked at her with a slightly amused expression. "Certain, you are, of this?"

"Not completely. I have meditated on it for the past three years. At first, I was primarily concerned with our survival. Maris is my best student so far and will make a fine master herself one day. I want to find others and train them. But of course, we must be ever so careful."

"Indeed, we must. To escape the Sith, this place, I have chosen."

She nodded. "I can certainly see why. I had a most interesting encounter in that cave a while ago. I think I gained a new sense of myself … it made me want to redouble my efforts."

Yoda turned to Maris. "So, young Padawan, for us, words of insight you have?"

Maris thought about it for a second. The old master was radiating a calm and reassuring presence that put her at ease.

"I trust Master Shaak. Master Yoda, I want to defeat the Empire. They took away so much. They rule with evil intent. But we will have to work hard and quietly organize."

"Yes …" He quietly nodded, then turned to Shaak. "In the Galaxy now, seven of us there are."

Shaak looked up for a second, as if running it through her mind. "Let's see. The three of us. Jocasta. Obi-Wan. Ahsoka, and …?"

"Another, there is. Detected her …I have."

Shaak tilted her head lightly as her lekku shook a little. She stared at him. "Her? Master, where was her signal coming from?"

"The Northeast Outer Rim … it was."

Shaak pondered this. "A very long way from here, no?"

"Master Ti, a new capability, you will learn. The power of Force Transmission."

Maris sat quietly during this discussion and started feeling sleepy. Shaak, noticing this, instructed her apprentice to return to the _Intrepid_ and wait for her return.

She and Yoda went off together. When they returned an hour or so later, they grasped each others' hands and an energy transfer took place. During it, they looked solemnly at each other. Then, Yoda spoke while Shaak listened.

"On you now, much depends, Master Ti. Your studies – continue them, you must. Great knowledge, the holocrons have. Most fortunate, the Galaxy is, that recover them, the Sith did not. Your Padawan, train her carefully, you must. Fear in her, I sense. Strong, she will grow, under your teaching. Find new children of the Force, your mission is now – Master Ti."

They embraced briefly, then Shaak bowed deeply to the former Jedi Grand Master. "I will not fail, Master. As promised, I will open the transmission lines to you. I will report back in two years. I know now that you will be following my progress. May the Force be with us … all of us. Farewell."

Shaak boarded her ship as Yoda looked on, seemingly content for the moment. She knew the scale of the task ahead: begin to build a new order of Force adepts, train them and prepare to aid and, if necessary, lead the rebellion to take back the Galaxy. There was no telling how long that might take nor how difficult it would be.

As she entered her ship, Maris was waiting patiently on the flight deck. "Home, my apprentice … my child. We have much more to do."

Maris nodded. "I will set the coordinates."

Shaak turned to head to her quarters to rest and meditate. But before she left, Maris had one question.

"Master Shaak … you and Master Yoda were talking about a seventh one of us. Do you know who he meant?"

"Yes. I will tell you someday about her. First, I must reach out and learn more on my own."

"Would I know this person? Was she a Jedi?"

"She was, but I don't believe you ever met her."

Shaak left the flight deck and disappeared behind the door of her stateroom. Maris realized there were some things she would learn in good time. The _Intrepid_ made the jump to hyperspace and the long journey to Felucia began.

* * *

 ** _Issagra space station, Corporate Sector, Northeastern Outer Rim, 16 BBY, 3 months, 2 days._**

On a large space station that orbited the planet Issagra, Barriss Offee (traveling under her alter-ego, Vacle of Mirial) had arrived at a shuttle terminal area where private lockers were arrayed in banks along several walls. She located the unit in question and was preparing to open it. It was expected to contain a small hologram chip that would provide info to her for her next assignment. The Crimson Dawn crime syndicate had a job for her that was expected to pay up to 50,000 Imperial credits.

But, just at that exact moment, another figure could be seen approaching a locker alongside the same wall. This person had a large hood over his or her head that seemed to be concealing either headgear or tails. Barriss guessed that it might be a Twi'lek or possibly a Togruta. The second possibility intrigued her because the Togruta species were rarely spotted in this region of the Galaxy. As Barriss opened the locker via the Force, she immediately detected a strange vibration coming from the other person. She glanced over and their eyes met. Immediately, she knew who it was – former Jedi Ahsoka Tano. It occurred that Ahsoka also detected her as well, as the Togruta did not open the locker she had stopped in front of and decided instead to confront her.

"Well, imagine meeting _you_ here, old friend," Ahsoka said softly, as her blue eyes darted around the room to see if anyone had joined them. But they were still alone.

"Ahsoka." Barriss muttered softly. "I can only imagine what you must be thinking. If there's any way …" her voice trailed off, and Ahsoka interrupted her train of thought.

"No." She simply deadpanned. "Barriss, I cannot hate you – although it was so wrong of you to frame me – because I came to understand that …" her voice also trailed off. "… that, in a way, you were right. We Jedi lost our way. You probably don't know this, but they wanted me to come back. I refused."

Barriss stared at Ahsoka for a moment. "Oh, I see. So you came to believe as I did. But can you ever forgive me? We once were friends – you saved me more than once. I will always be grateful."

Ahsoka said nothing for a few seconds. "I maybe could forgive you but you would understand that I cannot trust you."

Barriss nodded. "So what shall we do? I don't want you as an enemy. I'm sure you know there are agents out here trying to find people like us. Now that I've found you, I wonder who else is still around."

Ahsoka smiled. "I do as well. Might we go somewhere and talk in private?"

Barriss returned the smile. "Sure. I know this station well. But was there something you needed to do first?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I can get back to it. Let's get a drink."

Ahsoka followed Barriss to a lift and they rose a couple of levels, then took a couple of turns, and entered through the side entrance to a private alcove inside what appeared to be some kind of inn or restaurant.

"Have you been to the Corporate Sector before, Ahsoka?"

"Not really. You?"

"Oh yes. I know it fairly well, I've picked up a number of jobs here. For various … organizations," Barriss said slowly.

"Still got your lightsabre, I see. You were getting pretty good with that thing, last time we met."

"But … it seems you now have something new. I detect two distinctly different crystals."

"Can't get anything past you, Barriss. I admit it."

Ahsoka briefly brandished her hilts, as Barriss inspected them via the Force. _How good it is that Empress Su gave me that bota sample. My perception grows strong. Ahsoka seems different, like she is also reaching new levels of power. Perhaps we might be allies?_

As they seated themselves in a quiet booth, Ahsoka seemed to somehow intuitively pick up on Barriss's thought waves. _Hmm, something different about her, she's radiating a power that I never felt before._ She tried a different tack.

"Barriss, what is your feeling about the Empire? I wouldn't expect you to be in favor. After all, they seem to have very little compassion and see people and planets as something they can dispose of – however they might see fit."

Barriss nodded. "I agree, old friend. It is a dangerous time. But what can we do?"

"I'm trying to learn all I can right now," Ahsoka answered. "You might be interested to know there is talk of rebellion," she said in a hushed tone.

Barriss leaned in to talk to her. "I've heard the same. Lots of gossip takes place here. Also, at The Wheel."

"But it's probably crazy … right? I mean, who would think that much could happen?" As she spoke, Ahsoka made a gesture with her fingers that indicated her statement was mildly sarcastic.

"Of course," Barriss chuckled softly. "So, Ahsoka … what brings you to the Corp-Sec?"

"I'm looking into something for some friends … a family I met after I left the Jedi. You?"

"I've got an assignment, might be dangerous. Say … would you like to help? We can split 50 thousand."

Ahsoka thought it over. "What exactly is involved?"

"A coaxium shipment got hijacked by some terrorist group. My client wants it back."

"Is it refined or unrefined? If it's the latter, the price goes up. Way up."

"They didn't say."

"Barriss! You need to ask about these things. Have you ever transported coaxium before? It's seriously unstable before it's refined … and who is the 'terrorist' group?"

"They mentioned someone called Enfys Nest."

Ahsoka stopped for a second. _Enfys Nest? That name rings a bell._ She thought it over, then decided to keep quiet. _Barriss might – or might not – be working for the wrong people._

"Barriss. Are you that desperate for money?"

"Ahsoka, we all have bills to pay. Maintaining a starship isn't cheap, neither is fueling one. They promised me a full canister of coaxium if I can get hold of this shipment. That will last me a long time."

"Do they know who you are? If it gets out that you're ex-Jedi, they will blackmail you, or worse, turn you over to the Empire."

Barriss thought this over, then gave Ahsoka a pained look. For a minute, Ahsoka felt for her old friend.

"Tell you what. The group I'm working with are people you can trust. You should forget about the syndicates."

"Ahsoka, I don't have much of a choice. Your people aren't going to accept me, after what I did. Who is the leader?"

"Senator Bail Organa."

"Really?!" Barriss gasped.

"Keep your voice down!" Ahsoka said firmly, but softly.

"Okay, okay, but …"

"But what? Someone like you could be a real asset for us – if we can trust _you_."

"I might be interested. Can you take me to Senator Organa?"

"Only if you can convince me you are on the level. Barriss, you burned me once. I can't let that happen again."

"Ahsoka, I fully understand. To this day, I still don't understand what made me do that to you. I want the chance to make it up to you. I swear by my honor as an ex-Jedi."

Ahsoka looked her over for a few seconds, trying to scan her. She then asked, "Barriss, did something recently happen with you? I'm detecting a strange Force presence."

Barriss felt a little uneasy. _How much should I divulge? I think Su would want me to be discrete … plus I get the feeling she is somehow watching over me._

"Not really. But I have been learning new things – as, I see, so have you, Ahsoka."

"Fair enough. Let's order. Any recommendations?"

"I think you'll like the Almanian ale."

"Fine."

Barriss punched the order into the table console. Soon, a serving droid appeared with two bottles and glasses. A complementary snack was also served, some spicy meat chewables.

"I thought you might like these," Barriss said softly. "You're a typical Togruta, yes?"

Ahsoka stared at her, then tried one. "Not bad."

Barriss poured some ale into each of the glasses, then offered one to Ahsoka.

"Thank you," the Togruta muttered. She took a swig of the ale, then smiled. "You have good taste, Barriss, I'll give you that. But, where by the Force is Almania?"

"Not far from here, but I don't recommend it as a vacation spot."

After a bit of relaxed banter between the two, Ahsoka had to get on with her business. Barriss pressed her for an answer.

"When can I meet with you again?"

"I'll be in touch." Ahsoka then transmitted a code to Barriss's com device. "Use this one if you need to contact me, else I will get back to you within one month."

"Where will you be?"

"I can't say right now. I go everywhere I'm needed."

As Ahsoka walked away, Barriss realized the Togruta had essentially declined the offer of retrieving the coaxium, but she started thinking it over. _She's right, I need to be careful here._ Barriss longed to hear from Su, and then realized something else. _She expects me to be strong. And I am, or she wouldn't have bothered to reveal herself to me. But I need money, so I'm going to take the job._

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Shaak's home, 15 BBY, 6 months to 3 months.**_

Some eight months passed. Shaak and Maris were resting in the Felucian heat after having concluded a rigorous training session. Many things had occurred elsewhere in the Galaxy, but life on Felucia continued more or less as it had since their arrival almost three years before. Shaak had made a couple of trips in the nearby sectors, searching for Force-sensitive people, but had thus far come up empty. The two women had also worked to make their home on Felucia a bit more habitable and welcoming and it had now expanded to four small rooms.

The site for the holocron vault had been excavated and a storage cabinet constructed. Two new holocrons had also been fabricated by Shaak, one for the planet Felucia as a whole, its geology, climate, flora and fauna. The other was a compendium of the nearby sectors and which planets had been settled and contained sentient life. That also included Lianna, easily the most advanced world in the area and the home of the powerful Santhé-Sienar Corporation, a major manufacturer and builder of Imperial ships and various weaponry. Going anywhere near there would be a most unwise thing to do, but Shaak had carefully installed listening posts near the planet that could monitor traffic to and from it. These were sometimes installed on asteroids, which made them quite difficult to detect.

So, there were now two underground installations on Felucia. The first was the holocron vault, still only a repository, but it now held about thirty of the precious objects, and it was concealed some 20 metres below the surface of the planet, after much of the excavation had been completed by the droids Shaak had purchased almost two years prior. Shaak also had set up the intra-galactic communication facility and its relay capability on the same Felucian moon from where they had obtained the metals they used for various purposes on the planet below. Now, utilizing the Force Transmission power that Yoda had demonstrated to Shaak, they were ready to make contact with others in the Galaxy. Shaak had also purchased a small shuttle craft via the underground market in the Corporate Sector, one that had cloaking capability, light shielding, and a class 2 hyperdrive. Slow but still serviceable for worlds close in.

Shaak considered reaching out to Ahsoka but decided instead to track her. Her thoughts about the young Togruta ex-Jedi were complex. On the one hand, she had always wanted to have Ahsoka as her own apprentice and this could perhaps be possible now that Anakin had become Vader. But, at the same time, Shaak knew Ahsoka had become estranged from the Jedi Order as a result of her being accused of the Temple bombing in 19 BBY. Though she was cleared – due to Barriss Offee being revealed as the actual culprit – Ahsoka felt violated and came to believe she could not trust the Order and those in it, and this likely extended to those who survived Order 66. Due to this, Shaak preferred to postpone any contact with Ahsoka but was greatly interested in her activities.

She also thought about the revelation that another ex-Jedi was still at large in the Galaxy, and when she discussed this with Yoda, realized it was none other than Offee herself. This of course had her wondering what Barriss had been up to and if any contact with her might be desirable – or not. It might prove valuable to track Barriss as well. Shaak had made one return journey to Shili and briefly reconnected with her parents, then went into the hinterlands away from Corvala. There, she met with the high priests of the Togruta faith, the Kuu'gru, and explained the progress she was making elsewhere in the Galaxy. She kept the whereabouts of her new home secret, in case Imperial agents might interrogate the elders. They agreed that she would take an additional quantity of the holocrons with her, leaving the remaining fifty behind.

The first person that Shaak and Maris contacted via their new setup was Master Jocasta Nu, who had settled quietly on the planet Chandrila, a Core world that had many underground cells unfriendly to the Empire. Jocasta had made contact with a former Jedi Padawan, a human from Coruscant named Jin-Lo Rayce. He was quietly traveling the Inner and Mid Rims, looking for Force-sensitive people, and had begun to find some of them. This gave Shaak even more reason for hope, but she agreed with Jocasta that this activity was on a need-to-know basis and would not be connected in any way with Shaak's own efforts in this area, which had yet to bear fruit. Of course, Jocasta also had an unknown (to Shaak) quantity of the holocrons with her. Shaak trusted in her old friend's ability to keep these hidden from prying Imperial eyes.

* * *

One night, the two of them were eating together and consuming a mildly stimulating herbal beverage, and Shaak laid out her plans.

"So, what are we going to do next, Master?" Maris asked as she took a gulp of the beverage, which served to give her a surge of mental clarity.

Shaak chuckled as she watched her now beloved apprentice.

"My dear, we have two immediate aims. One is to understand the current status of the rebellion – such as it is. Two is to keep looking for more people. Senator Organa has now pointed me to a new place to look, a mostly agricultural world called Nechako."

Maris took another swig. "What does he think we might find there? And where exactly is it?"

"Not far, actually. It's a cold place, not one you might think suitable for any large-scale farming, but the land is self-sufficient for the people on it. But Bail didn't give me details on just who might be there."

"Do you want me to make a visit on my own in the shuttle?" Maris had grown familiar with the handling of the craft and was learning basic mechanical skills in the process. She was also hoping to get more challenging assignments from her master and was eager to help in the effort to create a new Order.

"Not yet. We will be meeting with Bail again, soon, on Alderaan. And then we take a trip to an Inner Rim world, one called Asrat. I've received a possible tip from someone who went there."

"Master! Sounds like you've been up at night."

Shaak laughed. "I have … say, one more thing. We need to get some coaxium canisters. Now that we have two ships, we need a supply of the stuff. I only want the refined version, so it will cost. Can you go to The Wheel and put out some feelers?"

"Yes, Master, I can." Maris was pleased to be getting more things to do. The level of boredom in her life had dropped considerably. "How much might we be willing to pay for the coaxium?"

"No more than 10 thousand credits per canister. An option to purchase up to five canisters total. But make sure we're getting the real thing."

"Not to worry, Master Shaak. I have a good sense for con men. We Zabraks are very intuitive."

"OK, I will leave it up to you. Then, might you swing by Nechako and get a feel for the place?"

"Consider it done, Master."

"I'm going to turn in for the night. See you in the morning."

Maris nodded, then decided to step out into the Felucian night. She walked about 100 metres away from their home and up a small hill, where she could overlook the immediate area. Taking a seat on the ground, she pulled a pipe out of her pocket and placed a pinch of buu'raa in the bowl. Lighting it via the Force, she inhaled a generous portion of the smoke. A rancor, out foraging in the night for a snack, came upon her. Maris waved and sent a warm current of energy to it, as if to say, _good evening to you, friend._ The rancor let out a friendly growl and moved on.

Maris sat back, exhaling the smoke, then drifting into a relaxed state. _Ah, now that's more like it. Good to be getting into the swing of things. Always like going to The Wheel, my kind of place …_ she chuckled.

The next morning, Shaak saw Maris off as she boarded the shuttle, which Maris had named _Forager._

* * *

 _ **The Wheel, 15 BBY, 2 months, 25 days.**_

Maris eased the _Forager_ into a landing slot on a mid-level on The Wheel. As she debarked, she flipped a 10-credit chip to an attendant. "My ship is in excellent running condition. See that she stays that way, and there'll be more for you." The attendant saluted her, and Maris headed onto the concourse of the station and checked the posted directory for level 17. Finding what she was looking for, she stepped into a station transport tube and boarded a car. Punching some info into the console, she then sat back as the car whooshed off. About 15 seconds later, she had arrived at her intended destination.

Stepping out into the concourse for level 5, Maris looked around, then spotted it, a fairly large establishment called the Players Club that resembled a sports bar – a place with plenty of holovid screens and lots of liquor and clouds of spice and other smoke. Tableside ordering and gambling were featured but no weapons were allowed in, so Maris carefully concealed her lightsabre. She didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention, even though this was not a place that Imperials were known to frequent. The owner of the establishment paid "protection" money to the local Moff, a thoroughly corrupt woman who had pulled plenty of strings to get her current title. Being the official assigned to look over the sector where The Wheel was located was a plum assignment, and Moff Teergarno ensured that she kept the skids fully greased.

Maris figured she'd start at the bar and she mounted a stool, then asked for whiskey. The bartender, recognizing her, brought a bottle and a couple of shot glasses.

"Miss Maris, how the hell are you …! Good to see _your_ pretty face in this gin joint."

"Doin' all right, Jimbo … Doin' all right." She laughed, then poured herself a shot and quickly downed it.

The bartender laughed in turn. "Say, there's someone in here you might be interested in." He pointed to a table in the back where another female could be seen drinking alone. Maris twisted around to follow his direction. As she did, the figure became recognizable.

"Thank you, Jim. Send her over here, I'll give her a shot." Maris chuckled softly.

A signal went over to the woman's table, indicating a message. The woman, another Zabrak, read the message and smiled. Soon she appeared at the bar and Maris turned around, flashing a grin at her.

"Sugi Emari," she said slowly. "How in the stars are you, you old bounty hunter?"

"Maris Brood," Sugi cackled. "I guess they'll let anyone in here."

"Ohhhhh, yeah … fancy a shot?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Maris poured her one, then another for herself. "Bottoms up!"

They both downed the shots, then clinked glasses. Sugi smiled at Maris. "You're looking great, my girl. Whatever they're doing for you, it's working."

"It sure is," Maris chuckled. "Say, would you like to make some fast credits?"

As Sugi nodded, Maris picked up the bottle, then laid a 10-credit chip on the bar. "Jimbo, we're getting a table. Push my tab over."

"Sure thing, Maris."

Sugi and Maris went over to the side area of the Players Club, and entered a small enclosed space that had two screens and a table that seated up to five people. They sat and then closed the door. Maris poured them another pair of shots, then entered an order on the console.

"Ale, Sugi?"

"Sure."

Maris then also ordered some hors d'oeuvres – some meat strips and pieces of fish, with something that resembled a spicy cheese dip of some sort. Sugi nodded her head and smirked.

"You're moving up in the universe, kiddo." She chuckled. "I'm impressed."

Maris gazed across at her. Soon their order arrived, brought by a small droid.

"My friend. I'm in need of some refined coaxium. About five canisters worth. What might you know about getting some?"

Sugi stroked her chin and chuckled. "You know as well as I do that the Empire doesn't care for private trade in that."

As Maris smirked, she continued. "Lucky for you … because you're an old friend, and good people, and … one of the finest Zabraks I've come to know …"

Maris laughed. "Yeah, riiiight … so how about it, old buddy?"

Sugi looked her in the eye. "A hundred thousand."

Maris smiled, "I'm wounded."

Sugi shook her head. "What can I tell you? I'm giving you a discount. Stuff's hard to find right now. The Hutts, of course, have some, and so does Black Sun. I have some markers I could call in …".

Maris gave her a pained expression, twisting her head and giving a tight grin. "You're like family to me, damn it."

"Okay, okay … I'll do it for eighty."

"Thank you, madam. I know that couldn't have been easy. My boss didn't want to go over fifty. Do I have to pick it up?"

"It might help. Been to Nar Shaddaa recently?"

"Not for a while."

"It's gotten nasty. We should go together – unless you don't want to save the twenty."

"Oh, this just sucks. I guess we have to. I will need to call my boss."

"Who exactly are you working for? It might help. The Hutts being what they are."

"Which is, of course, a bunch of sweethearts. Yeah, right."

Maris pushed back from the table, poured herself another shot and downed it. Then she took her ale bottle and chugged it, slamming it down on the table. Sugi smiled, somewhat in sympathy.

"I feel for you, young lady. I really do," she chuckled. "They must have you in a tight spot."

Maris heaved a sigh. "Nothing I can't get out of. I need to make a call."

Sugi nodded. "Signal me when you're ready." She stepped out of the room and headed for the restroom.

Maris used her com and called Shaak.

"Master, I've got a line on some co-ax. But the price is steeper than we'd counted on."

Shaak inhaled and exhaled. "How much?"

"Twenty per. But they will deliver here if we pay cash."

"Seriously? Has it gotten that bad?"

"I'm afraid so, I'm talking with an old friend. We can trust her – a fellow Zabrak."

Shaak sighed. "OK, make the deal. I don't want you going to Nar Shaddaa. It's too risky. We will just have to adjust our budget. We need that fuel."

"Thank you, Master. Sorry about this."

"It's all right, I'm not blaming you, Maris. A few things have changed. Clearly. The Empire has likely restricted the sale of coaxium and I know why. Time was, you could get all you wanted at five thousand per canister. But times change. Shaak out."

Maris then signaled for Sugi to return. "We've got a deal. The full hundo. I need to get the cash. Can you cover my back? "

"Sure thing, old friend. Again, I apologize. My cut is minimal, but you're practically family, Maris. Tell you what. If you want to stay another night here, I'll treat. I can't get the stuff until tomorrow anyway."

"Ah, what the heck. I've always liked hanging out with you."

Sugi smiled. "Yeah … that's the spirit. C'mon. We can go to one of those clubs with the Falleen guys. They have some serious talent. Not everything closed down in the New Order. Draw out some more cash – you'll be glad you did."

* * *

The next morning, a seriously hungover Maris awakened in her room on the 22nd level, where the moderately priced accommodations were located. She and Sugi had a wild night, drinking, gambling and carousing, meeting various male "entertainers" and having an overall great time.

"Got just the thing for that, kid." Sugi laughed. "Here, drink this."

Maris took a swig from a small bottle, of something that reminded her of one of Shaak's herbal medicines. The taste was a bit acrid. "Ew," she remarked.

"Finish it," Sugi commanded. "You'll thank me later."

A half hour passed. Maris was feeling much better. They dressed and headed to the bank, where a droid checked Maris's credentials and told her to wait. The droid then returned with a small satchel filled with carefully laid out thousand-credit chips, freshly minted and gleaming in reddish gold. Maris checked her com.

"They're ready. Level 33."

"Let's do this." Maris deadpanned.

They boarded a tube car and were at their destination in ten seconds.

The switch was easy enough. A couple of human males showed up at the meeting place, a conference room near the landing pad. Maris and Sugi greeted them wanting to inspect the merchandise. The men produced a case which they opened to reveal the five canisters. Maris took one out, opened the cap and smelled it, her Zabrak senses telling her it was the genuine article. She turned to Sugi and nodded. Sugi placed the case with the credits on the table and the exchange was made.

"Nice doing business with you, ladies," one of them remarked, tipping his cap. "Let us know if we might be of further service in the future." He produced a business card, which Maris took with a smirk.

Everyone walked out of the room. Pleasantries were exchanged, then Maris turned to Sugi.

"Thank you, friend. I hope we'll see each other again – soon."

"One never knows, do one?" Sugi chuckled.

The two Zabraks embraced quickly, then Sugi turned and was gone. Maris got back in a tube car and headed for her ship. Within minutes, she was on her way.

"Next stop, Nechako," she muttered.

 _ **To be continued …**_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

With this installment, this story starts to connect with that of another author, my friend Heather (pen name: heatherxenia). Her tale is called "Way of a Siluan" and is set in much of the same timeline as this. The planet Nechako is her creation (among many others) and this voyage of Maris to it begins to connect our two visions. You may read the first half of Way of a Siluan on this site so that its characters may be familiar to you when you encounter them in the chapters to come in Shaak and Maris. Both Shaak Ti and Ahsoka Tano appear in Way of a Siluan Part Two, and some characters from it will appear here. It should be interesting …


	7. Strike Hard, Strike Deep

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story: Chapter 7 – Strike Hard, Strike Deep**

Barriss pulls a job, then gets a surprise, Maris meets some new people, and a meeting takes place.

Thanks to followers: **acamatzu, Dictator Mags, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier**

 **Chapter 7: Strike Hard, Strike Deep**

* * *

" _Lazy flower, my you've grown so tall … I have lost and loved him, you have seen … it all_

 _Lazy Susan, lazy through, hasn't got a thing to do … but to sit there and light up the hillside_

 _Lazy Susan, lazy through, all the hill's in love with you_

 _Courted and cradled, by heaven and hillside, sun fried … black eyed Su …_

 _How happy you must be … once, I too had someone loving me_

 _Surely, surely, warm and true, that's how I remember you_

 _This morning, just as I found you … up there on the hillside_

 _With sun-fried, black eyed, lazy Su."_

– Laura Nyro (copyright 1966)

* * *

 ** _Nechako, Eastern Outer Rim, 15 BBY, 1 month, 21 days._**

The shuttle _Forager_ dropped from hyperspace and the disk of a planet could be seen straight ahead. Maris Brood gazed out on a grayish expanse, with occasional patches of green and brown visible. She decided to orbit the planet and wondered what type of place it was. _Where is the water? I'm picking up some indications but nothing of great size, it must be underground._ She remembered Shaak telling her it wasn't necessary to go to the surface, but Maris had a feeling something might present itself. On the second pass – this planet wasn't terribly large so an orbit took place in about 30 minutes at standard velocity – she could unmistakably detect something. Her Force sense was tingling just a bit and Maris decided to land. There weren't many populated areas and no cities of any size to speak of. Nechako seemed like a world that the settlers came to from other places – almost a "new start" kind of place for some. As she descended she found a large expanse of something that resembled a prairie – perhaps similar to her home world of Iridonia – that she had left long ago when the Jedi essentially conscripted her into their Order.

 _This looks like it_ , she thought, and now could see some buildings in the middle of the plain and her ship was picking up life forms, mostly humans. _Well, I won't be needing a protocol droid, at least. They probably speak Basic._ Maris landed the ship and looked around. No one seemed to have spotted her. As she stepped out and breathed in the brisk air, she was thankful the sun was out else it might be rather cold. _This … is summer on Nechako? No wonder there aren't many living here._ Before starting off, she turned and secured her ship with the Force, then cloaked it as well. She also brought along her lightsabre but kept it hidden. Maris walked for about 20 minutes before spotting what seemed like a building, which grew larger as she came closer. _I'm thirsty. I hope I can find something to drink here._

Maris entered the building and saw a few people here and there, but they didn't bother her. She then asked a man – who appeared to be around 40 standard years of age – if there was a place she could get something to eat. He pointed her in the direction of a small restaurant, into which she entered and took a seat at the bar. The bartender, a friendly man with a stocky build and graying hair, looked her over for a second, then asked, "What'll ya have?"

Maris smiled, while fingering a pair of her long black braids. "Whiskey and ale."

The barkeep went to a small fridge, took out a bottle and found a clean glass, then placed them in front of her. As Maris poured it, she noticed its dark color and took a swig. "Not bad. Local brew?"

He nodded. "Yep. Some people I know. They've been at it for a few years." He then reached below the bar and took out a whiskey bottle and got a shot glass, then proceeded to pour it for her.

She took the glass and quickly downed the shot. "Thank you, sir. Might I have another?" She reached into a small satchel she was carrying and took out a 50-credit chip, which she laid on the bar. The man nodded to her politely and took the chip.

"You know, we don't see too many Zabraks around these parts. But you are the prettiest I ever did see."

Maris chuckled. "Oh, I'm nothing special. How about that shot?"

He poured it again. "Is it true your people have two hearts?"

She looked at him carefully, then decided he was harmless, if a little socially awkward. "Yes. Not everyone knows that."

He realized she might not appreciate such a question. "My apologies, ma'am. Would you like something to eat?"

Maris smiled again, liking the man a little. "Do you recommend anything? I'd like a steak."

"Sorry, ma'am. I can't serve you that, as we don't have a proper grill or anything. How about some roast inu and a bowl of chowder?"

"Inu?"

"They're a local species of livestock. We consider them to be tasty."

"OK, let me try a little. And I'll give the chowder a try too."

The bartender nodded and disappeared into the back room for a couple of minutes.

Meanwhile, someone had taken the seat next to her, a brown-haired and light-complexioned man with a good build and blue eyes. Maris turned to look him over, and he nodded to her politely. As they waited, they shared an awkward silence. Then the bartender returned with a steaming bowl and a plate with some meat strips on it, which he placed in front of her. Maris smelled the soup and lifted the bowl to her lips. She realized at this point that she was rather hungry. She quickly drained the bowl and started munching on the meat. "Tasty," she said, while glancing at the bartender.

The man next to her remarked, "that's inu meat from my farm. I raise them. Glad you like it, ma'am."

She turned to him. "It's quite good. I was starving."

The man then ordered a beer and turned back to her. "Excuse my manners, madam, I'm Devin Baxter."

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Maris." _The people here seem friendly._ She offered her hand, which he took gently and shook. As this happened, she detected a trace of Force energy, faint, but steady.

Devin also noted her Force signature as he took her hand and gazed into her red eyes. It was ragingly strong, despite the woman's calm exterior. But there was something more. _She is quite sexy for a Zabrak. Clearly not from Nechako, or we'd have known about her. Could she be an agent of Ry Kyver's, come to check on us?_

The bartender joined the conversation. "Maris, you're not from around here, are you?"

She shook her head but offered nothing more. Taking another swig of the ale, she then said, "I needed to stop here. My hyperdrive was acting a little funny. Figured I'd better make some adjustments."

"Well, we're sure happy you came in," the barkeep replied. "How about her, Devin? Isn't she gorgeous?"

Devin laughed, then turned to Maris. "Pay him no mind, he's just angling for a bigger tip."

Maris chuckled. "It's OK, I'm actually flattered. Where I grew up, few paid much attention to me as a woman."

A couple of other men had noticed the conversation and also were curious about the stranger and wanted to extend a welcome as well. They had noticed her pleasing complexion and, due to the fact that her upper body was minimally covered, her generous bosom. As they approached, she smiled at them, seemingly unconcerned about the level of attention she was getting. She finished her meal and knocked down the shot of whiskey, then sipped the ale and glanced at Devin. _He's trying to scan me. Might this guy have been a Jedi? I need to discuss this with Master Shaak._

She decided to change topics, as she was a typical Zabrak who didn't feel comfortable talking about herself.

"Say, I can see this is a farming community. What is it like to do that on this planet? I've read that the winters are rather harsh here."

One of the others, identifying himself as a farmer, spoke in favor of the Imperial Agriculture Program and its guidelines. "I'm doing better than ever. Yields are up and I'm able to put away money for the first time since I can remember."

Another farmer, who had warmed to the subject, and wanted to impress the sexy Zabrak, weighed in. "Yes, Miss Maris, the winters are harsh here, which is why we need to boost the yield per hectare. The IAP has given us the ability to do just that. Minister Kyver is a genius!"

As they were speaking, Maris glanced and noticed a different reaction on Devin's face. As she pivoted toward him, he tried to cover, but she pressed him.

"Devin, I assume you too are a farmer. How do you feel about the IAP?"

Finding himself caught, Devin concluded that Maris had to be an Imperial agent. He measured his words carefully.

"Miss Maris. All I can say is that Nechako needs all the support we can get from the Empire. I am glad my fellow farmers are doing so well."

Maris nodded as she ran it down in her mind. _Aha … not everyone is so thrilled about how things are going here. Master Shaak might find this interesting._

The conversation continued as Maris felt she had clearly become the center of attention, something she was not accustomed to, so she mostly listened to the others, while finishing her meal. At length, she indicated she needed to get on her way. She turned to the bartender.

"Are we settled?"

He realized she was due some change and gave her a 20-credit chip.

"Keep it," she said with a smile. "I've enjoyed my time here, and I think I've learned a few things."

Devin stepped forward and volunteered to help her. "Maris, do you need a lift back to your ship?"

She nodded. "That would be most helpful. Thank you, Devin."

The two of them headed out and he helped her aboard his speeder. Maris was somewhat enchanted by the courtly treatment she was getting, but said nothing. In a few minutes, they arrived at the location where her ship was, as she used the Force to uncloak it beforehand. Devin halted the speeder and looked the ship over.

"Seems like an Imperial design … by any chance, are you …"

She cut him off. "An agent for the Empire? Not at all. But that's as much as I feel comfortable saying."

He thought for a second. _Then exactly who are you, lady? Perhaps a rebel? I've heard some talk._

As she smiled and turned to head up the ramp and board the _Forager_ , she glanced back. "Thank you, Devin. And may the Force be with you."

As he watched her lift off and disappear in the sky above, Devin Baxter had more questions than answers. He knew the community would be talking about the strange visitor for days, if not weeks.

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 15 BBY, 1 month, 20 days.**_

Maris returned to Felucia more or less on schedule. Still, Shaak – becoming something of the "mother hen" – detected her reentry and came out to the landing area as the _Forager_ touched down. As her apprentice debarked, Shaak stepped up to her and gave her a heartfelt hug.

"Master! I'm all right. Honest!" Maris gasped in surprise.

Shaak blushed – as much as possible considering her face was naturally red to begin with – and replied, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't worry, I just had some bad thoughts while you were away. I seriously don't want you anywhere near Nar Shaddaa at this time. You are not equipped to handle it and the Hutts could very well sell you out to Vader – or whomever."

"You are correct, as always, Master. Sugi said things were nasty there these days."

"Sugi?"

"She's an old friend, a fellow Zabrak. I trust her, Master. She helped me get the co-ax."

"Let me see it."

Maris went back onto the ship, then reemerged with the case that held the coaxium canisters, which she presented to Shaak. Her master opened it and took one of them out, inspecting it carefully as she held it up to the light. Shaak then used the Force to examine the contents and found it acceptable. She then did the same for each of the other four containers, and then pronounced:

"You have done well, my apprentice. Now tell me about Nechako."

Maris exhaled and sighed. "Let's go inside, Master Shaak. I'm thirsty and I want to sit down."

They went inside their house, and Shaak stepped into the kitchen and poured Maris a cold glass of herbal blend, then came back out, handed it to Maris and they both sat.

"Master, I may have found someone. On Nechako."

She went on to describe Devin and his reactions when his fellow farmers praised the Empire and the IAP. Shaak remained silent, as if she was scanning Maris to see if she could pick up any further information. It was as if she could read the mental notes her apprentice had made. This was an advanced Force power that Shaak had picked up from the holocrons and she had started training Maris in how to take mental notes. These notes were not just factual information, but recorded experiences and were most valuable. Shaak essentially transferred the info to herself and could then download it. She was using another self-created holocron to add the information to and she planned to study and meditate over it later.

"This is very good, Maris. I don't know yet whether Mister Devin will prove useful. You see, he is what we referred to as a member of something called the AgriCorps in the Jedi. Many adherents did not wish to become full-fledged Knights and instead saw agriculture as an alternative course of study, if you will."

"Hmm," Maris muttered softly. "I never knew anything about that."

"Yes, dear. Some looked down on the AgriCorps as being less than full Jedi, which is foolish. The knowledge of plants and the cellular biology of them are essential to becoming a true Master in the Force. Being a Jedi is much more than skill with a lightsabre."

Maris nodded. "I see what you mean."

"Now, my dear, what did he learn about you?"

"Very little, Master. He seemed to think I might be working for the Empire, but I denied it. I told him nothing about us, or the rebellion."

"Good, my child. I sense something else."

"Yes. They mentioned a Minister Kyver. Does this sound like anyone you know?"

"No. Presumably this person is in the Imperial government? If so, Senator Organa may shed some light on it."

Shaak signaled the discussion was over. She rose, turned, and disappeared into her bedroom, presumably to start her evening meditation. Maris sighed, and decided to go for a walk so she could clear her head.

* * *

 _ **Savareen, Southeastern Outer Rim, 14 BBY, 11 months, 15 days.**_

Barriss Offee was flying in her ship to the location she had been given to find the coaxium that her client – the syndicate group known as Crimson Dawn – had wanted her to recover. They had even upped the price to one hundred thousand credits. Barriss received the tip during a Sabacc card game on the Corporate Sector world of Issagra. There were over one hundred canisters of refined co-ax and these had been reported stolen by agent Tobias Beckett, who had earlier stolen it himself from Pyke Syndicate after it had been refined. Barriss had a plan – to pretend to be delivering more co-ax to the planet Savareen in the sector of the same name. She had even worked a deal with the Pykes, paying them a moderate sum (of Crimson Dawn funds) to supply her some unrefined co-ax to use as a decoy, and sort of letting it slip that she might be able to help them recover some of their original shipment that Beckett had stolen.

Barriss was starting to get a bit cocky as she was using her newly enhanced Force abilities for less-than-noble pursuits, such as cheating at cards and gaining a nice bank balance in the process – and she was savvy enough to do this as inconspicuously as possible. She justified this by telling herself that it was everyone for him or herself in the new regime of the Galactic Empire, and Palpatine and Vader were setting the example. So, with this attitude, she was determined to go to Savareen and recover the stolen co-ax, then return most of it to Crimson Dawn, sell some of it back to the Pykes, and then hold onto to some for her own use. Her Jedi past was simply that – gone and forgotten. She even told herself that Su would admire her for showing such bold initiative.

When she dropped out of hyperspace in her ship _Mirial Princess_ , Barriss could see a lovely planet-scape below her, one that showed large oceans and equally large continental land masses. _Maybe I can make this planet mine someday, once Su has shown me how to defeat Vader and Palpatine. I can foresee building beautiful resorts and entertaining Galactic royalty – of which, I shall be part._ But Barriss knew it was time to stop daydreaming and put her plan in motion. She quickly got a fix from her ship's advanced computers on where her targets on the planet below were. A pirate gang known as the Cloud Riders had stolen the coaxium, according to Beckett, whom Barriss had met on Issagra. Of course, when dealing with any of the syndicates, Barriss called herself Lady Vacle, and had carefully constructed a backstory for herself on her home world of Mirial.

Barriss believed she had determined the location of the Cloud Riders' headquarters on the planet below and started formulating her strategy. She had recently purchased an astromech droid, an R7 model, which greatly simplified the task of starship maintenance. R7 would stand ready as needed to help Barriss carry out her plan. She landed, then cloaked the ship and headed out with R7, who quickly pinpointed their objective – a camp on the other side of a small mountain. _Perfect. I can go up and look down on all of them. They probably don't expect to be raided by one person._ Barriss had also bought herself a jetpack, one with a silencer so she could make good use of it at night. She waited for nightfall, then ignited the jetpack and proceeded with R7 (who had small rockets, similar to R2-D2 in the Clone Wars series) up to the crest of the mountain. From this vantage point, she was able to scope out the dealings of the Cloud Rider gang and was quickly able to determine the leader, an armored individual with an odd-looking helmet, named Enfys Nest.

"R7 … there appear to be about six of them so maybe they're operating at less than max strength. Can you pinpoint the coaxium?" A series of short beeps confirmed that the droid had done this. "Good. Now the weaponry they're carrying."

Another series of beeps. "Blasters and bikes. An electro-ripper. That it?" A confirmation beep. Barriss then knew the best way to get this done was to fully utilize the element of surprise. Neutralizing the electro-ripper – a dangerous weapon that even a lightsabre wielding ex-Jedi should respect – was her first objective. Thanks to the enhanced perception from the bota, Barriss could see the passage of time in something akin to slow-motion replay, which enabled her to see multiple things all at once and then use the Force to set objects and people in motion.

Once she felt everything was in place, Barriss struck with lightning quickness and blinding intensity. Using the jetpack, she crept in close to the Cloud Riders' encampment, then launched a fireball that rose quickly and exploded about ten metres above. The Riders then scattered, and Barriss moved in with her lightsabre drawn and ready. She quickly destroyed two of their bikes, then started deflecting blaster shots back at their origins, severely wounding two of the gang and killing a third. Spotting the leader, Enfys Nest, Barriss used the Force to yank away her electro-ripper and pull it to her side, where she then destroyed it with her sabre. Nest angrily charged her, only to be run through with the blue tip and blade of the lightsabre.

While this was taking place, R7 had maneuvered the _Mirial Princess_ into position just behind the camp. Barriss looked around for any remaining Cloud Riders that might want to challenge her, but with their leader dead, they decided a quick retreat was indicated as their attacker held all the cards. Watching her mother die at the hands of the mysterious figure dressed all in black, Enfys the younger held back tears and swore she would somehow gain her revenge, but now, survival was foremost in her mind. Young Enfys had been brought up the hard way, and though she was only fourteen years old, she fought with a toughness that few had seen in anyone, let alone someone still so young.

As the remaining Cloud Riders retreated via their still functioning speeder bikes, Barriss located the coaxium pallets and Force-lifted them aboard her ship. Soon the deed was done and she hopped on, taking _Mirial Princess_ into orbit around Savareen while contemplating her next move. It didn't take her long to decide. She turned to her astromech.

"R7 – set course for Mirial. I've got a plan."

As she watched the ship depart, young Enfys returned to the scene with her remaining pirates, who quickly dug a grave to bury their fallen member. As she held her dying mother's body, Enfys wept openly as her mother gripped her hand with her remaining strength.

"My daughter – I must leave you now. Do not let my life be in vain. Lead the rebellion against the Syndicates and the Empire. I will love you – always."

As Enfys the younger held her mother's lifeless body, she looked to the sky and shook her fist, then quietly swore.

"By my life, Mother, we will win this fight. Someday, I will avenge your death … by the Force! Onward!"

* * *

 _ **Hyperspace en route to Alderaan, 14 BBY, 6 months, 0 days.**_

After a few more voyages, some together, some apart, Shaak and Maris received a communique via their new relay network. It was from Bail Organa, and he was summoning them to join him for a meeting on the planet Alderaan, a Core world still largely independent from the Empire in terms of managing its own affairs. Maris had never been there before, and Shaak only once. At the meeting would be other leaders in the fledgling group of rebels and Shaak wondered to herself whether this might include Ahsoka Tano, in her identity as Fulcrum. Jocasta Nu had also signaled that she would be there. They both boarded the _Intrepid_ for the 12 hour journey.

Along the way, Maris was a bit nervous. She wanted to practice some sabre work in the training area with Shaak, but the Togruta declined. Maris looked at her, a little bit impatiently, as if to say, "Master?"

Shaak picked up on the vibe, and said softly, "What's going on, dear?"

Maris sighed. "Sorry, Master. I don't know what's gotten into me. Part of me thinks we're doing a great job, like we have a good plan and we're slowly putting it together. But why is Senator Organa taking the lead here?"

"Because, my dear Maris, he was the one who first started the planning, back on Coruscant, the same day that you and I were gathering up the holocrons to take them to Shili for safe keeping."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, Yoda informed us of this back when we visited him. You, my dear, were a bit tired, so I asked you to wait on the ship."

Maris thought it over and realized what had happened. "What else did he tell you?"

"That Obi-Wan Kenobi also went into hiding. That Bail, and his wife, Breha, are raising Anakin Skywalker's daughter, while Obi-Wan looks after his son."

"Master, we of course learned that Anakin turned into Darth Vader. Does he know about his children?"

Shaak shook her head. "And he must not ever learn of them."

"I understand, Master. But you still don't want to train with me on my sabre skills?"

Shaak chuckled. "Another time, my apprentice. There is much more to becoming truly Enlightened in the Force than skill with a lightsabre. Not to say that fighting skills are unimportant. But I want you to spend more time with the holocron I lent you. So many things for you to learn."

"Yes, Master Shaak. As usual, you are correct."

Maris went back to the bunk room on the ship and sat down to study more Galactic history, but found it difficult to keep her eyes open and soon fell asleep. Shaak, detecting her activity, quietly came into the room and helped her apprentice to a more comfortable position, then spread a blanket over her. She smoothed it gently, then kissed Maris on the cheek softly. _We will be there in a few hours. You will need the rest._

* * *

Maris finally awoke when the ship came out of hyperspace. Shaak was waiting for her with a change of clothes into something more suitable for visiting the royal house of Organa on Alderaan. Bail Organa was the consort of the planet's Queen Breha, a dignified ruler, but quite popular as she had the common touch and regularly reached out to her loyal subjects. The Queen was actually quite interested in the proceedings that were about to take place, and, through her husband, asked for a meeting in a secret underground level of her palace. The Empire certainly paid attention to Alderaan as was the case with other Core Worlds, but Breha publicly declared her allegiance to the Emperor and all Imperial taxes and levies were kept current. In return, Palpatine saw no reason to station a garrison on the planet and instructed his apprentice, Vader, to carry on his activities well away from the Core.

So it was on this particular day, exactly four and one half years after Palpatine's ascension to the Galactic Throne, that the fledgling rebellion against his rule would convene. As Shaak and Maris – both of them wearing colorful dresses that accented their natural skin and eye colors – made their way into the meeting room, they happily greeted the others. It soon became apparent that Shaak would be representing the remains of what had been the Jedi Order as Masters Yoda and Kenobi were unable to attend, but then Master Jocasta Nu made her way in, festively attired in brown and gold. She first exchanged hugs with Shaak, and then Maris, and was most elated to see them both – for the first time since the fateful day in 19 BBY.

"Hello, hello …" Jocasta purred softly. "Shaak, you are looking most well. Maris? How happy I am to see you, and how strong and confident you look. The years just seemed to fly by …"

Shaak laughed and took her old friend's hands and they exchanged energy together. Soon, Bail Organa entered the room, accompanied by his wife, and also by Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila and Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia. Introductions were made all around, then two more gentlemen joined the group: Commander Gial Ackbar of Mon Calamari, and General Jan Dodonna of Commenor, who were both helping to consult on and organize future forces of ships and troops that would start to form the rebellion against the Empire.

Once everyone had been introduced, they gathered around a large round table. Shaak took her place with Maris sitting behind her, as Bail opened the meeting.

"Friends, Breha and I are pleased that we all could get together tonight, and first of all, welcome to Alderaan. The purpose of this meeting is for us to know each other and to realize that we all have the same goal – to work together and help to bring about the downfall of this empire and a restoration of the Republic. This is such a large task that the best we can hope for right now is to find some potential weak spots in the structure of the Empire that could be exploited. What I would like to do now is for each of us to go over our plans. Senator Mothma?

"I've been quietly gauging the opinions on Chandrila, working alongside Master Nu. When the time comes, we might be able to put at least two, perhaps three brigades into combat. It's not much, so we would have to carefully marshal these forces."

"Very good, Mon." Bail nodded and smiled. "Senator Bel Iblis?"

The Corellian looked around the room from person to person. "I've started to organize possible production lines on our home planet. A-wing and X-wing fighters. Light and medium cruisers. It must be done secretively, as the Imperials have prying eyes. But we've been able to move many ships off world to other destinations, so we might call on them when the time comes."

Ackbar and Dodonna reported similar progress on their home worlds. Then, attention turned to Shaak. She looked around carefully, then smiled.

"Bail, we have now pinpointed at least seven former Jedi, and there may be several more at large in the Galaxy. The word has gone out regarding the need to be secretive. My apprentice, Maris, and I have begun to lay the groundwork for a new Order of Force-sensitive beings to be created."

"Are you hopeful that a new Jedi Order might arise?"

"Yes, we are, only, we will not be referring to it as Jedi. It is time to break new ground."

The others looked at Shaak with some interest, but had no questions for her. She smiled and gave a small laugh.

"I suppose I should explain. We, as an organization, were blindsided when Chancellor Palpatine revealed himself as Darth Sidious – few more than those from his home world of Naboo – and those of us that survived are now questioning how we could have got things so disastrously wrong."

Bail gave a tight grin in response. "And what have you come up with?"

"I've had much time to consider various possible causes, but essentially it comes down a to basic failing … that is, a failure of those coming up in the order to question some of the basic understanding that had been handed down over the past thousand years. Because I have now recovered much of the ancient knowledge – as contained in the holocrons – I now understand that many of the ideas we had taken for granted in current times were once questioned, and these have to do with our relationship with the Force. The current knowledge and understanding was precisely what the one calling himself Sidious – unwittingly or not – took full advantage of."

"Most interesting."

Bail looked around, but realized the others weren't really digesting the full impact of Shaak's current thought processes. Mothma appeared to have questions, but listened quietly as Shaak kept speaking. Jocasta – the only other Jedi at the table – preferred to keep her opinions to herself. Whether this meant she agreed with Shaak could not be determined.

Shaak chuckled, then resumed. "Yes … now, I don't expect some of this to be understood by those who are not Force-sensitive. However, there are serious implications. The current Emperor – and his 'good right hand', Darth Vader, are well-versed in the use of the Force, and they make extensive use of it in maintaining control over the Empire as presently constituted. Do not be fooled by the large number of ships they have built … these are insignificant when compared to the power of the Force. I know that, to some, what I am saying might seem like outdated superstition or religion. Let me assure you, it is not. Sidious and Vader know that, and they also are quite content with the fact that very few others – of which I am one, and they undoubtedly would wish that I were dead – know these things about the Force. We who do will take every precaution to stay out of danger."

Mothma finally spoke up. "Master Ti, we are very fortunate to have you with us today. Undoubtedly, the Galaxy will be better off because you survived. Of course, we who are not Force sensitive cannot really comprehend the full impact of what you are telling us, but from where I sit, it would seem to explain a lot. How Palpatine was able to move as quickly as he did was always a source of wonder to us."

Shaak looked her in the eye, and her expression yielded slightly, as she attempted to interpret how normal people might handle the concepts involved with the Force.

"Senator Mothma, thank you for taking the time to understand. But, let me further elaborate. If we hope to stage a successful rebellion, we are unlikely to get anywhere without the use of the Force. Sidious understands this, which is why he is so intent on finding anyone that has any ability with the Force at all. He knows such a person can be trained and thereby be a possible danger to him in the future. But what he fails to understand – from all accounts I am aware of – is that the Force has a Will of its own … and that it might present itself to anyone in the Galaxy – or beyond."

At this point, everyone looked to Shaak with a profound feeling of respect, if not admiration. Ackbar, nothing if not a tactician, was well aware of the Master's own reputation militarily.

"Master Ti, do you see a way the Empire can be defeated?"

She looked over at him, seemingly scanning him from Maris's point-of-view, then answered.

"I do. But I am under no misconceptions that it can or will be done quickly. Captain, I'm sure you would agree that our best course of action at present is to continue along the path we are following, which is to slowly build our forces and eventually have enough to be able to carry out swift, sharp strikes that harass the Imperials and perhaps knock them off their game here and there. To perhaps plant a seed of doubt, however small it might be. From there, we will need to reassess our progress from time to time."

Dodonna and the others nodded and looked to Shaak with smiles.

"Can you help us, Master?" Queen Breha asked, making her voice heard for the first time.

"I can. And I will do what I can to help realize the goal we are setting at this point. I believe my task now is to build a group of Force-sensitive people that will be trained and be able to assist as the Jedi once did for the Republic. But that will take years. Years I am willing to invest in the future we all want to build."

Breha smiled. "Master, I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we are most glad to have you on our side."

Shaak nodded in her direction, as Breha rose to speak.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to Alderaan for this occasion – the first formal meeting of what we are calling the rebellion against the Empire. At this point, our mission is clear, but our way forward is not. However, I have reason to believe this empire may be quite overconfident and there will be opportunities for us to take advantage of that."

She then motioned for everyone to stand up together and link hands. "To the Galaxy, and its renewed prosperity and liberty. May we succeed in making that happen!"

After some short applause, the meeting broke up people started to file out of the secret underground room. Shaak and Maris walked together for a bit.

"Well, my dear, we've certainly got our work in front of us."

"Yes, how are we ever going to find those people?"

"I've got a new lead, thanks to Jocasta and her assistant Jin-lo Rayce. We are heading next to the Asrat system."

* * *

 _ **Mirial, Northeastern Outer Rim, 14 BBY, 6 months, 1 day**_

Five months after her successful one-woman raid on Savareen, Barriss was feeling pleased with herself. As the newly fashioned "Lady Vacle", she now had a flush account and was able to set up an office and residence on the Corporate Sector world of Issagra. She returned most of the coaxium she stole from the Cloud Riders to her associates in Crimson Dawn but kept some for herself, unbeknownst to them. While sucking on a spice pipe in her rented home on Mirial, suddenly she felt a flash of blinding intensity come to her. At first she thought it was an effect from the drug and wondered about its purity. She scoffed inwardly. _Nonsense, Barriss. Get a hold of yourself._

But no sooner had she internalized that thought, than the image of a woman, all in shimmering crystalline form, reflecting the many colors of the visible spectrum, appeared before her. Barriss knew immediately whom it was. She put down the pipe and rose to her feet. The woman's arms opened wide, and Barriss was practically pulled to her as if it were a magnet. A long embrace followed and soon a surge of energy, causing her head to clear.

"Su … how long I have waited for you."

"But I see you have been most active in my absence … are you proud of what you have done?"

Barriss visibly blushed, but stood tall. "Yes, I am."

"Remember, my child, every action has a consequence. You must be able to withstand what may come your way."

"Su – I feel there is something you wish to teach me."

Su's form changed slightly and now she appeared all in white, with a simple crown of a silvery metal, studded with what may have been diamonds, on her head. Her hair was also white, but like a river of softness down to the ground, inviting a touch. Only the opaque dark circles of her eyes could not be penetrated. Barriss was again in wonderment - about this strange person who made her feel as if she were quite at home.

"Let us take a journey, my child. Are you prepared?"

"I am."

At that moment, everything before Barriss disappeared and she felt she was in a strange vortex of amazing power but incredible lightness. This feeling lasted about ten seconds, then she found herself seated on a comfortable bench, inside what appeared to be an observation deck. Out the viewport, the image of her home world, Mirial, was plainly visible. Su then appeared, now in multi-colored garments and handed a white and silver robe to Barriss, who donned it.

"Now we depart." Su said softly. Barriss knew she was on the world-ship, the one she first traveled on some three years prior. Involuntarily, her mind soon reviewed all she had done in the interim, the events flashing through her in a rapid sequence. But now all was calm, and Barriss opened her consciousness to the possibilities that lay ahead. Outside, the ship began to move and the disk of Mirial soon disappeared and they had entered hyperspace.

After what seemed an eternity but was only about sixty minutes – though time itself now was more of an abstraction – the ship seemed to come out of hyperspace. Laying before them was what appeared to be a cluster of galaxies. Su came to her, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Dear Barriss, you are likely one of the very first from the Primary Galaxy of Group 17 to venture this far. Welcome to a wider understanding of reality."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	8. No One Will Ever Know Me

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story: Chapter 8 – No One Will Ever Know Me**

The Rebellion begins to gather some momentum, as some characters come together, but other developments take place, some far away

Thanks to followers: **Nostradamus MB**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: No One Will Ever Know Me**

* * *

 _ **The planet Asrat, Northeastern Inner Rim, 14 BBY 5 months, 29 days**_

Soon after they left the meeting on Alderaan, Shaak and Maris arrived on the _Intrepid_ at the Inner Rim world of Asrat. They could see the planet had large bodies of water and these covered at least half of the surface, but much of it was also obscured by heavy cloud cover. Jocasta had given them some coordinates that had been relayed to her by Jin-lo Rayce a few months earlier.

"Master Shaak, what do you know about this place?" Maris asked.

"Not too much, other than they get a lot of rain. We are directed to go to a highland area in the planet's northern hemisphere." Her ship's computer had been scanning the world since they came out of hyperspace, and some results were appearing on the monitor.

"Can we track a Force-sensitive person from here?"

"They are not so easy to track, or the Empire would be able to find more of them. We should be thankful for that," Shaak chuckled. "But I've got a fix on our destination."

After entry into the planet's heavy atmosphere, Shaak brought the ship down to about 500 metres, then started skimming the surface. The terrain below was rocky, with many small ridges here and there. After a few minutes, the computer let out a few beeps and they saw their destination below. A small outpost in the mountains, with enough room to land a ship the size of the _Intrepid_ , which was about 50 by 20 metres in lateral dimension. No one else seemed to be anywhere nearby at the time they landed. Both Shaak and Maris carried their lightsabres as they debarked from the _Intrepid._ As they looked around, they were soon met by a friendly woman. She had dark hair, was somewhat overweight, and had a holstered blaster attached to her belt.

"Hello, there. Welcome to Asrat. I've been expecting you."

Shaak smiled. "Really? I would have thought we had not been pre-announced." She laughed and introduced herself. "We are here due to a tip we got from an associate, a man called Rayce. I am Shaak, and this is Maris."

The woman continued to smile, while noticing the lightsabres. "I am Menella Silkaw. Pleased to meet you both. I guess you are here for my son. Won't you please come in?"

Shaak and Maris followed the woman inside her humble home and they took seats in the main room on a pair of wooden chairs.

"Please excuse the appearance of the place. I've not had the energy to keep things tidy and Xendar – that's my son – is always away trying to earn a few credits here and there. He's a good boy, you won't have any trouble with him."

Shaak and Maris each looked at each other, with somewhat amused looks on their faces. Shaak broke the silence. "We understand your son is gifted, is that correct?"

"Oh, he's got some talent, I won't deny it." Menella continued. "His uncle – my brother – was in the Jedi. Robarro would stop in from time to time, but we saw less and less of him after the war started. You say your name is Shaak? Are you the famous Shaak Ti, the Togruta?"

Shaak nodded. "Yes. I don't know how famous I am, however."

"Oh, you are, or, at least, you were. My brother said you were an incredible fighter and a great leader. Did he ever serve under you?"

"Not that I recall," Shaak answered. "Maris, here, is my new apprentice."

"I see. Well, we'd heard from some people we knew that Robarro was killed on the first Empire Day. They said the clone soldiers turned on the Jedi. It was a massacre. Just horrible. Xendar was very close to him. He took it hard."

Shaak sighed at hearing that, knowing that her own experiences – of losing so many friends – were echoed across the Galaxy, to worlds she'd hardly ever given a thought to.

"I'm so sorry." Shaak looked the woman in the eye, and gave a knowing glance. "How old was your son then?"

"Just over seven years. Robarro was like his father. Xendar would wait for him to come back to share his tales of the Jedi. He would hang on every word."

"What happened to the boy's father?" Shaak asked. She glanced at Maris, who remained silent, content to take in the scene.

"That's a very personal situation, Master Shaak. I failed my son. I know it. My husband is gone."

Shaak reached for the woman's hand, and instinctively, she took it. They exchanged glances. Shaak then surged a small amount of energy into Menella and the latter felt it course through her, and it seemed to calm her.

"Master Shaak, I must tell you, I am not a well woman, I have many pains going through me. My body is degraded, and I know I will die. Soon. The boy deserves better than this."

"Where is your son now?"

Shaak sat back and watched, while the woman whistled sharply. "Xendar! Get in here! Someone wants to talk to you."

Menella sat calmly, and soon, the boy came in. He was a serious looking young man, with the look of someone who had to grow up early.

"Yes, mother," he said calmly.

"Son, this is Master Shaak Ti, she is the greatest Jedi. Oh yes, Master Shaak, I know about you, my brother fought with you at the Battle of Brentaal. A braver warrior cannot be found. Xendar. The master is looking for good young men and women to join her. To fight the tyranny and the evil."

Shaak took the measure of the situation, and looked into young Xendar's eyes. The boy didn't flinch and he returned the gaze, holding firm. He bowed low. "Master, what can I do for you?"

Shaak smiled. "Give me your hands, son."

He remained calm and extended both hands to her, and as Shaak took them and gave him her usual surge, she could immediately feel the strength in him. _This one is special. How fortunate I am to have found him and this amazing woman who has raised him, despite all of her troubles._ Shaak turned to Maris and gave her a look, which the Zabrak returned with a steady nod.

Menella rose and came over to stand by her son, but started to cough as she put her hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, Xendar turned around and took his mother's other hand and steadied her, then led her over to the sofa where she gratefully sat down as she felt her legs weakening. Shaak felt her heart strain as she watched this unfold. _How can I take this lady's son away from her? When I think about how many other times this may have happened in the past. The order I want to build will not be built on anything but this kind of love. With it, we can do anything. That's what the Force tells me._

Menella saw the compassion in Shaak's normally opaque eyes. "Master, I was told you are looking for Force-sensitive young people. By Mister Rayce. Was that correct?"

Shaak nodded. "It is." She took a breath cycle, then gazed again into Xendar's eyes. "And, Madam, I can say this much already. Young Xendar, here, certainly qualifies. If he is willing, I would like to take him to my home on the Outer Rim. But I am conflicted. I feel you need him more than we do – and we certainly do."

Menella smiled. "Lady Shaak, do not be concerned over my fate. If Xendar can help you, my mission is complete. Those evil forces that took my brother and so many others must be stopped. Whatever it takes."

Xendar stood again at his mother's side, as Shaak continued to look him over. "I would be most honored, Master, to join with you," he stated. "But what of my mother? I feel she will die."

Shaak nodded as well. "Madam, might I have a look? I am considered a healer, like so many of my people, the Togruta."

Menella laughed. "Sure. What can it hurt?"

Shaak came to her side, then waved a hand slowly over her, as if doing a type of scan. "You seem to have a degenerated nervous system, and your spinal column is in severe decay. Has anyone here taken your case?"

Menella shook her head. "Things have changed here on Asrat. Since Palpatine took over, the local authorities have pledged their allegiance to him and his empire. Helping a former Jedi's surviving sister is not high on anyone's priority list. I am fully aware of what awaits me. I've only survived this long on sheer will, to look after my son and to hope he can carry our family banner forward."

Shaak looked at her and their eyes met, and the Togruta nodded tightly. "He will have his chance, that much I can assure you. Maris and I will train him, and someday he will be a great leader and do his family proud. I am certain of it."

As she looked in the boy's direction, she then addressed Menella directly. "But I would like to at least try to help you, if you are up to it."

"I might as well, Master Ti. Do you think I can be saved?"

"I think there is a chance. I would like to bring you to Shili, my original home. There, we have many healers. If you can be saved, they can do it."

"Then I am ready to leave for Shili." She turned to her son. "Xendar, pack your things. We are leaving Asrat, maybe never to return. We are now in the keeping of Master Shaak Ti, and Miss Maris."

Shaak nodded and rose, signaling to Maris. "Prepare the ship. Set course for Shili."

Xendar bowed to her before he left the room. "Thank you, Master. I will serve you to the best of my abilities."

Shaak chuckled. "I have _no_ doubt of that, son."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Universe (beyond the SW Galaxy), 14 BBY 2 months, 12 days**_

One-time Jedi Knight Barriss Offee arose from a deep sleep. Clad in a luxurious white and silver gown and matching robe, she rubbed her eyes slightly and looked around at the stark and empty room she was in. She was still on the world-ship belonging to the one that called herself Su, the "empress of all known realms." Though the wondrous woman was not in the room with her, Barriss could nonetheless feel her presence and it became obvious that not only was the world-ship Su's own private realm – the dimensions of which she could not begin to determine – it was also a projection of the empress's being and senses, that every millimeter of it was intimately known to her. _It's as if she's watching me in a strange way. How long have we been on this journey?_

Again, in her mind, Barriss reviewed the places they had been, and how the universe seemed to look much the same, wherever they went. Each galactic cluster – the congalaxiations, as Su referred to them – had a similar rhyme and reason to it, though each was unique. The individual galaxies in a cluster would exhibit different characteristics. Barriss could not measure time or distance anymore and was completely at the mercy of the multi-colored, multi-faceted Su – the one with the strange black eyes that usually revealed nothing, but sometimes, seemingly everything. Gazing into Su's eyes was a journey all its own. Barriss could sometimes see her past – growing up on Mirial, the first trip to Coruscant, life as a youngling in the Temple, her first meeting with Master Luminara, her fellow Mirialan whom she grew so close to, and then the Master's horrible death at the hands of the cloned troopers on that wretched jungle planet – it was all too much. Barriss wanted to pull away from Su, to make those images stop. Su, as always, sensing everything her new apprentice was feeling, would then close her eyes and pull Barriss to her bosom, much as a mother would her child.

Then, one day – again a period of indeterminate length – the ship entered another galactic cluster and seemingly zoomed into a particular galaxy, one of massive size and scope. As they approached, it was clear that they were headed into something approximating the mid-rim of this galaxy, and then a planet appeared in front of them, one mostly covered by water, but with land shapes as well. Before Barriss could grasp what was happening, Su placed a loving hand on her shoulder, and then they seemed to transport themselves to the surface of the planet. Barriss saw a large building, clearly some type of palace, stretching out before her, but then they were inside. She turned to look at Su, but the lady was motionless, with only a gentle smile on her face. They were now standing on the floor of a large room in the palace. There were many people, clearly of human form, all of light complexion and lavishly dressed, especially the women. Their attention was focused on a young boy seated at what appeared to be some type of musical instrument. As the child's hands moved around the keyboard, a rather intricate piece of music could be heard, the complexity of it taking Barriss's mind in new directions. When the boy finished, he rose to stand, seemingly proud of his achievement. An older man came to him and the child bowed deeply to him.

Barriss glanced again at Su, but then she realized the people in the room had no idea of the presence of the two aliens among them. Suddenly, the whole scene disappeared and now Barriss and Su found themselves aboard some type of craft, one that was flying through the air at great speed. The passengers on the craft were in a state of alarm and general fear and soon they were flying over what appeared to be a large city, but just as suddenly, the craft had crashed into a large building and had started to burst into flames. Then Barriss and Su were back on their world-ship, gazing out of the viewport under magnification, which zoomed in on the scene they had seemingly just left. A pair of towers on the ground below – in a city with many waterways around it – were being consumed by flame and smoke, and many figures on the ground below were running in all directions to get away from the scene of the seeming catastrophe. Barriss turned to Su, and asked, "What is this? Where are we?"

Su smiled and turned to her, placing her arm around her. "A planet, located in the secondary galaxy in Group Ten, on its mid rim. I selected two scenes from this planet's past. They show how the Force drives people in ways they cannot comprehend and how its effect is felt everywhere we go in the universe."

"So …" Barriss said slowly, "These things already happened? When, exactly?"

"Exactly?" Su laughed. "My dear girl, you hopefully are learning that nothing is truly exact. From the standpoint of the people we saw, a span of over two hundred of our standard years may have elapsed between them."

Barriss then nodded. "So we traveled into the past. And those people had no idea we were there?"

Su shook her head slightly. "None whatsoever. Barriss – the Force allows us to review history. Everything that happens is a record kept somewhere."

"Who was that young boy?"

"A gifted child, performing for his emperor. Very talented, don't you think?"

"Indeed. I would like to hear more …"

"At another time, my dear. You will come to know the true importance and meaning of music and its manifestation in the Force. I have so many lessons for you still to come."

Barriss gazed at Su again, her eyes filled with wonder. "I love you, Empress Su. How fortunate I am to know you. But I don't truly know you, do I?"

Su chuckled gently, then hugged Barriss carefully.

"I am a multi-faceted individual. No one will ever know me completely. But be not troubled. Our journey together has just begun."

"Where are we going next?"

"Sleep, my child." Su waved a hand gently over her apprentice, who fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **Mirial, Northeastern Outer Rim, 14 BBY 2 months, 10 days**_

After a few hours, Barriss reawakened and looked around. Her plain white room, with its vast expanse had now become much cozier and habitable. There were a large sectional sofa, a couple of soft, inviting chairs, and a small area with a desk and a small monitor that appeared to be attached to a holo-image device of some kind. _An office? For me?_ She wondered, but then Su re-emerged, wearing another of her many multi-colored garments, this one trailing a metre or so behind her and serving to hold the river of white hair coming from the empress's head.

"How do you like it?" Su said softly, smiling, and gazing into Barriss's eyes.

"It's nice. Is it for me?"

"That's right. You will be spending more time with me and I wanted you to have your own private space."

"But right now?"

"We have returned to Group 17. Your home, Mirial, is below. I am going to give you the chance to get your affairs in order. Take a few months, and I shall return."

Barriss looked a little puzzled. "It seems like you are asking me to stay with you, am I correct?"

Su came close to Barriss, placed both hands on the Mirialan's shoulders, and purred out a response. "Does this idea meet with your approval? I hope it does … only a very fortunate few ever learn of me in your galaxy. But I find you an intriguing sort, one with great potential – once you clear your head and begin to reach your true destiny."

"A few months, you say … hmm. I guess you want me not to worry about the 'Primary Galaxy of Group 17', as you keep referring to it. But I've been doing rather well lately, even making some good adjustments to my ship."

Su chuckled. "On my worlds, we have no need of things such as Imperial credits. Everything we want, we can fashion out of our existing resources. You want to keep your own ship? That would be fine, it can be a reminder of what you have worked for, perhaps a comforting link to the past. Just like your lightsabre."

Barriss reached down to notice her hilt was attached to her belt, and that she was now wearing a sleek body suit of shimmering black, one that seemed to be almost part of her body, like an outer layer of skin. It felt incredible, light and airy, as it seemed to breathe. She walked over to a mirror to catch a glance of herself and couldn't help but smile. _I like this. I seem to be a new person._ Barriss detached the hilt and activated the blade, which ignited with its usual blue hue. She took a couple of practice swings then switched it off, and turned to face Su.

The elegant empress continued to smile. "I like seeing you in black. It becomes you. I like the air of confidence you present. Your life is now beginning again. And soon you may adopt a new, more suitable identity."

Barriss, seemingly drawn by a magnetic attraction, found herself in Su's embrace and it felt most wonderful. To feel that someone wanted her and cared for her was unlike anything she had ever known. The Mirialan people were a rather correct and conservative lot, usually minding their own business and following orders. Since the rise of the Empire, Mirial had quietly agreed to be loyal and the regional Moff was happy to collect his tax revenue for the overlords of Coruscant, while Palpatine had not even so much as visited the planet.

Barriss Offee was, in many ways, a typical Mirialan woman, quiet and unassuming, and for the most part, she had been a loyal Jedi who stuck to her studies and passed the Knighthood trial on her second attempt, at an age of 25 standard years. Somewhere along the line, Barriss started to internally question the logic of all she was doing, but she knew best not to question her master, Luminara Unduli, also from Mirial. Master Luminara, however, did not have the answers to her Padawan's deeper questions, and once Barriss had become a Jedi Knight, she and her master parted ways. The younger Mirialan then plunged herself into improving her physical fitness and fighting technique. Barriss started to feel an anger burning inside of her, and she realized it was to be directed at the Jedi Order itself. Why, if the Jedi were to be the guardians of peace and freedom in the Galaxy, were they allowing themselves to be drawn into an immoral conflict that clashed with all of their basic sensibilities? She began to feel a sense of indignation, but she kept this to herself. But then, she struck, putting an elaborate plan in motion that led to 26 deaths in the bombing of a section of the Jedi Temple itself. And this plot also led to her effectively framing Padawan Ahsoka Tano, who had once been her friend. In the end, of course, Ahsoka had been exonerated due to the tireless efforts of her master, Knight Anakin Skywalker, and Barriss had been taken into custody by the Jedi.

But after that, things got a little sketchy. About four months later, all hell broke loose as Order 66 went down and the Jedi became marked individuals, but in the process, everyone who had been in detention blocks also was let out. Barriss took this opportunity to flee the Temple and purloined a ship. She also was able to grab a blue-blade lightsabre that she found – and she wasn't exactly sure whose it was, but it was hers now. Her own sabre had been confiscated when she was incarcerated. Whatever the case, Barriss Offee knew she had to get as far away from Coruscant as possible.

All of these things were running through her mind as she saw the disk of Mirial looming through the viewport. Soon she was being released by Su – who waved goodbye and smiled – and was back in her rented home on the planet below. Everything was just as she had left it.

* * *

 _ **Mirial, Northeastern Outer Rim, 14 BBY 1 month, 15 days**_

Ahsoka Tano, piloting her ship _Essence_ , dropped out of hyperspace with the planet Mirial coming into view. She had twice tried, unsuccessfully, to reach Barriss since their sort-of reunion two years earlier at the Issagra space station, and was starting to wonder whether this was another waste of her time. _I don't know if you're here or not, old friend, but the information you gave me said this was your home base._ Ahsoka engaged the com and punched in the sequence, and saw the attempt successfully received. _Ah … finally._

"This is Fulcrum. I want to reach Lady Vacle of Mirial."

"This is she. Good to hear from you, Fulcrum. Welcome to Mirial. I've been expecting you."

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. "Shall we meet?"

"Sure. Sending coordinates now, over."

"Received. I will be down in a few minutes. Fulcrum out."

Ahsoka then proceeded to orbit the planet and soon found the re-entry corridor that corresponded with the location she was given. It took her down to a settled area near the coast of one of Mirial's oceans. She took the ship over the surface and soon came to the landing platform, a rather informal setup where various Mirialan inhabitants kept their ships. _The people here seem somewhat affluent,_ she thought. Ahsoka set the _Essence_ down and prepared to debark. At this time, she was clad in battle gear, wearing sections of light armor that protected her body from most blaster fire. Now about 22 years of age, Ms. Tano looked a bit different from her Clone Wars days and her lekku had grown a bit and were also starting to change color, from blue stripes to a bluish gray.

The temperature on this occasion was warmer than usual and Ahsoka welcomed the tropical air as she stepped out on the planet's surface. It wasn't long before 'Lady Vacle' appeared, dressed in a long black cloak.

"Hello, Ahsoka. It's good to see you again." Barriss curtsied to her guest. "Won't you join me?"

Ahsoka returned the curtsy, then smiled, somewhat warily. "I'd be delighted," she said, with a cheer she did not feel.

Barriss tilted her head and started walking, as Ahsoka joined her, and they proceeded silently to what resembled a large apartment block. They boarded the lift and rose fifteen levels up, then exited. Barriss led them down a corridor and soon they came to her home. As the door slid open, Ahsoka could see that it was an expansive space.

"So this is where you live now?" Ahsoka queried. "It's nice."

"Thank you. Let's sit down for a bit. May I offer you something?"

"A little water would be nice," Ahsoka replied, still keeping her guard up.

Barriss went into her kitchen, then returned with two glasses, and handed one to Ahsoka.

The Togruta took a swig, smiled and looked at her onetime friend, who had doffed her cloak and was shimmering in her all black "second skin" that also showed a greatly improved physique.

"I must say, Barriss, you look most different these days." _And that's not all, you have a very different Force signature as well._ Ahsoka took careful mental notes but drew no conclusions. She wanted to see what information the Mirialan might offer.

Barriss immediately detected Ahsoka's attempts to scan her and radiated softness and peace in response. She then noted, "Ahsoka. We might do better if we were to work together. What is the latest on the rebellion?"

Ahsoka smiled. "We are quietly making progress. Would you like to join us? I hope you are no longer helping the syndicates."

"Yes, I am through with them and I am now more about self-discovery and realization." Barriss knew it might not be a good idea to mention Su, but what, seriously, could Ahsoka or any of her allies possibly do in response? She had no intention of sharing anything about the mysterious "white lady", including the little white holocron or the remaining portion of the bota.

For her part, Ahsoka knew Barriss was concealing a great deal. Clearly, her financial and material situation had greatly improved over the two years since they had last seen each other. Being a kind-hearted person, she wanted to let Barriss in, but also had to be careful. She took a different tack.

"You know, of course, about the Inquisitors? They are combing the Galaxy to find people like us, especially still remaining former Jedi."

"I am aware of that, Ahsoka. But I have new powers now and I can deflect their attempts to scan my whereabouts. If they don't know what they are looking for, their chances of finding anything are greatly reduced. But you mentioned that you had confronted one of them and that one paid with his life. I would imagine that his cohorts did some investigation of the circumstances regarding his death."

Ahsoka thought about this for a second. _Of course, she is right, and we have really not progressed much on learning whom these people are working for, other than the logical assumption that it is the Emperor._

"Barriss, I tried twice to reach you, but got no response. Were you aware?"

Barriss shook her head. "My apologies, Ahsoka. But I'm not always at home here on Mirial. In fact, I will likely be going away again and am unsure of when I might return. I might, however, be able to learn more about things regarding the Empire. Would you like for me to meet with Senator Organa before I leave? I would be happy to share some insights."

Ahsoka gazed into her friend's eyes but saw nothing. _She has become really skilled at evasion._ The Togruta then responded. "I think that would be greatly appreciated. I am planning to travel for a meeting in the next few days. Might we go together?"

Barriss nodded. "I am fine with that. I would travel in my own ship, however."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

 _ **The planet Dantooine, Northern Outer Rim, 14 BBY 1 month, 10 days**_

A few days later, Ahsoka awoke in Barriss's apartment, having used the Mirialan's guest bedroom. The two ex-Jedi had grown to know each other again, and had spent some hours talking and walking together, as Barriss showed her some of her home world. The events of the Trial were now mostly forgotten and it seemed they could be friends again. They even did some light sparring activity with their lightsabres, as Barriss had constructed a second blade in blue. Ahsoka was greatly impressed with the progress in skill the Mirialan had made and knew they could be a powerful team. This day, it was time to travel – to the secret base the rebels were carefully constructing, on the Northern Outer Rim.

The two ladies, feeling some platonic affection for each other, walked hand in hand to the launch and landing facility where Ahsoka's ship, _Essence,_ had remained during her time on Mirial. They proceeded to where Barriss's ship, newly constructed and named _Bliss_ , was docked. (Barriss had sold her earlier ship _Mirial Princess_ after taking delivery of _Bliss._ ) She led Ahsoka aboard and showed her around. This was clearly a luxury vessel, one of modest size but with many comforts.

"She's got a class 0.75 hyperdrive, Ahsoka. I'm sure I can keep up with you."

Ahsoka laughed. "I'm glad to hear that," she said softly, and they again looked at each other and smiled. It felt good that Barriss was becoming her friend again, as the years since she had left the Jedi were quite lonely. Now there was someone who had been facing many of the same feelings and issues and they could share these experiences together and learn from them.

Barriss tilted her head at a slight angle, smiled again, and lightly touched Ahsoka's forearm, as the Togruta returned the gesture.

"So where are we going, Ahsoka?"

"We have to be careful, Barriss. I'm going to enter the coordinates into your nav system, and sync it with my ship so that we arrive at the same time. Senator Organa wants to keep the list of people who know the system rather short. But if you arrive with me, it should help to alleviate any concerns."

After Ahsoka had done the programming, she caressed Barriss's arm again. "All set. I'm going to my ship now. We'll be in direct contact with open coms. The trip will take about 7 hours. When we drop out of hyperspace, follow my lead. I'll do the talking."

* * *

During the trip, both women slept and so they were refreshed and ready upon arrival. The coordinates Ahsoka had provided led them (unbeknownst to Barriss) to the planet Dantooine, on the northern Outer Rim in the Raioballo Sector. As she saw the planet through her viewport, Barriss thought it seemed familiar. _I know this place. Ahsoka and I have been here before._ They came in low over the surface, revealing a mostly green world, with many rivers and lakes. But it was a quiet place, with no major cities or advanced technology, which would keep it relatively safe from the Imperials as they would have few reasons to go there.

As their landing area came up, Ahsoka announced her arrival.

"This is Fulcrum, General Dodonna. I've brought a friend."

An hour or so later, Ahsoka and Barriss had gone inside the simple rebel base facility and proceeded down two levels underground. They entered a conference room and there were Bail Organa, along with Ackbar and Dodonna and a few others. Ahsoka introduced them all to Barriss, and for the most part, they were pleased to have the former Jedi potentially on their side. After some general discussion among various people in the room, Organa called them to order and all took their seats, with Barriss next to Ahsoka.

"First, I would like to introduce another new member of the Alliance – Miss Enfys Nest, leader of the Cloud Riders."

Barriss smirked for a second, and listened as the senator described the new member, who had just passed her 15th birthday. Of course, this was the daughter of the older Enfys Nest, whom Barriss had killed on Savareen during her raid on their camp when she stole back the coaxium for Crimson Dawn. It had been dark that night, and Barriss had some of her face concealed – crucially, her tattooed birth marks that all Mirialans carried – so she rightly presumed that the younger Nest did not recognize her.

The meeting summarized the status of various aspects of the rebellion and the progress it was making in building a relay communication network. Organa praised the role of Ahsoka in setting up the intel network (while Barriss smiled at her friend upon hearing this) and then mentioned there were now seven former Jedi now in the rebellion, while nodding in Barriss's direction. He did not, however, mention who the others were, only that they preferred to remain undisclosed for the time being.

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 14 BBY 1 month, 1 day**_

Master Shaak Ti was in her bedroom on Felucia, engaged in a deep meditation session. Maris Brood was outdoors, about 200 metres away in an open area, instructing their new acolyte, Xendar Silkaw, in the mechanics of sword play. Still only 12 years old, young Xendar had never held a lightsabre before, despite his uncle having once been a Jedi Knight. Maris started training him with newly fashioned wooden swords that give the user a sense of the balance and coordination needed to become a sabre wielder. For his part, the boy was excited to begin his training and showed no aversion to hard work in the Felucian heat. Maris made sure he took regular water breaks, but praised his effort. Xendar and Shaak had taken his mother, Menella, to Shili, where the Kuu'gru healers would look after her.

While they worked out, Shaak was deep in thought, carefully considering many things. _Master Yoda was referring to a seventh – the Force tells me now that it is Barriss Offee, and I can detect her across the Galaxy. The rebels were meeting on Dantooine and Ahsoka was with them. Very good that she and Barriss should have connected and the foul deeds of the past remain – in the past. Maybe we the Jedi should have listened to Barriss back then, clearly she was onto something. Maybe we couldn't detect Palpatine's evil, but to be drawn into the war the way we were was catastrophic. It compromised everything we stood for and I was no exception. I fought hard to "free" Brentaal and almost died in the process. But what was it really all about? What if the war was nothing but a means to destroy the Jedi? From my talk with Master Yoda, I began to conclude that. He sensed this was happening but it was too late to stop, as the Separatists threatened to destroy the Republic – but the Republic, was it really worth fighting for?_

 _Consider what happened that led to the war – extreme corruption that was engineered by the Trade Federation, the Bankers Guild, Techno Union and the Commerce Guild. These groups made a mockery of the idea of representative government by purchasing the votes they needed in the Senate. No wonder many support the Empire today, at least, in their mind, Palpatine has restored order and eliminated those nefarious groups. Of course, he is a tyrannical individual who only cares about one thing – maintaining absolute power. The more I learn of what happened during Order 66 and all that has come after it, the more I know we must overthrow this menace. And the primary reason it has taken place is due to the faults and failures of the Jedi. We grew too certain of ourselves and became tradition bound – when we should have been open to new ways of understanding._

 _What will it take to restore a decent government for the people of this galaxy? I am afraid that even if we overthrow Palpatine and reestablish a Republic, soon we will be right back where we started. How tragic that would be. Maybe there is another way._

As Shaak ended her meditation, she went to look over her ship, the _Intrepid_. A general survey told it was in need of various upgrades but not all of these could be so easily accomplished with the limited resources which she had to work with. She had identified some of the parts she wanted and a quick trip to the Corporate Sector could enable her to purchase most of them. The shields needed beefing up and so did the ion cannon. But most important were two things: a hyperdrive upgrade from class 1.5 to 1.0 and an improved stealth capability. After two days of working on the latter, Shaak felt satisfied that she could move around the Galaxy more easily. Using a new technique she also gained from one of the holocrons – a sub-volume regarding the nature of Force "signatures" – she determined that it was possible for someone to project her personal "footprint" in the Force to wrap back onto itself, in a sort of "Mobius strip" effect. Working with her droids, she fashioned a small ion wave generator that could send a sort of "endless wave" that would confound anyone trying to make sense of the ship's Force signature – in a sense, make it "invisible" within the Force. Once it was ready, Shaak was confident she could make more trips to places like the Corp-Sec or the Wheel. Droid Gotra was also willing to assist her – for a price – and this had begun a relationship with the organization that would be ongoing.

Shaak then told Maris and Xendar she would be away for about two days and gave Maris her itinerary. They wished her well and passed the time until she returned.

"The Master is so calm and reassuring," Xendar noted. "She reminds me of my mother."

"I never really knew _my_ mother," Maris said in a matter-of-fact manner. "They drafted me into the Jedi when I was very young. You are lucky to have had a good woman like her to raise you." Xendar nodded, as she continued. "Shaak has become my mother in many ways. Every day with her is a learning experience, but she makes it quite pleasant. I didn't have such a great master when I started my Padawan training. His mind was often on other things. He drank and he gambled. We were always stopping at places so he could do that, so along the way, I developed a taste for whiskey and learned about the pod races and the fathier races on Cantonica."

"Miss Maris, that doesn't seem like anything the Jedi would condone," Xendar remarked. "My uncle tried to teach me about the Jedi Code."

Maris chuckled. "My master was a Zabrak, like me. We are very independent, and that's not always a good thing."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed near the end of the War, over near Mandalore. I was afraid when that happened. He was not the best master but he cared about me and gave his life to save me when the clones turned on us."

"Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes I do, yes. We had some good times. But Master Shaak has had to make me un-learn some of the things he taught me about lightsabre combat, and I can tell she doesn't like me drinking but she says nothing."

The two spent the time amiably. Maris had already taught him how to hunt small game, of which the planet had many species, and which plants could be safely ingested. Meat and vegetables, this was the diet Shaak wanted them to practice, as it was best for their physical development. Xendar soon learned not to doubt Shaak's vast knowledge and in time, he greatly enjoyed their meditation sessions together as he learned to quiet his mind and allow the Force to reach him."

"The best teacher anyone could ever have," Shaak always said, but Maris was proving to be a good teacher as well.

Soon the Master returned and her ship had something of a new look about it. "I will call it _Intrepid II_ now." Maris and Xendar went aboard and Shaak showed them around.

Once the tour was over, she announced, "We are now ready for the next step. I have detected another strong Force presence and it reminds me of someone I once knew in the Jedi. She is a bit older than I and was once a teacher of mine in the Order. It is time that I pay her a visit."

"Do you remember her name?" Maris asked. Shaak's reply was short. "Varda."

* * *

 _ **The planet Lianna, 14 BBY 1 month, 0 days**_

Valles Santhé arose early in her home, a magnificent palace in the capital city of the planet Lianna, as was her custom. She had been asked by her grandfather to prepare for the visit of Darth Vader, who, in a rare pre-announced visit, was planning to take a tour of the TIE line of fighter ships. The Santhé family controlled a major weapons and munitions corporation and had long done business with the Galactic Empire, and with the Republic before that. The firm's history dated almost four centuries and it was constantly in the vanguard of development, specializing in strike craft, but also made many larger vessels for an array of clients. The Santhé Corporation's recent history was dominated by one man – Kerred Santhé. He had, among other things, masterminded the acquisition of Sienar Flight Systems about fifty years prior, which placed the firm into the same class as the Kuat Drive Yards as a galaxy-wide armaments maker.

Kerred Santhé had run the firm for over seventy years and was nearing retirement. He'd wanted to do that much earlier but did not feel comfortable turning the firm over to someone not in the Santhé family. The problem was that his son, Bithaw, was clearly uninterested in business and had long ago abandoned the family, preferring to spend his ample inheritance cavorting around the Galaxy with all manner of attractive females (of various species), drinking, gambling and living it up. His estranged wife, Mirella Sienar Santhé, was left to raise their one child (though she suspected he likely had others on various worlds), daughter Valles, more or less alone.

As Valles grew up, it became quite apparent that she was rather precocious. She attacked her studies with gusto, essentially graduating high school by age ten. Valles also was developing, even then, an incredible knack for understanding peoples' psychology and feelings, and used this ability to insert herself into almost any situation. She was charming as well and quite attractive, learning how to use cosmetics to alter her appearance to seem much older, despite her diminutive height. Her mother had grown more despondent as the years went by and more or less left Valles to grow up on her own. Naturally, she gravitated toward her grandfather, who had become enchanted by the girl and her prodigious abilities. One she had her diploma, he offered her a choice – proceed on to college, where she would be surrounded by people almost twice her age, or learning the corporate structure of Santhé-Sienar. She chose the latter and threw herself into it with abandon. By her 13th birthday, Kerred started allowing her to trail him on his daily duties at the office, provided she would stay quiet and observe, agreeing to go over any questions with him in private later. By age 16, she was given a division of the company to run, which gave her some negative reactions from others who had spent most of their lives at the company.

Valles hardly paid attention to any of that and relentlessly pushed ahead, constantly angling for more responsibility, which her grateful grand-dad was all too happy to grant her. To him, it seemed he had finally found his chosen heir to eventually run the whole firm. Now, at 23, Valles was the de facto CEO in all but name, and was not only close to taking over Santhé-Sienar, she was rapidly buying up large sections of Lianna real estate and constructing ever more lavish palaces for herself, using them to throw huge parties and present herself as the planet's leading charity supporter. Ultimately, Valles had huge ambitions, which it seemed could not be satisfied. Her grandfather continued to dote on her, much to the chagrin of other top management at the firm, but she kept on pushing.

So on this day, it was her chance to really make a score by showing that her firm could continue to keep the confidence of the Imperials. Vader was quite punctual, arriving at her office at the ninth hour as scheduled. When he entered, he was seemingly in a less-irritated state than normal and the sight of the lovely Valles Santhé did nothing to dampen his mood.

"Good morning, my Lord," Valles chirped, as the dark lord simply stared ahead. After a breath cycle, he spoke.

"I hope, for your sake, that my trip has not been a waste of time. The Emperor is most interested in taking delivery of the new generation of strike craft."

Valles started to smile, but found him hard to read as his mask covered any facial expressions. _Best to keep it strictly on business. Clearly this gives him an advantage, of sorts. No matter._

"His majesty should be well pleased. As discussed, I would like to show you our production line."

"Proceed," was all Vader had to say.

She showed him out of her office and they boarded a lift that took them to an upper floor of the Santhé Tower, where they boarded a shuttle craft. Valles took the controls herself and proceeded to fly them out of the City.

Vader, for the most part, remained silent, but was coolly assessing her all the while. _She seems quite confident, and ready to handle any task herself. Impressive._

After a few minutes, they had arrived at the TIE plant.

"My Lord, this facility constructs the standard line, but also has dedicated to the new V1 and X1 lines. These ships will provide hyperspace capability and shielding."

Vader seemed content, as he calmly observed the various goings on. Valles, feeling that she had his attention, offered:

"My Lord, would you like to try one out? The word is you are a pretty fair pilot."

Vader wanted to laugh at that but stifled. "You assume too much." But then he had a closer look at the X1 prototype. "Perhaps … this one, Lady Santhé."

She smiled. "Allow me, sir." She touched a com and gave a command. "We'd like to take X1 unit 327 out for a test flight. Please set it up." She heard the reply, saying it would be done.

"Lord Vader. The ship is being prepped now, as we speak. Is there anything I might get you? Some refreshment, perhaps?"

Vader stared at her, incredulous. The young woman seemed not to be the slightest bit intimidated by him, but all the same, she was properly attentive and wanting to be of service. The fact that she seemed to be the one in charge of this huge corporation impressed him all the more. _Something about her … she knows much, the Force is telling me … something … but cannot place it._ He turned back to her, showing at least a modicum of politeness.

"Lady Santhé, perhaps something cold to drink."

Valles nodded, then snapped her fingers and an aide appeared. "A glass of water, please, for Lord Vader."

"Yes, milady!" The man ran off quickly after one glance at the dark lord.

Vader stood for a minute, calmly taking in the sight of Lady Valles Santhé. She seemed quite attractive in her black satin dress, with her luxurious hair and radiant complexion, perhaps as much as any woman he had ever met … even his once-beloved Padmé Amidala … _mustn't go there!_ The memory of his pain at her death came flooding back …

For her part, Valles could feel the tension inside of him. _I've touched something inside him … the man is in terrible pain._ Soon the aide returned with a closed canister filled with cold Lianna spring water, which he handed to Valles. She turned to Vader.

"My Lord, do you have an attachment? I believe you will appreciate our natural water."

Vader said nothing, but produced, from somewhere, a small tube that he then fastened to the top of the canister, with the other end attached to what appeared to be an opening in his mask. He then calmly drank from the canister, savoring the cool freshness of it. _Not bad … not bad at all. The people here are very efficient._

After he had drunk all he needed, he handed the canister back to Valles. "Thank you, Lady Santhé. Now, I hope the ship is ready."

"This way, my Lord." Valles said softly.

The two of them soon boarded the prototype fighter. Valles took it up first, demonstrating its capabilities. She did a couple of rolls and some tight maneuvering. They were some 100 km above the planet's surface. Quietly impressed by the lady's piloting prowess, Vader again grew nostalgic for Padmé, but quickly stifled it. He turned to Valles.

"Might I take the con, milady?" He asked, in his most gentlemanly manner.

"Please do, my Lord."

He proceeded to put the ship through its paces, and again and again, found it quite responsive, almost to the point that it was anticipating what he wanted to do before he even knew he wanted to do it. _Impressive. Most impressive._ Once they had re-entered, and she was taking him back to the City, she turned to him softly.

"My Lord, might I ask what you plan to tell His Majesty?"

Vader chuckled internally. "Less than I will tell you."

Valles was confused for a second. "Lord Vader?"

"Not to worry. Your company has performed admirably. I am greatly impressed by the new lines and their capability. I also would like to place a special order."

"I shall see to it personally, my Lord."

"Ten of the V1 ships, and a single X1, for my personal use. These are to be delivered to the Corellian System, to be taken aboard Imperial Star Destroyer _Vigilance._ That is all."

He took another breath cycle, and continued. "The Empire will proceed with our already placed orders regarding TIE interceptors and light cruisers. My commendations to you, Lady Santhé, and your fine organization. The Emperor will be most pleased that his orders have been carried out with precision."

Vader then turned to go, but spoke directly to Valles. "Until we meet again, my Lady." He proceeded to bow to her, then gently took her right hand and approximated kissing it, causing her to blush slightly. She shook her hair, which let out a whiff of her perfume – which seemed to please him greatly – then smiled.

"I shall surely look forward to it, Lord Vader." She curtsied, letting more of her perfume penetrate the air.

As she watched him leave, she picked up her com. "In my office, in fifteen minutes, please."

* * *

Valles was then seated in a conference room on the 215th floor of the Santhé Tower. After having met with one of senior officers in her office down the hall, she then called a short meeting.

"Have you contacted the Imperial Ministry of Agriculture?" Valles asked.

"We have, Miss Santhé. Minister Kyver has agreed to come to Lianna personally. She wanted to consult with you directly on the needs of our newest crop varieties."

Valles smiled. "Ah, very good. It is time that Lianna becomes known as a home for gourmet cuisine. There will be nothing to stop us from gaining our proper recognition."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	9. New Acquaintances

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story: Chapter 9 – New Acquaintances**

Some crossover from my friend's tale Way of a Siluan (heatherxenia) in this installment. Shaak reaches out in multiple directions. Thanks to followers: **Death to Sasuke, MajorKO**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: New Acquaintances**

* * *

 _ **Lianna, the Santhé Tower, Allied Tion Sector, NE Outer Rim, 14 BBY, 0 months, 21 days**_

Santhé-Sienar Corporation chairman Valles Santhé was waiting in her expansive office atop the 215 story Santhé Tower in the capital city of the planet Lianna. At this hour, the Imperial Minister of Agriculture, Miss Ry Kyver, was scheduled. Valles was looking to get some insight on the most efficient farming techniques available now for her home planet, and she'd heard the minister had some innovative ideas and techniques.

By this point in her career, Valles had more or less consolidated her control over the Santhé-Sienar Corporation and it was the most valuable firm on Lianna, the "crown jewel" of the Eastern Outer Rim. But this was hardly enough for the 24-year-old wunderkind. She had designs on making Lianna even more prominent in the Imperial system, and to do this, it was necessary to be more than a leading industrial firm and weapons maker, she wanted the planet to become a leader in food production.

Over 30 years prior, the planet had undergone a major transformation, one that would invert the normal environment of most terrestrial-style planets. The plan was to move all of the surface water underground, where its purity could be maintained and the climate thus completely directed. The light and warmth from the star Kyall could then be used to its maximum effect. All surface waste products were recycled in various ways, thus yielding a quality of life unequaled almost anywhere. Most of the industry was done in the orbital space surrounding the planet, where many stations of various sizes carried on the work. Valles's shrewd investment strategies paid off on a daily basis as her personal wealth had swelled to the hundreds of billions of Imperial credits, much of which was plowed right back into the various businesses that she had now assumed a majority position in.

As Lady Santhé considered her next moves and what she wanted to cover with the minister, the intercom on her desk sounded, indicating her guest had arrived. For the occasion, Valles had on a vibrant blue dress that reflected the light in the room in various directions when she moved or even gestured. She had understood from an early age that most people were dominated by the visual and the first impression she made in this area always set the tone, particularly with males of various species, but other women were often moved by her appearance as well. Minister Kyver came into the room, and Valles stepped to the door to greet her.

"Welcome to Lianna, Madam Minister. I've heard such great things about the work you are doing."

"Thank you, Lady Santhé. I am most impressed with this beautiful planet of yours. Its reputation continues to grow around the Galaxy."

Valles gestured toward a comfortable seating area in a corner of her massive office, one that afforded a view from two directions that took in an impressive sweep of Lianna City, a most modern metropolis of over 50 million sentients, one that featured much green space and flowing streams. The Santhé Tower was the city's most prominent structure, but such skyscrapers were spread across the city in a pattern that allowed for many unobstructed views. As Ry looked out the windows she whistled softly. _This isn't a bad place to retire but it must be expensive to live here._

She sat and gazed across to the lovely Lady Santhé and felt somewhat attracted to her elegance and poise. _Hard to believe this woman is only 24 years of age. She has a natural sense of being in charge._

"Well, madam, what may I do for you?"

"Minister Kyver – may I address you as Ry? – I am most interested in greatly expanding the agricultural output of this planet. We amply feed our stable population and are looking to become the "breadbasket" – so to speak – of the entire eastern Outer Rim."

Ry smiled. "Please call me Ry. May I call you Valles?"

Valles nodded with a broad smile. "Please do."

"Valles, I can certainly help you with that. The basis of the Imperial Agriculture Program is to standardize production with an eye toward efficiency. We believe no hectare should be wasted, as the population of the Galaxy is ever growing and should be served."

Valles – who, unknown to all but a few close confidants – was Force-sensitive and was also quite able to conceal it, knowing how critical this was in the current era of Palpatine, but she carefully probed and noted that Ry was as well, and filed this bit of information away for another time.

"Ry, I'm pleased that we are on the same page, if you will. We feel we have some natural advantages over our competitors in that our recycling program affords ready access to most nitrogen-based fertilizer products. What my people are telling me is that an ability to groom various crops to suit the tastes of various species around the Galaxy would be most advantageous. I'm hoping the IMAg has some ideas on how we might be able to do that."

"Valles, I would be delighted for the Ministry to work with your people in this area. This kind of forward thinking is just what the Empire needs."

The two women continued to converse, growing more comfortable with each other in the process, while Valles was using her keen social intelligence to put Ry at ease. She even agreed to accompany Lady Santhé to lunch in the executive dining room elsewhere near the top of the Tower. After they were through, they said goodbye and wished each other well. Valles had also proposed another meeting some two months later, so she could review what the IMAg people had come up with. Ry assured her the meeting would take place and that she was greatly looking forward to it.

As Valles watched her guest leave, she had some poignant thoughts. _I like that woman, she cuts to the chase. Many weapons I will need in my arsenal for the years to come. Somehow, I don't believe Palpatine will always be around. But so long as he clears the field of anyone that might get in my way, the longer he stays, the better, for the time being._

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 13 BBY 11 months, 10 days**_

One morning, Shaak was busy seeing to various aspects of her starship _Intrepid II_ and she was accompanied by young Xendar Silkaw, who had by this time been with Shaak and Maris for about six months and was about to celebrate his 13th birthday. The youth was fascinated by starships and space travel and was constantly hanging around the Master, who relented and agreed to teach him the basics of mechanics and ship maintenance. On this day, she was covering some of the finer points in working on a hyperdrive system.

"One of the things many shipowners tend to neglect is proper maintenance of this system, and then they later wonder why they have to shell out thousands of credits to get it repaired," she lectured. "Spend some time learning about the various parts and you won't have to do that."

"Master Shaak, I often wondered. How much coaxium is needed to keep it running at top speed?"

"Not as much as people seem to think. It's really not at all like speeder gas. The right concentration – used sparingly – can deliver many fast voyages. Recently, I made some upgrades once I had a new source of coax. I was able to raise the capacity of the ship to class 1.0 from 1.5 …"

Xendar seemed duly impressed. "That's amazing, Master. I doubt many astro-mechanics can do that. Did you learn that kind of stuff in the Jedi Order?"

Shaak nodded, then chuckled. "And a great deal more. I like you, kid. You ask smart questions."

He smiled, happy to be making a good impression on her.

"Are you planning a voyage soon?"

Shaak laughed softly. "As a matter of fact, I am. We're going to take a little trip in the neighborhood. Over to a planet called Nechako. Maris has already been there, about a year ago. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

* * *

 _ **Nechako, Ash Worlds Sector, Eastern Outer Rim, 13 BBY 11 months, 8 days**_

Shaak and Xendar were going over the pre-flight checklist together as Maris joined them on the _Intrepid._ The Zabrak smiled at the young man as she came onto the flight deck.

"Ready, Xen?"

He gave her the thumbs up and took the seat behind Shaak, while Maris settled into the right seat in front. The engines started up and the ship briefly shook as Shaak eased the power level up.

"Let's go!" She shouted and the ship shot into the Felucian atmosphere as the occupants could quickly see the planet shrinking beneath them. Soon, the coordinates had been entered and the jump was made. Xendar was thrilled to watch it and he had a great view while the stars momentarily turned to bright lines and then everything went into a blur.

About 90 minutes later, the lines returned and then became stars as they had reached their destination. The planet was a grayish expanse, and Xendar remarked that it reminded him of his home on Asrat. Shaak was paying close attention, and noted, "I think Asrat is more mountainous. This one has a prairie look, and not much obvious water. Life is likely difficult here."

Maris added. "I thought it was cold. Looks like it's even worse today. Glad we've got some heavier clothes."

Shaak paid no attention to that as she was intently studying the readouts from her computer. She'd done some special programming that tied into her keen Force sensitivity and she was eying it as the ship took a couple of orbits. Finally, she'd pinpointed the location and then put the ship on manual override and took it down to the surface. A large expanse of plains was visible, with hills rising slowly in the distance while a couple of rivers could be seen below, winding their way across the prairie.

Shaak chose a nice, flat landing spot near one of the rivers and the ship touched down as the gear came out. She turned to them and announced:

"I'm going to go ahead from here. I want you two to stay here and watch everything carefully. My com will be open, so give me silent alerts if anything comes up. Do not draw lightsabres unless absolutely necessary. Our presence here is purely exploratory in nature and we are not to draw undue attention to ourselves."

"Who are you meeting with, Master?" Maris asked, as she looked Shaak in the eye. "This Varda person?"

"That's right. I think she will remember me."

"How did you know she would be on this world?"

"Maris, it was because of that fellow you met here last time, the one named Devin Baxter. Varda Wahi was known as a Jedi that was keenly interested in agriculture and horticulture. I studied under her when I was a Padawan, many years ago. It enabled me to learn much of what I know involving plants and herbs. So, when you mentioned that there was a Force-sensitive here, I looked him up on one of the holocrons. His name wasn't Baxter in the Jedi but I figured it was the same person."

Shaak then took out a speeder bike from the ship's cargo hold and set out to locate Varda. It didn't take long to find her Force signature and she wasted no time in arriving at a small, non-descript residence on the prairie. Not wanting to startle her, Shaak reached out with the Force and announced her presence, then was at the door, which soon slid open as the two women stood, quietly regarding each other.

"Hello, Master Ti. Yes. You've found me." Varda seemed somewhat frail and more than a bit worse for wear.

Shaak tilted her head at a slight angle, then spoke.

"It's good to see you, Knight Varda. It's been a while."

"Where are my manners?" Varda said quickly. "Please, come in. I've been preparing something for supper. Would you like to join me?"

Shaak followed her into the kitchen. It being winter on Nechako, the Togruta was clothed in layered gowns under a heavy black velvet robe, which concealed her lightsabre. Varda, dressed modestly in a long, thick gown of sorts, was more than a bit nervous about encountering the woman who was one of the most important Jedi before the Purge. But she was also quite curious to learn more about what had happened – now six years prior.

Sniffing the aroma, Shaak complimented her. "Smells nice. I'll have some, thank you."

Varda grabbed a bowl, then gave her guest a generous portion and handed the bowl to her. Not knowing exactly what Togruta eating habits were, she decided to ask first. "Would you prefer sticks or a fork – or neither one?"

"Neither," Shaak grunted. She took the bowl and proceeded to feed herself with her right hand. Varda could occasionally see the razor-sharp Togruta teeth protruding as Shaak devoured the food. "Please excuse me," Shaak said softly. "I was hungrier than I thought. It's really quite good."

Varda felt relieved that things were going well thus far, while inwardly worrying just how much Shaak might know about her actions during the Clone War, where she had lost her composure and killed two of her own soldiers, then basically deserted and was considered MIA. As Master Ti was known to be a staunch warrior and very loyal to those she commanded, it was likely she resented such actions from a fellow Jedi.

But if Shaak remembered this incident or simply chose to overlook it, she never let on in any way. She simply stood there, clearly reading Varda through the Force and learning who knew what in the process. Varda figured it might be best to sit the woman down and do some catching up. Maybe then Shaak's mood and thoughts would be better known. One thing was for sure, however, the Togruta master was emanating a rather powerful Force signature, one that reflected a deep well of controlled energy, but at the same time, seemed completely tempered and restrained. It was all rather mysterious.

"Come, Master Shaak. Let's set down and talk. I will fill you in on where I've been over the past few years."

"I'd like that."

They proceeded into a formal living room of sorts and Varda wanted her guest to have the most comfortable seat. Shaak then opened the discussion, after waiting a couple of seconds, during which she allowed the tension to build.

"Varda … I remember learning various things from you when I was a youngling and then a Padawan. Some of these I hold onto to this day. The knowledge of plants and vegetation, for example. Quite useful this has been for me. May I say one thing? I am most gratified to have found you. There are only a handful of us that remain now in the Galaxy."

"Thank you, Master Ti," Varda responded, the tone in her voice betraying more than a little relief, but still a bit rushed. "I'm sure you have questions for me, but if I may, I'd like to fill you in on where I've been … these past years."

Shaak nodded in her subconsciously regal manner, saying nothing. _She seems rather uneasy; I need to calm her._

Varda proceeded to explain that she'd been shipwrecked during the War and wound up on a planet that was quite difficult to leave and also one to which little news from the outside could penetrate. Therefore, only recently had she learned about the Jedi Purge and the rise of the Galactic Empire of Sheev Palpatine.

As Shaak listened, she had many thoughts. At first, about how difficult it must have been to learn of the current situation in the Galaxy many years after it had happened, but then, she detected the source of Knight Varda's fear. _She's ashamed of her actions during the War. At the time, this would not have been acceptable, but so much has happened since. I must reach out to her and bring her back in._

Once Varda had spoken her peace, Shaak stood and came over to her, extending both hands.

"Varda, please give me your hands."

The older woman – now quite perplexed by Shaak and her calm demeanor – thought it over for a second. _I cannot quite believe she is so forgiving, after all she was third in command in the Council and I often thought of her as rather strict._

Varda decided to go along with the request, as the Togruta was being quite pleasant.

As Shaak gently took hold of her, a sudden surge of warm Force energy coursed through her, at first a bit startling, then progressively more relaxing. _I know what happened, Varda, and you are forgiven. It is not my place to judge such actions when we as an organization failed so completely._

As Shaak released her hands, she then noted, "I can see you are not well. Might I have a look?" Shaak pointed to Varda's ailing hip joint.

Knowing that Togruta were often gifted in the healing arts, Varda felt she had little to lose at this point. Sometimes, the pain was quite unbearable. She gazed at Shaak, wincing somewhat.

"Yes … please ..."

Shaak quickly found the source of the pain. Varda's right hip joint had started to deteriorate with age and the cartilage had worn thin. Shaak placed a hand on the woman's hip and surged more warmth into it. The heat greatly alleviated the pain as Shaak continued to examine her.

"Varda, you have severe damage to this joint. As one Jedi to another, I would like to bring you to my new home – not far from this world – and see what can be done. I have a great many herbal medicines I have created there and I feel that one of them might be perfect to help you regenerate some tissue and get the healing process started."

Varda was somewhat stunned. "You would do this ... for me?"

Shaak simply nodded and smiled. "It's the least I can do, for one who is a living treasure – as are all Force sensitive people who remain in the Galaxy. We must take care of each other."

Varda sat back in her chair and simply stared at Shaak. This wasn't at all what she'd expected.

Shaak then went into detail about the day of the Purge and Order 66, then about her efforts to start over, and the decision to build a brand-new Order of Force adept people that would replace the Jedi. She also mentioned some of the survivors, such as Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Jocasta, but gave no details on their whereabouts. Finally, she spoke about Anakin Skywalker's transformation into Darth Vader and the clear and present danger he represented to all surviving ex-Jedi.

Varda then told Shaak about Devin Baxter and the situation on Nechako, which was in danger of Imperial actions that would devastate the planet. Shaak then mentioned Bail Organa and the fledgling rebellion against the Empire, but also that it was extremely privileged information.

As they sat and talked some more, Varda offered Shaak some hot tea, which the Togruta happily accepted.

"You seem to know my tastes quite well," Shaak chuckled.

Varda grinned, now greatly relieved. "Coming right up."

While Varda went into her kitchen, Shaak pulled her com device out of her robe and tapped out a message to Maris.

 _Come join us and bring the boy. I want her to meet you both._ Shaak then quietly put away the device as Varda returned.

As Shaak took a sip of the tea, Varda offered what she knew about the rebellion.

"I've also met with Senator Organa, and I understand the need for strict secrecy. I also met another of your cohorts, a Togruta named Ahsoka Tano."

At the mention of the name, Shaak's eyes narrowed and her front lekku changed shades ever so slightly, Varda quickly detected this, and asked, "are you quite close with Miss Tano? If you don't mind my asking …"

Shaak seemed to cough for a second and cleared her throat. "Uh, yes. In a manner of speaking. Let's just say I take an inordinate interest in matters pertaining to her."

Shaak took another sip, then glanced directly at Varda. "Could you tell me what your impression of her was? How did she seem …" the Togruta's voice trailed off for a second. Her mind appeared to be somewhere else for a second.

To Varda, this seemed somewhat mysterious. She decided to be as open as she could about Ahsoka.

"Master Shaak, I was very impressed with her. What I had known about her in the past was less than flattering. During the War, she and Anakin Skywalker were paired together and it was said around the Temple that she picked up a number of his bad habits. She was rash and quite headstrong, although everyone said she was absolutely gifted and would be a fine Knight someday."

Shaak simply looked at Varda and nodded. "I thought so, as well. Indeed, I had hoped she would become my Padawan. Those … habits … could have been corrected, had they been caught earlier. But, Varda, how about now? What has Ahsoka become?"

"Shaak, she's quite different now. Very mature. Measures her words carefully. And I noticed something else. Padawan Offee is now around as well, and they seemed to be close acquaintances, if not friends."

Shaak chuckled at that mention. "Barriss Offee actually made it through the trials and became a Knight while you were away. We all thought Ahsoka was well on her way to doing that as well. Master Windu and I felt that she had earned first consideration and that her dogged determination to prove her innocence showed she had some of what it took to be a Knight. But Barriss was the one had betrayed her, and when we went along with the accusations of Ahsoka's guilt and removed her from the Order, I had deep misgivings. However, I kept those to myself. To this day, I remain ashamed of my role in the matter. When she was cleared, we extended our condolences and invited her back into the Order – but she turned us down and walked away. Can you imagine my joy to learn that she also survived the Purge?"

As she unloaded all of it, Shaak's voice went from her normal flat monotone into something approaching a plead.

Varda looked at Shaak with some sympathy. "Yes, exactly. I now understand. Thank you for explaining all of that and how painful it was for you."

"But Varda … I would be most grateful at this time if you did not inform Ahsoka that I am also still alive."

"I don't understand, Shaak. Why wouldn't you want her to know?"

Shaak was becoming a bit rattled by the whole thing and simply stammered, "I have my reasons …"

At this point, Maris and Xendar arrived on the other speeder bike, and Shaak, relieved by the interruption, glanced toward the door. Varda also realized Shaak was reluctant to explain and she didn't want to further rock the boat, as she had been making such progress in dealing with her up to this point.

Both women rose and went to the door, which Varda opened with the Force. Shaak then stepped forward.

"Knight Varda, it is my pleasure to present my apprentice, Padawan Maris Brood, and also our new acolyte, Xendar Silkaw."

Both Maris and Xendar bowed to her, and she invited them inside. Shaak then spoke.

"Varda, I wanted you to meet my people, now that we are going to take you to our home planet so as to heal your injury. I further want to explain that it is my great desire now to build a new Order of Force-sensitive people in the Galaxy and a fond hope that it will someday be an organization that stands for truth and justice – things we are now sorely lacking in the Empire of today."

"I am very pleased to meet both of you," Varda stated.

Shaak went on to explain a bit about both of their backgrounds, then turned to Varda.

"Are you ready? I don't think you'd want to wait on this."

Varda nodded, then Shaak whispered to Maris about what was happening.

Maris then turned to Varda, and looked her in the eye.

"Master Shaak is the best. She will take care of you."

* * *

 ** _Felucia, 13 BBY, 11 months, 5 days_**

 _Intrepid II_ had just touched down on Felucia, as Shaak returned with her acolytes and former Jedi Varda Wahi. As she debarked from Shaak's ship and looked around, Varda noted, "A very peaceful surrounding you have, Master Ti. But it is rather warm here."

Shaak chuckled softly. "Yes, but we've grown accustomed to it. The heat should help with your healing process. You know, Varda, I did some quick checking. There is a holocron I've been updating with more background on our flora here on Felucia. Into it, I've entered all of the native plant species I've found here and then analyzed them at the molecular level. For your situation, I have already picked out the combination I will need."

Varda looked at Shaak with a feeling of wonderment coupled with relief. "And to think you were once my student. I feel a small measure of pride knowing that."

Shaak smiled. "Yes, I owe much of it to you. You were the one that got me interested in the biology and structure of the plant world. So many think of me as a strict military mind, and, while I will always honor those whom I fought alongside, I am also aware that not all of us were prepared to do that."

She then followed Shaak into her small home, limping noticeably. Shaak turned to her. "We will get you set up here for the healing process. It would be best for you to sleep on the ship for a couple of nights as the medicine starts working, but I am going to administer the treatment here. I will also use some techniques I've perfected via the Force."

Varda nodded. "I'm going to put myself under your trust, Shaak. But, I must say, I am rather impressed with your progress since you were my student. I think you may have taken it to a new level."

Shaak laughed. "Well, let's see about that."

Maris and Xendar left them so Shaak could concentrate on her patient. Varda was asked to lie on something like an army cot and Shaak proceeded to massage some strange-smelling ointment into her hip, then placed a hand on her and surged some warmth into the area. Varda relaxed and Shaak had her drink about 10cc of a concentrated herbal remedy that was a deep greenish color. More Force energy and then Shaak had Varda rise up and sit on the edge of the cot.

"How do you feel now, Knight Varda?"

"Certainly better … but have you just removed the pain?"

"Partially. That's because you need to have full range of movement. You are going to need to strengthen the muscles in this area – on both sides of your body – to take some of the pressure off the joint."

Varda nodded. "I understand what you are saying, Shaak. I've let myself become weak in key areas."

"Yes. But it's not too late. If you follow my program, you will see results in the next 90 days or so. I'm going to have a special walking aid for you to use as you get stronger."

"Will my joint start to repair itself?"

"That's the plan. Now I want to get you off of it so you may heal."

Shaak then levitated Varda off the cot via the Force and slowly transferred her to a stateroom on board the _Intrepid._ Varda slept for a few hours, aided by a strong tea that Shaak served her. When she awoke, Xendar was looking after her. He kept his silence, but then Varda spoke to him.

"Young man, if you don't mind my asking, are you in training with Master Ti?"

"Yes, I am, Knight Varda. It's been great."

Varda smiled. "Do you think she wants to rebuild the Jedi?"

"With all due respect, madam, I'm not sure she wants me to talk about that."

Varda nodded. "Oh, that's fine. I can see already that you are honoring her wishes. But let me tell you something about your master – she is one of the toughest warriors you could ever find, but she is also one of the most compassionate and kind-hearted people. I'm learning that about her now. She inspires great loyalty, I can see that with Padawan Brood, as well."

"Did you know Master Shaak from before?"

"Yes, she was once a student of mine, long ago, when she was about your age, I'd guess. How old are you, Xendar?"

"I will be 13 years soon."

The two talked for a while longer, then Shaak came onboard the ship and entered the room.

"And how are we feeling this morning, Madam Knight?"

"I slept well, Master Ti, but I'm a little groggy."

"That is to be expected."

Shaak then put a hand on the affected area and carefully scanned.

"Is it working, Shaak?"

The Togruta stayed silent for a few seconds, then responded.

"I'm seeing some early evidence that your body is receptive to the treatment. Tissue regeneration should start to take place over the next 12 hours."

"So I should just rest?"

"You can read and study a little. If you like, I can lend you the holocron that contains information on the environment here. Have you ever been to Felucia before?"

"I have not … reminds me a little of Dagobah, however."

Shaak chuckled at that. "I've recently been there, I see what you mean."

Varda reached out and took Shaak's hand. A silent exchange of Force energy took place between them, this time the elder woman initiated it. It was a simple expression of gratitude. Shaak simply nodded in response.

"I will return later."

* * *

After two days had passed on Felucia, Varda was feeling considerably better. Shaak encouraged her to rise from her bed and to test the joint. She had been given more pain-numbing substances and ointment treatments and now it was time for her to try walking. Shaak had fashioned a sort of cane, made from Wroshyr wood from the planet Kashyyyk and Varda was impressed at how light, yet strong, the instrument was. Her first steps were understandably tentative but she felt somewhat relieved when she found herself walking with relatively low pain.

"Make sure you use the cane until you gain more strength. The rebuilding of your hip will take time, as it's a major joint in your body."

"Shaak, will I become like I once was?"

"In time, perhaps. But I want you to concentrate on the exercises I showed you. Very important to strengthen your core areas. As you age even further, this will serve you well. I can't tell you how many humans of your age I see in such pain. They are often confined to repulsor chairs for the rest of their lives."

"But not Togruta?"

"We are more in tune with our native land, where the soil and its nurturing ability can replenish us. We often live to 150 standard years and some have even made it to their 200th annual cycle."

"I never really knew that much about your species … that's quite remarkable."

"Someday, maybe you will take a voyage to Shili and see how we live."

"I think I'd like that very much. Shaak, I just want to thank you again for all you've done to help me. We hardly knew each other, but I almost feel like a member of your family …"

Shaak smiled, and reached out to caress Varda on her upper left arm. "All those who live in the Light of the Force … I see as sisters and brothers to me and those who are joining my new order. We extend our hands in welcome – should you so decide."

The two embraced briefly, then Varda asked, "When can I return to Nechako?"

"Soon, my friend. I know you have business to attend to back there."

* * *

 _ **Nechako, 13 BBY, 10 months, 20 days**_

Maris was in the pilot's chair as her shuttle craft, _Forager_ , dropped from hyperspace and proceeded to orbit Nechako. With her, in the right seat, was Varda, returning after about 17 days' recovery from Shaak's treatment of her damaged hip joint. The elder ex-Jedi was making progress – the best that could be expected considering her advanced age – and was walking more naturally than she had in a long time. The special cane that Shaak had made for her had become something of a trusted friend.

"How are you feeling, Madam Varda?" Maris asked politely.

"Better, Miss Maris. And I owe it all to your amazing master …"

Maris nodded. "I knew she could help you … well, we're now back to Nechako, would you like me to drop you near your home?"

"That will be fine, thank you."

As Maris brought the ship down, she had another question.

"You know, a little over a year ago, I first came to Nechako. I happened to meet a man who was Force-sensitive, named Devin Baxter. Might you know him?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Varda chuckled. "How exactly did you meet him?"

The Zabrak laughed. "Master Shaak wanted me to scout the planet. She said Bail Organa told her she might find what she was looking for there."

"Oh, really?" Varda mumbled, as she had also been seeing Senator Organa in recent months. Unknown to both Shaak and Maris at this time, Varda was also aiding the rebellion. She thought about telling Maris as a gesture of good will.

"Maris, what was she looking for?"

"Other Force-sensitive people – who might be interested in joining our new order. Do you think Devin might be one?"

Varda shook her head slowly. "I don't want to speak for him, but he has a family and must look after them at this point."

Maris nodded, and soon the _Forager_ was on the ground. She helped Varda to her feet and led them off the ship and down the ramp to the ground.

"Still rather cold here," Maris noted. "I seem to be a bit under-dressed." The Zabrak laughed at the irony of it all.

Varda laughed as well. "Let's go inside, and I can make you something hot to eat. Thank you so much for bringing me home."

The two went inside and Varda showed her guest to the same comfortable chair Shaak had used earlier. A few minutes later, she served Maris a hearty stew that was somewhat spicy.

"Anything to drink?" she asked.

"Ale, if you've got any."

Varda chuckled again. "Sorry. Fresh out …"

"OK, cold water, then."

After Varda brought it, Maris devoured the stew and gulped the water. Varda watched her with something approaching affection.

"If only every cook had such an appreciative guest …"

"Oh, yes, Madam Varda. The food on this planet is good. Leave it to a farming community to make tasty dishes. I had a great meal at the local co-op bar when I came here before."

As they were chatting, a knock came on the door. Varda rose and slid the door open with the Force. It was Devin Baxter, who seemed relieved to see her.

"Come in, Devin, please. I have a guest – someone you may remember."

His jaw dropped when he saw Maris sitting there. She was on her feet immediately.

"Devin!"

"Maris? I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you again."

The Zabrak smiled and extended her hand to him. He took it and they embraced for a second. Lost in the excitement he felt for seeing her again was his wonder at how she knew Varda. Maris decided to fill him in.

"I was bringing Madam Varda back to her home. My master had been here a couple of weeks ago and she noticed Varda was in pain from a hip injury. We took her back to our home planet and helped her to heal."

Varda laughed and nodded to Devin. "Yes, it's all true. I'm getting on in years and this thing was really starting to bother me. Shaak saw that and decided to help me."

Devin smiled but then had a flash of insight.

"Shaak? Are you referring to Master Shaak Ti?" As Varda nodded, he added, "She's only one of the greatest Jedi … and she's alive?"

Maris felt a little nervous at this point, not sure what Shaak might think about this. She spoke up.

"Yes, Devin. She's my master now. I'm Padawan Maris Brood, a former Jedi like yourself. Master Shaak has told me about you."

Devin shook his head for second, trying to take it all in. Finally, he stammered out a response.

"You know … Maris … for a little while, I was afraid you might be with the Empire and was wondering if you might report me to them. But then, after nothing happened for a year, I figured I was safe. Now, to hear this news … I can only say, this is great. I knew about Shaak Ti. She was something special. And she's healed Varda? She's even more special than I realized."

Maris smiled as she nodded vigorously. "Devin, we'd love to help you and your community in whatever way we can. We are part of the rebellion against the Empire – but we must be very careful. If word got out, you would be in grave danger."

He nodded a few times in response. "Something about you told me you were one of the good guys. I just wasn't sure. I hope you understand."

"I felt the same when I met you. Shaak told me you were okay … so, Devin, what would you think about possibly joining us?"

Devin had to shake his head. "I'm sorry … and I'd like to help, believe me I would. The Empire is pure evil. But I have to think of my wife and kids. They didn't sign up for this."

Maris nodded back. "I understand. Look – I don't know where this is going, either. But I'm training hard now and I feel we will win someday."

She stopped for a second and drank from her water glass. "I need you to promise me one thing. You cannot, under any circumstances, tell others here about us and what we are doing. We cannot even reveal where we are staying."

She turned to Varda. "Right, Madam Varda?"

Varda then spoke up. "Absolutely. Shaak has become a most trusted friend. I won't do anything to betray her in any way. And I know Devin can be trusted too …" She gazed at him and he nodded.

"Of course. I admire the rebellion. I'd heard whispers that something like that was going on, but I cannot say anything."

Maris smiled. "I'll just have to take your word for it, Devin." She then extended a hand and they had a brief energy exchange. "I'm glad we had this talk."

With that, Maris started for the door. She turned and gave Varda a hug.

"Master Shaak will be glad to know you made it home safely. Devin, it was good to see you again."

The Zabrak then strode out of Varda's home and soon was aboard the _Forager._ She wasted little time and soon the ship had lifted off. Varda and Devin had come outside and were able to catch a glimpse as they saw the ship make the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

 _ **Dantooine, 13 BBY, 10 months, 2 days**_

After Varda was on the mend, about a month later, Shaak decided to pay her first visit to Dantooine, along with Xendar. She still wanted to avoid Ahsoka – for reasons she kept entirely to herself – and, knowing that the other Togruta rebel was elsewhere, along with Barriss (whom she also wanted to avoid at this time), figured it was a good time to catch up with the Rebel leadership.

The _Intrepid_ arrived at the green planet and Shaak took the ship over the terrain, noting the various features, and eventually discovered the base by using the Force to track the vitals of those whom she knew. Noting the location, she then took the ship up a few hundred kilometres and did a more extensive inspection of the planet while her ship's computers were crunching the data. Having satisfied her curiosity, she then swooped low and took the ship into a landing near the discovered base. As Shaak and Xendar exited the _Intrepid_ , she switched on cloaking mode and watched it disappear.

A few seconds later, they entered the portal and descended down into the underground facility. Shaak was carefully studying each aspect of its construction, and giving admiring nods as she went. _They've put some thought into this place, as if they plan to be here for a few years at least. The rebellion is proceeding carefully. Very good._

Xendar was also looking things over. The young man asked, "How many people are involved with the rebellion?"

To which, Shaak responded.

"Probably not very many … yet. I have a feeling they are in various places around the Galaxy."

"Do they hate the Empire?"

"Some do, certainly. So much evil has already taken place, so many killed, so many peaceful worlds upended and torn apart, just to find raw materials so they could keep building warships. These are hard times."

Xendar just listened, but was clearly thinking about what had happened to his uncle, somehow killed on some world far away, while in service to the Republic for the Jedi.

"Master – my uncle once said we should try not to hate anyone, he said it would lead to the Dark Side. What is your opinion on that?"

She looked at him and smiled. "This is a difficult subject. Your uncle was certainly correct, but, saying that, and then acting on it, are two very different things. You will come to learn the best way to proceed. Maris and I will try to guide you."

He thought about that for a second. "Master Shaak, is Maris also learning these same things?"

"Yes. They are things we are always learning – through our entire lives. There will be many challenges ahead, ones that you cannot foresee, and you will have decisions to make on how to handle them. My job is to help prepare you – and Maris – along with whoever else may join us in the years ahead, so you will be equipped."

Shaak then added, "Time to go inside. Xendar, this being your first time, I mostly want you to listen and learn. We can go over some of the points later."

"Yes, Master Shaak."

As they proceeded inside, Shaak joined a discussion among Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Gial Ackbar. Mon turned to her and smiled.

"Shaak! So glad you could make it here today. We would love your input on military matters."

The Togruta master lowered her head slightly, signifying her cooperative intentions in a subtle way.

"I'm happy to oblige. Shall we take this private?"

Organa responded. "I think we're fine." He looked over to Xendar. "Is this a new apprentice of yours, Shaak?"

Shaak chuckled for a second, then her expression drew serious. "Everyone, this is Xendar Silkaw of Asrat. He is our first acolyte to join what I am calling the New Order. We are not a replacement for the Jedi, but we plan to honor many of that organization's ideals and principles. Xendar, here, is the nephew of a one-time Jedi Knight who died in the Purge. His loyalty to the rebellion will be complete."

Xendar then bowed and shook hands with each of the leaders present.

"I will be honored to be part of the struggle."

The group sat down at a conference table, one that had a holo projector installed. A general strategy discussion took place, and the participants were in basic agreement that no open resistance to the Empire was desirable, or even possible. Shaak stated that a marshalling of forces – ships, personnel, weapons – had to take place over the next few years. The most prominent need was good intelligence, mostly about Imperial movements and planning. Of particular importance was evasion of Darth Vader, who had been reported as being the Emperor's chief enforcer. He had a tendency to be utterly ruthless in carrying out the old man's directives and had left a trail of devastation and a high body count, seemingly everywhere he went.

It was generally conceded that the rebels had little idea about some of the Empire's more insidious plans, such as the construction of the Death Star, taking place at that time on and around Geonosis, based on the original design which then Separatist leader and ex-Jedi Master Count Dooku had overseen on that planet. The rebels also had no true conception of just how large the Imperial forces truly were, nor did they know the construction schedule taking place on worlds such as Kuat and Lianna. Palpatine had a maniacal desire to project power on a level that would scare away anyone that would even think of opposing him.

This last point was better understood by the rebel leaders, and Shaak underscored that when she noted, "At this time, I feel it is best to allow them to believe they already have absolute control over the Galaxy, even though we well understand that it is still rather vast, with large unexplored areas. We should be under no misconception about how difficult this will be, but at the same time, allow ourselves to have some hope that we do not labor in vain."

The short meeting broke up with a general sense of unity, as each person put her or his hand into a combined salute and gave a small exhortation … "To liberty – to the Rebellion!"

 _ **To be continued …**_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: the order of scenes was changed here to move the Lianna scene before the Nechako scenes. This was partly done to accommodate events that appear in the affiliated story _Way of a Siluan_ by heatherxenia.


	10. No One Can Truly Rule

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story: Chapter 10 –** **No One Can Truly Rule**

Shaak reaches out in multiple directions, while Ahsoka and Barriss deepen their attachment.

 **Chapter 10: No One Can Truly Rule**

 _ **Dantooine, 13 BBY, 10 months, 2 days, 10 hours**_

Later that day, after a short meditation session, Shaak mingled with some of the others gathered at the rebel base. One of these was Saw Gerrera from Onderon. He immediately recognized her.

"Master Shaak? It's great to have you here … how did you survive the Purge?"

Shaak looked at him for a split-second with a strange stare, then laughed. "It was a fortunate circumstance. But I'm here now. What is your role in the rebellion?"

"I've organized a group of people – we are from different parts of the Galaxy, but we have the same reasons. We call ourselves the Partisans. It's time to fight back."

Shaak nodded, then smiled. "That it is, but we must be smart about it. Mister Gerrera, are you working with Ahsoka Tano, by any chance?"

"Not directly, but it was great to see her again. I wanted her to know I never held her responsible for the death of my sister."

Shaak's tongue came out for a second and her jagged teeth showed. "I'm glad to hear that. I know about the incident. Always difficult to lose someone you are close to. Ahsoka is one of the truest people I ever knew. She felt every death that took place in that conflict … now we are in a new phase, yet it is the same conflict. One that goes on always …"

At that point, the young rebel cell leader Enfys Nest came up to Shaak and introduced herself. "So glad to meet you, Master Ti. My mother had told me about some of the things you've done … you were a great warrior."

Shaak chuckled. "I hope I still am … but this is a different kind of war."

"I'm fighting against the Empire – but also the syndicates, especially Crimson Dawn. Master Ti, by any chance would you know if they hired another ex-Jedi?"

"Why do you ask?" Shaak's expression became serious.

"About a year ago, someone using a light-sabre killed my mother – ran her right through. She was dressed all in black."

Shaak paused for a second. "Did you get a closer look at her? Where did this take place?"

"The planet Savareen, southeast Outer Rim … no, she had most of her face covered."

Shaak took her aside. "Young lady, might I have your hands? The Force may provide me some answers."

Young Enfys thought this seemed a bit strange, but Shaak was emanating a calming effect. She took the girl's hands and started to circulate energy through her, attempting to find an earlier Force presence. However, the trail was too cold. As she released, she noted:

"I'm afraid it's too faint. Someday, I would like to learn the answer to this. I can tell it was not someone who merely picked up a black-market lightsabre. This person was using Dark-Side Force ability … and … I think it's unlikely that it was one of the Imperial Inquisitors. It will remain a mystery for the time being."

Enfys sighed. "I'm sorry, Master Ti. But of course, I want to avenge my mother's death."

Shaak nodded. "As does Mister Gerrera his sister's … so many on our side have scores to settle. But I wish you success on this."

* * *

An hour or so later, Shaak caught up with Jocasta. The archivist suggested they go someplace private to talk. Shaak simply nodded and her old friend led her to a small alcove on an even lower level of the base.

"Shaak. I've come across some pertinent information in my more recent studies. It seems that Palpatine was compiling a list of every Force-sensitive individual in the Galaxy during the War and was likely going to use it after he had completed the treachery of Order 66."

Shaak pondered this. "How did you learn of this? I had suspected they might be doing this. Likely he has built a Sith holocron."

"I learned this from another of our holocrons, among the group from which I took custody that day we left Coruscant. I think the list was more concentrated on some of the younglings in various systems. Do you recall the incident when the bounty hunter Cad Bane broke into our archives?"

"I heard about it. At the time, I was on Kamino, overseeing the clone production and training. We didn't know Palpatine was Sidious at the time, but the whole thing fits … it fits rather well."

"Correct, Shaak. He was already planning what to do once he became Emperor. Wiping out the children was an element of it."

"So … Jo, where do you suppose that holocron is now?"

"It must be on Coruscant. The Emperor made the old Jedi Temple his palace."

Shaak thought for a minute. "We can't go there, Jo. It's far too risky." She paused again, while Jocasta stared at her. "But … there's something I never told you – or anyone else, for that matter. Years ago, I had installed a series of sensors in the Temple, near the Spire."

"I remember those, Shaak …"

"Yes, but what I didn't tell you was that I decided later – all on my own – to make my own set of recordings of Council activities. I felt it might become useful someday."

Jocasta was quite surprised by this revelation.

"Shaak, do you think your sensors might still be there?"

"They should be. My next step now is to see if I can patch into them and create some kind of feed through my relay channels."

"How difficult might it be to do that?"

"Not that easy – at the current time. I would have to get much closer to Coruscant and do that without him detecting me. At the current time, I don't have the sophisticated methods I will need …"

Jocasta nodded, then returned to her earlier topic.

"I want that holocron, Shaak. As you know, Jin-lo Rayce and I are building a training academy. I need to know if any of my students might be on Sidious's list."

Shaak then related Enfys Nest's account of the mysterious dark lady on Savareen. "Does this sound at all familiar?"

Jocasta shook her head. "No … but it's more than a bit concerning."

"Jocasta – my good friend – I can't, in all good conscience, allow you to go to Coruscant now. I don't know what you might find but Sidious rarely leaves the throne from what I've heard. You would be walking into a death sentence."

Jocasta slowly shook her head and looked back at Shaak.

"Of course, you are right. I can't be of any use to you if I'm not alive … so, Shaak, I have a feeling there is more you might have to tell me. I'm quite impressed with the young man you've just taken on. He seems quite poised and of excellent character. I'm certainly glad Jin-lo did the advance work."

Shaak brightened up and nodded back, while breaking into a soft smile. "But there's more good news. Knight Varda is also still with us. You remember her, right?"

"Indeed I do. I would love to see her again. How is she getting on?"

"Fairly well. Time is starting to catch up with her. When I found her, about 35 days ago, she was ailing from a badly damaged hip joint. I've started the healing process for her and given her some restorative exercise therapy. But her mind seems to be in good shape. She's really a good resource for some of our younger acolytes to learn from."

Jocasta smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "I'm very glad to hear that. Varda and I go back a ways together. She was always sort of a rebel. Would often ask questions. Reminded me of our old friend, Master Qui-Gon."

Shaak nodded in a knowing way. "I think you would still recognize her. When I did the scan with her, there was still some of that fire burning inside."

"After you left, how did you leave things with her? Might she be an asset for us?"

"Too soon to tell," Shaak sighed. "I think she was wary of me at first. I set her mind at ease, telling her all was forgiven."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she had gotten herself into a bit of trouble during the war. Basically deserted her men and went to a quiet, out-of-the-way planet on the southwest Outer Rim. Now she's reconnected with an ex-AgriCorps member on a planet not far from our facilities."

"So …"

"I told her I knew what had happened, but we have to put those things behind us. The situation now requires every possible asset we can find against Sidious and his Empire. I think we can count on her, but she still has some healing to do – physically, and psychologically."

"Just let me know what you need, Shaak. But where might I find Knight Varda?"

"Jo, at this time, I think it would be best if I keep that confidence for her. She has been to Felucia – for the healing process – and she swore to keep our secrets there."

"I understand, my friend. She will have to reach out to us. Did you tell her I was still alive?"

"I did, along with Obi-Wan and Yoda, but I gave her no location information."

"You know, Shaak, there is another item I thought we might discuss – one that pertains especially to Force-sensitive people like us."

"And that would be?"

"This group of people they are calling the 'Inquisitorium' …"

"Oh … I heard something about this recently. Bail Organa confirmed it. He told us that Ahsoka Tano killed one of these people, although it was not her intention when she confronted him. I've been trying to learn more, but thus far, not much success. My new communications channels may be used to report such sightings and the like."

"Shaak, they cannot be permitted to find us – any of us. Since they may already know about Ahsoka, they will be looking for us. This comes under the same heading as the holocron I first mentioned. Sidious cannot be happy with knowing some of us were survivors."

"Jo, please take every precaution. I don't want to lose you."

"Nor I you. Your decision to keep all of our whereabouts safe is a good one. I only hope they do not learn of what you are doing on Felucia."

"About that. Maris and I are working now toward creating a further concealment strategy that will make our Force signatures on the planet opaque to outsiders. This will require a field generator of sorts. I'm now in the preliminary stages of design on this."

Jocasta gave out a slow whistle. "This would be so exciting … combine this idea with the sensors on Coruscant, and we might just begin to get some idea of what _they_ are planning, but at the same time, be able to prevent them from learning what _we_ are planning."

Shaak chuckled. "That is the general idea."

* * *

 ** _Mirial, 13 BBY 9 months, 5 days_**

After a series of adventures elsewhere, Ahsoka Tano returned to Mirial to meet with Barriss Offee. She wanted to bring her friend up to speed on what had taken place. As she landed, she put her astromech in charge with doing some spot maintenance on _Essence II_ and then headed off to Barriss's apartment tower. Ahsoka breathed in the humid tropical air of the coastal city as the local sun was coming up over the horizon. _I hope she won't mind me dropping in like this, unannounced, but I have to tell her what took place._ In an earlier get-together, Barriss had mentioned having new powers and the ability to confound the Inquisitorium and their relatively unsophisticated tracking methods. _I sure would like it if she might show me some of these abilities …_

The Togruta soon arrived on foot at the tower and boarded the lift. Unbeknownst to her, Empress Su had arrived in-system and was planning to take Barriss on another journey. The extra-Galactic monarch quickly detected Ahsoka and decided to observe her for a bit before visiting her Mirialan friend and prospective apprentice. Ahsoka, of course, was not equipped to know anything about Su or her methods at this point in her development.

Barriss came to the door to investigate her visitor, and smiled when she opened it to see her friend.

"Come in, chum. I have missed you, Ahsoka."

"Barriss." Ahsoka said softly and smiled, as the two embraced quickly. "I've got some news that I'm sure you will be interested in."

"Well, come in then, dear. Might I get you anything?"

"Have you got anything stronger than ale?"

The Mirialan chuckled. "It just so happens …" When she returned, she brought a bottle and two small glasses, then proceeded to pour them each a shot.

Ahsoka thanked her, then sipped the whiskey. "Smooth … you brought out the good stuff."

Barriss softly scoffed. "Ha! What kind of hostess would I be? … Ahsoka, old friend, only the best for you. As you may have noticed, life's been good to me recently."

Ahsoka glanced around the apartment, noting a few changes, and the fact that her friend was dressed lavishly in elegant black gowns and a flowing robe with a short train. She laughed and sipped a little more. "I'd say it has … nice threads …"

"Thank you," Barriss chirped.

"So …" Ahsoka chuckled. "I came here to see you for a reason."

"Tell me."

"Well, I know we had briefly discussed the Inquisitors before …"

Barriss nodded. "Go on."

"I might as well just come out and say it. I got into a scrape and had to kill two more – one male, one female. I don't know anything more than that."

Barriss simply smiled, seemingly not moved at all by the deaths of the Inquisitors, which Ahsoka took note of, but said nothing. Finally, the Mirialan asked, "Are you OK, though? They didn't hurt you or anything?"

Ahsoka simply shook her head tightly. "I'm fine. From what I've seen, these people aren't really all that clever. Their offensive capabilities are sorely lacking."

"That's because they mostly were once Jedi."

"Really? How did you learn that?"

"It's been whispered. Besides, Jedi are not taught to attack, mostly defend."

Ahsoka looked back at her for a minute, then nodded. "I guess that's true. Having a master like Anakin, though, I followed a different path."

"Absolutely, you did. And they used to talk about you in the Temple. You had a reckless reputation, just like he did."

"I sure hope _you_ didn't circulate that kind of gossip. It would be most hypocritical …"

Barriss laughed. "Got me there, Ahsoka. Once I was no longer under Master Luminara, I started following my own path too. I only wish now that I hadn't betrayed you. It's great to work with you again, especially now that we are free of the Jedi Code."

"Well …" Ahsoka grinned a little, and again shook her head. "I didn't leave them because I wanted to kill people and break things. I just didn't think they would be loyal and look out for me as a fellow Jedi. Instead, they just went along with that snake Tarkin."

"You're certainly right about him. Now he's a big shot in Palpatine's Empire. I sure hope he gets what's coming to him."

Barriss took a swig of the Mirial whiskey and finished her glass. "Would you like another, friend?"

"Why not?" Ahsoka laughed. "I'll sleep it off here. Like I said before, nice place you have."

"But," Barriss said quietly, "I'm wondering who might discover the bodies – or did you take care of that, too?"

"Yes, I did. I cremated the corpses. Figured they deserved at least that much, especially if they were once Jedi."

"By the way, where exactly did this happen?"

Ahsoka didn't answer at first, taking another swig. Then, she replied, "an out-of-the-way planet called Takodana."

"I don't know it."

"Southwest Mid-rim, not too far from Endor."

"Don't know that one, either," the Mirialan chuckled. "But it doesn't matter. Go on, I know something's bugging you."

"Yeah … you know what? I kind of lied about something." Ahsoka then shed her top and Barriss gasped as she saw what appeared to be a serious flesh wound on the Togruta's left arm.

"What in the Force happened? Don't tell me those sleemos got lucky …!"

Ahsoka tried to laugh it off. "Hey, it doesn't hurt _that_ much. Only when I …"

Barriss shook her head vigorously. "Ahsoka, hey. It's me."

Ahsoka looked at her friend blankly. "Do you perhaps have some ointment, or something?"

Barriss stared at the wound, which had turned Ahsoka's normal orange skin tone into an unsightly shade of blue. "I might just have something. Give me a few minutes."

Ahsoka sat waiting, and sipping her whiskey slowly. Meanwhile, from her white world-ship, Empress Su had brought up the meeting of the two ex-Jedi on a monitor and was keenly observing.

Barriss went into a small room off her master bedroom suite and was digging around in a drawer for some items. Having located what she needed, she then opened a small vault and took out a tiny vial – it was the last of her supply of bota, perhaps just 2 cc remained. She took a small pinch of it and mixed it in with a creamy substance and warmed the concoction in her palm, then put the mixture on a small spoon, putting it aside as she put away the bota and the tools. She closed the door and returned to Ahsoka.

"I think this will help," she told the Togruta, then took the full amount of the salve from the spoon and proceeded to rub it gently over the wound. Immediately, Ahsoka noticed the pain receding.

"Wow, that's strong stuff. What is it?"

"Just a little thing I have. I've done some research into plants and herbs."

Ahsoka watched in total amazement as her wound quickly healed and her skin returned to its normal color.

"Barriss – you're quite a doctor! I was thinking I'd have to spend a couple of days in bacta."

Barriss chuckled and shook her head. "Nope. You're as good as new."

"But … but … where did you learn about this kind of thing?"

"Back in my Jedi student days, I had some instruction into botany from Knight Varda Wahi. She got me interested in the subject, so I pursued it further on my own. I seriously considered becoming a Jedi healer, but then the War turned me sour on the idea – I won't go into it further."

Ahsoka laughed, feeling much better. "Well, I'd say you're doing great …! Say, now that you mention Varda Wahi …"

"Yes?" Barriss perked up and smiled, lovingly, at her friend.

"I also once studied with her, but the subject was really not my thing. Kind of boring, actually. Well, anyway, you'll never guess … she was also on Takodana with me."

"Do tell …" Barriss chuckled.

"Okay, I'd feel better if you would promise not to tell anyone in the Alliance about this. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course …" Barriss smiled, then touched Ahsoka's upper arm, above where the wound had been.

"Well, I had come to Takodana after meeting with Bail and the rebels on Dantooine. This was a couple weeks after the meeting that you and I had attended together."

"Ah … Okay."

"So I went to that planet perhaps hoping to meet a new contact, which turned out to be a waste of time, but then I heard some sounds in the woods and investigated. It was a lightsabre battle between Varda and what appeared to be one of the Inquisitors."

"Oh, sleem …"

"Yeah … he was a big one, too. And he had the same double blade sabre as the one I ran into about five years ago. Varda seemed to be in trouble. I knew I had to help her. She wasn't moving too well. I jumped into the action but he disappeared for a bit. Varda had created a kind of fog, trying to escape. I thought we might be okay, but then he returned. I drew my sabres and held him off, but the guy was strong and I didn't have a lot of room to maneuver there in the woods."

"What happened next?" Barriss looked into Ahsoka's eyes, radiating concern.

"The Inquisitor and I had fought to a draw, but that nasty double blade nicked my arm. I didn't feel much at first because I was fighting on pure Force instinct. We made it to my ship, and she was hobbled, so I used the Force to assist her. The two of us together gave him a big Force shove that enabled us to board and I got to the flight deck for lift off. But soon the sleemo got to his ship and was pursuing us. We had planned on mag-locking with Varda's ship and were able to get us both aloft, but then he had lifted off too, and started firing on me. I couldn't maintain the lock and have shields up, so we decided to destroy Varda's ship so the Imps couldn't find it later and learn where she'd been."

Barriss nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"She wouldn't tell me, either," Ahsoka chuckled. "But we made the jump and left that baggage behind."

"Where did you go from there?"

"This other planet that she's staying on. It took almost 12 hours with my ship, so we got to know each other.

Barriss stared at Ahsoka, simply shaking her head.

"Anyway, my wound didn't heal quickly, and Varda had nothing for it. We ended up taking another trip together, to a place called Yemer. She suggested I could set up some monitor and relay stations on that planet, and there might be another possible group there to help the Rebels."

"Oh yeah," Barriss muttered. "I think I know that place …"

"Well, she took me to this sort of shrine there, for a group called the Siluans. Have you heard of them?"

"Maybe …" Barriss scratched her head for a second. "Aren't they that sort of no-violence Jedi sect? I've only read about them."

"Yeah …! And Varda mentioned that. And then, this strange individual showed up, said her name was Sen Kaydo. But I later learned it was Ry Kyver."

"Who?"

"She'd just quit her job as the Imperial Minister of Agriculture. But there was something funny about her … I could tell she'd been Force-sensitive but for some reason, wasn't strong anymore."

"Wait. If she was an Imperial minister, she's probably been working for the Emperor. Right?"

"So, yeah, I definitely wouldn't trust her. But somehow, I didn't get that dark-side feeling from her. Certainly not like that Inquisitor guy."

Barriss chuckled again. "Sounds like you've had quite a time. I really wish I'd been there to help you and Varda. We'd have finished off that Imperial slug."

Ahsoka looked at Barriss for a second. "You know … I kind of believe you. There's something different about you. Barriss … you told me a while back that you have new powers. Anything you'd like to add?"

The Mirialan laughed softly. "Ahsoka. I have evolved with the Force. Maybe I could show you some of what I've learned. If you're going to be involved with the Rebellion, you're going to need help. An old lady like Varda probably shouldn't be taking on these Inquisitors. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to her …"

"Me either. You know, I'm a little tired, might I lie down?"

"Absolutely. In fact, I'd like to join you in a little bit. You go on ahead, my friend. The master suite is that way." Barriss said with a wink as she pointed down the hallway.

As Ahsoka left the room, Barriss soon felt a tingling in her head. As she headed back to her main living area, Su had suddenly appeared and had relaxed on one of the sectional couches. The Empress was in one of her typical white ensembles, and covered with various jewelry pieces in selected silvery metals. When Barriss entered the room, Su had stretched out her full two-metre-plus frame on an entire side of the couch.

"Good evening, milady. I am honored to have you in my home."

Su smiled and looked Barriss up and down – practically undressing her with her eyes. "I see you have a guest. I won't be long, then."

"What may I do for you, Su?

"First, explain why you shared some of the bota with your friend."

"I was concerned over Ahsoka's injury. I figured just a little was all I needed." Barriss stared at Su, hoping this answer was satisfactory.

"I see. But you surely recall my telling you that it was for your use only."

"I did, my lady, but I thought perhaps you would be fine with it. Ahsoka and I are growing closer."

"Very well, my child. I don't have any issue with your generosity, but this bota was intended only for you."

"So, it might not work on her, is that right?"

"It might … or it might not. It also might work all too well." Su sat up straight, then stood and stepped over to Barriss's side, towering above her. "I shall see you in one rotation of your home planet. That is all – for now."

With that, Su disappeared, slowly fading away with a sudden flair of multiple colors before fully leaving. Barriss also stood and entered her dressing room from the alternate side. After changing into an elegant night ensemble, she entered her master suite, seeing Ahsoka already lying on her bed, seemingly fast asleep. Barriss crawled in next to her, then kissed the Togruta good night as she snuggled closer to her.

* * *

 ** _Mirial, 13 BBY 9 months, 4 days_**

The next morning, Ahsoka awoke first and noticed she was sharing the bed with Barriss. At first, she was a little surprised but thought it over. _It's quite interesting, I think she really cares about me. And I'm starting to feel the same about her. Even though she's a little mysterious, I feel the good in her and I have certainly forgiven her for her betrayal. I hope we can continue our strong friendship. I certainly enjoyed being close to her._ Ahsoka caressed her friend's dark hair and leaned over to kiss her cheek … upon which, Barriss awoke and smiled at Ahsoka.

"So glad you stayed with me last night, Soka. I feel we are becoming close – and I like that. I want you to trust me, and somehow I think you almost do."

"Yes, Barriss, I feel that way now."

"So do you have plans?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm off to do more work for the rebellion … would you like to come along?"

"Not this time. I have plans for tonight. But we will surely stay in touch. I feel like you might be the sister I never had. The Jedi stole so much from us when we were young – things they could never repay, even if they were still around."

"Don't I know it …" Ahsoka sighed.

The two got up and had a light breakfast together, still in their nightclothes. But soon, Ahsoka had to dress and be on her way, while Barriss watched her leave with mixed feelings. _See you again soon, my dear Ahsoka._

* * *

Later that night, Su arrived at Barriss's apartment, this time clothed in more dramatic robes and shimmering multi-colored gowns. Barriss, expecting her arrival, had donned a lovely purple and blue themed outfit of similar sweep and boldness to what she wore when Ahsoka dropped in.

Su strode into the main room, then stood, looking Barriss over for a second. She then placed her hands on both of Barriss's shoulders, as the Mirialan relaxed and smiled back at her.

"Are you ready, my child?"

"How long am I going to be gone?"

"An indeterminate amount of time from your standpoint. Is there something you have to do?"

The empress looked sternly into Barriss's eyes, but was slightly smiling, as her own eyes were no longer opaque and as Barriss returned the gaze, she seemed to see many things. Images, dark and light, Imperial ships, Rebel ships, huge explosions, lightsabre duels … these all flashed before her eyes as she seemed to see the future.

"Yes, my queen," she answered, using a royal appellation for the first time to address Su. "I am concerned over my friend Ahsoka. I need to be with her."

"Fear not, my child. I promise nothing bad will happen to her. In fact, at some point, she will gain a new master, one more powerful than any she has ever known. Her journey is just beginning."

"New master? Might I learn whom it would be?"

Su laughed. "You shall not know this before she does. Her destiny may lie along a different path from your own."

"I hope I can still see her, milady. I think I love her very much," Barriss said hopefully.

"You will see her, rest assured. This is not your goodbye, merely another learning experience for you."

With that, Su embraced Barriss for a second, then raised her long arms above both of their heads. Suddenly they were swept away and then they were on something resembling the bridge of a starship, only there were no crew members or even droids. Just a row of controls, a large monitor, and above, a wide, expansive viewport. Barriss gazed through it and could plainly see her home planet below.

"Where are we going, my queen?"

"Watch and enjoy the view, dear one."

As Barriss seated herself, the view outside began to change rapidly. She snuggled next to Su and felt the reassuring warmth from her. Su placed a tender arm around her as they watched together. This time, however, Su kept a running commentary as the ship performed amazing feats. It quickly zoomed out to a point where the entire Galaxy could be seen in one complete panorama as they stood at the viewport and gazed out. Su then waved an arm and the display had become a map, with detailed labels pointing out the various regions and many key sectors and worlds, including the supposed "unknown regions" which, clearly, were not at all unknown to Su.

"It's beautiful, my queen," Barriss said, almost breathlessly. "But now I'm wondering. What would Emperor Palpatine have to say about all of this? Do you worry about the Empire learning more about you?"

Su simply smiled and pulled Barriss close to her with one of her powerful arms. "My dear … much you will learn in the years to come, and such questions, you will realize … are simply meaningless. I'm sure you recall our first meeting."

"Yes …" Barriss said dreamily, as she relaxed in Su's powerful, yet gentle, embrace. "The Empress of Everything. But, Su … I'm curious. If I may be so bold, may I ask if you have a plan for our galaxy? Do you wish the Empire to continue?"

"My child, that is something you will come to learn in greater detail. For now, let's just say that I understand that circumstances can change – sometimes quickly. The currents of history are always in motion. On this voyage, we will see how some of these things have played out – and are still doing so. You will come to understand that, even though your home galaxy is quite large and, in many ways, magnificent in its beauty and scope, it is hardly unique. Indeed, there are galaxies many times larger than this one … but I can tell you one important fact – not one of them can be ruled, at least not for very long. Of course, many have tried, but I have seen them rise and seen them fall. Your pathetic little Empire here will be no exception."

Barriss remained silent as Su lectured her. Inside, she felt great peace come over her as she realized that she was likely in the safest possible place and that no one – and nothing – could hope to exceed her queen's power. She gazed lovingly into Su's eyes, which were once again open and beckoning. Soon, another series of vistas could be seen as scenes of incredible cosmic beauty – nebulae, supernovae, and "black holes", seeming sucking all matter into them – were displayed.

She left Su's embrace and came up to the viewport again and peered out. The vista had changed and they were again in motion, as galaxy after galaxy could be seen. The speed they had reached was unimaginable, but one thing was certain in her mind – she was now truly a person of the Universe. And she was clearly with the only one that could take her on such a journey.

"Su … what did you mean by empress of everything? You said no one can truly rule."

"Most perceptive, my dear one. I am not that sort of empress … you will come to discover what that phrase means as we pass through time and space together."

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 13 BBY 3 months, 0 days**_

By this time, Shaak and Maris had started to recruit more Force-sensitive people from various regions of the Galaxy, but all of these were from Mid-Rim and Outer Rim sectors to the east of the Core. Some of them were quite promising, but most were neophytes with the Force. Sanjip Vignab, a 17-year-old human from the humid, rainy world of Jabiim, was one of the first group. His home planet was a place of great turmoil and had played a key role during the Clone War as it became a target for the Separatists, due to its ample quantities of needed metal ores. Now it had become useful to the Empire, and though most of those living there pretended to support the Empire, there were many hidden areas of rebel support.

Young Sanjip had always known there was something different about him, but he preferred to keep this to himself. Occasionally he would be practicing his skills in remote rural areas of the planet near his home. It was on one of those occasions, a few weeks prior, when Maris, passing over the countryside in her ship, the shuttle _Forager_ , detected some Force activity via the special devices Shaak had installed on the ship. Maris had made careful notes, both mental and written, about what she had detected. When she returned to Felucia, she and Shaak discussed the phenomena.

Shaak later returned with the _Intrepid_ , which she carefully cloaked, and soon zoomed in on the young man. Shaak set the ship down and debarked, then stood waiting on a hill for him to appear. When he first glimpsed the mysterious figure of a Togruta in the distance, he did a double take. It was relatively warm, and had started to rain lightly, and Sanjip wanted to be sure of what he thought he saw. The last thing he wanted was anyone reporting him to the Empire. He set out in Shaak's direction and came upon her. She was wearing a light poncho and her montrals thrust up clearly beneath its hood, while she also wore a light blue gown underneath.

When he reached her, he hailed the figure. "Hello, there! I don't think I've seen you around these parts before. May I be of some assistance?"

Shaak laughed, and pulled back her poncho a little, so he might see her face. "That's most kind of you, young man. As a matter of fact, you may indeed. You see, I have detected your ability …" Seeing a momentary look of concern on his face, Shaak sent a calming wave of Force energy in his direction. "Not to worry, I won't betray you to the Imperials. But you of course know that the Emperor sends people all over the Galaxy to find individuals like yourself."

"Yes, madam, I do," he noted respectfully, then added: "And I can tell that you are very strong with the Force. How are you able to evade his spies?"

"Ah …" Shaak laughed again. "A pertinent question indeed. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shaak."

The young man bowed to her, and replied. "My name is Sanjip. Sanjip Vignab. My father works in the mines near here. We have a hard life but we survive."

Shaak nodded, then remarked, "I don't suppose you favor doing that work yourself, by any chance?"

"Not at all. Nothing against my dad. Even he agrees that I deserve a better life."

"What if I were to offer you such a life … might this interest you?"

"It might. What did you have in mind?"

"A chance to do something meaningful. To work with a group of people that are among the pioneers that want to stand against the Empire. Other individuals like yourself, who have similar talents and know the ways of the Force. I will help you to realize your destiny."

Sanjip looked at her carefully, and her dark eyes seemed most serious. Shaak's poncho had opened to a degree, and he soon spotted the lightsabre at her waist. "Say, Madam Shaak, is that …"

Shaak chuckled, then drew her sabre and switched it on. The familiar hum emanated from it, as its deep blue colored blade shone brightly. Raindrops sizzled briefly as they fell on it. Shaak took a couple of swipes, then offered the sabre hilt to the young man.

"Would you like to know how it feels?"

He eagerly took it, but then immediately noticed that wielding such a weapon was no easy task for a novice. The blade seemed to be fighting him as he tried to swipe with it.

Shaak laughed again, and called the sabre back to her hands, whereupon she switched it off.

"You will come to know how to control it, young Sanjip. So, what do you say … will you come with me?"

"Where, exactly, are we going?"

"A planet just a couple of hours away. You probably know of it. Are you familiar with Lianna?"

"Oh, yes. It's beautiful there, but I've never actually been. Is that where we are going?"

"No, but not far from it."

After another few minutes, Shaak and Sanjip went to his family's house, where she informed them of their son's decision to join her. They were a bit skeptical at first, but something about the Togruta's manner made them realize she was a very serious individual. A little Force-powered persuasion, and they soon readily agreed, once they realized that their son was set on joining the mysterious woman. His mother had always known of Sanjip's ability and she felt confident in Shaak. He said his goodbyes, and promised to send them word of his progress from time to time, but Shaak cautioned that they must be very vigilant about the Empire. Sanjip's parents explained that Jabiim was not fully under direct Imperial control but had proclaimed its loyalty. The local Moff ran the place with a loose hand and was more interested in the steady income he gained under the table from the mining operations on the planet, along with a steady supply of young beauties procured by the Falleen pirates working under the Black Sun organization.

Shaak and Sanjip were soon leaving and the young man was agog at first seeing Shaak's ship, especially once he came aboard. Shaak wasted no time and quickly had them in hyperspace and on the way to Felucia. Two hours later, they had arrived and set down in the area where The Order was starting to construct its new facilities. Eight other young acolytes had joined in the past few months, bringing the total to twelve – counting Shaak and Maris. They were constructing what would be the first version of the Assembly Hall and the bunkhouse where the acolytes would sleep and keep their personal belongings in lockers.

As Shaak introduced the others to Sanjip and he soon joined them, she and Maris stood on a small hill overlooking the progress.

"Master, this is really starting to come together. I like this new one you found, he could be another Xendar."

"Yes, I see that as well. Maris, as always, I want to commend you for the job you are doing in organizing all of this. You have a good managerial mind."

The Zabrak laughed loudly. "Oh, I don't know about _that …_ "

Shaak laughed as well. "I'm serious," then added, "Now … the New Order of the Galaxy has begun. May this be a day long remembered in the years to come."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	11. Master of the Order

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story: Chapter 11 –** **Master of the Order**

The Order takes shape, while Barriss and Valles keep pushing the envelope. Ahsoka gains love and contentment.

Thanks to followers: **Just a Crazy-Man, strongchristiansilver, MatthewThePhantom, xthorntailx, matt220, bovragor, DeathBloodBass**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Master of the Order**

* * *

 ** _Lianna, the Santhé Tower, 13 BBY, 4 months, 5 days_**

Valles Santhé, clad in a bright red dress that clung to her upper body, with a flared skirt and panels that caught the light and reflected it back to the onlooker, was stewing over some agricultural production numbers at her desk when her intercom sounded.

"Miss Santhé, someone to see you from the Imperial Ministry of Agriculture. A Mister Nathan Xeres."

Valles scowled. "I don't recall having an appointment with anyone named Xeres."

"Shall I make him wait, madam?"

Valles mulled it over. She was getting along fine with Imperial bureaucrats, what was one more?

"Show him in," she groaned.

In walked a reasonably short man (175 cm), with dark hair and a slim build. When he saw Valles, something jolted his consciousness. _This is the head of Santhé-Sienar? She's not much older than a teenager._ But something else about her caught his attention and it was the pervasive fragrance that she wore.

Valles didn't bother to get up. She spoke in a tone that radiated bored indifference. _Where is that Kyver woman? They sent me a junior man._

"Good morning, Mister Xeres," Valles said, with a tone of respect that she did not feel. "Welcome to Lianna. What may we do for you?"

Nathan looked her over, finding her rather attractive in her dress, with her voluminous black hair, and growing steadily more intoxicated by the aroma of her perfume that echoed some Liannese flowering plant.

"Lady Santhé. I have … been assigned by the Ministry to … handle your requests."

"What happened to Minister Kyver? I seem to remember making an appointment for a return visit by her … _Nine months ago!_ " Valles slapped her desk for emphasis.

"Madam, she has been away on assignment … we didn't have any news from her."

Valles stood up and addressed him directly, with something of a glare. "Were you briefed on what the minister and I talked about during her earlier visit?"

Nathan was quietly relieved that he'd done his homework beforehand. "Ah, yes, Lady Santhé. You were interested in how the IAP might be tailored to your environment here on Lianna for some specialized crop applications. I just so happen –"

She cut him off. "At this time …" She stopped. "What is your title, Mister Xeres?"

"Deputy Minister, madam."

Her mood shifted when she realized the man before her might be of some use. "Ah, very well. Pardon my rudeness. It's been a trying morning. Let me restate my requirements."

With that, Valles led him over to a corner of her expansive office, while Nathan was admiring the view and could see the city stretched out before him in seemingly all directions. She caught him looking, then tossed her luxurious black locks in such a way that a fresh dose of her perfume assaulted his nostrils. He turned to smile at her and she did the same in return, the hook deftly baited. She waved a hand and a monitor arose from the center of a small conference table and quickly came to life. Soon a presentation title page came on the screen, which read "Lianna Commodities General Projections – grains and softs."

Valles waved her hand again and the presentation landed on a line graph that showed several trend lines, each in a different color.

"You will note, Mister Xeres, that we are doing well with maize and gluten, but we need to step it up to meet our new projections."

As Nathan observed the screens, Valles seductively let her skirt brush him as she passed behind him and took her seat. His mind had some unanswered questions. _Doesn't her company make weapons and associated systems for defense? Quite interesting that she is concerned with grain production targets. She sure sweetened up in a hurry, though._ Also left unstated was Nathan's realization that Valles exhibited some Force ability.

"I see that, Madam. Minister Kyver left some notes behind. It seems you were looking to get yield per hectare up for those selected grains."

She nodded, and spoke in a lower tone. "Across the board."

The meeting between the two of them went on more or less this way for another twenty minutes, and Nathan showed himself out. He had failed to make much of an impression on Lady Valles Santhé, but not for lack of trying. Valles, for her part, came to the realization that Nathan Xeres had little more idea of now former Minister Ry Kyver's whereabouts than anyone else back on Coruscant. After he had left Valles mulled it over. _Clearly, she went into hiding, but why? Kyver was the only one from the ministry that had any bold ideas, otherwise I have no use for the lot of them._

Valles scowled again, returning to the current production figures. She opened the intercom.

"Lasivia? Can you see about extending another invitation to Lord Vader? We have matters to discuss."

"Yes, Miss Santhé …"

* * *

 ** _Felucia, 12 BBY, 10 months, 14 days, 8 hours_**

After months spent working, the acolytes of The Order had finally completed the first Assembly Hall on Felucia. It had been roughly six years since Shaak and Maris first landed on the sweaty jungle planet and decided it to make it their home. Progress came slowly at first and for the most part, Shaak was satisfied to concentrate on improving her apprentice's basic skill set. She found that Maris had picked up a number of bad habits, due to her previous master and his lack of concern for her development. But she was a willing adherent and it wasn't long before Shaak could see the Zabrak's desire to work and show her devotion to her work. Over the years, the two had grown close and Maris became almost like a daughter to her Togruta master. Shaak was still somewhat formal, due to her own training and development, which emphasized the need to avoid forming close attachments with her fellow Jedi.

Over time, Shaak came to see that part of the Jedi Code to be, in her mind, unnecessarily restrictive and that it might prevent team cohesion. It was a new era after the Purge and if there was to be a truly new Order, it was time to reassess where the old ways may have failed to serve the best interests of the Jedi as a whole. For this reason, Shaak had decided to drop the name "Jedi" from her teachings and embark on a new set of philosophies, but these would still embrace much of the old ways and the need to beware of falling prey to the Dark Side of the Force.

Things moved into high gear about 18 months earlier when the Order recruited its first acolyte, Xendar Silkaw of Asrat. After that, more candidates were discovered and then brought to Felucia, so that the Order contained a dozen people, which included Shaak and Maris. At first, the acolytes were pitching tents and sleeping on the ground, but Shaak knew this would not be a workable solution for much longer. A facility to house everyone – and allow for expansion – was also needed, and it should have personal space for each to put their meager belongings, which mostly included clothing and toiletries. Acolytes would not have personal lightsabres until they had earned Padawan status.

So, due to this, the "bunkhouse" was constructed, with sleeping arrangements in drop-down beds along the walls that would eventually accommodate up to 60 people. Full bathroom facilities were also built to allow for the acolytes to shower and avoid the further digging of latrines, which Shaak felt were altering the ecology of the area. These were set up with something akin to septic tanks that could gradually evaporate most waste material. In addition to the Hall and the bunkhouse, the acolytes worked to clear a large multi-purpose space out of the jungle that would be for lightsabre training and dueling, along with other basic exercises. The hot and humid weather of Felucia was ideal for building the stamina needed to succeed in the Order and no acolyte was expected to carry much in the way of body fat.

After this was done, Shaak opened the new Assembly Hall with a short address. Everyone took a seat in the main chamber, which was built to hold up to 100 people, thus it seemed a bit cavernous. Still, this was a momentous occasion and everyone could feel the importance of it. The Master appeared for the first time in a velvet robe, no longer in traditional Jedi brown, but a deep black, which lent her an air of sophistication. The gathering was small enough to not require a microphone or amplification, so Shaak spoke with a firm, yet restrained tone.

"Good morning, everyone. I want to take this occasion – to first look back on all we've accomplished here since our arrival six years ago. That was a time of fear and outright terror. I will always remember the morning of what became known as the first Empire Day – when I awoke to learn of the treachery of Sheev Palpatine and the deaths of so many of our friends. My good friend Master Nu saved _my_ life as well that morning with her timely warning, and it was also when my dear Maris came into my life later that day. The three of us worked on doing what we could to save as much of the Temple knowledge as possible and keep it secure away from Coruscant. We were successful in doing that and are still constructing a secure underground vault to contain it.

"At this time, I want to recognize our friend and colleague, Maris Brood, as the first Knight of the Order. She has tirelessly worked for the past six years to better herself and gain the kind of skill and knowledge that this position requires."

Maris, as if on cue, rose and came up to stand next to Shaak. She then dropped to her knees, leaned forward and touched the Assembly Hall floor with both palms. Shaak, smiling, drew her lightsabre and set it to its lowest power setting, then gently touched each of Maris's shoulders in turn.

"Rise, Knight Brood. You are the first Member of the Order of Galactic Knights!"

Maris rose then kissed Shaak's right hand as it was offered. "Thank you, Master." She then returned to her seat.

Shaak continued. "Also, at this time, it is my pleasure to announce that the first two Padawans of the Order have been chosen. Come forward, Acolytes Silkaw and Vignab."

Xendar and Sanjib also dropped to their knees before Shaak, who proceeded to dub the both of them. She then further announced, "You both will now learn to construct your own lightsabres. Knight Maris will be instructing you. My congratulations to you. I am most gratified to see the progress you both have made since joining the Order. Rise, my Padawans."

As they returned to their seats, Shaak then concluded her remarks.

"In summary, this marks our first meeting of the Order in our new facility. I want each of us to be proud and diligent custodians of our community and all of its property here on Felucia. I have grand plans for our Order and its home and these will be rolled out in the months and years to come. That is all."

With that, Shaak turned and walked out of the Assembly Hall and went to her ship. Maris then directed Xendar and Sanjip to follow her. The others went to the new bunkhouse and their newly assigned bunks and lockers.

About two hours later, Shaak summoned Maris to her small home. As the Zabrak entered, she asked, "what is your request, Master?"

Maris was having a wonderful day so far, and both of her hearts pumped with the pride she felt over reaching the rank of Knight of the Order. It required much training and studying, covering subjects as diverse as Galactic History, basic and intermediate levels in physics and chemistry, plus initial training in biology, with a concentration on botany. She had to pass examinations and write essays on her understanding for her knowledge as well. Her body was now in peak physical condition and Shaak had further plans for the next level of training, which they would begin to cover in the days ahead.

"Good afternoon, my able apprentice. Today is a day you have so richly earned and it is yours to savor. My only current request is for you to return to Nechako and make contact with both Knight Varda and former Agri-Corps member Devin."

Maris nodded. "What do you wish me to convey to them, Master Shaak?"

"For Varda, please extend an invitation to return to Felucia and ask if she would be willing to offer instruction in biology, with an emphasis on plant species. I also would propose something along the lines of a fellowship regarding the unique variety of species we have on Felucia and – their relationship to the Force."

"Ah, yes, Master. We had talked about that before. I would guess she knows much in this area. How about Mister Devin?"

"Simply offer him an invitation to visit Felucia and meet some of the acolytes in the Order. If he is serious, also offer a chance to relocate here, with his family."

Maris felt she had to say something at this point, and interrupted Shaak's train of thought.

"Master … I asked him once before, and he turned me down. I think he's concerned about the welfare of his children."

Shaak stared into her apprentice's eyes, then resumed.

"As I was stating … this is merely an offer, but I wish to see him have a chance to at least give serious consideration. I am now building the capability to make our planet opaque to Imperial detection and he and his family would be quite safe should he decide to join us."

"Should I tell him that we stand against the Empire but we are doing it quietly?"

"I would expect him to already understand that. What I'm more concerned with at present is that he should decide if he wants to recover the desire to rekindle the Force inside him … what he lost and how it may be regained. I want to see if the hunger is lying dormant."

"I suppose so, Master. I know I would yearn to breathe that air again if I had lost it. It's not as though he's too old."

Shaak chuckled at that. "Yes. Maris, that is all. Enjoy the rest of your day. You leave tomorrow."

Maris bowed, then left Shaak's home. Shaak then took off her robe, under which she had on minimal garments covering her private areas, then donned an elegant silk gown in bright blue that she had fashioned from Felucian native plant and animal species, then used other local plants to achieve the dyed color. Shaak was always a devotee of beautiful garments and this was a trait she inherited from her mother, who, on Shili, was something of a local celebrity and considered quite fashionable by Togruta women of all ages.

Feeling the soft and sensuous caress of the gown, Shaak sat on the floor in her bedroom and proceeded to meditate, reaching out with the Force in various directions. Her relaxation level was at its peak and new insights came to her on this occasion.

 _Ah, so here we are. The progress of our acolytes is most gratifying, and we must continue to build forward. I want as little idle time as possible for them because their training is a multi-faceted process. Having young people is most desired, due to their idealism and energy … each day, I can feel it, and I channel this energy through the Force. My awareness grows sharper with each passing day. I can now experiment with the technique I have gained from holocron S-13._

 _I can again feel the rising power of Knight Barriss Offee, coming from the northeastern region of the Outer Rim – most likely her home planet of Mirial – and I can also detect the presence of Padawan Ahsoka Tano, who has clearly progressed over the past few years such that she is very much a Knight in her own right. Are these two becoming united? And … there is also another presence … I will need to go to this area of the Galaxy and gain greater insight._

 _Furthermore, I now can detect the presence of our old friend Anakin in the area, in his new unmistakable guise as a junior Sith Lord. Much anger and pain I feel in him, and he has become an instrument of Sidious's evil designs. In a way, most regrettable … I had reservations about him beginning Jedi training, but not because of his advanced age. It was plain for me to see that he already carried fear and anger in large quantities before the War … it was his attachment to Padawan Tano that served to channel this energy in constructive directions. He came to care very much for her and, had we been able to better understand it, we would have never allowed those two to be separated._

 _Had I been the Master of the Order, I would first never have allowed the Republic to conduct any trial of Jedi Order members whatsoever. A more hands-on approach and I would have deduced that Knight Offee was the culprit. I see this now most clearly. But Offee and Tano as allies? I must come to understand this better … something has changed._

* * *

 _ **Aboard Su's Light ship, somewhere outside Group 17: 12 BBY, 8 months, 5 days (time approximate)**_

After over a year away, Empress Su returned to Galaxy Group 17 (by her method of identification) and soon her "Light" world-ship was within a short distance (5 light years) of Barriss's home world of Mirial. Before she left, Su asked her some questions.

"My dear girl, I am not opposed to your desire to return to your home. We have had a long journey and covered several areas of understanding, and perhaps you need to step away and try to reconcile this. But, before you leave me, we should review some things."

"Such as?" Barriss was becoming ever more comfortable with Su and enjoyed what were steadily becoming frank and open discussions between them. It was as if the great one was fully content to allow such exchanges.

"For one thing, your desire to have a new identity. Might you explain that once more?"

"Ah, yes. Su … you have shown me so much and I have gained knowledge that I could never have gained any other way. I feel I am in many ways a new person. So a new name might be more appropriate."

Su laughed softly. "I see. Of course, I would not be opposed to this either. However, I would caution you to take extreme care in sharing what you have learned with others here who may not be so … enlightened. Knowledge can present dangers that are not always foreseeable. What might you wish to call yourself now?"

"Lizza. It seems perfect for me. I've meditated on it and I like its simplicity, also its sense of mystery."

Again, the empress laughed. "And this would be your name outside of Group 17 … do I have that correct?"

"You do. But I will still go by Barriss to my friends and Vacle to those whom I wish to conceal my identity from." She paused for a second. "Two more things. Can I get a new supply of bota … and … I would very much like to bring my friend, Ahsoka Tano, into what I'm doing with you. I care so much for her now."

Su stared into Barriss's eyes for a split-second, and the Mirialan felt a sharp sense of discomfort. There was an uneasy silence, while the empress's garments changed several shades of color, then returned to her normal neutral white. She broke the silence with a soft chuckle and a smile, then said:

"I would prefer you not bring your friend into this. She will have a different path to follow ahead of her and this is her private destiny. It is best for her at this time that she be totally unaware of it."

Barriss seemed a bit disappointed, as Su read her thoughts, then continued. "I am aware of your relationship with her and am also aware that you felt rueful over what happened to her because of your actions some years prior. That is to the good. Always best to gain perspective and realize the damage you might have done."

"I care about her, Su. I hurt her and I want to make it up to her. She's a really good person."

Su smiled and placed a warm hand on Barriss's shoulder. "That is well, then. Your friend will have many trials still ahead of her and I am certain she will pass them. But no, it is not the time to bring her along with us. I chose you – and only you – for a distinct reason."

"Which was?"

"Ah, Miss Lizza. That is for you to learn."

Barriss half frowned and half smiled, as Su looked on serenely. "I understand, my empress. And I will learn it."

"Yes, you will. As for the bota, what is the purpose you wish it for?"

"It helps me so much with the Force."

Su laughed, much louder this time. "Well, my dear girl, be careful what you wish for. There are still some further lessons ahead of you. Perhaps it is best for you to get them in Group 17. I will permit a small quantity, but again, no sharing."

"That's fine. I know you will catch me if I disobey. I promise I won't."

"Very well, Miss Lizza. We shall reconvene in about two of your years. Take good care of yourself, and your friends."

Barriss then found herself back in her apartment, with a slight headache. She looked around to find a small, white pyramid-shaped object. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it opened to reveal one cc of the bota. She sighed and closed it up, then carried back to her safe in the small room and locked it away.

* * *

 _ **Mirial, 12 BBY, 8 months, 1 day, 18 hours**_

After settling back into her life on Mirial, Barriss couldn't resist sampling just a pinch of the new bota that Su had given her. This time, however, it seemed to be a much stronger and more intense shot of Force awareness that was mildly intoxicating. She decided to light the pinch in a water pipe so that she might taste it as if it were a shot of spice. As she inhaled the smoke, a strong wave overcame her and she soon lost consciousness.

Seemingly a few minutes later, Barriss awoke and had an incredible feeling come over her. Suddenly, she felt she could see and do almost anything – as if the future had opened its secrets to her. Being somewhat materially oriented, she opened her office computer and started checking her accounts. Miraculously, they had swelled in size and now the Mirialan found herself a multi-millionaire and one of the richest people on Mirial. _I love you, bota! Su … you are simply the best._

Barriss quickly placed a call with her com device.

"Hello. Mister Somminick? … Yes. It's me. Barriss Offee. … Do you recall that home we talked about last year? I'd like to buy it. … That's right, with a few alterations. … Oh, I'm doing very well, thank you. Shall we meet in two days? … You take care."

She then placed another call. "This is Miss Vacle. Please deliver a case of that whisky to my apartment. Plus, two bottles of blue Vaynaian bubbly … yes … hahaha. I feel like celebrating."

After ending that call, she saw another one coming in. "Ahsoka! Oh, you just made me the happiest gal in the Galaxy. Of course, I want to see you, love. We're going to celebrate. I'm a very rich girl now …"

* * *

A few hours later and Barriss checked the time. 1800. _Perfect._ The liquor had arrived and she had put it away, then she went on her terrace and fired up her barbeque grill, knowing how much the Togruta loved tasty meat. The steaks were ready, having been marinated with a unique blend of seasoning imported from Shili. Her salad maker was ready in the kitchen and everything was almost ready.

Barriss dashed into her bedroom and changed into a lavish green gown that complemented her natural olive complexion and threw on several necklaces and bracelets made from pure gold and platinum. As she returned to her main room, her bell rang and she waved her hand to open the door and saw Ahsoka standing there with a big smile on her face and her adorable bright blue eyes shining.

The Togruta swiftly entered and soon the couple were hugging each other and exchanging kisses.

"I missed you … _so_ much," Ahsoka gasped, "wherever did you go?"

Barriss laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you … come, I have something for you. Something you're going to love."

Ahsoka smiled. "Let me see!"

"Follow me." Barriss led her into the bedroom and then to her walk-in closet. On a hanger was a gorgeous blue gown that matched the Togruta's lekku perfectly, it was made of the finest Mirialan silk and shined with a metallic luster.

"Try it on!" Barriss urged.

"I can't wait!" Ahsoka squealed happily. She grabbed the gown and quickly changed out of her casual attire and slipped it on. It seemed to just caress her whole body as it slid down to her shoulders. Ahsoka pulled her rear lek up and out of the gown, then stood, admiring herself in the mirror.

"It's wonderful, Barriss … thank you ever so much."

"And so are you, dear Soka. It's so good to be with you again."

The two shared a quick kiss, then Barriss led her guest onto the terrace, where the Vaynaian bubbly was poured. Ahsoka clinks glasses with her hostess and they looked out from the 15th level toward the ocean, watching the Mirialan sun sink into the sea for a romantic sunset. The steaks were now sizzling on the grill and Ahsoka's stomach growled.

"I'm so hungry … and it smells so _good_!" she exclaimed, while looking lovingly at Barriss. "You know, while you were away, I kept myself busy."

"Oh?" Barriss smirked playfully. "Do tell …!"

"More crap with the Inquisitors … but it's funny …"

"What's funny?"

"I seemed to sense them better than before, almost like … my powers were increased."

Barriss chuckled softly. _It was the bota, my dear._ "I know what you mean. Mine have too, recently." She turned toward the grill. "Dinner's ready!"

"Great! I'll help …"

"Thank you, dear."

A bit later, the two ladies had finished stuffing themselves with salad and delicious spicy steak bites, washing it down with more Almanian ale. As Barriss cleared the dinner table using the Force to send all the dishes into the kitchen and the dishwasher, she offered Ahsoka another bottle of ale and the two of them went into the main room and cuddled together on the sectional sofa, admiring each other's gowns.

"When I saw this one, Soka, I just _knew_ it had your name written all over it. How gorgeous you are, my love."

Ahsoka purred softly while Barriss gently stroked her lekku. "Ahhhh ..." She relaxed and looked at her friend. "Barriss … how did you hit it so big? Not that I'm complaining, but it's remarkable."

"I've been a bit lucky … but mostly good planning. I've gotten good at the investment game. Say … I'm buying a new home – in the city, on Vinktoff Square. I'm going to have everything bespoke. You're invited to the opening, in about four months or so …"

Ahsoka laughed. "I'd love to make it. But you know … I am serious about the rebellion."

Barriss chuckled. "Oh, of course. But try to slot me into your … tight schedule."

They continued to chat, with Barriss evading any further questions about the rebellion, other than to say she was "considering" it. After both had starting yawning, Ahsoka suggested they go to bed, so into Barriss's master suite they returned to. Barriss had one more gift for her lover – an elegant sleepwear set in soft blue satin that Ahsoka fingered happily.

"You're just too good to me, dear."

As the lights went out, the two snuggled together, then fell asleep.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	12. What Have I Become?

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story: Chapter 12**

Some education for Maris, while Ahsoka and Barriss recruit a new rebel, and Valles continues to weave her spells.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – What Have I Become?**

* * *

 _ **Nechako, 12 BBY 10 months, 12 days**_

Maris Brood was off on another of her missions for The Order, to follow up some leads on Force-sensitive people who might be interested in joining Shaak's organization. But first off, she was asked to return to Nechako and perhaps see where Devin Baxter stood and if he might want to change his mind and join The Order after all. Maris was also looking forward to seeing the old Jedi, Varda, and perhaps receiving some wisdom and encouragement from her. She flew in her shuttle, _Forager_ , to the agricultural world about two hours away from Felucia, anticipating a pleasant time. When she arrived, however, she was in for a shock.

As she came in close, she readily saw that much had changed on what had been a quiet and peaceful world. She landed for a brief instant in what had been a grain field, but now a muddy and nasty mess, that reeked of chemical odors. _What in the Force has happened,_ she thought furiously. _I have no doubt it was the Empire._ She reached out in vain, trying to detect both Varda and Devin, but there was no trace of either. Maris got back on her ship and roved over the surface, finding no trace of the places she had been earlier, while quietly hoping against hope that the good people of this planet had somehow been able to escape the menace.

Realizing there was nothing else to do, she set her course for Felucia and soon, had returned to Shaak. Her master had quickly detected Maris's feelings, as they were quite pronounced. As she debarked from the _Forager_ , she ran to Shaak and threw her arms around the Togruta, sobbing as she did. Shaak quickly realized what had happened, as the Force reveals all to those who know how to read it. As Maris released her embrace, Shaak quickly took her hands, then spoke.

"My child, no one should have to know these feelings, but such is the age we exist in. What is your strongest feeling right now, my dear?" Shaak of course knew the answer, but she wanted her apprentice to voice it.

"Master, I am very angry. I want to find whoever did this and tear them apart. The feeling of slicing them to pieces with my sabre is almost real to me as I can taste it. I yearn for it, Master."

Shaak stared deep into the Zabrak's eyes. "I know you do. But you also know the consequences of harboring this kind of energy. It will make you a servant of evil. Palpatine – if he were here now – would covet this kind of darkness and want to harness it, for you are strong, my dear, far stronger than you even realize."

Maris pulled herself together, and started to find an inner calm. "What must I do, my Master?"

"You already have answered that, my dear. Come. We shall meditate together."

The Togruta led Maris back to her home, where she brewed up a strong beverage from Felucian herbs. When it was ready, she poured two cups of the steaming broth and handed one to the Zabrak. They proceed to sit across from each other on the soft, grassy floor, silently sipping the herbs. After a few minutes, Shaak summoned an odd-looking device via the Force and placed it on the floor between them. It was clearly a holocron, but with an unusual twelve-faced design. She caused it to open and a strange music began to play. As Maris heard each note, a sense of calmness came over her. The melodies were deep and mysterious, but at the same time, revealing. A haunting theme emerged, and from it, Maris could almost feel the Force reaching into her consciousness, filling her with a lightness.

After a few minutes, Shaak then recited a Togruta chant and openly prayed. _Zon Khadul … show us, your children, the light of many worlds … bring us the peace and understanding we seek … bring us to our sister, Varda._

They finished their beverages, and, as the music died down, they looked, knowingly, into each other's eyes.

"We will find her, Master. I sense that Varda is still alive."

"Oh, she is, my child. I am most gratified that you returned to me this night. You have passed an important test."

* * *

 _ **Lianna, The City, Santhé Tower, 12 BBY 6 months, 24 days, 11 hours**_

Darth Vader made his approach to the mostly-green world of Lianna in the ship that had been procured by the Santhé-Sienar Corporation for his personal use – the TIEx1 Advanced. He was directed by Lianna City authorities to land on the Santhé Tower upper deck platform. As he let the ship be drawn in by the Liannese systems – a necessity as the traffic in the capital city was quite busy – he started to think about just why he had made this stop. There was no pressing need to be on Lianna at the current time, but something in the Force was pulling him in this direction. As he landed and debarked, he stood on the platform as the winds whipped his black cloak around. Paying it no mind, he strode to the portal and boarded the lift and found himself entering a code into the control pad, which quickly took him to his desired destination. Upon exiting the car, the Dark Lord strode across the expansive lobby area and stopped in front of the reception desk.

"Good morning, Lord Vader," he was greeted by a young Liannese woman.

"I am here to meet with Lady Valles Santhé," he heard himself say, in a tone far more polite than his usual.

"She is expecting you, right this way, sir."

The receptionist rose and led him through another portal, whereupon Valles's personal assistant, Lasivia, smartly dressed in a jet-black satin business suit, accented with red details, was waiting.

"Good morning, Lord Vader … might I get you something to drink?"

"Just some water." He waited patiently, and soon, another attendant appeared, handing him a chilled canister.

Lasivia smiled, and rose. She nodded toward another portal. "If you please, my Lord."

He was then led into Valles's office, where the Lady was decked out in a long and elegant black gown, with her long black hair flowing freely behind her shoulders.

Valles smiled. "Thank you, Lasivia. You are excused."

She turned to Vader, then moved elegantly into the sitting area, which overlooked much of the city below.

"Won't you please have a seat and relax," Valles said softly, in her ever-so-proper accented voice, with just a hint of her perfume catching his well-attuned senses.

Vader found himself pleasantly disposed toward his hostess. He sat on the luxurious sectional and then proceeded to take out his drinking tube, which he attached to the canister of water. A few sips and he was even more disposed toward Valles, who continued to smile all the while. Again, he inhaled the sweet air emanating from her, and faced her, feeling a bit intoxicated by the woman and her ambience. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Lady Santhé … I am honored to be in your presence. Such beauty is uncommon in the Galaxy."

She chuckled softly, tilting her head just so. "Thank you, my Lord. What brings you to Lianna, might I ask?"

For a second, he wondered about that himself. "I simply want to commend you and your people … for constructing such a fine starship. It meets my requirements exactly."

She nodded. "We are honored, my Lord. Might you have any further requests?" At that, she fluttered her eyelashes, then smiled slyly. At this point, Valles reached out with the Force and noted his signature, then realized she'd encountered it before, a number of years ago. _Ah … it is you, Anakin Skywalker. And I detect much pain. Let's see if we might do something about that._ Valles stood and turned away from him for a split-second, then waved her hand almost undetectably.

At that, Vader immediately felt a softening in his surroundings, as if a burden had been lifted. He took a breath cycle, then also rose and came close to her. _Something about this woman … she is the most beautiful I have seen in many years … almost as if …_ Vader suddenly recalled the late Padme Amidala, and thought back wistfully.

"Not at this time," he heard himself say. "Might we take some time together? Your presence … is most comforting."

Valles reached out to him and caressed his gloved hand with her own satin glove. The exchange seemed to reach him. For his part, the Dark Lord felt a yearning. He wanted to say more, but found the words difficult. He only knew this was not a feeling he'd had in many years, but somehow, it was different. He'd changed. Matured. And somehow, she too understood.

"Lord Vader … I am gratified."

As she looked directly at him, he could soon tell that she had penetrated beyond the mask. No one had ever done that … no one, save the Emperor. But this was a soft, cloying, welcome penetration. The pain in his joints had dissipated significantly. Valles Santhé was connecting on a very personal level now. He wanted to say something, but again, the words wouldn't come.

Valles detected his confusion and released a bit more of her perfume with a slight twitch that moved her hair just a bit.

"My lord, I believe we've met … long ago. Under very different circumstances … might you recall it?"

Her smile broadened at that, and again, her gaze penetrated. He knew now, all too well, that she was skilled in the Force. So skilled, in fact, that she might someday be a valuable ally.

Vader found himself silently cursing the mask that prevented him connecting with her – but then realized that she could see right through it, anyway.

"My Lady," he heard himself say. "It has … been so long." He took another breath cycle. "It is kind of you to remember."

"Oh, not at all," she sniffed gently. "I never forget _that_ type of encounter … Anakin."

At the mention of the name, Vader felt the pain return. But not in his joints. In his soul. _What have I become?_

He sat down, slowly, and felt around for the canister. She watched, feeling sympathy for his situation. _What must it be like, to live as he does?_

He felt the cool water course through his throat as he drank and drank some more. As he withdrew the tube, he spoke softly to her. "Valles. A more beautiful lady does not exist in the Galaxy. I shall see to it – that the Empire treats you – and your firm, as you have so have richly earned." Vader then stood, and Valles came to him, calmly standing close. He gently took her right hand, then knelt in front of her, taking her hand up to his mask, to approximate a kiss.

Her heart, usually cold and businesslike, as her grandfather had drilled into her, felt a twinge in response. She responded via the Force. _All the best to you, Anakin. Safe travels, my lord. Meet again, we shall._

"It would be my honor, kind lady." With that, he rose and turned to leave. Valles walked him to the door, but no further. He seemed to salute her as he left, touching his left hand briefly to his helmet. Then he was gone.

Valles composed herself, taking out her hairbrush from her desk, slowly running it through her luxurious locks. _That was a morning to remember. Valles, are you all right?_ She then shook her head once, vigorously. _Let's get on with it._

* * *

 _ **Lianna, The City, Santhé Tower, 12 BBY 6 months, 24 days, 14 hours**_

Later that same day, Valles had returned to her office after having a relaxed lunch with her personal assistant. Lasivia was not a typical functionary. She had worked for Valles for over two years and had proven her value. Born and raised on Lianna, she was well-educated and very analytical, with a reverence for the Santhé family, as both of her parents had worked for the Company and had been treated fairly. During the lunch, Lasivia could tell something was amiss with her boss, but didn't feel it was her place to volunteer her concern. After they got off the lift, the two of them walked leisurely to Lasivia's desk, where Valles thanked her for being good company at lunch.

"My dear, I needed the company today. Many thanks."

"Anytime, my lady. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

Valles chuckled, then nodded and walked away, waving her hand in front of her as her office portal slid open. Once inside, she walked briskly to her desk – some fifteen metres from the door. Taking her seat, she quickly checked all correspondence and calls, then picked up her office com device, punched a few buttons and put her earpieces in place. For this occasion, she wanted no holo record of the communication.

"Yes? Ah, right. How the force are you, Xizor? … Oh, really?" She laughed loudly. "Well, you know …" Another silence. "Let me put you on speaker." She pressed a button. Then the voice of Prince Xizor of Falleen could be heard.

"Valles? I have someone in my office. Someone I think you'll be happy to speak to."

"Seriously? I'm waiting."

"Mister Bane, won't you join us? This is Miss Valles Santhé ... yes, _the_ Valles Santhé."

Bane then spoke up. "Greetings to you, Lady Santhé. I believe I have just what you were looking for."

"Oh?" Valles feigned ignorance. "Bring me up to speed."

"My lady, Cad Bane never makes a promise he cannot keep. I have the one you are looking for. Wasn't easy, but I got her."

Valles smirked to herself. "Who are we talking about, again?"

"None other than former Ag Minister Kyver. The Imps are offering a cool million for her, but I'm open to counter offers."

"A million, huh? I'll go one-point-five." Valles's affected Core World accent had fully disappeared at this point and she sounded like most other Outer Rim women.

"Lady, you got yourself a deal … payment in cash, of course."

"No worries. But I wanna see what I'm getting … she better be in good shape, or the deal's off."

"Not a problem. Can I shoot you some footage?"

"Go ahead."

Valles then activated a mini holo projector on her desktop. Soon, Bane had transmitted the material. As she played it back, Valles saw the former minister, looking somewhat worse for wear, but otherwise all right. Erstwhile Minister Ry Kyver made a direct appeal in Galactic Basic: "Lady Santhé, I would very much like to come to Lianna. Please give me the chance."

Valles's lips twisted a little as she examined it, playing it back a couple of times. She then smiled.

"She seems to be fine. I'll take delivery here, 'kay? Where do you have her?"

Cad Bane snorted on the other end of the call. "I can bring her in the next 24 hours."

Xizor then spoke up. "I'll take my customary twelve percent, of course."

"What you do is none of my concern, Prince. You and Mister Bane can work that out. The way I see it, if Vader shows up, you don't get a thing. We wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

"Your point is well taken, sweety," the Falleen hissed.

"So when may I expect delivery?"

Bane and Xizor put their heads together while going to mute. Valles scowled on the other end.

"Apologies, Lady Santhé," Xizor hissed after they came back. "We have worked out an arrangement. Mister Bane will arrive on Lianna in 2 rotations. He will take payment then. Your credit is always good with us."

"Very well. Thank you, gentlemen. I will await your arrival. Instructions will be given when you arrive in system as to the proper landing facility. Good day."

* * *

 _ **Shili system, 12 BBY 6 months, 14 days**_

After a period of Shaak Ti was approaching her home planet Shili, still in hyperspace, aboard her ship _Intrepid II_. She wanted to return to Shili to check on her family and meet with the Togruta spiritual elders, who were still looking after about fifty of the remaining holocrons that were brought there some six years earlier. But as she dropped out, she saw two Imperial Star Destroyers in orbit around the planet and quickly had to cloak her ship. For a few minutes, Shaak's heart rate went up as she waited for the Imperials to attempt to contact her. She stopped the ship's forward motion and maintained silence.

Using her ship's interception capabilities, Shaak attempted to monitor communications between the two ISD, and down to the planet. There was little for her to intercept, however, and it soon became clear – at least to her – that neither ship had any hostile designs on the planet below. She moved the _Intrepid_ into a distant orbit so she could keep both ISD in her direct sight lines. Shili had no natural satellites, so there was little to block her movement. After about one hour, she noticed a pair of Imperial shuttles – one from each ISD – that met up and then proceeded down to the planet's surface.

Shaak then was able to intercept voice communications between them and was a bit surprised. The people on the shuttles seemed to be laughing and joking, though exactly what about, she couldn't make out. Shaak checked her fuel gauge – it was running low but had enough to return to Felucia if she left immediately. Being a responsible leader, she knew what she had to do, and punched in the coordinates for the return trip.

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 12 BBY 6 months, 14 days**_

A few hours later, she was home and, after landing, went to her small house. She then called Maris via the Force and the Zabrak was soon there.

"Yes, Master Shaak? Did everything go all right?"

"Not exactly. When I got to Shili, there were two ISDs waiting …"

Maris furrowed her brow and frowned. "Ooh … not good … what did you do?"

"I had to turn around and come back, I don't think they detected me."

"Why is that?"

"I stayed around for a few minutes and was able to pick up the conversation between two shuttles that both went down to the surface. They were in a most un-Imperial mood … joking about something or other. Involved someone's experiences with Togruta females – not very flattering, either."

Maris frowned again. "Sometimes I think those idiots really don't like us …"

"My dear, we cannot worry about that. Just keep our heads down and keep pushing forward."

"Yes, Master … of course you are right."

Shaak smiled and patted her apprentice on the shoulder.

"Now, my friend, let's review the progress on the holocron vault."

"I think you will be pleased, Master …"

The two of them got into a speeder and rode for about 10 km, finally stopping at a spot in the woods where there was some evidence of recent excavation. There was some loose soil and some newly planted vegetation. As Shaak stepped out of the speeder, Maris took her hand and steadied her. Shaak then stood for a few seconds, seemingly taking the measure of the place via the Force. She took a few deep breaths and looked around.

"So, Maris … you've already finished the apparatus to open and close the entrance?"

"We have, Master. I was hoping it met with your approval."

Shaak chuckled. "Very good. Let's try it out."

The Master stood with her eyes closed and raised her hands above her head. Soon, a slight grinding noise was heard and the planet's surface opened in a narrow fissure. Once it was wide enough for both of them, Shaak peered over the edge and looked down. About twenty metres below, they could glimpse the floor.

"Are the lights working yet?"

"They should be. I was working on them early this morning."

"Very good," Shaak said softly. She then jumped off the edge of the fissure and glided slowly down, to an upright landing below. Maris quickly joined her. Shaak then saw that the wall panel had been installed. She pulled it open via the Force and the room was bathed in blue light, while a shelf then slid forward. It contained just a few holocrons, all cubic, representing the Jedi Order. Shaak levitated one of them and pulled it toward her, then caused it to open. Inspecting the contents, she saw that it was in order and then replaced it. Shaak then commanded the vault to close and the shelf withdrew, causing the panel to close. She waved her hand to switch off the light, and nodded to Maris.

"Come. You have done well. See to the final touches, including seating for two. Then you can start moving the collection down here."

With that, Shaak raised her arms again and proceeded to lift herself up, rising quickly and reaching the forest floor above. As Maris did the same, Shaak commanded the fissure to close. Once it had done so, everything looked more or less undisturbed. As they rode away, Shaak remarked, "This is a great development, one that took six years of diligent effort, and part of the reason you have earned your status as the first Knight of the Order. I am proud of you."

"I owe much of it to you, Master Shaak. All the things you have shown me over those years, and your insistence on a level of excellence."

As they reached Shaak's home, they went inside and the Master brewed up a strong herbal beverage. Once it was ready, they each consumed it, while continuing their conversation.

"As you surely understand, dear, our next – and most important task yet – is to build the capability of shielding this planet from the Imperials."

Maris nodded. "Right. But haven't we started on this already?"

"Only a start, dear. More holocron study is needed for you. We have some timely information on how to set up diversion fields that can surround an entire planet."

"Do we use the Force for this?"

"To a degree. We disguise our collective Force signatures by bending the energy back on itself, so that it goes in a circle or ellipse. This makes it difficult for anyone not on the planet to detect what's going on here."

Maris scratched her head and then fingered one of her horns, clearly a bit confused.

"Master Shaak, this is a bit complex. But, might I ask – what happens if they decide to land here?"

The Togruta sighed. "That is indeed a problem … what I think we have to do is make things confusing for those who might try to land here."

"How can we do all these things?"

"I've been studying various ways. But we are going to need a new source of energy to generate these waves and fields. I am working on what might work and have some trips planned to far-off worlds."

"Oh, I'd love to go with you."

"Perhaps you can … I will have to see about that. But today, I learned a valuable lesson. I'm going to need a whole new ship, one that can enable me to do things this one cannot."

Maris whistled softly. "So much to do … do you need my help with any of it?"

Shaak reached across to hug Maris and give her some reassurance. "I will, but in ways I don't yet understand. But if we are ever going to take down this Empire, we have to find the answers."

* * *

 _ **Void Station, Dohlbani Sector, Southeastern Mid Rim, 12 BBY 6 months, 10 days**_

Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano were traveling together, exploring the Southeastern Mid Rim of the Galaxy, using their starships _Bliss_ and _Essence._ They had received a tip about a young pilot and traveled to Void Station, a hangout for those with more disposable income than the denizens of a place like The Wheel. The station was modeled more like a high-end hotel or low-end palace, and featured elegant dining and sophisticated bars and clubs. It also catered to non-human species more than most such places did. As the Mirialan and Togruta strode in together, they were in evening gowns and elegant robes, as Ahsoka was essentially being treated by her now-close companion, Barriss. They were shown to a table, and as they were seated, Barriss started looking around the room.

"Do you see him?" Ahsoka chuckled.

"Ah … not yet. But I wasn't given much to go on – I don't even know if the pilot is male or female. I thought it might be a Mirialan. They just said he or she had green skin."

"Well, that's a big help," Ahsoka laughed. She then signaled for a waiter and one came over. "Have you got any bubbly? And some bits of fish or squid would be nice."

Soon the waiter returned with a bottle of blue sparkling wine and a platter of various ocean delicacies from nearby worlds.

"Barriss?" Ahsoka gestured to the food. "May I pick something out for you?"

"Yes, Ahsoka. Don't tell me, I'll just be daring …" the Mirialan chuckled, while smiling and looking lovingly in the Togruta's direction.

As they munched the hors d'oeuvres and sipped the wine, they were soon joined by another individual, a Twi'lek female with a yellow-green complexion and twitching lekku. Both Barriss and Ahsoka gave her their full attention.

"May we help you, miss …" Ahsoka started.

"Yes. I was told I'd find you here tonight, Ahsoka," she said softly. "My name is Hera, I'm from Ryloth."

"Ryloth?" She turned to Barriss.

"I wasn't involved in that one …during the war," Barriss laughed. "Young lady, are you the pilot we heard about?"

"That depends," Hera replied. "What did you hear?"

Ahsoka laughed. "Fair enough … they said you had serious skill – especially for a teenager. I respect that, because I was a teenager too when I learned how to pilot a ship – during the Clone War."

Hera smiled. "Yes, my father mentioned you – he's the one that told me to come here. I was just a child then, but he praised your ability and said I could learn from your example."

Barriss interjected. "Who is your father?"

"Cham Syndulla. I'm Hera Syndulla."

Ahsoka broke back in. "So … you want to help us – help the rebellion?"

"I do. The Empire has done terrible damage to Ryloth, and to our people."

"It was the same with the Separatists. I knew all along they were phonies, pretending to care about the people on Outer Rim worlds, when all they wanted was to bring down the Republic – and the Jedi. Ryloth – and your father – know that all too well."

Ahsoka then whispered to Barriss in her ear. "Cham Syndulla has been involved with the rebellion for almost eight years. He is someone we can trust."

Barriss added, "That wasn't all. I've come to understand that Dooku was just a stand-in for Vader, who was the one the Emperor wanted all along." She then changed the subject, wanting to draw Hera into revealing her feelings about joining the rebellion.

"Hera. We'd like to bring you on board, but first we'd want a demonstration of your flying and piloting skills. This could be a dangerous job. For the most part, we prefer to evade any direct confrontation with the Imperials, but sometimes it could prove necessary."

"Please sit down, and join us," Ahsoka gestured to an empty chair, which Hera happily filled. She then faced Barriss, who introduced herself.

"Miss Syndulla, I want to introduce us to you. My name is Vacle of Mirial and this is my companion, Ashli Tanner. These are aliases we use when in general circulation around the Galaxy and when staying at places like Void Station."

Hera extended her hand in friendship to both of them, each taking it and giving it a quick shake. "I fully understand, we must be careful in public. But how might I go about proving myself to you?"

"Sit with us for a while. Let's come to know each other. Then we might travel together. First, how did you arrive at this place … it's rather expensive for a young person like yourself, from a place like Ryloth, not exactly a thriving planet in this day of Imperial oppression."

Hera took a deep breath, then spoke. "I was brought here by someone who did me a favor. He needed to stop here to refuel and I have enough credits to afford a small room. I thought I might offer my services as a pilot and hope to do some traveling and maybe learn more about the rebellion. How lucky I was to meet you on only my second night here."

Ahsoka then joined the conversation. "Hera, if you are truly skilled, you can fly with us. It won't pay that well, but you will have a place to stay and regular meals. But … you have to convince us you really want to be here."

"I do, Miss Ashli. You'll see."

* * *

 _ **Lianna, The City, unmarked Santhé facility, 12 BBY 6 months, 21 days, 2 hours**_

Some twelve days earlier, bounty hunter Cad Bane had arrived in his ship on Lianna and had given the coordinates for his scheduled landing. Once he was down on the platform, a group of men from Santhé-Sienar, wearing plain gray jumpsuits, arrived to take delivery of the former Imperial Minister of Agriculture, Ry Kyver, who was unconscious, but in good condition. The foreman of the crew placed a call.

"Chairman Santhé? That package has arrived, what are your orders?"

Valles picked up her miniature com device and answered.

"Do nothing until I arrive. Tell Mr. Bane I will make it worth his while …"

Valles terminated the call, and went into an inner room adjoining her office, where she had several racks of various outfits. Also, there was a full-length mirror and a small cosmetics desk for her makeup and her ever-so-essential fragrances. No one else other than her assistant Lasivia Borges was ever allowed in this room, and she only upon express permission from Valles herself. The chairman's lightsabre was sometimes kept here as well.

She changed into a sleek black form-fitting outfit with an elegant satin cape, lined in red. Valles exited the room via a secret passage that led to a private lift entrance. When she boarded the lift, it carried her deep into the Santhé Tower basement, where Valles found her private speeder, also in a matte black finish so it wouldn't reflect any light. She hopped in and rode through the streets of Lianna City to the landing platform. She parked a few metres away and carefully shrouded her vehicle via the Force, then walked briskly to the terminal and opened her com.

"I'm here. Will join you shortly."

She strode smartly out, where the jump-suited men saw her and quickly saluted. Cad Bane, an ageing bounty hunter of some 60 years, with the blue skinned complexion of a native of the planet Duros, stood passively as Valles approached.

"There she is, Lady Santhé," he noted in a flat tone, pointing to a repulsor skiff that contained a human form wrapped in a medical blanket. Valles tested the form of Ry's body with a black kidskin leather glove, then carefully scanned her via the Force. Seemingly satisfied, Valles snapped her fingers and another man emerged, carrying a small case, which he handed to her. She then stepped forward and smiled, extending her gloved right hand. Bane knelt before her and kissed it gently.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Chairman Santhé."

She opened the case, filled with gleaming 10,000 credit chips in gold-plated platinum, issued from the banking world of Muunilinst. Bane's mouth watered, seeing all that gold. He'd been in the game a long time and this was a payday upon which he could retire. His mind filled with notions of a life of ease on planets such as the resort world of Vaynai.

Valles smiled. "A reward well deserved, for a life well-lived," she remarked in her elegant accent. "Safe travels, Mister Bane."

She then turned on her heels and addressed the captain of her retinue.

"Transport Ms. Kyver to the veteran's hospital on Palmyra Boulevard. She will have a private space for her hopefully short recovery. From the looks of things, she's had a rough few months. I have plans for her with the company. Tell the medics that I want reports every three hours on her progress. That is all."

As Valles disappeared into the Lianna night, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Ah, Ry Kyver. An undiscovered gem, right under pathetic Imperial noses. I have big plans for you, madam. But first to get you settled in. Your Sith appearance bothers me not in the least. Excellence may come in all forms. Now for a well-deserved rest._

 _ **To be continued …**_


	13. A New Awakening

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story**

Shaak grows in power and reaches out to Varda, while Valles recruits and grooms Ry.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – A New Awakening**

* * *

 _ **Lianna, The City, 12 BBY 6 months, 18 days, 10 hours**_

Santhé-Sienar chairman Valles Santhé arrived quietly at the Veteran's Hospital on Palmyra Boulevard this particular morning. She had come to look in on her new guest, former Imperial Minister of Agriculture, Ry Kyver. The former minister was a complex person, something Valles was going to learn over the next few weeks and months, but her current aim was to tap the woman's mind.

Upon arriving at Ry's hospital room, Valles was wearing a plain, dark green dress, and her hair was uncharacteristically tied back, with none of her trademark fragrances immediately evident. Even though she was not carrying herself as a corporate bigshot, those in the facility who knew of her identity were quick to grant her access. As she entered the room, Valles spoke to the nurses. She had asked for Ry to be brought to the hospital so as to be thoroughly examined, as she had earlier been kidnapped by the notorious bounty hunter Cad Bane.

"What is her status? Has she been conscious?"

"Yes, Milady. For a few minutes at a time … she's been asking for you."

Valles exhaled slowly. "Very well. Please leave us for a time, I can take it from here."

The nurses curtsied to her, then filed out. Valles then stood at Ry's bedside. The patient looked somewhat pale, but her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing normally. Valles took her right hand and felt the pulse. It seemed a bit quickened, but not overly so. She then snapped her fingers and gave a slight Force stimulation to awaken her. As she came to, Ry Kyver opened her eyes to see Valles standing over her bedside.

"Relax, my friend. You are on Lianna now … and you are in _my_ protective care." She heard Valles say in her crisp and correct Core-world accent. It was not generally known in Liannese social circles that young Valles had been sent to Hapes Cluster for a few months as a 10-year-old, so that she might learn proper diction and polish. Once gaining that, the girl had a new sense of belonging, which often bordered on snobbishness.

Ry slowly shook her head. "Miss Valles … I've been waiting for you. I apologize for my disappearance …"

Valles chuckled slightly. "Not to worry. Sometimes, we are unable to anticipate … circumstances."

"Well, anyway, I am most looking forward to working with you. On this beautiful planet, and for your fine organization."

Valles tried to conceal a smirk, but was only partially successful. She ran a finger gently over the back of Ry's left palm for a couple of seconds, then spoke, in a more businesslike tone.

"Former Minister Kyver. I understand this much – that you are a bright and ambitious individual. But there will always be times when events … fail to break as we might foresee. And we are left at a loss for answers."

While Ry listened patiently, Valles took a full breath cycle, then continued.

"It is my sincere belief that you will find the kind of opportunity you are looking for here … and the commensurate rewards will come … but of course, there are a set of expectations on my part. Ones which I think you will find more than fair."

Ry couldn't help but wonder what all this entailed, and it wasn't long before she noticed that Valles carried with her a definite Force signature – one that was rather intriguing. _Best to keep this purely professional. This lady is very shrewd, it's not hard to see._

"Miss Santhé, I wish to convey my sincerity – and appreciation – for the opportunity you are offering me. It is my express desire to pledge my complete loyalty to the Santhé-Sienar organization."

Valles smiled as she carefully looked over her prospective employee. _Time will tell how deep that loyalty runs, Miss Kyver. But you have something I need._

Ry relaxed while awaiting Valles's next move, which wasn't long in coming.

"How would you like to get out of here, Ry? I have a little accommodation already picked out for you – one I'm certain you shall find most adequate. But first, another adjustment is needed …"

Ry twisted her head slightly, as if to ask what that might be.

"You're going to get a makeover – of sorts …" As she gauged Ry's reaction, Valles continued. "The thing is, Miss Kyver, there is still a sizable amount on your head at present. Someone doesn't particularly like you … though I can't imagine why …"

Ry was a little nonplussed, but she understood the reasoning. In fact, it didn't strike her as the worst possible circumstance. _If I'm going to be on this planet, I can't have people recognizing me._ She nodded, while smiling back at Valles.

"I can live with that … in fact, it makes perfect sense, Miss … might I call you Valles?"

"Please do … but of course, you will also have a new alias and a complete backstory … So …" Valles spun around and gazed directly into her eyes. "How are you feeling … can you walk out of here?"

Ry wondered about that herself for a second, but then she felt a lightness arise as the Force assisted her. She pushed back the blanket, pulled her knees up and swiveled to the side of the bed, then rose and stood, somewhat gingerly. Ry took a tentative step, but found it a bit too much and quickly sat on the side of the bed. Valles chuckled, then smiled, extending a hand. Ry grasped it and Valles, showing a bit more strength than would normally be expected from someone as elegant as she, firmly pulled her to her feet.

"Whew," Ry sputtered. "Thanks. I'm good now. So … I'm also excited. I want to show you that your belief in me was correct. I'd love to help you with whatever you need from me. You are right – I can definitely help you."

Valles smiled, laughing softly. "Very good. Do you have any belongings to bring with you?"

"Not much … I was hoping you would help me out on that – considering the makeover you are planning for me."

"Yes. I will provide you with a full business wardrobe, and I would favor a hair shade from reddish to light brown, plus would you terribly mind wearing eyeglasses? They need not be functional."

"No … I think I can live with that. I understand I should not be recognizable."

Valles than opened the small satchel she had brought into the room and had left on one of the chairs. She took out a color-block patterned dress in yellow and white. "You can wear this for where we're going."

Ry nodded. "It's not bad. You have good taste, Valles."

"Any preferences for an alias?"

"I'd like to be known as Sen Kaydo, if that seems all right with you."

"Sen Kaydo, it is, then. I'll let you change …"

Ry quickly pulled off the hospital issue, and slipped the dress on. It was loose fitting and comfortable, while reasonably stylish.

Valles turned around, smiled again and stepped back. "Follow me, Miss Kyver. We shall proceed to my primary urban palace."

Ry was again a bit taken aback. Her new boss appeared to be unfathomably wealthy. But, immediately, she saw the advantages of this.

"Valles … your _primary_ palace? If you don't mind my asking …"

"Not at all. The Santhé Family has lived in this building for the last century, but I decided it was too … confining. I have constructed many other residences on our planet, including one in orbit."

The two women proceeded out of the hospital, while Valles tapped a button on her com device. When they emerged from the front entrance, her elegant custom speeder was waiting. They hopped in and within about 10 minutes, were in front of the Santhé urban palace, a vast expanse, with about ten levels above ground, taking up some 275 thousand square metres. The architecture was classic, with many columns and porticos facing the street, an elegant, tree-lined boulevard named for an earlier Liannese monarch.

"Might I ask, what sort of government does Lianna have?" Ry asked, truly curious.

"We are, at present, a federal republic, where power is devolved to the countryside where possible."

"How does the agricultural sector manage itself?"

"Just a second …"

The two of them proceeded carefully into the main lobby, whereupon Valles looked around the vast expanse. Soon, they were approached by a female hospitality manager.

"Good afternoon, My Lady. Is this our new guest?"

"Yes. Mitorva, meet Miss Sen Kaydo. She will be taking a research position with the Company. She will reside here for the time being."

Ry and the manager briefly shook hands. Mitorva Pelumba was a woman in her mid-forties, wearing an austere brown dress, with her dark brown hair in a clipped style. She then snapped her fingers and a repulsor bench arrived. Valles was first helped to her seat, while Ry climbed in and sat next to her, as Mitorva drove. While they rode, Valles then reengaged Ry in discussion.

"Yes, you were asking about the agricultural sector. Well, we walk a fine line between individual entrepreneurship and what we like to call Best Practices. The sector is rewarded primarily by the commodities exchanges in the City and so its mostly about yield per hectare."

"I suppose that's not too unusual, nor is it surprising. But, Valles, I seem to recall you mentioning your aim was producing food for export …"

"Indeed. With our superior cost structure, we should be able to dominate the Eastern Outer Rim."

Ry nodded. "I know just where you're going with this. So looking forward to getting down to business."

They soon arrived at Ry's new quarters, on the sixth level of the building. Mitorva opened the suite and showed them in.

"I think this should be sufficient for Miss Kaydo's needs …"

Ry glanced around the main room and her jaw literally dropped. There were several elegant and luxurious seating areas, along with three large holo-vid screens facing in different directions. She walked over to the window and gazed out on a lovely vista to the rear of the palace, where several fountains and gardens were visible. The color scheme below complemented the turquoise Liannese sky.

"It's wonderful, Valles. Thank you very much."

Mitorva then led her to the bedroom, which featured a separate walk-in closet – already stocked – and dressing area, and finally the bath, which contained a separate spa tub and a fully enclosed shower area that had a bench and footstool.

As they came back out to the main room, Valles turned to Mitorva.

"Await me outside. I'll be just a minute."

After the manager exited, Valles turned to Ry.

"Take this time to get settled. Try on some of the outfits, order some room service from the menu. I want you to feel comfortable here."

"I appreciate this, Valles. This is fit for a princess."

"Not quite …" she chuckled. "At least, not one here. But I expect to see you in my office atop the Tower in … two rotations. We'll talk business at that point. Again, welcome to Lianna, and to the Santhé Organization."

With that, Valles exited, leaving the former Minister of Agriculture with much to think about.

* * *

 ** _Felucia, 12 BBY 4 months, 20 days, 8 hours_**

Shaak Ti, by this time, officially Master of the Order, was in deep study in the completed holocron vault. Deep in the Felucian woods, this location would become the Togruta master's inner sanctum, where she could relax and reach out with the Force in various directions. The number of holocrons now installed in the vault reached 55 and these had various designations, but they also included about a half-dozen Sith holocrons and Shaak now had these in such a state that they could be more easily studied. She knew that mixing Sith and Jedi holocron data was a hazardous undertaking, so she kept these areas separate, but on this particular day, new insights came to her from the ancient Sith lore and knowledge.

There were many techniques, powers and abilities that the ancient Jedi had which had been almost lost in the era which Shaak found herself – but these were more aggressive uses of the Force which, about 10,000 years prior, had been deemed improper for the Jedi to study. The Master's primary aim at this point was creating a series of convection waves that could conceal the planet Felucia from outside eyes. This would have to work well enough so as to shroud the planet in a thick atmosphere that would be nearly impenetrable for starships that might find their way into the system. Of course, Felucia had once been the scene of various battles during the Clone War and before, but at this time, it had become something of an afterthought for Imperial planners.

Due to Palpatine's continual insistence on overwhelming military force, his empire was constantly trying to mine various worlds (including asteroid belts) in search of raw materials from which to construct ever more battleships – ISDs, SSDs, and the like. Felucia was largely bereft of such materials so the Empire didn't come calling. Shaak chuckled at the thought of Felucia essentially being under Imperial noses – despite its being in close proximity to Lianna, a rather important and vital part of the Empire on the eastern and northeastern Outer Rim. After six years on the planet, Shaak had come to know its real value – the tremendous diversity of plant species among its jungles and lush vegetation. She had also taken various trips around the planet with her starship, studying and cataloging all manner of life. The sum total being a world deeply connected and intertwined with the Force in all its manifestations, across a spectrum from Light to Dark. At one time, there had been a number of Force-sensitive animal species, at varying levels of sentience, but these were wiped out by a destructive battle near the end of the Clone War, where the Commerce Guild (part of the Separatist forces) had tried to establish a base of operations. During the battle, the water supply of the planet was near totally poisoned and, when Order 66 took place, the clones turned on their Jedi compatriots – including newly dubbed Master Aayla Secura – and killed them all. Because of the devastation, it would be many years before Felucia held any value to the Galactic Empire.

Shaak was aware of all of this when she and Maris first decided to make a home on Felucia some months after the Jedi Purge. Occasionally the Force Spirit of the late Master Secura – once a close friend of Shaak's – would somehow contact Master Ti. It was on one of those occasions during this time that she again appeared to Shaak in the underground vault.

" _Good morning, my friend … I see you have been busy."_

Shaak was startled for a second but answered in an even tone.

"Aayla. How gratifying it is to hear from you. I don't suppose this is a social call …"

" _Indeed not, Master. I feel a new awakening inside you. The Force has found its new home."_

"I study every day, good friend. Every day. It was the Will of the Force for me to have this knowledge."

Aayla's spirit seemed to take a form and she appeared almost alive. The deep-blue-teal Twi'lek had on a violet gown and her face seemed older, more relaxed, as if she had gained a new measure of wisdom in the almost seven years since her death.

The spirit spoke once more, before disappearing.

" _For all of us, press onward, Master Shaak. We are with you."_

Shaak stood and lowered her head slightly, while smiling, as Aayla's spirit vanished. Though the planet above was normally warm and humid – an ideal condition for the various plant species – the vault below was much cooler. Shaak had wrapped herself in a dark blue robe of rich velvet, which complemented the matching silk gown underneath. Her taste in elegant garments had evolved as her Jedi past receded. Master Ti was now living life almost entirely on her own terms and the course she was plotting for her new Order would be based on her own unique interpretation of the Force and its application to the Galaxy at large. This was an ongoing journey, one that would likely continue for the rest of her life. A quick meditation – perhaps thirty seconds in duration – was accompanied by a short chant in the Togruta language.

 _Taa'maaso ma'a jyo'otir gaa'maayaa_ (take me from dark to light – watch over me, your child).

Then she sat down and resumed her studies. At this a moment, an urge overcame her and she closed the holocron she was viewing and instead opened a pyramidal Sith holocron. Shaak knew the possible dangers of doing this, but she also felt a calling, from the Force itself. _It's time to have a look at what I was not supposed to see. But why did we keep this material otherwise? If I am to defeat Sidious and his apprentice, I must understand what powers them._

Shaak shined the blue light as she turned the small capstone via the Force and the holocron opened and its reddish soul was bared. But this one seemed simple enough. It first informed: _Through victory my chains are broken, the Force shall free me. Through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power._ She stopped, and meditated again for a few seconds. _Yes, I am deeply passionate. It is ingrained within me. It was not something I shared in the Temple, but Yoda knew where my spirit was …_

Soon, Shaak found herself perusing some ancient knowledge that had been compiled from the Sith lords in past millennia. There were concepts and descriptions of superweapons and keys pointing to other holocrons. Shaak at this time possessed four of these unique objects and came to understand they were correlated and formed a set – but it was unclear at this time who was responsible for creating this set. By channeling the essence of an ancient Sith Lady named Belia Darzu, the Togruta Master was able to navigate between them. Somehow, the Spirit of Aayla Secura – acting as some type of medium – was able to pass on this essence to Shaak, and once she began to master it, the secrets of the Sith were now available to her. One of these was the way to prepare her body – using Dark Side energy in minute quantities, to take on electric current and store it within her own mitochondria – the building blocks that enabled the Force-sensitive midichlorians. Thus, Shaak began a process that would enable her to become super-powered, one that would take years to perfect. Along the way, her daily meditations – both in the vault and above ground – were more productive than ever.

She then reached out for Force-sensitive individuals in the nearby sectors … and within minutes, the wall of the vault behind her transformed into a Galactic map. This had happened before, as she kept open the Jedi holocron with the entire known Galaxy as a running backdrop for her sessions, but this time, red and blue pinpoints appeared, placed by nothing other than the Master's own consciousness. _Varda Wahi … I have found you. Come to you, I will, sister in the Force._ But soon after that, another image was appearing in Shaak's mind. It was the essence of another Sith Lady from millennia past – Darth Hexid, a Zabrak, one whom her own beloved Maris was starting to resemble.

 _It is well that I am able to direct Maris in her training, her power continues to grow and I shall enhance it. If she was ever to lose me, the energy rampant within her would make her Sidious's new apprentice and she will destroy Vader in the process. I must prevent this at all costs. Time with Varda will be helpful. And the Siluan Order. She will tame Maris's roaring inner fire._

Shaak paid heed and soon ended the Sith holocron session. Another chant … _Miir'tyoor'ma aamr'taam gaa'maaya e shaa'nti_ (from death to immortality … and peace). She knew that such knowledge and power must only be taken in small doses.

* * *

 ** _Felucia, 12 BBY 3 months, 29 days, 5 hours_**

Early one Felucia morning – often Master Shaak's favorite time of day, because the stifling heat was at a minimum – Shaak called Maris to her via the Force. When the Zabrak arrived – a little bit sleepy, as she was a late riser – she was rather curious what the request was about. Shaak, already up and dressed in a new deep green silk gown, opened her door and gently embraced the Knight.

"I'm sure you are wondering what I am up to," the Togruta chuckled. "We're going to take a little trip."

"Oh! I was thinking about that yesterday, Master. I'd like to go someplace – you know Felucia can be a little boring."

Shaak chuckled. "I suppose I could upbraid you and say something like 'Jedi don't get bored' but that would be a lie. There were many times in my career when things moved slowly, despite my rapid rise."

"So where _are_ we going?"

"My dear, your recent jaunt to Nechako had me thinking. I took a quick trip over there a few days ago, and it was unmistakable. Anakin – Lord Vader – paid that place a visit, and he was anything but a gracious guest. It seems our friend Devin is indeed no more."

Maris sighed. "As I had concluded. But how could you learn all of this?"

"Maris, a man like Vader is not subtle. Even though more than a year has passed since his visit to Nechako, his signature is etched on the planet's consciousness. Knowing Anakin as I do, this is firmly in character. The death of Devin is also still fresh enough and the disturbance in the Force that it caused is as well."

"Wow, Master. I am always impressed by your ability. You are so much more than a great warrior, you are the smartest person I've ever known … and you're always learning more. There are times – because I'm so busy training the acolytes – that you seem to just disappear for hours."

Shaak laughed heartily at that, then firmly patted Maris's right shoulder from behind.

"My child, life is about learning, as I'm sure you understand. And your own progress in the Force is admirable. Where do I go, you wonder … much of the time, I'm in the vault, making new connections as I digest more and more of the contents of the holocrons. It won't be long before I am ready to start training you in some new levels of ability. Being the first Knight of the Order is a great opportunity. I already consider you to be far more schooled and able than a typical Jedi would be at this stage. I've decided there will be levels of attainment for Knights and Padawans in the Order. Only when a Padawan reaches the third level is that person ready to think about Knighthood, and only when a Knight reaches the fifth level can she or he become a Master."

Maris thought for a second, then ventured a question.

"Master Shaak, do you believe you could defeat Vader at this time?"

Shaak gazed into her apprentice's eyes for a few seconds, then answered. "That's a matter of conjecture at this point, but even if the answer is yes, it would be most unwise as it would place me under the scrutiny of the Emperor."

"I see, Master. So the main thing is we want to always avoid any contact for the time being, because we must stay off the radar."

"Exactly."

Shaak then donned a new black velvet robe, one with a slight train, which gave her added elegance, and then handed Maris a silk dress she had created for her. It was a simple style, but also in the same green material as Shaak's new gown.

"It's beautiful, Master. Do you want me to wear this on our trip?"

Shaak nodded. "Please change into it when we arrive. I want us to set the right tone."

"Where, exactly, are we going?"

"A new place for us – a little planet called Iwaki, in the Essaga Sector on the Eastern Mid Rim. It's about a seven-hour journey so you can get the rest you need."

"So … what's on Iwaki?"

"Not what, so much as who. I have located our friend Varda."

Maris's twin hearts felt a lift at the news. "That's great, Master. How can you know that?"

Shaak smiled benignly. "I have found new ways. Maris, when I am in the company of another Force-sensitive or adept person, I make mental notes of that person's Force signature. Over my career, I have never found any two people to be the same. I then offload the content of these notes into a holocron I keep for this purpose. One that catalogs my own Force knowledge and my impressions. Long meditation sessions in the vault have taken place over the past year. So, when I was spending time with Knight Varda, I got a full reading of her, such that I can now determine her location."

"That's amazing, Master. Will I be able to do that someday?"

"I don't see why not. But you are years away from that level now."

Shaak then stood and pointed the way. Maris followed her over to the _Intrepid II_. When they got there, Shaak gave her instructions.

"Please tell the acolytes we will return in three full rotations."

"Is Varda going to come with us?"

"We shall see about that."

* * *

 ** _Lianna, Santhé Tower, 12 BBY 3 months, 30 days, 11 hours_**

Valles Santhé called in her new researcher, Ry Kyver (alias Sen Kaydo), to her office for a morning consult. Kyver had thus far been a model employee, always quick to keep her boss up to speed on everything she was doing. In turn, being in a position to report directly to Valles had distinct advantages. She had been given a starting salary of one million credits annually and, under the circumstances, had no incentive whatsoever to give Valles any reason to doubt her. As she checked herself in the mirror, she nodded her head with a smirk. Wearing an elegant black silk dress – she always wanted to make a good impression on the boss, who was something of a style leader – and with her now brownish hair tastefully styled with a layered look, she felt amply confident.

A well-appointed company speeder brought her to the Tower, and deposited her on the 100th level, which was the normal arrival and departure platform for most managerial staff of the Santhé-Sienar Corporation.

"Good morning, Miss Kaydo," the attendant for the platform greeted her.

"I'm going to the top today, Hubie," Ry chuckled. "Boss lady wants to see me."

He nodded and laughed. It was already known that Sen Kaydo was a "pet" of Valles's and whatever anyone might have thought about that, they kept their opinions strictly to themselves. Ry, who was a fairly shrewd observer herself, had already started to absorb the corporate culture, and there was a rather healthy level of respect for the young lady who had the 215th floor all to herself. Despite Valles's arrogance, Ry found herself liking the woman more and more. _Valles doesn't waste time. She's got much bigger plans and hopefully, I'm part of them._

Arriving at Valles's office, Ry was immediately greeted by the chairman's personal assistant, Lasivia, when she arrived at the reception desk after debarking from the lift.

"Good morning, Miss Kaydo. Lady Santhé is expecting you."

As Lasivia gracefully showed her in, Ry smiled at the assistant. "Thank you, madam."

Valles called her over and chirped "Good morning". The chairman was also in another dress (she likely already had hundreds), this one a bright, almost electric, blue that shimmered as she walked in it, catching the light. Valles normally liked letting the sun shine into her office on most mornings and today was no exception.

She and Ry sat together in the lounge area, where a large table was before them, one that contained a holo-vid unit with an ample display area. Ry opened the discussion with a question.

"Valles. I've come to notice that it hardly ever rains on Lianna. Why is that?"

Valles laughed. "We've controlled our climate for a long time. Rain is scheduled at intervals, partially to clean the streets in the city, also to keep things from getting too dry. My skin prefers a level of moisture …"

Ry couldn't help but chuckle. "Must be nice. It seems everything on this planet dances to your tune."

Valles seemed to blush, but it was surely an affectation. "Oh, I wouldn't say thaaaat …"

She almost giggled at the thought of total control. _Give me time, friend. Give me time …_

"So, Valles, were you happy with the numbers over this past month?"

"I was indeed. Your recommendations have been put in place. The synthetic meats are looking excellent. I'm hearing raves from the gourmet set in the City. Also, the gluten output is on a healthy upward slope."

Ry nodded, with a touch of a smirk – which she correctly deduced that her boss would appreciate. "And the program is not fully in place yet, my Lady. I have another working trip tomorrow scheduled with the barley and hops people. I don't see why Lianna cannot become a producer of fine ale."

"Very good. And what was your impression of the spirits industry … at present?"

"Needs some work, but I would caution that a business like that takes years to show results. Fine whiskey is generally a matter of ageing."

Valles nodded again. "Indeed. I'd been told much the same by the Corp-Sec guys who were here last month. I don't suppose they see me as much of a threat in that particular line."

"Well," Ry sighed. "They have a decided edge."

"True. So, taking the larger view, I am most pleased with the work you have already done in boosting our entire agricultural sector. Not just in quantity ... but in quality. I'm having a hard time understanding the objections which had been raised elsewhere about your tenure at the Ministry."

Ry laughed at that, feeling Valles was fully in her corner. "Ha! Those stuffed shirts hated being shown up by someone much younger. I'm sure you know exactly what I mean."

Valles innocently tossed her hair, letting a strong whiff of her fragrance permeate the air.

"I do indeed. It's never stopped me."

Their discussion went on for another 15 minutes or so, when Ry felt she could venture a question.

"My Lady, if I may be so bold, I'm somewhat curious about something."

"Oh?"

"Yes. In the past, I'd always thought of Santhé-Sienar as primarily an armaments maker. Are we branching out?"

Valles sat back and oozed more perfume. She was silent for a few seconds, then spoke.

"My grandfather – who is still nominally in charge here – had a vision of total planetary management. It, unfortunately, will not be attained soon, as his day to day health has become a concern."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much you admire him."

Valles didn't miss a beat. "Of course, such a vision requires careful planning. We already have formed round-table discussions with many of the other business leaders here. And of course, I own healthy blocks of stock in their firms. Personally … I, being something of a connoisseur of fine food and beverage myself, have taken an interest in the agricultural sector. Considering the commodity-like nature of its previous organizational model, it seemed ripe for the taking. And this is where you come in, my friend."

"I am grateful for the opportunity."

"Yes? Then you should appreciate what I'm about to offer you. A chance to buy in to the new firm we are establishing – Santhé Cuisine. We shall conduct an Initial Public Offering in the days to come. I want you to take a healthy position – perhaps 10 thousand shares at the opening bid."

Ry sat, temporarily amazed. _She's really in a hurry. I'm not much of an investor but I can see this is a great opportunity. I might soon have the capital I need to fund my other plans._

"I'm in. But I might need a loan to get started on that large of a position."

Valles chuckled. "I think we can handle that for you. A sort of margin loan, perhaps. But you simply must buy. The IPO will sell out quickly and then … it's off to the races. One of the reasons I've been successful is that I know the right moment to strike."

The two women laughed heartily, and it was time for lunch. Valles and Ry proceeded to the corporate dining room together and continued their light banter, business having been concluded for the time being.

* * *

 _ **Iwaki, Mid Rim, 12 BBY 3 months, 29 days, 15 hours**_

The _Intrepid II_ was dropping from hyperspace as it entered the Iwaki System. Shaak liked to approach places she'd not been to previously in a cautious manner. One never knew when unexpected circumstances might arise and she'd also made it a habit to have plenty of fuel aboard should a hasty return trip prove necessary. But this time, the planet seemed clear and the ship approached what appeared at first to be a dusty brown world. As they drew closer, the planet's color scheme changed and many darker green areas were visible. It now appeared to be a mountainous and forested world, with many fast running streams leading to moderate-sized seas.

Shaak immediately located Varda and opened a com device, trying to reach her.

"Knight Varda Wahi … this is Master Shaak Ti. Do you copy?"

The ship had settled into a low orbit, then a reply came, somewhat staticky.

"Shaak? Is it really you?"

The Togruta laughed. "Yes, my friend. In the flesh. Maris and I wanted to pay you a visit."

Varda now was wide awake and more than a bit excited. "By all means … please! We would love to see both of you." She had quickly drawn a lead on Shaak's Force signature and was quite happy about it.

Soon the _Intrepid_ had landed, on a small field near some tidy little homes. Shaak quickly detected additional Force presences and as she reached out, they returned her greeting with warmth and kindness.

"I like it here, Master." Maris noted. "Quite peaceful."

"We are among friends, my child."

As the two of them debarked, Varda was there waiting, wearing her trademark sari with a light shawl over it. The temperature was a bit nippy as a steady wind blew, and both Shaak and Maris had on black velvet robes over their green silks.

Shaak and Varda embraced warmly, then Varda hugged Maris.

The Zabrak felt a bit emotional and couldn't help herself. "I'm just so happy you made it here! I went to Nechako a few months ago. It broke my heart."

"Yes, I was fortunate. But enough about me. Shaak, you must be hungry. Let's see if I can make you a stew …"

Shaak smiled. "That would be wonderful. But, say … how is your hip?"

Varda laughed. "Do you see the cane? I'm doing great. All thanks to you."

Shaak nodded. "My pleasure."

The three of them went into Varda's small home, a place which was somewhat larger inside than one might have thought. They all sat down and Varda poured some hot herbal tea, knowing how much Shaak liked it.

"So," Varda opened. "However did you find me? I'm quite pleased that you did."

"I've … been developing some new … abilities," Shaak replied. "Everyone has a Force signature. It's just a matter of knowing where – and how – to look. But I've also developed a relay capability that can gather recon on various parts of the Galaxy. The Rebellion is gathering strength."

"Ah," Varda smiled. "I'm aware of it, too. But we're likely a long way from doing anything serious."

Shaak laughed. "A journey of a million parsecs begins with a single light year. I am – at the very least – gratified over how our Order is progressing."

"That's good." Varda turned to Maris. "And you are no doubt helping with the training of the young devotees, yes?"

Maris laughed. "It's hard work on a place like Felucia. But they're rounding into shape. I'll make sure they lose any remaining baby fat."

Shaak then added, "We already have two Padawans selected. Great young men. Eager to learn, and best of all? No bad habits to break them of."

Varda jumped up – her hip truly was much better – and went to the kitchen. Soon she had returned with two steaming bowls of a stew of some unknown meat, which she served to her guests. Maris hungrily chowed down. As she ate, she turned to Shaak.

"Varda makes good food …"

Shaak laughed. "It's quite tasty. Someday, I'd love to treat you to some Shili barbecue. In fact," she said with a tight grin, "I tried to go there myself awhile back … but the Imperials were in the area."

"What did you do?" Varda asked, a bit concerned.

"The only thing I could. Cloaked the ship, then turned around and came back. Luckily I had enough fuel."

"Well, I'm just pleased that no bad result befell you. As I am sure you already know, we were not so lucky on Nechako."

"Yes," Shaak nodded, a grave expression on her normally inscrutable face. "The rampaging beast that Anakin Skywalker has become tore through the area."

Varda shook her head in sorrow. "Yes, you had told me about him before. I'd heard most Jedi were gone but I guess he's not one anymore. Shaak, who all do you think is left now?"

"So far … Yoda, Kenobi – although I've not paid him a visit – Jocasta Nu, Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Maris, myself, and yourself. I count eight."

"Hmm," Varda mumbled softly. "Shaak, that's not as bad as I had thought. There was a time that I thought I was alone."

"For a little while, I thought it was Jo, Maris, and I. Sure, there might be more. And, of course, the young acolytes I am training."

Varda thought for a second, then noted, "Ahsoka, I have worked with, and we talked a bit about that before, but Barriss Offee? What can you tell me about her?"

Shaak scrunched her lips up for a second. "Not much, unfortunately. It seems she and Ahsoka are spending time together, which is a bit surprising considering what happened."

"Hmm, Shaak, another aspect I was unaware of. When Ahsoka and I were together, she never mentioned anything about Barriss. Have you done any investigating?"

"Only from a distance. But our old Jedi comrade has now created a new identity of sorts. I would like to get closer to her for further inspection, but her Force signature is now considerably more powerful than it was in Jedi Order days."

"Oh?" Varda seemed a bit concerned as she stared at Shaak for a minute, then glanced at Maris.

The Zabrak gave away nothing, preferring to remain silent as she usually did when her master was in discussions. Shaak exhaled, then broke the silence.

"Yes, and as a matter of fact, I've now become convinced that it was she who was on the planet Savareen about two years ago."

"Savareen? It's not one I am familiar with."

"Oh, it's on the southeast Outer Rim, an interesting place, and the home of one of our younger Rebel leaders. It seems that someone impersonating a Jedi attacked that group single-handedly and was not only carrying a blue light-sabre, this person used the Force in a most aggressive manner, committing multiple murders in the process."

"And you now believe that was Barriss Offee? Quite interesting …"

"I went to the planet a few months ago, looking for clues. I didn't find very much, but Barriss had been there, the Force was telling me most clearly. I would like to gain closer access to her but I don't want to tip her off about my own situation, it's too risky."

"Do you believe she might compromise your position to the Empire?"

"I can't afford to be wrong on this."

"But what of Ahsoka? Doesn't this put her in some jeopardy?"

"Varda, I have an idea. The next time you see her, might you ask her about Barriss, and then gauge the reaction? Better yet, you might be able to meet with both of them at the same time."

"I don't know, Shaak. But I'm willing to try, if it will help you."

"You seem to have a working relationship with Ahsoka."

"I do. She seems to trust me. In fact, I have a line of communication to her as Fulcrum. Should I set up something?"

"If you can. I'm not in any hurry."

Shaak sat back and relaxed a little. _It seems the subject of Ahsoka is stressful for her_ , Varda again noticed. _I would like to help her on this. Our relationship has been reborn and I would very much like to keep building it._

Varda changed the subject. "Speaking of power, our friend Maris here has clearly progressed. I can feel it."

Shaak smiled. "She has indeed, and I recently made her the first Knight of the New Order. A position she richly earned."

Maris was starting to feel a little self-conscious, and spoke up. "I'm just doing my job … what Master Shaak has instructed me in."

Varda smiled, then reached over to touch Maris's forearm gently. "It's gratifying to see such diligence among younger Force adepts. I predict great things for you ahead, dear."

Shaak added, "She and I are going to explore some new potential areas of interest. Her education continues."

The Togruta paused to drink some tea. Seeing as her cup was empty, Varda hopped to her feet. "More, my friend?"

Shaak grunted happily and handed Varda the cup. Varda took it to her kitchen and refilled it, then returned and handed it to her guest. Shaak drank a bit of it and felt the warmth.

She then asked, "Varda, I'd like to offer you a chance to return to Felucia in a guest instructor capacity. My young acolytes could greatly benefit from your experience."

Varda sat down and seemed to consider the idea. "Shaak. I'd love to. But first, I was hoping to show both you and Maris some of our hospitality here and was hoping we also might go to Yemer to meet some of my other friends. There are some things I want you to be aware of."

It was Shaak's turn to be surprised. "Oh really. I am okay with that. Maris and I are due back on Felucia within three rotations. Perhaps we could work all of that in before we return, and might you be with us?"

"I would." Varda smiled.

"Very well. I want to meditate for a bit on my ship before we get some sleep. We will get together with you in the morning."

All three women stood. Maris curtsied politely to Varda, who then bowed slightly to Shaak. The Togruta returned the bow, then led her apprentice out of Varda's home and they walked over to the _Intrepid._

Maris spoke to her for a minute before they went onto the ship. "Master, this could be interesting. I don't know about Yemer, but it would be great if she could stay with us on Felucia. The acolytes could gain some valuable teaching."

Shaak mostly nodded, then concluded. "Let's see how it goes."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	14. Ways of the Force

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story – Chapter 14 – Ways of the Force**

A.N. A note of clarification for those that might be wondering about some things regarding this story … The title mentions Shaak and Maris and they are still the protagonists, but the true purpose of the tale is to provide the "back story" for what happens in Ahsoka and the Rebellion. How the action we see there was set up and what characters went through prior. This is why Ahsoka and Valles are also featured heavily in this one because they are very important overall. Shaak Ti is a complex and multi-faceted individual, and someone that I wanted to do much more with. Her role in Attack of the Clones or Revenge of the Sith is minimal, but to me the movies just skim the surface of the whole Star Wars universe. What motivated me for Shaak were the Clone Wars episodes that showed how much more there was to her, and as a Togruta, how good it would be to bring her together with Ahsoka. Even Barriss, whom readers will now realize, also appears in the sequel to Ahsoka and the Rebellion as something very different than she was prior to that era.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Ways of the Force**

* * *

 _ **Iwaki, 12 BBY 3 months, 28 days, 8 hours**_

The next morning, Shaak and Maris rose quickly and donned the same garments they had on when they arrived on the small Mid-Rim world of Iwaki. They proceeded to Varda's home, where she was awaiting them.

"Good morning, Master Shaak and Knight Maris. I think today will be a good experience for you both. First, I would like to introduce you to someone I've known for a while."

Shaak smiled. "And this would be?"

"His name is Ava Kirrin, and he is a Siluan elder."

Maris spoke up. "A what?"

Shaak glanced at her. "Siluans are a special group of people, ones that live in the pure Light side of the Force."

Varda chuckled. "Yes, dear … or at least that is their intention. Still, there is much of value to be gained from a different perspective."

If Maris was at all confused about this subject, she gave no indication. "So where do we go to meet him?"

Varda smiled, then reached out to Maris, to touch her gently. "He lives close to me, we can walk."

Varda then glanced at Shaak, who simply nodded, as if giving some kind of assent. "Shall we?"

"Let's go," Maris replied.

After about ten minutes, the three of them came upon the home of Ava Kirrin. It was of similar size to that of Varda, all on one level, with a large main room that adjoined onto the kitchen and dining area, and four smaller rooms. As Varda approached, the door slid open and the large form of Ava Kirrin was plainly visible.

"What may I do for you, Madam Varda," the man asked in a deep voice. Ava Kirrin stood around 1.8 metres tall and carried over 100 kg on that large-boned frame. He had a jovial, good-natured way about him and Shaak's first impression was positive.

"Ava Kirrin," she said with a laugh. "I want to introduce you to two of my newer friends. This – she turned her head to gaze at Shaak – is Jedi Master Shaak Ti, and this, is her apprentice, Maris Brood."

Shaak looked into his eyes, and was given a small signal of benevolence, while Maris simply stood blankly, not sure how to respond.

"It is my pleasure, Master Ti. Your reputation is well known among our group. They will be pleased to learn of your survival."

Shaak stepped forward and held out both of her hands, giving a hidden signal. Ava Kirrin quickly detected her intent, and took her hands gently but firmly as well, and soon felt the power coming from within her. It was quickly apparent to him that she was carrying a cocktail of Force energy, both light and dark.

Maris, on the other hand, registered clearly in his mind as someone carrying conflicting energies. While on the surface a confident and strong individual, there was a deep current of insecurity in her. As a Siluan, and a compassionate individual, Kirrin wanted to do what he could to help both of these women. Shaak, because of her strength, and Maris, because of her troubles. He encouraged them to come in and sit for a while, as Varda looked on.

Shaak herself quickly deduced Ava Kirrin's makeup. _This man is clearly a source of strength to others of his clan. To take on such a responsibility – to live fully in the Light – is a most difficult endeavor. I have learned something of the Siluan ways, from holocron 42 in the Jedi collection. But we are not beings of pure light, nor were we expected to be. I well remember Master Yoda ingraining it in us that we will be tempted by darkness._

As they both got comfortable, Ava Kirrin first posed the question:

"Maris, I can feel you are already a very powerful young person, and you have the desire to grow even more so. Might you be able to explain your reasons?"

Maris thought about it, but was certain of her answer, as she glanced at Shaak.

"I serve my master. She is the best hope for the Galaxy now, with so many Jedi having been killed. I understand Mister Devin is also now dead."

Kirrin nodded. "He is, unfortunately. We mourn his loss as we do all of those who serve in the light."

"Do you know how – or why – he died?"

"I do indeed … he had the severe misfortune to have been confronted by someone under the employ of the Sith Lord Darth Vader."

As he said the name, he watched for the reaction on the young Zabrak's face. It turned a mild shade of red and started to match her eyes, which flared, along with her frontal horns. Shaak watched this exchange intently, then attempted to calm her beloved apprentice with a subtle wave of her right hand, which Kirrin took note of. _Breathe, my child_ was her basic message, as Maris seemed to relax somewhat. Kirrin then thought better of going down this road as he did not want to upset his guest.

Shaak then spoke. "Ava Kirrin. I am acquainted with the Siluan philosophy of non-violence, even in self-defense. And though such a position would seem to be surrender, it is believed that the Force itself will rectify matters in the end. Do I represent this correctly?"

He partially nodded in seeming agreement. "It is indeed most difficult to completely surrender in such a manner … yet I have witnessed it – in the person of a seventeen-year-old girl about two years ago."

"That seems like a rare occurrence indeed. We would normally expect nearly all sentient beings to attempt to survive whatever the cost. We see this in non-sentients, from the smallest insects, up to the raging Akul of my home world."

Their discussion continued along these lines for a few minutes, when Ava Kirrin offered them a tea. Shaak could tell Maris was somewhat struggling with the idea than anyone would willingly die, especially when that one was Force-sensitive. Shaak was more willing to engage philosophically with some of the ideas presented, understanding that no course of action was prescribed for either herself or for Maris.

"Ava Kirrin … I am getting a sensation of sorts from the surroundings here. Might I have a look outside?"

"By all means, Master Shaak. I would imagine it is coming from the garden."

Shaak and Maris both went outside alone, leaving Varda and Kirrin together. As they entered the garden, Shaak was immediately struck by the sense of order it presented to her mind. _It's as if this particular arrangement of plant species was almost dictated by some impulses from the Force itself. Most interesting._ The Togruta master took off her sandals and walked into the center of the garden, her feet sensing the ground below. She closed her eyes and went into a light trance, so as to allow the Force to speak to her via the seeming order. _I learned from my mother that one may gain a sense of a person by the way that person keeps his or her garden. Yoda always stressed that I should continue with my deeper understanding of the plant species as I gained in other abilities. I must take Knight Varda with me._

Shaak spread her arms wide and Maris had ventured outside as well, watching from a distance. Then, incredibly, it was as if the very plants themselves were reaching out to her master, as if Shaak was channeling the Force through them and back to herself. The Zabrak wanted to gain this knowledge for herself and she walked up to her master's side. Shaak then took her hands and proceeded to connect Maris to the cycle. Varda came outside as well, and was impressed to watch Shaak at work.

 _She's a most unique individual. I've come to know this and the Force is telling me to spend as much time as I can with her. Healing my injury was just the beginning of what the Master can give to me. Shaak gives without any thought of gaining something in return and the trust she has in the Force is most remarkable._ Varda sighed, and soon, Shaak lowered her arms and released Maris's hands. They walked back toward the house, both smiling at Varda as they entered.

Shaak then addressed Ava Kirrin. "I am most impressed, sir, at your sense of organization. It is a quality I most admire in someone and it indicates an ordered mind. You are to be commended."

The man bowed to the Togruta master, realizing she had paid him a sincere compliment, and also, that someone such as Shaak Ti was not in the habit of dispensing such compliments randomly.

"I thank you, Madam."

Shaak raised her right hand and Kirrin took it gently, giving it a kiss. It was an expression of gratitude. The dignity she had was most striking and he found himself wanting to spend more time in her presence.

"Knight Varda," Shaak said softly as she turned to her. "We must be getting onward. Varda, if you wish, Maris and I will be heading out."

Varda nodded. "I will be ready to come with you tomorrow, Shaak. First, we will go to Yemer, then return to your world."

Ava Kirrin also wanted to convey his good wishes. "May the Force stay with you both, Master Ti and Knight Brood, I enjoyed having you both in my humble home."

Maris simply curtsied, while Shaak smiled. "Till we meet again, Ava Kirrin …"

* * *

 _ **In hyperspace en route to Yemer, 12 BBY 3 months, 27 days, 6 hours**_

The next day, the _Intrepid II_ bid farewell to Iwaki, with Varda joining Shaak and Maris. This was her second trip aboard Shaak's ship and she was duly impressed as she had more time to look around it.

"Shaak, this vessel is quite advanced. I should have known you would have one like it, as you were a top student in mechanics and starship maintenance when you were coming up in the Jedi. It is gratifying that you found time for my class in botanical studies."

Shaak chuckled. "A Jedi's education should be well-rounded. We were ideally expected to be well-versed in various matters. I tended toward military pursuits but I was equally fascinated with the biological, particularly as it pertained to the Force."

Maris at this point was on the flight deck, peering out the viewport as the blur of hyperspace whizzed by. She had been quiet since the visit with Ava Kirrin and was wondering what lay ahead.

Varda and Shaak were sharing an herbal beverage in the lounge, when Varda thought it was time to ask Shaak what she'd been meaning to ask for a while.

"Shaak, I've been wondering …"

"Hmm?" came the Togruta's reply.

"Regarding Maris. I have a high opinion of her, in that she seems quite diligent, yet humble. But I could tell that Ava Kirrin could also detect much inner conflict in her. Have you thought about it?"

Shaak stared ahead for a few seconds, seemingly not paying attention. But she was. "Varda, indeed I have … yet I am not prepared to go into much detail as this is between her and myself."

"I understand, Shaak. I can tell how much you love her. As if she were your daughter."

"Yes. I made a solemn promise that day we left Coruscant, to protect her at all costs. But she has thrived under my tutelage."

"Oh, indeed so. My first meeting with her was at a very stressful time in my life. My body was suffering greatly from the various things that had taken place. Someone I greatly treasured was brutally murdered and I took it most personally. The agony – among other things – caused my health to suffer."

"Please go on …" Shaak murmured.

"Ah yes," Varda sipped some of the beverage, a warm concoction that seemed to reach deep inside her.

Shaak reached over to her and gently patted her shoulder. "I have learned about the one you refer to. The Siluan spoke of her. But you must not carry this burden, friend. The Force was in control that day. As for the Dark One that perpetrated this vile deed, she has suffered in a different way."

Varda nodded and seemed to shake off whatever sorrow she momentarily felt upon the memory. She changed topics.

"Shaak, I am impressed with your knowledge of the healing arts. The Togruta as a species are renowned in this area but you are truly exemplary. I do hope your talents extend to the mental sphere."

Shaak smiled and took a deep breath, then exhaled. "I … am working on that. The Zabrak personality is rather complex, so to speak. My dear Maris is carrying much internal baggage and I have to keep her occupied with worthwhile pursuits. She seems to thrive when training the acolytes. It gives her more confidence."

"But she is quite powerful, under the surface. I have felt it."

"Indeed …" was Shaak's only reply.

They both meditated for about a half-hour, then Maris came in to join them.

"What's going on?" she chirped good-naturedly.

"Matters to consider carefully," Shaak replied with a sly grin.

"Such as?" Maris shot her a glance, then stared across at Varda,

"Please sit with us, dear," Varda said softly, patting the seat next to her.

"We were pondering the idea of additional Dark Side presences in the Galaxy."

Maris cocked her head back and raised her upper lip and nose. "The Inquisitors? I'd love to try them out sometime …"

"Hmm, not them," Shaak answered, as her eyes narrowed. "Possibly stronger forces than them, but not Vader or the Emperor." She thought for a second. "Maris, you recall us talking about Barriss Offee?"

"Sure. The one that betrayed Ahsoka Tano ... Scoundrel."

Varda broke in. "It appears she has forgiven that. The two seem to be close now."

Shaak stroked her chin for few seconds. "We talked about that too, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I really don't want Ahsoka getting hurt again … Well, anyway, I think there are other presences now to be concerned with."

Varda stopped cold. "Have you got anything solid?"

"Not yet. I've been meditating on it. You know I've been building this relay system."

Both Varda and Maris nodded tightly.

"Well, it's for more than just com-links. It also helps me track via the Force."

"How does that work, Shaak?" Varda asked, as her eyes grew bigger.

"Kind of complex, but the basis of it is that everyone I meet has a Force signature. And I have become able to catalog each of these in a sort of directory – a database, of sorts, but based on the Force. I've learned this technique from holocron 31. One that Master Yoda made several notations of his own on, alongside Master Dooku – who once was a mentor of mine."

"This is most intriguing," Varda remarked softly. She then glanced at Maris, whose face had become expressionless.

"The key point here," Shaak went on, "was the need to take mental notes in the Force. It was a highly advanced technique, but I've learned how to do it. Now, I can receive impulses through my network. And I've received some interesting readings from around Dathomir and near Lianna – which is rather close to Felucia."

"Anything more than that?"

"No. This is still more of a hunch at present. But you can bet I will be following up."

"You would suspect that Palpatine would already know how to do this as well, especially when it comes to the Dark Side."

"That is … true …" Shaak said slowly. "But if he's not looking, he's not likely to find. Too often, we think he is truly all-powerful, but I cannot believe that. He will have weaknesses ..., and when I learn what these are, I am going to find a way to exploit them."

Both Varda and Maris sat back in their seats in the lounge, each silently wondering whether Shaak had hit upon something crucially important.

* * *

 _ **Yemer, 12 BBY 3 months, 27 days, 9 hours**_

Soon after, the ship dropped from hyperspace, and the dark disc of Yemer was visible. At first, it seemed to be another mountainous and forested world, but as they drew in closer, there also large savanna plains areas and then even drier areas more akin to desert.

"Any place in particular?" Shaak turned to Varda.

"Yes, we are going to meet with a particular individual. He's a Pau'an, quite old and rather wise."

"Ah … all right, then."

With Varda navigating, Shaak put the ship down on a flat, arid area, but she could see various structures. The planet reminded her of Tatooine or Jakku, but with a little more variety in the landscape – at least on this part of it.

It being somewhat hot, both Shaak and Maris shed their robes and stepped out of the ship in just their green silk dresses and sandals. Soon, a tall figure was coming toward them, and Shaak knew this was whom they'd come to see. Varda did the introductions.

"Shaak, this is Ava Gerges. A longtime Siluan elder. Ava Gerges, this is the Jedi Master and member of the High Council, Shaak Ti, and her apprentice, Knight Maris Brood."

Gerges stepped forward, and the three of them exchanged bows. He was indeed tall, at least 15 cm over the tips of Shaak's montrals.

"Pleased to meet you, ladies." His voice was at least an octave higher than might be expected, but his height was offset by a narrow build. Shaak was somewhat familiar with the Pau'an species, originally hailing from the planet Utapau, a key battle site during the Clone War.

"And you, as well," Shaak purred softly. "Knight Varda hasn't told us much, but we are happy to make your acquaintance."

Maris, as usual, was content to simply stand there and watch. Gerges invited them inside, which was much cooler than the arid outdoors. The entrance was via something that, to Shaak, resembled an earth-mound but was essentially a covering for a stairway that led to a partially underground room of some sort. The four of them sat down and their host served them a cool tea-like beverage. As Shaak sipped it, she thought it was similar to one of her own recipes.

"Ava Gerges," the Togruta said softly. "I understand you have been at this for some time. What might you want to tell me, and, what might you want me to tell you about myself?"

He smiled. "Shaak Ti, you are an interesting sort, to be sure. Very powerful, I can detect that easily, but still you search for even more … that would be where I might start."

Shaak smiled. "Fair enough. I don't suppose I need to explain to you about the current circumstance in the Galaxy and what – or more precisely, who – brought that about?"

"You do not, Master Ti. On the whole, a most harrowing experience. To wake up one morning to find that your entire world, and all of the people in it, were rapidly disappearing. And then, by dint of your own gifts, you were able to get away and start over. A remarkable tale of strength and determination. But still – you are haunted by it. How am I doing so far?"

Shaak exhaled, then looked him in the eye for a second, then relaxed. "Most impressive, sir. Yes, that is me. So now I suppose you have answered your own question. But …" she held up her right hand, "the one thing I seek, above all else, is knowledge. For it was due to a lack of knowledge that we failed as an organization, and our failure cost the Galaxy so very much."

Ava Gerges stared calmly at her. "Yes, most definitely. And I can well understand your motivation, Master. And once you gain this knowledge, which clearly you see as power, what is your ultimate aim?"

She laughed. "I am not yet ready to decide about that. All I know is I am still far from the goal."

"Again, understandable. Shaak Ti, may I say that I can admire someone like yourself, whose heart and motives are pure. You have your ways, and though they are not my ways, I am not in any position to judge them. Indeed, the Galactic Empire has swept away so much of what I held dear. I wish you success."

"Thank you, sir. Ava Gerges. Now I have a question for you."

"I hoped you would."

"Sir, how would you explain the Way of the Siluan and its relevance, or, should I say, its significance for me?"

"Madam … it is a calling, one that not everyone can answer. I know you like to say, many are called but few are chosen. It is that way with us. To give oneself to the Force, in complete confidence that it is the right course, these are very few indeed."

"I can imagine so."

"Shaak Ti, do you see yourself as a person of the Light? Or perhaps somewhat differently?"

"For the most part, yes. I learned from many as a Jedi. Master Yoda, who warned me as a child to beware of Darkness and to examine carefully my reasons for wanting or doing anything. Master Dooku, who encouraged me to build my strength and have pride in what I could accomplish. So, I had many influences, but I never saw myself as someone tempted by the Dark Side. I felt, I still feel, that I can avoid it, even as I study it now."

Ava Gerges looked at her with a solemn expression for a second, then replied.

"I understand, Master Ti. So it is with you. And I sincerely wish you success. We may all come to depend on you."

Turning to Maris, who up to this point was intently following the discussion and inwardly wondering how she felt about such matters, he asked:

"So, Maris Brood, I can see you have been thinking about all of this. Is there any question you might have for me?"

She glanced back at him, a little uneasy, but then found her voice. "Sir, may I ask, what is it actually that you do?"

For the first time, he broke into a wide smile, and laughed. Not wanting to offend Maris, he quickly grew serious. "To be completely honest, Maris, I sometimes wonder about that myself. I suppose you might say I am a kind of advisor, but mostly I get people to talk about themselves and hopefully come to a better understanding. Does that help?"

"I don't know, sir. But you seemed to know so much about Master Shaak. How was that possible, and do you know about me as well?"

"Master Shaak is easy to know, for the Force tells me much about her. She is a very open person, with nothing to hide. Do I know about you? I know that you are asking many questions about who you are and who you will become. And that you love your master. But you also know she cannot choose for you."

Maris felt herself nodding in agreement. "Yes … but I want to follow her. To help her. To train more of us to follow her and we will take back the Galaxy from the Empire. I firmly believe that."

"And it is good that you believe that. Because it will show you what to do. Maris, you are already strong with the Force. Now you must trust in it."

Maris nodded again, feeling no further words were necessary. She had always been a person of few words, but tried hard to find the right ones. Sometimes, she felt her twin hearts did not always beat as one, but this was more of an illusion.

"Thank you, sir. Ava Gerges. I will trust in the Force, it has never let me down."

He nodded and smiled to her, then reached a hand toward her. Maris instinctively took it and felt a kind energy coming to her, telling her to honor the Light within her and to be unafraid.

Varda and Shaak then stood. Ava Gerges and Maris did as well, and, seemingly, nothing more needed to be said. They walked back out into the sunshine and looked around. To Maris, the planet Yemer seemed a little less barren, because now she had a friend here.

The three of them boarded the _Intrepid II_ for the journey back to Felucia. Once aboard, Shaak excused herself and retired to her quarters to sleep and meditate. Varda felt Maris might want to talk, but it was clear she did not, so once the ship was in hyperspace she too decided to meditate and thought long about her two now close friends. The events of the past two days had helped to bond them.

* * *

 ** _In hyperspace en route to Felucia, 12 BBY 3 months, 25 days_**

With about one hour left before the ship dropped from hyperspace, Shaak emerged from her quarters and saw Maris was on the flight deck, seemingly absent-mindedly looking out the viewport as the stars were rushing by.

"What are you feeling, my child?"

"Master … how mysterious it all is. The Galaxy, and all within it. My life. Who am I, Master?"

Shaak chuckled. "Maris, my dear – whomever you want to be – but that is the hardest of questions."

They stared out the viewport together, having donned their robes again. Maris felt good in the rich velvet and paused a second just to feel it. _A good piece of clothing is so basic yet so special. The seemingly smaller things in life can be the most important and, the most rewarding._ She turned to Shaak, who placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

"Master, that Pau'an made me think. He wished us well. Do you suppose he thinks we may succeed?"

"It is not easy to read someone like that, but, yes, I do suppose such. We will succeed, my child. The Force tells me so."

Soon, Varda had arisen and also came to join them. Shaak then waved an arm and suddenly, an elegant garment came into her hands. She turned and presented it to Varda, who smiled, and allowed Shaak to put it on her. It was a luxurious robe of velvet, lined in silk, and of a rich forest green in color.

Varda stopped to admire the robe and felt it cuddling her with the kindness that Master Shaak seemed to embody. "It's wonderful, Shaak. Thank you, ever so much. I shall wear it proudly, and think of you."

"I thought it would be suitable for you, my friend. I imagine nights on Iwaki can grow cold and the wind can carry a ferocity all its own."

Varda came closer to Shaak and the Togruta embraced her warmly. As they separated, Shaak spoke.

"My acolytes will be most fortunate to have you as a teacher. There is much to being a part of my new Order that goes well beyond the martial skills needed to defend it. I insist on a well-rounded course of knowledge before someone can earn the title of Knight of the Order."

"It sounds exciting, Shaak. Are you truly rebuilding the Jedi, but in your own conception of what they should be?"

"Well … I suppose I am, but I am waiting to hear your own impressions about that, once you've taken residence with us."

"Where would I be staying?"

"On the ship at first, in your guest quarters. I have my own small home and we have built the assembly hall and a bunkhouse for the acolytes, but Maris is constructing her own home and perhaps you might assist her."

Maris stepped forward and curtsied to Varda. "Knight Varda, I would be honored to have you as my guest."

Even though, as a Zabrak, Maris valued her privacy, she valued honor and duty even more, and saw Varda as a possible new part of the Order and wanted to do all she could to help the woman feel welcome.

Varda returned the curtsy, not wanting Maris to feel of lower rank. "It is _I_ who should be honored, Maris. As Shaak's right hand, you are a very valuable person. I see that making the Order successful is a crucial task if we are to someday defeat Palpatine."

Shaak looked on with a benevolent smile. Soon the ship was dropping from hyperspace and the green and blue disk of Felucia was visible again.

"Home, sweet, home." Shaak said softly. "Be it ever so humble …"

* * *

 _ **Lianna, Santhé Cuisine labs, 11 BBY 10 months, 15 days**_

Four months later on Lianna, Ry Kyver (as Sen Kaydo) had been spending much time in the laboratory spaces that she was provided by Valles Santhé. While working on various formulae for Santhé Cuisine, she had also started to revisit another, more secret, process, one that had seemingly little to do with agriculture. Unknown at this point to Valles and everyone else at Santhé labs, Ry was working on an altogether different project, one that would determine whether cellular levels of the "midichlorians" could be enhanced or modified. She was aware that Valles would be likely to detect what was going on – even though the lady had plenty else on her plate – and therefore, she had to have some kind of explanation.

The experiments seemed simple enough, a series of petri dishes with basic cultures that she kept in a small incubator. All of these components could be explained away as a series of tests to see which type of organic foods could be developed that would meet the discerning palates of Lianna City's affluent citizenry. But Valles would not be so easily fooled. _That gal didn't get where she is by overlooking anything, and her soft and pleasant exterior covers a diamond-hard ambition and drive._

It had never been Ry's intention to share this work with anyone, but it had originally commenced during her tenure as Imperial Agriculture Minister. It had started as a project to fulfill the desire of Emperor Palpatine to somehow achieve immortality. The Emperor had become aware that the continued use of the Dark Side was gradually destroying his body and he would have to somehow regenerate cells, but this would likely preclude enhanced Force ability – unless somehow the midichlorian levels could also be restored. This project was also known to Darth Vader, who saw Kyver as a rival to his own position with the Emperor. Vader was seemingly gleeful that Ry's earlier efforts in this area had been unsuccessful thus far, but Ry, like any good scientist well understood, knew that breakthroughs were the result of diligent and sustained effort.

But what was the real reason why she had failed? Did she need more money or perhaps a different "set of eyes" on the process? _No question in my mind whatsoever that Valles is Force-sensitive, and each time I am with her it becomes clearer, and I also think that she has come to similar conclusions about me. Maybe the best course is to confide in her. But still … who can read her true intentions? I wonder seriously how she might deal with Vader._

At that moment, Ry's com device sounded, reminding her it was time for a status meeting with Valles herself. She sighed and then hoped it would be a one-to-one encounter. Valles often called in various department heads in the growing food-stuffs division of the Santhé Corporation. Ry had started to learn of the byzantine organization strategy of the overall firm – the millions of people who were employed by it on Lianna and some other nearby satellite worlds in the nearby sectors – and the realization that Santhé-Sienar was a distinct entity from Santhé Corp, which was now spreading its tentacles into areas far removed from defense and armaments. _Valles wants to run everything and who would doubt that she will succeed?_

As Ry took the lift up from the 75th level of the Santhé Tower, she ran over the possibilities in her mind, but before she could really pull it all together, she was on the 215th floor and the door had slid open to reveal the two receptionists that screened everyone from reaching the inner sanctum of the queen. The people at the desk were becoming familiar with her and they cheerfully waved her on.

"Good morning, Miss Kaydo! Valles is waiting for you …"

Ry pushed on, giving them a salutary wave and a half-smile.

Miss Lasivia inside was more circumspect as Ry stopped at her desk.

"How is her attitude, today, Lasivia?" She asked, out of mild curiosity, though she knew even Lasivia couldn't read Valles unless her boss wanted to be readable.

Lasivia simply nodded and chuckled. "How are you, Sen …" she deadpanned.

Ry chuckled in return as the door to the office slid open,

Valles was as shimmery as ever – this time in a turquoise two-piece suit that matched the Liannese sky outside – and she smiled at her sweetly. Knowing that Valles likely graded others on how pulled-together their look was, Ry had worn red, but not too short, to complement her adopted hair color.

"Come sit," Valles beckoned. "I've been looking forward to our meeting today."

As it was still relatively early in the morning, Ry couldn't help but ask. "If you don't mind my inquiry, what time do you like to start your workday, Valles?"

She laughed softly. "Usually before the sun comes up. Dawn up here at this level is always inspirational for me, knowing that I can greet it." Her right arm gave a sweeping gesture as it pointed out the window with an eastern exposure. "Never let the sun surprise you still in bed, my grandpa would say."

"He means so much to you, doesn't he?" In yet another way, Ry found herself feeling jealous of Valles for having a strong sense of family, and, knowing what she already did about the Santhé clan, she knew it was quite formidable.

"Indeed," the Lady said wistfully. "But I fear my time with him grows short …" She then snapped out of a rare sentimental mood and got down to business. "Ry, what do you have for me today?"

Ry wasted no time. She took out a memory stick and plugged it into Valles's data port on the coffee table in the lounge portion of her office. The system quickly scanned it for hostile software, then presented a file directory as the holo image appeared in front of both of them.

"Valles, I'd been considering a way for you to get maximum production from your basic crops, while allowing the other areas to move to specialization."

Valles simply nodded, waiting for more detail to appear on the holo-screen.

"I've come up with a way to make that happen, one that will significantly increase fertilizer production by creating ammonia in greater quantities. You'd indicated a desire to take some of the Tionese worlds into Santhé Corp's orbit as food producers on a large scale. This may be a way for that to happen …"

This got Lady Santhé's attention. "Yes … I am intrigued."

"Well, here's how it works. We take a quantity of iron, which is quite abundant in the asteroid belts in the sector, and use it as a catalyst to fuse nitrogen and hydrogen together."

"Hmm. I assume you would do this in orbital space, to gain the needed heat from stellar radiation?"

"Exactly, madam … and once we can do this, the next step is to infuse the ammonia into the soil, making it rich."

"And we can do this on a grand scale. I have just the place to conduct this experiment. Ry, you are a genius …"

"Where, exactly, would you want me to do it?"

Valles smiled, then laughed, with just a trace of fiendishness, as her eyes seemed to twinkle. Ry was struck by the Lady's willingness to expose some of her personality.

"The planet Pasmin. They have the perfect setup. Ample land and water that can be made arable and plenty of enterprising humans who will leap at the chance to make money. The move to large-scale agriculture will also provide plenty of feed and allow them to increase their goat herds."

"Their goat herds?" Ry seemed a bit surprised by this.

"Yes. The Pasmini are quite adept at making the most wonderful garments. I have several coats and other pieces that feel wonderful. I should gift you a couple so you might experience them …"

"I think I follow you. But when might I start on this?"

"Let's set a time horizon of about three months. I need to consider some other aspects of this. But if you can make this happen, I will be most grateful – and appreciative."

Valles then rose and crossed the floor over to her refreshments counter. "Some caf, Ry? I'm a bit parched."

"Sure."

Ry came over and took a cup from Valles.

"Now, Miss Kyver, how about the organic foodstuff production? Where does that stand?"

"Well, I had to sample some of the fine eating establishments here in the City, and I've come to understand what Liannese people like."

"Oh, don't be too sure of yourself. One thing about the City is that people are very moved by trends. Local celebrities have much to do with that. Athletes and entertainers and the like … a touch of glamor always attracts. And food is very much a part of that."

Ry laughed. "That actually can work well for us … we might even play a role in creating influence about certain foods, if they are perceived as being healthier."

"Exactly. And this is where the organic movement comes from – and where Santhé Cuisine will be, ready to press the advantage. Aren't you pleased you made that investment?"

"Indeed I am, Valles …" _And I think I will be able to move my little experiments along even faster. Pasmin might be the perfect place to conduct these. Once I can make progress, then I will let Valles know about it._

"But," Ry continued. "We are moving quickly to create various vegetable farms that can produce ingredients for the salads people here seem to love so much. No pesticides, no genetic modification. It's costlier, but we can of course pass much of that along."

The two women, growing more in sync with each other, continued along these lines. Valles reflected on it, while engaging in light banter.

 _Ah, Miss Kyver, what a valuable addition you are to my growing empire. Yet I have the feeling that you have even bigger plans, ones that have nothing to do with agriculture. We shall come to these in due time._

 _ **To be continued …**_


	15. I Believe in You

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story**

Key moments coming this chapter …

Thanks to followers: **heatherxenia, death to sasuke, VIIDSins**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: I Believe in You**

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 12 BBY, 3 months, 13 days, 5 hours**_

It was a beautiful morning on Felucia, where the ever-present humidity had lessened to some degree and Maris Brood and Varda Wahi each awakened in their small bedrooms in the home that Maris had constructed. Varda had become familiar with the basic routine on the planet: arise early, before dawn, which was the coolest time of day, and when much work could be done by LED light. The acolytes and Padawans living at the Bunkhouse were also usually up by this time as well and they were heading for the Assembly Hall to get in some light calisthenics before breakfast.

Maris got into her normal gear for training the acolytes and otherwise doing her daily chores and duties. This consisted of semi-waterproof tight black pants that had plenty of elastic in them to allow her full freedom of movement, a modified version of an exercise bra (also in black) that left plenty of open space for her upper body to sweat and breathe, two utility belts that carried her lightsabre and various other tools she might need, and a pair of carefully crafted boots that also allowed her feet to breathe and were partially made from the hide of one her rancor friends that had passed away. Varda was admiring her young friend's attire and decided to ask her about it.

"My friend, I've been noting your boots. This planet is so moist that a good pair is a real necessity to get through all of the mud and various streams and marshes. Did you make them yourself?"

Maris smiled, realizing that only Shaak was aware of some of the details of the work she had put in. "Varda, yes, I did, but I've tried various materials over the years and rancor hide is the best. It's tough, but also quite flexible, and yet it allows my feet to breathe. We Zabraks don't mind getting messy and dirty if we have to and this planet will force you to be in good physical condition."

"Rancor hide? That must be interesting. Did you have to kill one?"

"Oh, no," Maris chuckled. "They are our friends here on Felucia. Many might not know it, but a rancor is a semi-sentient animal and they are capable of great loyalty. Master Shaak knew this when we first landed here and she's taught me how to reach out to them and gain their trust. My boots were partly made from the hide of one of our friends who died. His family wanted me to use some of his hide and felt I would honor his life in this way. I was deeply touched."

"That is a fascinating story," Varda noted. "I am just learning so much since I came here, I'm so glad I did it."

"We are grateful, too, to have a Jedi with such experience. The acolytes are gaining from your knowledge. Knowing about botany is very important on this planet."

"Imagine my surprise, Maris, when I first went out with you on the speeder and discovered the strong sensitivity among many of the plant species here. As much as I have known over the years, I've never been anywhere quite like it. Have you?"

Maris thought about this for a second, then remembered. "A few years ago, we went to Dagobah, where we met Master Yoda. That's where he lives now – but we're not supposed to tell anyone."

"The secret is safe with me, Maris. He is still such a great Master."

"I've only seen him once since we left Coruscant … but, I've been meaning to ask you … how do you like living here with us? I know it's hot, but the moisture is good for most peoples' skin."

Varda laughed. "That's one way of looking at it, friend … but I hope my snoring doesn't keep you awake at night. Your home has thin walls."

Maris chuckled. "I'm fine. When I lie down for the night, I'm usually exhausted. I'd never know if you snore."

They both laughed at that and then headed out into the early morning. It wasn't long before they came upon a freshly killed carcass of a small animal that had seemingly been left behind. Maris lit her sabre and started dissecting it.

"What happened here?" Varda asked, somewhat confused.

"Oh … this was a gift from my friends." She stopped for a second to reach out with the Force. "Ah, yes. Ay-cee is coming over now."

"Who?" Varda asked, even more confused.

Soon, a rumbling in the background could be heard, as an adult rancor was making its way through the underbrush and the snapping of small branches could also be heard. Varda told herself to relax, as Maris looked to her and nodded gently. The rancor emerged, a huge beast, almost four metres at the shoulder and with long arms and fingers that ended in spikes. It stopped and then pointed to the carcass and gave a low growl.

Maris put her hand on Varda's shoulder and sent a warm current into her, which succeeded in lowering the older woman's heart rate and blood pressure. _Thanks,_ Varda thought quietly. Maris then addressed "Ay-cee."

"Why thank you, sir. How thoughtful of you. I was telling my friend Varda here that she would really like some of the Ching-Ja meat. Master Shaak will be pleased as well. She just loves tasty meat."

Ay-cee gave a series of short barks and growls, which Maris responded to.

"Oh, I'm happy to hear that. Tell Ay-gee I am pulling for her and will come over later to say hello."

Another short growl followed.

"You take care. Thanks again."

As Ay-cee ambled away, Varda seemed somewhat amused. "How long did it take you to learn their language?"

"Quite a while. Master Shaak helped me, but she tends to address them through the Force. This was how we convinced them we meant no harm. When I think about what some others have done to them, I grow angry. Keeping an individual like this as a sort of pet is quite cruel."

"I would have to agree, now that you mention it. So much to learn … normally a beast like your friend Ay-cee here would absolutely terrify me. Amazing that they can actually be quite tame."

"Let's get this meat back to the house. I've got a small cooler unit we can use to hold it."

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 12 BBY, 3 months, 13 days, 12 hours**_

A few hours later, after the morning training sessions were complete, the acolytes were taking their lunch at the Assembly Hall, while Shaak has joined Varda and Maris as the Zabrak had fired up the grill and had cleaned and dressed the game meat from the Ching-da. She'd cut it with her sabre, using an ultra-fine blade for precise cuts, another technique Shaak had demonstrated to her a while back. Varda continued to be amazed at the various things they could do.

While they were waiting, Shaak inquired to Varda.

"What were your impressions of the training sessions?"

Varda nodded her head. "The young men, Xendar and Sanjip, look quite polished. Very precise with the sabre work."

"They didn't get that way overnight. What you are seeing is the product of diligent effort. I'm proud of both those boys." Maris remarked.

Shaak remained quiet, and Varda added, "It's great to see the determination. What your order is attempting is truly gratifying for an older gal like me. It takes me back."

"And yet, they remain Padawan level 1," Shaak answered at length. "So much more to know beyond sabre work, but I am happy with their progress on the basic forms."

"Did you instruct them personally?" Varda asked, as she looked Shaak in the eye.

"I like to start them off on the right footing," the Togruta responded. "To ingrain good habits. Then I review their progress periodically. Maris handles the day to day instruction."

"She's doing so well, too, with that. Not easy to teach people, even when they want to learn." Varda sighed.

"I don't know where I'd be without her."

"Do any of your acolytes fall short and need to be let go?"

"None so far. They know this is a test of what they are made of, and no one wants to fail."

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 12 BBY, 1 month, 12 days, 20 hours**_

Varda had now stayed on Felucia for over two months and was becoming accustomed to the way of life on the sweaty planet. She spent much time during the day exploring the nearby forest and noting the teeming life of both flora and fauna and had even learned how to relate to the rancors to some degree. They, in turn, showed her a number of things and even allowed her to ride on their shoulders at times. It was easy to see that they could respect someone like Varda Wahi, a true devotee of nature, wherever she happened to find it.

At this point, Shaak was well pleased with Varda's contribution to the Order. In addition to botanical studies, she had taken the lead on complex subjects such as calculus and physics, and even an introduction to organic chemistry. This greatly lessened the burden on Shaak, who had done most of the higher education personally. One night, the two of them sat down together in Shaak's little home to meditate, which was followed with a stimulative herbal session.

As Varda let the stimulants enter her brain, she felt her horizons broaden and the Force was even more in her reach.

"Shaak, I feel I can make another kind of contribution here, but I would need a ship of my own."

Shaak smiled as she exhaled, then gave a tight grin. "I assume you had one prior?"

"I did, but Ahsoka and I got into a jam on Takodana – dealing with the Inquisitors – and we had to let my ship go, so I could get away on hers."

"I hope you destroyed any evidence in the computers, such as flight plans and records."

"Absolutely. I did. Still it was hard to watch that happen. Having a ship was important."

"So, what type of assistance would you propose to give me?"

"Perhaps working with your relay system and with Ahsoka, particularly as you want to put some distance from her yourself."

Shaak sighed. "Perhaps I should tell you more about why I do. It has to do with the circumstance of her trial."

"Shaak, it's quite all right. I wasn't there for that event, so I wouldn't have the insight necessary to truly understand her feelings. I know she won't be likely to talk about it much."

"Togruta can be very private people, Varda, even amongst ourselves. We often feel that no one else can understand. I suppose we really aren't all that evolved."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, Shaak. I have the utmost respect for you, especially now that I know you. I see Togruta as people who are very much in touch with their natural selves. Someday I hope to visit Shili and see for myself."

Shaak drew a deep breath, and sighed. "Well, anyway, I have no objection to you getting a ship. How would you rate yourself as a mechanic?"

"Fair enough, I guess. I'm sure I could learn much from you and Maris, however. That girl is _so_ impressive. There seems to be nothing she won't try to learn. And she's as tough as they come."

Shaak laughed. "She's coming along fine. I'm quite fond of her as you can easily tell. Anyway, I would like you and her to talk about these ship things together. She will have some ideas. I'm willing to stake you to 300,000 credits."

Varda swallowed hard. "Really?"

"Yes, but Maris will help you make the deal. I suggest a used freighter or basic shuttle. Class 2 hyperdrive if possible. We can outfit it to what you will need once you bring it back here."

"Thank you so much, Shaak. Rarely has anyone put her trust in me the way you do."

Shaak chuckled, then rose and came close to Varda and grasped both of her hands. "I believe in you."

* * *

 _ **The Wheel, 12 BBY, 1 month, 10 days, 10 hours**_

The next evening, Maris and Varda lifted off Felucia in the _Forager_ , the converted former Imperial shuttle that Maris had been given by Shaak some four years earlier.

"This is a nice ship, Maris. I like how you've given it your own personal touches."

"Ah thanks. It wasn't much at first, but I've upgraded the hyperdrive to run on the more concentrated co-ax. Master Shaak had to train me in how to do this work. It's kind of tricky."

"So where are we going?" Varda asked, truly interested. She had a feeling Maris was going to show her a side of the Galaxy that was rather new to her.

"To a giant space station, not too far from here on the Perlimian Trade Route. We can get there in two hours."

"I think I know where you're talking about. I've heard a few stories about The Wheel."

Maris laughed. "Yeah … and most of them are probably true. The place caters to almost everyone. I'm going to look up an old friend, a fellow Zabrak. She can probably point us in the right direction."

With that, Maris punched in the coordinates for the jump. When, after an interval, they emerged, The Wheel, in all its complexity, was fully visible. Varda's jaw dropped when she saw it.

"It's … huge …" she said slowly.

"Yep. Up to forty levels, holding almost every service and form of entertainment you can imagine. It's really an amazing place, and I'm told it's existed for almost 500 years."

"That's amazing – but it looks rather new."

"They're always spiffing things up …" Maris chuckled.

Soon they were given a landing platform and had touched down on level 19, as the signs conspicuously advertised. While still aboard, Maris contacted her old friend Sugi Emari, a part-time bounty hunter who had become more of a broker in the Imperial era, putting buyers and sellers together based on mutual need.

"Hey!" Maris said loudly, as Sugi answered her com. "I'm baaaack. Thinking we could do business. Got a friend that needs a ship, nothing fancy, but in good working condition … uh huh … great, well, you do that … OK, we'll meet you at the Players Club – level 5. Bye, now."

She turned to Varda. "I'm going to change." A few minutes later, the Zabrak emerged in an elegant black dress that had lacy sections and she had also applied some makeup and lip color to her normally pale face.

"Very nice …" Varda said in an encouraging tone. "There is a lady inside you, Maris."

"Aw," she responded, seemingly blushing. "I appreciate that. It's just that, in a place like where we're going, I want to look … more established. The Galaxy always seems to respect those kinds of people."

"You have a point," Varda smiled, and then donned the new robe that Shaak had given her.

As they left the ship, they made their way to a tube entrance. When a car arrived, Maris punched in the location and they were soon on the fifth level. Upon emerging onto the platform, a loud din was present as a group of inebriated pirates shuffled past them, along with a group of droids of various makes and models.

"You sure see all kinds here," Varda noted with a chuckle. "I can see why it's popular."

As she turned around, she almost ran smack into an elegant female Rodian, one with a purple skin tone and a lovely reddish dress. Maris recognized her.

"Madam Faizon! Fancy meeting you here …"

The Rodian stopped for a second, then recognized the Zabrak. "Hello, Maris. How lovely you are tonight."

"Thank you, Shelley. This is my friend, Varda."

The two women greeted each other politely. "Where are you ladies headed?" asked the Rodian.

"The Players Club," Maris laughed. "Got some business. Might you join us? We're going to have some ale and maybe bet on a pod race or two."

"Sure …" Ms. Faizon smiled.

"Table for four." Maris informed the maître d. As he led them to a richly appointed booth, Maris turned to Varda.

"This place has clearly stepped it up. A higher class of losers are probably in attendance these days." She laughed softly.

The Rodian took a seat across from Varda, who was seated next to Maris.

Maris's com sounded. She glanced at a text from Sugi, and replied to it.

"My guest will be here soon." She glanced at Shelly. "I buy first round?"

"Sure …" Shelly laughed. "What a gracious hostess you've become … your accounts are flush these days?"

"No comment …" Maris chuckled, and then activated the menu pad, ordering an ale. Shelley did the same, and Varda preferred herbal tea.

As the drinks arrived, brought by a serving droid, Sugi also had arrived. The former bounty hunter had a very different look, all in rich silks of blue and purple shades. Maris rose to greet her and the two Zabraks hugged quickly. Sugi took the seat next to Shelley after the two exchanged pleasantries.

"Sugi … this is my friend Varda."

The older Zabrak nodded her head in Varda's direction. "Pleased to meet you."

Sugi then pulled the menu pad over and ordered an aged whisky from the Corp-Sec world of Fether.

"Oh, look at this," the Rodian exclaimed, airily. "The last of the big spenders."

Sugi smiled, as her reddish eyes twinkled. "Nice to see _you_ , Shelley. Don't sweat it, kid, I'll buy the next round," she chuckled, as she looked across to Maris.

Shelley then offered, "wanna play a hand? House deck."

"Sure," Sugi smiled. "Once my drink gets here, we can talk business. The lady needs a ship."

At that, Shelley's eyes visibly grew in size. _Rodians are so easy to read,_ Maris chuckled to herself.

Varda remained silent, clearly out of her element, but she could feel soothing vibes coming from Maris, so she stayed relaxed, willing to watch and learn.

A deck of Sabacc cards arrived, along with Sugi's drink. As the older Zabrak took them, she turned to the serving droid, handing over a 25-credit chip. "See that Euphemia gets this, and say hi from her cousin Sugi." The droid beeped in assent and rolled away.

"How about a simple draw?" Sugi asked, holding the deck in her hands.

"Sure," Maris responded. "I'll go first."

Sugi spread the deck on the table in front of her, face down. Maris took a card, glanced at it, then held it close. Shelley reached over and did the same. She glanced at Varda. "Are you in, madam?"

Varda smiled and shook her head. "Just watching," she mumbled.

Sugi nodded, then took her card and gathered the rest of the deck, placing it in the center of the table. Each player then placed a ten-credit chip in the center of the table. Sugi then opened for 100 credits. Shelley and Maris quickly called. Maris then raised another 100. Sugi then matched it, and both Zabraks looked to Shelley.

"Getting a bit rich," the Rodian mumbled, while forking over the century chip.

"Cards down!" Sugi signaled, showing a red "endurance" card.

Shelley sighed, shaking her head. She produced a five-of-staves.

Maris was triumphant. She laid down the Ace of Sabres and proceeded to gather up the pot.

Sugi laughed. "You got lucky, kid. Good thing I'm in a good mood. Buy me a steak and we're good."

Maris snorted. "I thought it was your turn." Eyeing her fellow Zabrak across the table, Sugi met her eyes and they both had a mock stare-down, which ended after about five seconds, then Sugi burst out laughing. She then drained her whisky and proceeded to order another. Varda looked on in fascination at their antics, while Shelley quaffed her ale.

The four of them ordered food and another round of drinks came, Sugi apparently not feeling the effects of the whisky. Maris leaned over to Varda and whispered. "That stuff is 1000 per bottle." Varda nodded, somewhat in amazement. Her years since leaving the Jedi required much frugality.

As Sugi tucked into her prime rib steak, she then looked to Varda. "So, what type of ship are you interested in?" Shelley paid close attention to this exchange as Varda answered.

"Oh, nothing too fancy. A class-2 hyperdrive, with some space, used, but not beat up."

"I see … how much do you want to spend?"

Maris answered for her. "We're ok up to two-fifty."

Sugi then glanced at Shelley, who offered, "I know of some deals you might get on Tirsa."

Maris looked over to her.

"I can arrange something. Let me check …"

The Rodian took out her com device and entered some info. After a few seconds, she had some results. She showed the pictures and specs to Varda. "Is this kind of what you're looking for, madam?"

As Varda was checking out the details, Sugi glared at Maris, who smirked. "Don't worry, pal. We'll give you a percentage."

"Your boss is paying for this, right?" Sugi chuckled. "She seems reasonable." Sugi thought about her earlier experiences with Shaak.

Varda spoke up. "These two both look good, but I don't see a price."

Shelley then leaned over to Sugi and whispered into the Zabrak's ear. Sugi nodded and smiled.

"Half a million credits."

Maris was incredulous. "For a used ship? Are you _barmy_ …"

Shelley then held up a hand. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger …"

At this point, Varda was unsure of how this was going to go, but she spoke up.

"Have you got something for a little less? We have a limited budget."

Shelley again whispered in Sugi's ear, who responded. "Sure. Let's see what they have on Issagra. Lower quality but more selection."

The haggling went on. Another round of drinks was brought. Things finally came down to another Sabacc card draw, which Varda participated in. When she drew the "endurance" card, the ship was hers for the agreed-upon quarter million, with Shelley and Sugi splitting 25,000 between them in "finders fees."

Maris groaned, but smiled good-naturedly. "OK, what about delivery?"

"You'll need to go there, that's not a problem, is it?" Shelley deadpanned.

"We'll do it." Maris responded, slapping the table. "I can advance 100 now and the rest once we've gone to Issagra."

"Not so fast," Shelley said in a softer tone. "You'll need me to come with."

Maris groaned again. "Always complications. Fortunately, I know my way around there. We need to leave ASAP."

The Rodian nodded. "I'll go in my ship."

After the deal was struck, Varda and Maris returned to the _Forager_. Varda was a touch bewildered by all that went down in the Players Club, but was grateful to have Maris with her during the encounter. She smoothed her new robe as she took the right seat on the flight deck while the Zabrak was getting the ship ready by running some routine checks.

"I sure could use an astromech …" she said in a low tone, more to herself than Varda. "But they're too expensive for us right now. That ship for you is going to be our priority for the next year."

Varda reached over to her and put a soothing hand on Maris's shoulder. "Thank you so much for everything you've done, friend. I am most grateful to you and Shaak, and will help you any way I can."

Maris seemed to snort, as she replied. "It would help a ton if you could do the maintenance on the new ship. I'm going to be occupied."

"Not a problem," Varda chuckled. "But, Maris, do you trust that Rodian?"

"Not really …" she replied. "But she seems okay … a little show of Force ability might be needed here, we'll just see."

"You said you knew Issagra … how well?"

"Well enough. I can tell you this much. The Corp-Sec worlds are often filled with sexist people. The sort that call you 'little lady'… I love showing them up. But I just want to get this done and get back to Felucia."

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 11 BBY, 9 months, 15 days, 15 hours**_

The transaction on Issagra went well enough and Varda took control of her new starship, which she named _Cloudlee_ in honor of the deceased 17-year-old girl who had been a Siluan in training. When they had returned to Felucia, she told Maris the entire story and about the years she spent on a remote planet with her called Hokto – and about the death of the young lady named Eo Cloudlee. As Maris listened to her, Varda could see flashes of anger cross her face, and detected a quickening in the rate of one of the Zabrak's twin hearts. _She has so much inside her that she wants to push down._ Varda felt herself growing more and more fond of her companion and her various abilities and the fact that Shaak entrusted so much to her.

One afternoon, on a somewhat cooler day than they were accustomed to on Felucia, Shaak was sitting with both Maris and Varda outside her home. All had their velvet robes on and the Master seemed pleased as she took stock in the progress they were making – especially with the integration of Varda's knowledge and wisdom with her own, and the effect this was having on the acolytes. They discussed the growing strength of the Order and the need to keep reaching out for prospective members. Varda had already undertaken voyages around the Galaxy and come back with a few new recruits, which Shaak was greatly pleased by.

Then, the Master wanted to understand what had happened some two years prior, regarding the death of young Eo, and the way that her apprentice had responded to learning of it, when Varda later informed her.

Shaak was sipping a warm herbal beverage, one that enhanced Force sensitivity. She was sitting on the ground opposite both Maris and Varda, when she brought up the subject.

"So … the young lady was brutally murdered, you say … how, exactly, and who was the perpetrator?"

"Shaak, this is a painful memory for me, but I understand your wanting to know. The Siluan elder, Ava Kirrin, informed me of the details as I was not present when it happened. He told me the Dark Side Force user named Ry Kyver executed my young friend with a Force choke that broke her neck."

Maris was visibly upset as she learned this detail first hand. She burst out in anger. "One of those _sleemo_ Inquisitors, I'll bet. Why, I ought …"

Shaak's eyes narrowed slightly, but then she noticed Varda grasping Maris's left hand, which soothed the Zabrak.

Varda then spoke up. "No, Maris, I don't think so. Ry Kyver was once a Jedi like they were, but the level of power she had attained was well ahead of theirs."

Shaak's eyes widened at this. "How far ahead, exactly?"

"I'm not sure, but I could certainly detect it. But, this time, a strange thing happened. Miss Kyver found herself severed from the Force after she had killed young Eo. A most interesting turn of events."

Shaak stroked her chin on learning of this, and she started running this over in her mind. After about 15 seconds, she spoke at last.

"Varda, you have informed me about the Siluan Way and their desire to live fully in the Light. But you also have mentioned that most fail to achieve this, even some of the elders. Could this girl have done what many others could not – and – what are the implications here for us, as we continue to work on how to solve the matter of Darth Sidious?"

"Ah, Shaak, I think I get what you are saying. Even an intense Dark Side individual can be defeated when encountering the energy emitted from someone so fully in the Light – as if the one cancels the other – am I right?"

"Essentially, yes. I must meditate further on this and consult the holocrons."

Maris was becoming progressively relaxed, as she let go the anger over Eo's death. She then interrupted (as was often her way) and asked, "where is this Kyver woman now? Did she survive?"

Shaak stared into Varda, waiting for the answer.

"Yes, she did, but she was broken in spirit, as well as with the Force. She fled the scene and only later, returned to me after I had taken residence on Iwaki. Ry has since tried to become more like the Jedi she once was and renounce her Dark Side ways."

"You have observed this?" Shaak asked, as if somewhat skeptical.

"I have. Indeed, I felt her sincerity, and agreed to take her on. Shaak, you had started to heal me in more ways than one when you treated my hip joint. Perhaps you reawakened the Jedi spirit in me. I saw someone who had been a sister of ours, that had lost her way and succumbed to material desire and the need for power."

Shaak seemed unconvinced but said nothing openly. She simply asked, "where is Knight Kyver now?"

Varda realized she didn't know the answer and hesitated to reply, seemingly confirming Shaak's conclusion. The Togruta then took a different course.

"You may be unaware of this, but do you recall my mention of Dark Side energy emanating from the Lianna system?"

"I do, Shaak, and also you mentioned Dathomir."

"Well, it just so happens, I paid that system a visit. I landed at a port somewhere in that vast but beautiful city of theirs and posed as a merchant of herbal medicine. That afforded me an opportunity to meet a few folks there – all humans – who were greatly interested in healthy living. While there, I could detect some distinct Force energy, but it was mixed. I made a mental note of all of this and want to know more of this world. Lianna seems to dominate commerce in this region of the Galaxy."

Varda thought it over. "Are you saying she might be in Lianna City? I've never been there but it sounds interesting. Was always wary because it's an important part of the Empire."

Shaak laughed. "You wouldn't know it to walk around town. No one seems to care much about politics there. But they do hold one particular person in some level of reverence, and it certainly isn't our old friend Palpatine. Her name and likeness are everywhere. She's held up as a standard of beauty and good taste – someone called Valles Santhé."

"Never heard of her."

Maris, who had been listening intently, added her own input. "I have. It seems she's rather rich and she controls the biggest arms maker in the Galaxy. They gossip about her in the Corporate Sector, and, on places like The Wheel or Void Station she's known too. They all respect her mind, even the criminal syndicates."

"Very interesting." Shaak noted. "Most interesting."

"But what about Ry Kyver?" asked Varda. "Do you think it was her you detected when you were there?"

"I really don't know. She's not someone I ever met and I don't recall her from the Jedi … so I wouldn't know her Force signature."

"Shaak, I think we need to keep an eye open for her. Now that you've told me about Lianna, I might just pay a visit there myself. She won't escape my detection – if she's really there."

Maris and Shaak both nodded to her.

"I think that's a good idea," the Togruta said slowly. "We cannot afford another Dark Side presence with any serious power. It would potentially be a great complication."

* * *

 _ **Void Station, 11 BBY, 7 months, 10 days**_

Ahsoka Tano had taken up residence on the elegant structure known as Void Station. She had been posing as a mechanic (named Ashli Tanner) that worked on the starships of wealthy people that were staying there. Using her keen hearing, Ahsoka paid particular attention to the various gossip she heard being discussed and she thus liked to hang out in clubs and bars on the station. Along the way, she became an excellent Sabacc player and was respected by those with whom she joined in various games for modest stakes. She made enough money to afford to stay in a well-appointed suite in one of the luxury hotels on the station and her income was also supplemented by gifts from her close friend Barriss Offee.

The Togruta rebel also used the station as a relay point for her dealings as "Fulcrum," the secret rebel operative that helped to coordinate movements of various rebel ships and forces. The rebels liked to pick inviting targets at various places in the Galaxy and gain valuable assets such as weaponry and the starship fuel known as coaxium. At this point, the leaders of the rebellion were opposed to any direct confrontations with Imperial forces as they knew they couldn't afford what might be catastrophic losses of personnel and materiel.

A few months earlier, both Ahsoka and Barriss had first met the young Twi'lek pilot named Hera Syndulla, and had decided to let her join the rebellion. Soon after that, Hera obtained a used freighter that she named _Ghost_ , which Barriss agreed to purchase for her from a merchant on Mirial. Hera and Ahsoka worked together to outfit the freighter with offensive capabilities and beefed-up shielding. They would also modify the hyperdrive to improve the ship to a Class 1 designation.

On this night, Hera had contacted Ahsoka via the Fulcrum signal feed, and received a reply giving her coordinates and a landing platform. The _Ghost_ soon arrived, and there was Ahsoka, clad in a greasy jumpsuit after having done some maintenance on her own ship _Essence._ Her lekku were slightly smudged on one side, but Hera was happy to see her as they embraced.

"Hey friend, sure is great to see you … and I've got some fabulous news," the Twi'lek announced.

Ahsoka smiled as they released each other. "Yeah? Talk to me, Hera."

A dark-haired man, of average height and build, about 22 years of age, with a goatee, stepped up next to Hera.

"First, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Ahsoka Tano, this is Kanan Jarrus."

"My pleasure," she responded.

Kanan shook hands with her and there was an uneasy silence, which Hera broke.

"Ahsoka, he's my first mate on the _Ghost_ now, and his background may be similar to yours."

The Togruta's eyes widened. "How's that?"

"I was a Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka. And yes, I've heard of you. You were well known in the Temple."

Ahsoka's lekku turned a shade bluer, which was how she blushed.

"Me? I was just a reckless Padawan myself. I learned from Anakin Skywalker."

"Oh, he had a reputation," Kanan muttered. "But he was also ridiculously brave."

"Anyway," Ahsoka smiled and looked at Hera. "Let's go get something to drink and we can catch up. First I gotta get out of these clothes ..."

About a half hour later, the three of them were drinking ale in a cantina near Ahsoka's hotel residence. The Togruta had cleaned up and was wearing a sparkly green dress, but somehow, didn't attract too much attention.

"So … Hera, what was this news you had for me?"

The Twi'lek smiled and leaned back in her chair, while the ex-Jedi remained silent.

"Well, the two of us met in the Gorse System, on the Eastern Inner Rim."

"Hmm," Ahsoka thought. "Isn't that …"

"It's not too far from Onderon, if that's what you're thinking."

"Ah. Go on …"

"Yes, well, it's a world where they mined baradium ore from a moon in the system. Kanan drove a freighter and tended bar for a friend down on the planet. That's when I met him."

Ahsoka took another look and had a flash of recognition as the young man's Force signature became apparent.

"Wait a minute … I _do_ remember you. We once trained in sabre combat together, you're Caleb Dume."

Kanan laughed. "What can I say? You got me. Yes, Ahsoka, that was my name, but when the Empire took over, the clones turned on us and my master allowed herself to be killed in order to save me. I've been hiding – one way or another – from the Empire ever since. That's the main reason I changed my name."

Ahsoka smiled. "Looks like all of us survivors have had it hard. I'm so glad you made it out. Who was your master?"

"You might remember her … Depa Billaba."

"Yes, of course. She was on the High Council. Sorry to hear she didn't make it."

Kanan and Ahsoka swapped some Jedi stories for a few minutes, then Ahsoka thought this might not be very wise. She looked around, but no one seemed to pay them much attention. The room was lively as many were watching far away sporting events on holo-screens at the various tables, and clouds of spice smoke were quite thick in some places. Kanan had become quite sensitive due to the training he'd received from Billaba and his ordeal since leaving her. _We must have so much in common, Ahsoka and I. Now I truly wonder how many Jedi are still alive. The Empire was hunting us but I haven't heard much recently._

"Hera, so what else happened on Gorse? Anything I need to know about?"

"Mostly this. We've just come from there and we helped to defeat one of the most hated Imperials around – a cyborg named Vidian."

"Yeah …" Kanan laughed. "He pretended he was some type of nobility – called himself Count."

"But I guess you had to get out of there, just the same …" Ahsoka noted. "Are you ready to help us against the Empire?"

"I am. That's why I've joined Hera. It's going to be a tough fight but I want to do it. To pay them back for all the evil they've done."

"Good to have you aboard."

While they continued to enjoy themselves, Ahsoka then noticed someone across the room, someone that seemed somehow familiar. She told Hera and Kanan she would catch up with them later that night on the _Ghost_ , then came closer to the man she saw. He was a handsome brown-haired individual that had gone to the bar. As she got closer, she recognized him immediately, then approached him from behind.

"Hello, Lux …"

Startled, he spun around to confront her.

"Ahsoka?"

 _ **To be continued …**_


	16. The Galaxy Will Be Yours

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story – Chapter 16 Page 10 of 10**

A Clone Wars featured character makes an appearance, new adventures with the syndicates, and an unexpected arrival.

Thanks to followers: **WolverineRay**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Galaxy Will Be Yours**

* * *

 _ **Void Station, 11 BBY, 7 months, 10 days**_

As Lux Bonteri turned around to face the person who had called his name, he could scarcely believe his eyes.

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka Tano put a finger to her lips. "In here, my name is Ashli Tanner. But I can't remember the last time I saw you, maybe nine years ago? Does that sound right?"

He laughed. "Yeah … I think so. How have you been? What have you been doing?"

The Togruta rolled her eyes and also laughed. "A little of this, a little of that. Trying to keep a job – and keep out of trouble. You?"

Bonteri looked over the now mature Togruta woman standing before him and realized the she had been through quite a bit since they last saw each other on Onderon during the Clone War. In the process, she had become even more attractive. Her lekku had grown some 30 cm over what now had been over 8 years. Her face had become more set and had a serious look to it. Gone were the playful expressions and general light-hearted look she had once had. In their place was a quite attractive individual of about 25 years of age.

"Ahsoka, er, Ashli … well, I've been trying to fit in with the Empire now. It doesn't make much sense to be in open opposition as they will find you sooner or later. For a time, I continued to represent Onderon in the Senate, but I quit that post about three years back. I've become a corporate representative for various interests. It seems my diplomatic abilities have kept me employable."

"Well, that's good to know." Ahsoka smiled in a sly way. "So … Lux, where are you staying? On the station?"

"Yes … for at least another night. Got business elsewhere on the Outer Rim after that. But …" he looked around, "I see someone's looking for you …"

Ahsoka whirled around, just a little concerned, but it was Hera, who had come over to check up on her. She stepped over toward the Twi'lek.

"Hey …! Hera, I'm catching up with an old friend. How about we get together in the morning? Tell Kanan I was glad to meet him."

Hera patted the Togruta on her upper left arm. "That's fine. See you then."

Ahsoka waved good bye then turned back to Lux, who was finishing his drink. She put a hand on his shoulder from behind. He turned around to smile, then gave her a look that said _do we have unfinished business?_ She met that smile, and then, with a curious look on her face, asked:

"Lux … do you recall when we were betrothed … to be _married?_ "

"Well … I also recall we were trying to fool the Mandalorians."

"And it didn't really work …" she laughed again.

"Not really …" they both laughed, but then looked at each other in silence, while the general noise in the cantina continued unabated. Ahsoka broke the silence first.

"So … you want to go someplace quiet?" Her eyes opened wide for a split-second, then contracted, as a sly grin appeared on her face.

Lux felt temptation staring him in the face and he didn't flinch. Their time together on the snowy planet Carlac came to mind. He'd kissed her then and it felt good. He'd told himself that it was merely pro forma, to establish a ruse for the sake of the Death Watch members and to protect her identity as a Jedi from being exposed. _But how do I really feel? No doubt, she is more attractive than ever as an adult._

"Let's do it … I'm staying nearby."

She nodded, and the two of them left the bar after Lux settled his tab. They boarded a transport car, which took them about ten seconds to get to his hotel. Ahsoka recognized it immediately. It was a franchise property belonging to a major Galactic lodging firm called Extor, that was based on the Southern Outer Rim world of Eriadu. They had a reputation for offering good value at moderate rates. A hundred Imperial credits would get you a night in a two-room suite at their Void Station property. They entered the room, whereupon Lux shed his jacket and the two embraced. The moment was more awkward than passionate and they both laughed uneasily. He realized how little he really knew about her, and about the Togruta as a people.

"Ahsoka … what kind of … you know … do you favor?"

She tilted her head at a 45-degree angle and stared back. "The usual, I should think. But then …"

A short silence ensued. Lux released her and moved to the couch. She quickly followed and sat next to him, close enough to invite further physical contact. _What are we doing?_ Ahsoka thought for a second, but then decided to abandon any inhibitions and reach out passionately. One thing would lead to another, so it seemed, but in the end, she pulled back and carefully considered what was about to happen. _Yes, I've been intimate with Barriss, but it's different. We're two close friends that admire each other and there are no expectations._

For his part, Lux realized this was probably the best result for all concerned. He was developing a relationship with another woman he'd recently met on Lianna, named Tarama Inbré. She was a tall, dark-haired lady, employed by Santhé-Sienar Corporation in a middle management position. They'd had dinner together a couple of times and her young daughter (from an earlier marriage) had taken a liking to him – perhaps hoping she'd get a new father figure in her life.

Tarama's career with the company was looking promising, especially as she had favorably impressed Chairman Santhé with her scientific acumen and had been assigned to work on a project with Sen Kaydo.

Ahsoka and Lux traded glances, and remained silent for a time. Finally, she broke the tension.

"Lux, I hope you understand. I'm not ready for whatever was about to happen. It's really not you … it's me."

"Ahsoka, I know. But it was great seeing you after all these years and … well, you know what I mean."

She smiled at that. "I do … Goodbye, Lux."

He looked at her wistfully, still wondering what it might have been like. They shared a kiss, then the Togruta exited his room and headed to the transport car system on the station. As he watched her walk away, he had mixed feelings. _I guess I'll never know … but anyway, good luck to you, Ahsoka Tano._

As Ahsoka returned to her hotel (on a different level than Lux's) she had a different desire. She pulled out her com and tried to reach her friend.

"Barriss? I'm really missing you right about now … please get back to me…"

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 11 BBY, 6 months, 3 days, 8 hours**_

Shaak and Maris were both finishing their breakfast in the Assembly Hall, when the Master brought up a topic she'd been wanting to address.

"Maris, dear, we are going to need more coaxium, now that we have three ships."

The Zabrak nodded. "Yes, Master, we're starting to run low. Do you want me to contact Crimson Dawn? They seem to have the best pipeline. I've been asking around,"

Shaak put her right hand up to her chin and pondered it. "Where might you do this deal?"

"That can probably be arranged. How much are we going to spend?"

"Up to 200 thousand credits, I should think. That ought to be able to get us a good supply to last for at least two or three years."

"Master, I've made a few modifications to the _Forager._ It now has some beefed-up offensive capability, and the shields are now twice as strong as before."

Shaak smiled and rose. She and Maris walked out of the Hall together and stood in the sunshine of a typical hot Felucian morning. She reached across to put both palms on her apprentice's shoulders.

"My dear. I don't perhaps say it often enough, but I'm quite proud of everything you have done so far here. You learn everything quite quickly and seem to be more than able to initiate plans on your own."

Maris simply replied, "thank you, Master."

"Soon, my dear, the time will arrive for you to take a step forward in Force ability. I feel you will be able to handle it."

"I'm looking forward to it, Master Shaak. What sort of ability might you be referring to?"

"No details at present, my dear … perhaps you might ponder what the natural steps should be for you. But I will tell you this much – a Jedi Knight would not normally undertake this course. As you know, though, we are no longer Jedi."

Maris smiled. "You can depend on me, Master. I won't let you down."

"I know that, Maris. Now … summon Xendar and Sanjip. They will accompany you on this mission. I also want regular status reports from you and them. They should start to take on more responsibility as Padawans."

The Zabrak nodded sharply. "Indeed they will, Master Shaak."

"Safe travels, dear. I look forward to hearing from you."

* * *

 _ **In hyperspace, 11 BBY, 6 months, 3 days, 10 hours**_

The _Forager_ was on its way to The Wheel, which Maris felt would be the best place to put out feelers for the offer she was willing to make. Coaxium trafficking was strictly controlled by the Empire at this time, but the local Moffs and other authorities tended to look the other way as the syndicates ran the trade.

Xendar and Sanjip were wearing light gray jumpsuits, an informal uniform for Order acolytes when they traveled, while Maris had changed into a short black dress and knee-high shiny black boots. Her hair was meticulously braided and she allowed the many plaits to descend down her back, making for a polished overall appearance. Her red horns were accented and clearly visible as they stuck up through the braid bases on her head.

"Shall we carry our sabres, Master Maris?" Xendar asked.

"Yes … but keep them concealed. Our weapons are strictly prohibited under Imperial regulations, but they won't do us any good sitting in a drawer on the ship."

Maris demonstrated as she carefully inserted her new smaller hilt into a specially designed pocket on her right boot. The Padawans followed suit as they concealed their hilts in pockets on their jumpsuits.

"OK, men. Your purpose here is to provide backup for me and to be aware of everything around us. For the most part, remain silent unless I need to ask you questions. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Maris," they both answered in unison.

Sanjip took the helm of the ship as they came out of hyperspace and were assigned a landing platform on The Wheel. He expertly slid the _Forager_ onto the platform under Maris's watchful and appreciative eye. Soon they were riding the transport system aboard the station and they arrived at a quiet barroom.

* * *

 _ **The Wheel, 11 BBY, 6 months, 3 days, 13 hours**_

Maris, Sanjip, and Xendar were shown to a quiet booth in the back of the room. There were clouds of spice smoke here and there, but otherwise the place was quiet. As the three of them passed through, they could see small groupings of individuals of various species, mostly huddled in discussions.

After they had taken their seats, Maris asked for whisky, while her subordinates drank only cold water. Soon after, they were joined by a young lady of no more than 21 years of age. She was pretty, with dark hair and a slim build, wearing a light brown leather jacket over dark leggings. From her neck dangled a pendant with a shape of two semi-circles, an emblem of some kind.

"Good afternoon, Miss Brood. I am your contact from Crimson Dawn. My name is Qi'ra."

"Pleased to meet you, Qi'ra," Maris replied pleasantly. "These are my assistants, Mr. Silkaw and Mr. Vignab."

"Gentlemen …" Qi'ra lowered her head politely. She turned to Maris. "I understand, milady, that you are in the market."

"Correct. We would like ten canisters."

"I see, Miss Brood. A fairly substantial order. But we know your boss is a good customer and we would like to be fair with you."

"I appreciate that, Qi'ra," Maris took a swig of the whisky. "Where might this go down?"

Qi'ra, always on the alert for anyone that might be eavesdropping, wrote a few characters of Galactic Basic on a small slip of paper and placed it on the table, face down. She then slid it across to Maris, who carefully picked it up and glanced at it. She looked across to Qi'ra and stared at her with her red eyes gleaming. Maris held her gaze steady as she reached out with the Force, making Qi'ra a touch uneasy. Finally, she spoke.

"Very well, then," she paused to have another sip of whisky. "Please make the arrangements."

"I've been asked to accompany you on the voyage, Miss Brood. I hope that will be acceptable."

Maris frowned a little, then finished the whisky in one gulp. "I can allow it. It's about a seven-hour trip, however."

"Oh, I won't be on your ship, but we should arrive together. I have a small shuttle."

* * *

 _ **Savareen, 11 BBY, 6 months, 2 days, 1 hour**_

The _Forager_ soon left The Wheel, and was on its way to Savareen, a planet on the Southeastern Outer Rim and a site that Crimson Dawn used to conduct its refining operations. The raw material usually came from the Pyke Syndicate and they had specially designed cargo ships that kept the co-ax tightly sealed. Much of the mining was done in the Kessel System on the Eastern Outer Rim, not far from Hutt Space.

Qi'ra had already landed her shuttle – which had a class 0.5 hyperdrive so it beat Maris to the planet – when the _Forager_ touched down. As the three Order members debarked, they looked around. What they saw was a planet-scape somewhat tropical in nature. A large sea could be glimpsed in the distance, while around them was mostly sand, with a few grassy patches.

"What do you think, Master Maris?" Xendar asked, somewhat urgently.

The Zabrak sniffed the air, then reached out with the Force, as Shaak always instructed her to do in any new situation.

"Everything seems in order – so far."

Qi'ra then strode over to meet them. "Welcome to Savareen, friends. Everything is set. My boss will be arriving within the hour. Can you arrange payment?"

Maris snorted, as she gazed into Qi'ra's unyielding eyes. "We're ready. Our bankers will credit your account upon delivery."

"This way, if you please …"

"Just a second," Maris then turned and engaged the shields on the _Forager_ before they left, then also turned on cloaking.

They followed Qi'ra and boarded a land speeder, which took them about a kilometre away, where a strange-looking ship had landed. It appeared to be something like a ten-story hotel or apartment block, but instead it was a private yacht, one that belonged to the titular head of the Crimson Dawn organization – Mr. Dryden Vos.

Qi'ra led them into the lower deck of the ship and they boarded a lift that took them to the uppermost deck. Everything seemed to be proceeding smoothly, then Vos came out to greet them. He was relatively tall and nearly human, with light cropped hair.

"Welcome aboard, Madam, to the _First Light._ My name is Dryden Vos."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Maris deadpanned. "Do you have our order?"

"Indeed, Madam Brood."

He snapped his fingers and an assistant stepped forward, carry two cases, each of which contained five canisters.

"Would the Lady like to inspect the merchandise?"

Maris nodded, then turned to Xendar and Sanjip. She took out a canister and passed it to Sanjip, then another to Xendar. They opened them and looked it over, then took out a purity test instrument to sample a minute amount. After a few seconds, Sanjip reported back.

"They check out, Master. 99.9% pure."

Maris smiled. "Good to see you are a man we can trust, yes?"

Vos nodded in return, then chuckled. "Now if you can arrange payment …"

Maris pulled out her com device, then punched in some codes and reached Shaak's banker contact. This individual was located on the far Northern Outer Rim world of Muunilinst, but that fact was known only to Shaak. Maris then spoke into the device.

"Yes. Two hundred thousand. To the account of …"

She turned to Vos. "Where shall we direct the funds?"

He pulled up his com device, ready to handle his end of the transaction. "Xray 44 Tango Bravo 96"

Maris repeated the code into hers, and the transaction was processed. Vos nodded in ascent. It seemed all was ready.

But then something entirely unexpected took place. Suddenly, a group of men rushed forward with blasters drawn, surrounding Maris and her two fellow Order members. They quickly confiscated the cases of coaxium. Maris frowned, then bided her time, waiting to see what else might happen.

"Take them away …" Vos ordered. Maris then noticed Qi'ra standing aside, smiling, as the apparent robbery went down.

Maris carefully assessed the situation in her head. _Seven of them, three of us. No time to draw sabres …_

As Vos's men started to push on Xendar and Sanjip, one of them attempted to slap cuffs on Maris. That was when something equally unexpected took place. There was a sudden flash and then all the lights in the room went dim as the backup generators had kicked in. Maris stepped back, then rocked one assailant with a forearm across the temples. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes. Before the others could properly aim, her blue bladed lightsabre was lit and slashing away, repelling blaster shots back at their origins. Xendar and Sanjip each drew theirs as well, and were doing the same. Quickly, Vos's people had been neutralized. Maris reached out with the Force and sealed the exit, preventing others from coming to their aid.

Qi'ra took the opportunity to duck out of sight, as Maris turned to Vos, then made a gripping gesture with one hand. Vos felt his neck being squeezed as Maris approached closer.

"This was a major mistake, Mister Vos," she announced in a deadpan voice. "Now what should I do with you?"

Gasping for air, Vos dropped to his knees as he lost balance. She loosened the Force choke slightly, so he could answer.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked, somewhat incredulously.

"That matters not," she replied. "What matters now is whether you want to remain alive. First, you will refund our money, or I will see to it that this ship of yours will cease to function and you will be stranded here on Savareen. Then we will expect another ten canisters to be provided to us, free of charge, as well."

Vos gulped. Even though his organization usually made at least a 50% profit on any sale, this strange Zabrak woman was now asking them to fork over the equivalent of a quarter-million Imperial credits. Maris reinforced the choke as a quick reminder. He spread his arms wide.

"Okay … you've got yourself a deal. Qi'ra … please call for another ten canisters for Lady Brood."

Qi'ra, with her com device activated, stepped forward so that Maris could hear her place the order. She was eyeing the Zabrak carefully and had deduced what had happened. _Maris has some kind of power – which I don't understand, but I had best respect it. And those lightsabres? Where did they get them?_

Maris turned her attention to Qi'ra for a split-second, then addressed Dryden Vos.

"Sir, I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish by double-crossing me, but I'm getting the impression that you are not the one fully in charge of this organization, else you would not have committed such a colossal blunder. Consider yourself fortunate that I am usually a reasonable individual, only interested in conducting business."

Vos, recognizing the gravity of the moment, tried to move on as diplomatically as he could.

"Madam, I am in charge, rest assured. I take full responsibility for this unfortunate circumstance. Hopefully we can put it behind us and have a fruitful relationship. Your credit is certainly good with us and the bankers on Muunilinst gave you top scores. We want to be your supplier."

Qi'ra then broke in. "It's all arranged, Lady Maris. Those canisters are on their way up."

Maris chuckled at the irony of it all. _I've never been addressed as "Lady" anything._

Once they had arrived, Maris instructed Xendar and Sanjip to test each one, a process that took a few minutes. Qi'ra and Vos glanced at each other uneasily as Maris watched them like a hawk. Once her apprentices had given the "OK" sign, she gave the following assent.

"I believe we are done here, Mister Vos."

"Very well, sorry for the misunderstanding."

She snorted and laughed. "Ah, one more thing. Your able assistant, Ms. Qi'ra, will accompany us to our ship. She has been most helpful and if I were you, I would recognize her diligence."

"As you wish, Lady Brood."

Maris, Xendar, and Sanjip all left the _First Light_ , accompanied by Qi'ra, as requested. Qi'ra herself was a little intimidated by Maris's rough exterior and no-nonsense attitude, but told herself she nonetheless admired the Zabrak. _Reaching out to her might not be the worst move I could make._

When the speeder arrived at the _Forager_ 's location further down the beach, Maris uncloaked it. They got out and walked over to it as a group as the shields came down. Qi'ra turned to Maris before she ascended the gangway.

"Dear Lady Maris, if there is anything I can assist you with in the future, I hope you will not hesitate to contact me. Chairman Vos regrets what took place."

Maris laughed. "I will do that, Qi'ra. We'll be going, then. Good day."

As they boarded, Xendar took the cases of coaxium cannisters and secured them in the ship's safe room. He then joined Maris and Sanjip on the flight deck as she was showing the Jabiim native the various steps of pre-launch checkout.

"Until we get an astromech of our own, we have to run these ourselves. I want you to become familiar with all the steps. There will come a day when both of you may need to do this procedure without me."

After they had lifted off, Maris contacted Shaak prior to the hyperspace jump. The vicinity of Savareen was seemingly peaceful.

"Master, we have secured the fuel. There were a couple of complications, which we can discuss upon my return."

"Very well, dear. Just so long as you are all good."

Elsewhere on Savareen, after Qi'ra and Vos had discussed what took place, she was alone later, in Vos's study aboard the yacht. Unbeknownst to her boss, she had deduced the method of contacting the actual leader of Crimson Dawn via hologram. While Vos was occupied elsewhere, she initiated the contact.

"Good evening, Maximum Leader. I thought you might be interested to know of our transaction with someone called Maris Brood earlier today. It did not go well. Chairman Vos tried to intimidate our guests and they responded with lightsabres and a strange power."

After a minute, the Leader responded.

"What … type of power?"

"I'm not certain, my Lord, but she seemed to have the ability to choke someone just by making a gesture from across a room. Her use of the sabre was most effective. She deflected blaster shots back onto the shooters and two of our people were terminated."

"Maris … Brood…" He repeated slowly. "I don't know … of _anyone_ by that name. I want you to learn all you _can_ about this person."

"Yes, my Lord. One more thing, she is a Zabrak like yourself."

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 11 BBY, 5 months, 11 days**_

About three weeks later, Shaak, Maris, and Varda were overseeing a construction site together. There was significant activity in a cleared area, about the size of four football fields joined together. Maris had contracted with Droid Gotra to obtain some excavation units a few months earlier.

Shaak was explaining things to Varda, while Maris was consulting, but mostly looking on, ready to answer questions.

"What we're doing here is building the first of a group of installations from which we will conduct planetary engineering."

Varda looked up with interest. "Sounds complex. I don't recall the Jedi ever getting into that level of activity when I was there."

Shaak chuckled openly, and patted Varda on one shoulder. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. It was an area that Mace and I started up before I became a Master. Jocasta had pointed me to a particular holocron – one which I was fortunate enough to secure when we left Coruscant – that dealt with many of the principles. At the time, we were interested in establishing another location for the Temple, as being solely on Coruscant was putting us at a strategic disadvantage. This was prior to the start of the War."

"I see," Varda replied, thoughtfully. "What are your aims here?"

"There are a number of them, which I plan to pursue in stages. The first deals with the atmosphere – the outer reaches of it, some 600 to 700 kilometres up – I want to create a layer that will resist penetration from outsiders."

Varda shook her head gently. "Shaak, I must admit … You don't think small. This would be a great accomplishment if you are able to engineer it."

"Not only that, but the other purpose is to make the planet appear invisible, which of course it isn't, but approaching ships will have their course slightly altered so they would not come into contact with us."

"But how about Imperial Star Destroyers? Presumably they would have greater capabilities…"

"You might think that, but when I was a General in the GAR, we spent plenty of time on Kuat, seeing to the design details of the Venator class of star destroyers. The basic Imperial design simply expands on it."

"How have you come to know that?" Varda asked, growing steadily more interested.

"Through my travels around the Galaxy these past years. Concealing my identity is not nearly as difficult as it might seem. I have created a number of aliases that allow me to be a visiting scholar, historian, tactician, or this and that. It doesn't hurt that Togruta are mostly considered 'good Imperial subjects' and I'm always quick to spout the party line when needed. It also doesn't hurt that they think the Jedi are all gone and they have trouble distinguishing between Togruta."

Varda looked fondly at Shaak, as she marveled at her friend's intellect. "How clever you are. I'm starting to see how we might have a chance after all. So, what is all the digging for?"

"We have to create a hardened block house and underground bunker to build our first control and monitoring center. This is a complex job but my people have the overall blueprint specifications."

"So, what's your target date for getting it operational?"

"Another three months out, at least. Droid Gotra will be back with some new construction units, which we take delivery of on one of the moons. And I've already placed the satellites in synchronous orbit. We will be able to direct them from the ground." Shaak paused for a few seconds. "But my longer-range plans might take over seven to eight years."

"What are you wanting to do?"

"Eventually alter the axis of the planet, to make it more hospitable, but that is a far-off goal. For now, we are acclimated to life here and it's our home."

Varda took a deep breath and exhaled. "I must admit, I thought it was too hot at first, but I've grown used to it. Living with you and Maris has been wonderful, and this air and moisture is good for my bones and joints."

Shaak laughed. "Yes … I can see how that might be. Maybe someday, I will persuade Master Yoda to relocate here."

"That would be a trick …" Varda returned the laugh.

Later that night, the three of them were having a session with the Togruta hallucinogenic plant called "buu'raa", something Shaak occasionally liked to partake in as it aided in her Force sensitivity. As she exhaled a cloud of smoke, she turned to Maris.

"So, dear, regarding your recent acquisition of the co-ax, you mentioned some complications. Perhaps you might elaborate on these."

Maris proceeded to detail the incident on Savareen and the encounter with Dryden Vos.

Shaak listen carefully, then noted. "So, you used choke on him? Did you feel it was necessary?"

Maris felt a touch uneasy as her master's eyes bored into her. "I got his attention."

"I am certain of that." Shaak chuckled lightly. "But you realize this is a Dark Side power … an aggressive use of the Force."

"Master Shaak … I … I didn't think about it at the time. I was acting to protect myself and the Padawans."

Shaak glanced over to Varda, who was watching the exchange with interest, but otherwise not wanting to interfere.

She resumed. "Maris. I don't want to be unnecessarily harsh, but I think you are a bit too inexperienced at this point to be practicing such tactics on non-Force sensitive individuals – even those involved in criminal activity. I realize at this time we may have little choice with whom we might have to conduct business with."

Maris was about to say something, but Shaak cut her off.

"We won't discuss this further, but I want you to meditate on this later tonight or perhaps tomorrow. In the end, we are dealing with an opponent that possesses great Dark Side power and who is extremely sophisticated. We must be most careful when we use the Force in any manner, but particularly with the Dark Side. We have no idea who might be observing us."

"Yes, Master, I understand." Maris lowered her head in deference.

* * *

 _ **Lianna, 11 BBY, 2 months, 20 days, 11 hours**_

Valles Santhé was away from her office, "doing lunch" in a private dining room with Sen Kaydo (a.k.a Ry Kyver), at a trendy new restaurant a few kilometres from the Santhé Tower. As the Chairman crunched her salad – made from organic-grown vegetables from Santhé Cuisine – she was getting a progress report from her trusted research consultant.

"Valles, as we discussed, the ammonia infusion of some test fields on Pasmin has worked as I planned. Our fusion of nitrogen and hydrogen in the atmosphere is getting the job done. Already four separate stations have been constructed," noted Ry.

"Very good," remarked the lovely Ms. Santhé, looking most adorable in her sleeveless black satin dress with its big blue and white dots. "Now, tell me about the cultivation plans. I want to get a million hectares going in next few months. Much of this can farmed with ag droids."

"We will get there," Ry assured her, dressed equally appealing in a yellow frock with green dots. "I wanted to see how the process would take with the native soils there on Pasmin. Turns out we don't have to do too much in the way of pre-treatment, just a general application for irrigation purposes. This planet was an excellent choice, Valles. I'm thinking, once things get under way on the scale you want, we could also sell it as a great place for recreation and water sports. We'll dam up some of the rivers to create lakes while providing the steady irrigation needed."

"Uh huh, I like that too. We're going to be able to grow massive quantities, but also start making this planet much more than a breadbasket. Again, you are taking the lead."

"My pleasure, madam." Ry happily replied. Working for Valles was already becoming quite fulfilling and she was enthralled by the elegant young woman's charm and seeming kindness. _This is becoming the best year of my life. Now I can see it all coming together._

"Ry … I've been thinking it over. Your performance has been nothing short of superlative. I'm going to double your salary to two million credits. I feel certain this is only the beginning," she said mirthfully, while giving a shake of her waist-length black hair that caused her elegant fragrance to permeate the air, while her dress rustled seductively.

Ry inhaled it and felt it etching its way into her consciousness, but it was invigorating in a way. _Two million? My goodness! I never thought I was in it for the money, but hey … and living on Lianna is expensive so it will be nice. I love this woman! But, of course, she's like this when she gets what she wants. I can only imagine how much she's going to make off this new project._

At this time, Ry felt it only proper to clue Valles in on her other project, the one she was working on in private. She'd gone ahead and set up a small laboratory on Pasmin to conduct her midichlorian experiments, happy to do so away from any possible prying eyes on Lianna. She'd been reluctant to say too much, partly out of concern over what Valles might think – though the lady was charming to a fault, it might be wise not to push her luck – and also wanting to ensure that the experiments would start to yield some success. But now, for perhaps the first time, she'd had something of a breakthrough, as the first signs that it was possible to mutate increased midichlorian counts in cells might truly be possible. It was time to lay her cards on the table.

"Valles. There's something I've been meaning – I've been wanting – to explore with you. How shall I put this? I can readily discern that you are indeed Force-sensitive." She carefully scanned her friend to gauge the reaction, but Valles seemed unmoved. After a few seconds that seemed like hours, while Ry thought she might just have taken a wrong step – considering the precarious position that Force-adepts were placed during the era of Palpatine – but then Valles smiled at her while oozing more perfume outward.

"And just how did you discern that?" Before Ry could answer, Valles continued. "It's because you – yourself – are equally sensitive, am I correct? Of course, I am. So, was there something you wanted to share with me?" The Lady's eyes seemed to twinkle again, and the effect caught Ry a bit off guard. _She seems to have her own set of powers, most interesting._

Valles continued, after taking a sip from her light wine. "I think it most fortunate that you have such ability. It can serve to bind us in a way."

Ry took a deep breath and decided to open up. "What I've done, Valles, is to synthesize midichlorian production at the cellular level in plants. I'm sure you can deduce the significance of this. Only on a very small scale, but it's the breakthrough I've been after for years – and I feel it was only possible due to your providing me such great working conditions. My mind is at ease, free to create and feel appreciated. But also, this planet Pasmin is such a beautiful place and perfect for many things."

Valles chuckled. "Well, Lady Ry, this is indeed quite remarkable. Can you explain why you embarked on such research to begin with?"

Ry chuckled. "I'm not sure if you are going to believe this … but … when I was the Imperial Minister of Agriculture, my abilities came to the attention of the Emperor himself."

"So, it was he that asked you to do it …" Valles said softly. "Tell me something, friend. Do you still serve in his employ?"

Ry shook her head emphatically. "I serve in yours, Valles. And this is why I'm telling _you_ about the project …"

Ry went on to describe how the Dark Side of the Force can wear a body down, so that some process of regeneration becomes necessary. With Palpatine, it was plain to see. The man was just over 70 years old, but looked more haggard and worn than Valles's grandfather Kerred, who was now 125 years of age. Valles considered her own Force ability and often wondered where it came from. She devoured many books and texts that speculated on this subject but knew the best place to get this knowledge would have been in the old Jedi Temple. But sadly, that place had been replaced with Palpatine's palace, a study in brutalist architecture, quite the opposite of the elegant structures being designed for Valles's own reign as Queen of Lianna someday.

"Ry, I am gratified that you think I could be worthy of such knowledge. But I have also heard of a certain plant species that enhances Force ability – though likely not permanently. Are you familiar with it? I should think you might be, given your encyclopedic knowledge of botany."

"Valles – it is precisely because I have come to hold you in high regard that I am offering it to you. And yes, I know of the plant you speak, it was called the bota, but I have never been able to gain even a sample of it so I came to believe it was just a legend from old Jedi."

Valles checked her com. "Oh, my goodness. Look at the time. I'd love to continue this discussion, my dear, but I have a company to run."

"Of course. Pardon my droning on about such esoteric ideas."

"Oh … I don't consider them to be a waste of time at all. In fact, I'm going to give you an enhanced budget to pursue this line of inquiry – provided you keep me informed of all progress you make."

The two women stood together for a second. "Of course, Valles. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ry opened her arms and Valles allowed her to give her a bearhug. They smiled at each other and walked out together, with Valles tenderly holding Ry's hand for a few seconds.

* * *

 ** _Lianna, 11 BBY, 0 months, 9 days, 12 hours_**

Valles was having lunch at her desk, preparing for a board meeting later that afternoon. She was going to present her ideas for a general reorganization of Santhé-Sienar, as the non-defense segments of the firm were growing in importance. But then she received an emergency call over her com device.

"Lady Santhé!"

"Yes?"

"Come to Memorial right away. Your grandfather's asking for you!"

For a second, Valles felt a sense of panic, which she quickly covered.

"I'm on my way …"

As Valles pulled on a coat – it was wintertime on Lianna, in the City – and headed for her special docking port at the top of the Tower, thoughts were racing through her mind. _Oh my … grandpa, I hope this is not what I'm thinking it is. Please stay, we have so much more to talk about._

Soon her elegant limousine arrived at the hospital. She got out and was met by staff, who hustled her inside, where she took the lift to the 50th level. She strode briskly down the halls and came to her grandfather Kerred's private suite. The old man – now over 125 years of age – was looking withered and quite pale. Valles spotted her mother Mirella already there. Her mom got up quickly and rushed to her daughter's side.

"What's going on?" Valles asked, hoping against hope.

"He's leaving us …" was all the older woman had to say, the tears forming in her eyes.

Valles hugged her mom and gave her a quick kiss, then came to her grandfather's bedside. The elder Santhé took his granddaughter's hand and squeezed it weakly. Valles's heart sank upon the realization that he was rapidly fading.

"Leave us," Kerred spoke to his daughter-in-law. "I need this time with Valles."

Once they were alone, Kerred grasped both of Valles's hands as she sat on the edge of his bed. There was a quick Force exchange, then he spoke to her quietly.

"My dear Valles, all of my hopes and dreams now rest with you. I leave this world knowing you will take the Santhé name to even greater heights and nothing can stop you, because the Force is with you, my beauty."

Valles touched one of her lower eyelids and noticed the tears were coming.

"Grandpa … you can't leave. We have so much to talk about … still."

"Be strong, my dear. Someday the Galaxy will be yours. The Force tells me this. Remember all I have taught you. Protect the Santhé name, your legacy, Valles. You are a most special individual. And you know all you need to know from me. The company is stronger than ever under your visionary leadership. How great a child you were, spending all your time with me, learning so much and so fast. To say I am proud of you hardly does you justice. Although I leave my physical form behind, my spirit will remain … and it will always be in your service, my darling."

"I won't let you down, Grandpa. By the Force. I swear."

The tears were now descending down Valles's cheeks as she wept openly. Her grandfather grasped her hands one last time, then his body seemed to disappear.

Mirella returned and rushed to her daughter's side, then looked and noticed that her father-in-law's body had completely disappeared, leaving only his silk pajamas on the bed. Valles turned to her mom, who asked. "What happened?"

"He is One with the Force, Mother. Grandpa was a great man in so many ways. We owe everything to him. I shared his last moment and he passed the torch to me. I am incredibly sad, but now I must go forward. Please make the arrangements for the service. It will be well-attended. I want everyone who knew him to be able to pay their respects."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	17. So It Shall Be Written

**Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story – Chapter 17**

Valles says goodbye to her grandpa, A contact leads Maris to a major find; A new individual takes an interest in Maris

Thanks to followers: **DarthMaine**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: So It Shall Be Written**

* * *

 _ **Lianna, 10 BBY 11 months, 28 days**_

The funeral for Kerred Santhé was proceeding on Lianna, at a suburban location roughly 30 km from the Santhé Tower. Valles had seen to all arrangements personally and her assistant, Lasivia Borges, was in charge of the logistics. The service was a false cremation – but only Valles and her mother Mirella knew that, because the family's Force sensitivity was a very closely guarded secret. Only Valles was with him when he passed away and then his body disappeared. In her office at the Santhé Tower before the service, Valles wept openly again in private, and gave a short monologue – to no one in particular:

" _Know this, people of Lianna, and of the Galaxy. Kerred Santhé is no longer walking amongst us, but fortunate we were to have this great man in our midst. The best part of him lives on in me. I shall go forward and complete his mission, and then I shall take it to the next level, and then, to the highest level. Someday, Emperor Palpatine, I shall sit on that throne on Coruscant, but I shall make that planet mine just as I shall do with Lianna. And it shall be a world of beauty and a representation of all I bring to this Galaxy – and the people of the Galaxy shall rejoice that I am their Empress. So it shall be written – so it shall be done."_

After she had finished, Valles dried her eyes, then went to her private washroom to check her makeup and put everything right. A quick step into the closet and she changed into her funeral garments – a flowing black satin gown with a three-metre train, of the most basic design, plus an elegant black lace veil to cover her head and all of her long black hair. She then stepped out to the platform and boarded her limo speeder which carried her to the service.

When Valles arrived, her mother and other surviving family members – mostly cousins, aunts, and uncles, as her father was estranged from the family and Valles was an only child – were all seated as she appeared at the podium to eulogize her grandfather.

"Friends, family, fellow Liannese, and honored guests ... we gather today on this solemn occasion to honor the life of a truly great individual. Kerred Santhé was not a tall man, but he was a giant in his time. He was much more than a grandfather to me, he was more of a father. He had a long and fruitful life and over his 125 years he accomplished truly remarkable things. No one else had the vision he did – to see that the Santhé organization could reach the heights that it has, and to see that our cherished home of Lianna could be the shining example to the Galaxy of how life should be lived. It was my grandfather's fondest dream – that our people could all live lives of meaning, without want or fear, and in a place as beautiful as we could make it. And each day that he and I were together, he instilled this vision in me. And I want everyone to know that I will carry on this incredible legacy. When I look out on this land today …" Valles turned around briefly and raised her left arm, then gave a sweeping motion, meant to take in the beautiful view behind her of lakes, hills, fields and mountains, then continued.

"I know what we all do … that Lianna is our birthright, and no one wanted that more than he did. So, as we say goodbye to this great man, let us take a moment of silence to consider our place in this world and this Galaxy, and know that he had as much to do with it as anybody."

After the moment passed, Valles turned and was joined by her mother, who handed her a small torch. She took the torch and lit the funeral pyre to represent the passing on of Kerred Santhé. Soon it was consumed in flame and burned brightly, to softly fizzle out, leaving nothing but a small pile of ash. A round of polite applause ensued, whereupon both Valles and her mother bowed to the crowd. When it was over, Valles wept again, quietly, and was helped into a repulsor chair by her mother, then the two of them left the service together. As they floated away, Valles looked up into the clear turquoise Liannese sky. _May the circle be unbroken …_

* * *

 _ **The Wheel, 10 BBY, 11 months, 17 days**_

Maris and Varda arrived at The Wheel on the _Cloudlee._ They were on an errand to find more replacement parts for the Order's starships – both the _Cloudlee_ and the _Forager._ After they had left the landing platform, they headed for Players Club so Maris could have an ale and learn some of the latest scuttlebutt from her friend who tended bar there.

As they took their seats at the bar, Maris spotted her friend. He was a stocky, middle-aged, dark-complexioned man, who had a gregarious manner, one well-suited for his occupation.

"Well, good to see you, my friend. How's my favorite Zabrak?"

Maris laughed. "Ah, Jett, you say that to all the girls."

He laughed in return. "Only the hot ones. And I must say, Maris, this is your night …"

Varda chuckled, and gently patted her friend on her forearm. Maris had on a tight-fitting red dress and matching shoes, leaving little to the imagination.

As Jett poured her a draft, she smiled. "Tell me, what's going on? Anything I should know?"

"Actually, I think you might be interested. Your purple-skinned friend was asking me about you. She has something of a tip."

"Purple?" Maris chuckled. "You'll need to be more specific … I have more than one."

"This would be that pretty Rodian lady. Shelley, I think her name was …"

The name registered immediately. Maris took a swill of the ale, then picked up her com.

"Hel-loooo … yes, it's me. Who did you think it was?" The Zabrak said in a sarcastic manner. "I'm at Players, with a friend … oh, really? … Yeah. Let me finish my beer, and we'll be right over,"

A couple of minutes passed as Maris drained the ale, something she was rather skilled at. She left a 25-credit chip on the bar, and waved bye-bye to Jett.

"Where are we going?" Varda asked, softly.

"A cozy little spot on the tenth level. They call it the Dew-drop Inn."

Varda laughed. "Cute name."

"Right. The kind of place Shelley likes. They serve those tropical, fruity drinks."

"More of a ladies bar?"

"More or less."

The two women strode out of the Club and headed for the lift. Maris mashed a couple of buttons and they were off, arriving a few seconds later. Coming out, they walked about 30 metres and came to a quiet little establishment, with its name in pink Basic script. As they entered, a Twi'lek hostess with turquoise skin came up to them.

"Good evening, ladies. So nice to see you both here. My name is Verenia, might I show you a table?"

"Sure," Maris deadpanned.

Verenia wasted little time, as she brushed up close to the Zabrak, then led the way, swiveling her hips seductively. Varda blushed a little as she saw Maris's reaction. For her part, Maris had little objection to the Twi'lek's antics. She led them to a cozy booth. As they were seated, Verenia made her move and climbed in next to Maris, then grasped the Zabrak's right arm.

"So strong …" she said softly.

"Why, thanks." Maris answered, wondering just how far this might go. She relaxed as she realized this was something of an escort bar and Verenia was just doing her job.

"Perhaps you can assist me, I'm supposed to meet a friend. She's a lovely Rodian … might she be here?"

Verenia smiled, while continuing to caress Maris's arm. "I think so … you are referring to Shelley Faizon?"

"That's the one." Maris turned towards the Twi'lek and smiled, giving her a wink. The two kissed for a quick second, but then Verenia rose.

"I'll fetch her. A pleasure meeting you, Miss … I've got a thing for pretty Zabraks."

As she walked away, Varda could barely contain herself. "Maris! Aren't you a little … you know … embarrassed?"

"Not at all. She's kind of sweet. Not my type, but … whatever."

Varda exhaled and sighed.

"Here comes Shelley," Maris then noted.

The Rodian was in a lovely yellow silk ensemble, which must have cost a fair amount, and she was already on her third cocktail. "Hello, girls!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Won't you join us?" Maris laughed.

"Sure! What are you drinking?"

"Just whisky. Neat."

"And you, Miss … Verna, was it?"

"Varda."

"My apologies," the Rodian gushed, as she pushed in next to Varda, who reluctantly slid over. Shelley then signaled and Verenia quickly returned.

"Get my friend some of your best whisky. Varda, how about you?"

"Just an ale for me."

The three women sat quietly for a few seconds, then Maris broke the silence.

"So … what was it that Jett was referring to? Some kind of tip …"

"Ah! Of course. Just a second." The Rodian pulled out her compact and was checking her look in the little mirror. She then smirked at Maris, "I must say, dear. You look ravishing tonight."

Maris laughed. "Me?"

"Well … anyway. Oh, here come the drinks. Just a sec …"

Verenia had arrived and she poured some of Varda's ale in a glass and handed it to the human. She then smiled again at Maris. "Just for you, sugar, our Sullustan whisky."

Maris chuckled. "Thaaaank you." She took a sip and nodded. "Smooth."

The Twi'lek winked at her and walked away. Maris's expression grew serious.

"Don't keep me waiting, Shel …"

"Yes, of course. OK, here goes. I just got this tip about a planet with a deep vein of some cortosis ore. The genuine article."

"Seriously?"

"Would I lie?" The Rodian laughed again.

At the mention of cortosis, Varda perked up. She then gazed into Maris's eyes and gave a short, sharp nod.

Maris drummed her fingers on the table top for a second, then stared at Shelley. "OK, I'll bite. Details?"

"Mid rim, not far from here. The Empire hasn't discovered it yet."

Maris knew that cortosis was a rather unique element, its structure making it possible to resist blaster fire, even lightsabres, it was said. She remembered hearing about this as a Jedi. Varda, of course, was even more familiar with it, due to her experience teaching various sciences. The thing was, cortosis was very difficult to find and there were very few authenticated sources. One of these was the Core world of Duro, which the Empire had full control over and they had essentially closed off production soon after the first Empire Day. Another source could be a fantastic find.

Maris finished her whiskey, then looked across the table.

"OK, Shelley, if this is on the level …"

"It is, sweety. I'll even take you there to show you."

"What's in it for you?"

"Ten thou … in advance. But you owe me nothing if I can't produce evidence."

"Just a second. Varda, can we go to the washroom?"

Shelley understood, then graciously rose so Varda could get out of the booth and follow Maris.

"I'll stay right here till you get back."

Varda whispered into Maris's ear before they reached the restroom. Maris nodded, and chuckled. When they went inside, they could see there was a small lounge to sit in, while other women were checking their makeup.

Varda spoke in a hushed tone. "I think Master Shaak will be most interested, wouldn't you say?"

"Sure. But I doubt she'll trust Shelley. Ten K is a large fee. But she will at least show us where to go."

"OK, but I'd feel better if Shaak knew what was going on."

"Agreed."

The rest of the encounter with Shelley was uneventful, and the Twi'lek hostess Verenia was sad to see Maris leave, but the Zabrak at least exchanged another quick kiss with her before she and Varda returned to the _Cloudlee._ Upon boarding, Maris initiated an encrypted transmission back to Felucia.

"Master … we're at The Wheel."

Shaak picked up. "Why are you there?"

"Buying spare parts for the ships. But we learned something I think you will find most interesting."

"From whom?"

"A friend. She says they've found a cortosis vein on a Mid-Rim planet, not far away from here."

Shaak ran this over in her mind for a second, then answered. "What's the catch?"

"Ten thousand Imperial."

Shaak laughed softly. "I'll approve it, but make sure she's legitimate. If she is, it's worth far more to me."

"I thought you would agree. So I'll do the deal? She says the Empire doesn't know about it yet …"

Shaak scoffed. "I doubt she can back that up, even if it's true. Be careful."

"You know I will, Master."

* * *

 _ **Dathomir, Quelii Sector, NE Outer Rim, 10 BBY, 11 months, 13 days**_

The story of the one-time Sith apprentice to Sheev Palpatine was tragic in many ways. Originally born on Dathomir and raised by the Night Sisters, around 32 BBY, Maul was riding high as Darth Sidious's "good right hand" and the proud Zabrak could see himself as instrumental in the plan to someday eliminate the Jedi Order and create the Galactic Empire. But this all came crashing down on Naboo. He was able to kill Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, but Jinn's apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi seemingly returned the favor, slicing off the lower half of Maul's body.

Left for dead – by Kenobi, and later, Sidious – the Zabrak willed himself to survive. Somehow, he crawled out of the pit he was in and, some years later, was able to get new legs. Eventually, he had made his way to Mandalore and caused great havoc there during the Clone War. He was directly responsible for the death of Mandalorian leader Duchess Satine Kryze and then engineered a takeover of that planet via an alliance between major Galactic organized crime syndicates that he named the Shadow Collective. For a time, this effort was successful, until a resistance movement on Mandalore arose, which was led by the late Duchess's sister Bo Katan Kryze. After some setbacks, the Resistance movement triumphed over Maul with the help of Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano after now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi brought in Republic forces. Together, they drove Maul from the planet as the Galactic Empire arose. Kenobi and Tano each went into hiding, as did Maul.

After a few years, Maul had established a new syndicate he named Crimson Dawn. However, because of the Empire and the obvious danger to Force-sensitives operating openly, he preferred to stay out of an active role in managing the organization and thus gave this role to Dryden Vos. But seven months earlier, Vos made a significant miscalculation when he and his subordinates attempted to swindle Maris Brood out of a quarter-million Imperial credits in a deal for some coaxium. Unaware that Brood was a Force-adept person, Vos was held in a Force-choke by the Zabrak ex-Jedi and forced to not only honor the deal but turn over additional coaxium in return for his life.

Unbeknownst to Vos, his assistant Qi'ra contacted Maul on Dathomir and informed him of what took place. As he mulled it over, it became clear to him that a change in visible leadership was necessary for the Crimson Dawn organization. He then summoned Qi'ra to meet with him on Dathomir. As her shuttle landed on the planet, she was contacted by a droid that directed her to the meeting with Maul.

"So we meet at last, Lady Qi'ra." Maul began, in a strange tone that accented certain syllables.

She was not fazed and met his gaze directly. "I am happy to be here, Maximum Leader. What may I do for you?"

He was silent for a few seconds, then answered. "It has come to my attention that perhaps new leadership is needed for the organization. I am still curious about the one you called Maris Brood and her powers and abilities."

Qi'ra took a breath, then exhaled. "I believe I ended things with her on good terms. She may call on us again for perhaps other needs."

"You say she is a Zabrak …"

"That's right. She doesn't try to disguise it. The woman has a very direct attitude about her, and seems supremely confident. If I may be so bold, what might you be considering – that she could be an ally?"

Maul glared at her for a second, then relaxed his gaze. "An ally … yes. Perhaps far better than an enemy. We need much more information. I want you to set up a meeting with her, then steer her in my direction. A fellow Zabrak, strong with the Force. Many possibilities … if she choked Vos, then she is a Dark Side Force user. She also wields a lightsabre … most interesting."

He seemed to go into an almost meditative state for about a minute, while Qi'ra waited patiently. As he appeared to come out of the trance-like state, she offered. "I can contact her at The Wheel. Sources I have say she frequents the place for various purposes. She is a heavy drinker and likes to gamble. The sabre color was a distinct pinkish red, my liege."

Maul nodded a few times, as if he had received some sort of confirmation via the Force. _A possible apprentice? Revenge may now be in my grasp, Lord Vader._ He turned back to Qi'ra. "Plant the seed and keep me informed. Maris Brood must become our associate. I want to cultivate a relationship with her. She will see the advantages of working as a team."

Qi'ra rose, then curtsied to him. "I will be in touch, Maximum Leader. You can count on me."

"I'm counting on that … Lady Qi'ra. Good day …"

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 10 BBY, 11 months, 11 days, 22 hours**_

Shaak, Varda, and Maris were sitting together in the Master's home. She wanted to discuss the possible cortosis find that Shelley Faizon had alerted Maris and Varda about on The Wheel, and what might be the best course of action.

"So … my dear," Shaak turned to her apprentice. "Tell me more about this Ms. Faizon."

"Yes, Master, I've known her for a couple of years. Her information has almost always checked out. She's a successful trader in various goods and services. We've become friends. She is a bit eccentric and quite concerned with her appearance."

Shaak chuckled. "She's a Rodian, yes?"

Maris nodded, while Varda smiled.

"The ones I've known have often been that way. But a cortosis find could be a very serious thing for us. Here's what I want you to do … reach out to her and tell her you will give her five thousand now as a show of good faith, with the other five once she shows you the goods. Varda and I will follow close behind you on the _Intrepid._ Once Ms. Faizon gives you the coordinates, transmit them to me and we will set it up to arrive fifteen minutes after you do."

Maris nodded, then smiled. "Got it, Master Shaak. A good strategy, as always."

* * *

The next day, Maris returned to The Wheel on the _Forager._ Once she landed, she placed a call to Shelley, who was still staying there, conducting other business while hoping to hear back from her Zabrak friend.

"Hey, Shelley, I'm back. Can we meet aboard my ship? I'm on landing platform 37-ZA."

Once the Rodian arrived, she and Maris exchanged quick hugs, then Maris presented her the credits and explained the terms. Shelley was fine with it, as she expected her client would be fully pleased once they got to their destination. Once Ms. Faizon was seated on the flight deck, Maris asked for the destination.

"The planet Dinzo. About one quadrant east of here …"

"Thank you." As Maris punched in the location, she then transmitted it to Shaak, who was waiting on Felucia with Varda.

Once Shaak had received it, she wasted no time and lifted off the jungle planet.

" _Intrepid_ is quite a bit faster than _Forager_ so we should be able to catch up to them easily. Once we're in-system, we will wait to see her when they arrive."

Varda chuckled and took her seat. Within thirty seconds, they had lifted off and soon made the jump.

* * *

 _ **Mirial City, 10 BBY, 10 months, 26 days, 20 hours**_

Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee were having dinner together in the latter's new town home in the elegant city of Mirial on the planet of the same name. Although the weather in the city was often wet and dreary, it was still a lovely place, featuring many gardens that the Mirialans had planted. The various blossoms brought color to things and the homes of the citizens were often decorated by them.

Barriss showed her good friend around her new home and she was duly impressed. The home was five levels and faced on the park near the center of town, a most desirable address. The two women's relationship continued to be cordial and bordered on affectionate, but Ahsoka had begun to feel that her friend might have her mind on other things. She wasn't sure how to approach the topic, as Barriss was always quite sensitive.

As they dined on a multi-course meal that was served by the Mirialan's new housekeeper, Ahsoka gently steered things in this direction.

"Darling, I've missed you. What do you say about maybe taking a lovely trip together?"

Barriss fluttered her eyelashes and smiled. "That would be nice. I've been awful busy lately, did you have any place in mind?"

"Not really. Maybe we could … hmm … pick something out? Someplace warm and bright."

Barriss chuckled, then reached over to her friend and caressed one of her front lekku. "I know what you mean. We Mirialans can be a dull folk, what with all this rain." She thought for a second. "Say … I've got an idea. How about a quiet little planet on the Southeastern Outer Rim? It's lovely there and rather unknown to most. Some associates of mine have been trying to interest me in making an investment there to build some vacation properties."

"Hmm." Ahsoka mumbled. "Perhaps. What's the name of the planet?"

"Scarif."

"Never heard of it. Perhaps it might be good. You could do quite well if things take off."

"That was how they pitched it to me … so, would you like to have a look?"

"Sure … how about in another couple of months? I've got some stuff I need to wrap up first."

"Great."

The two clinked their wine glasses, sipped some, then shared a kiss. Later, before they went to bed, Ahsoka said softly, "Looking forward to our getaway, love."

Barriss laughed softly. "Me too."

* * *

 _ **Dinzo, Perkell Sector, Eastern Mid-rim, 10 BBY, 11 months, 9 days**_

Shaak Ti's ship _Intrepid_ arrived in the Dinzo system about one hour before Maris and Shelley did. The Master put her ship in a high orbit some 500 km above the planet's surface. Below, Dinzo seemed like an ordinary world, with patches of green among a rocky and mountainous surface. There were some expansive bodies of water, but no important settlements, let alone any cities.

"Have you ever been here before, Varda? I know I have not."

The elder ex-Jedi shook her head slowly. "It's new to me. But it doesn't seem like the Empire is here yet. I wonder why."

"We may find out soon enough."

Soon a reminder alert sounded, signaling the arrival of the _Forager._ Maris then turned to Shelley.

"OK, where to?"

Shelley pulled out her com, tapped a few buttons, then showed it to Maris. The Zabrak glanced at it and nodded. She then sent a signal to Shaak without the Rodian being aware of it. Soon the _Forager_ had touched down on a rocky part of the surface. As the two of them exited the ship, Maris looked around at the mountainous landscape.

"We should be close," Shelley noted. The weather was a bit warm, but mostly agreeable, under a clear pale blue sky.

Circling the planet, Shaak received the signal. "They're down."

Varda exchanged glances with the Togruta. "Let's see what they come up with. I'm as curious as anyone. You?"

"Skeptical, but, yes, curious. I've got some questions of my own for Maris's Rodian pal."

Shelley led Maris about 100 metres away, and soon they came upon it, gleaming in the sunlight: various flecks of white material, looking similar to mica, but with quite different properties. Maris stopped and knelt to examine it. She pulled out a short knife and dislodged a chunk of it, then held it up to the light. She nodded.

"I think this is it." She turned to her Rodian friend. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked my friend Varda to join us. They should be down soon."

Shelley nodded and smiled. "I told you I had it. Now … if you don't mind …"

Maris laughed. "Not to worry. Hang on a sec." She looked up and soon the shape of a ship came into view. The _Intrepid_ was landing.

"Nice boat," Shelley remarked, as it touched down. Soon Varda emerged, coming down the gangway, followed by Shaak.

The Togruta stepped in front and came up alongside Maris, placing an arm around her shoulders. Maris handed Shaak the specimen she had extracted from the rock. Shaak held it up and checked its properties carefully, then turned to Maris and Varda and nodded quietly. She then looked to Shelley.

"Ms. Faizon, my name is Shaak. A pleasure to meet you, my apprentice here has told me about you. This is indeed a remarkable find. Quite interesting how it's just out here in the open, far different than the veins on Duro. How did you come to learn of this?"

"The pleasure is mine, Madam Shaak. I've known about this cortosis occurrence for a few weeks. I hope you can put it to good use." Shelley chuckled.

Shaak did the same, then her expression turned serious. "Maris, please join us aboard _Intrepid._ "

Shelley then stared at Maris, her jaw dropping slightly.

The Zabrak acknowledged her, then whispered close to her master's montrals. Shaak laughed, then turned to Shelley and pulled out her com device from her black velvet robe.

"Ten thousand, as agreed upon, then. I can send this to your account."

Shelley nodded and recorded the transaction on her device. "A pleasure doing business with you, Madam Shaak. Please let me know if I may be of further assistance …"

Shaak patted the Rodian on one shoulder with a smile, then led Varda and Maris back aboard her ship. They trooped into the shipboard lounge and sat down. Shaak then spoke.

"Maris, dig up a few more samples of this and take it back to Felucia after you drop your friend off. Then have Sanjip organize a group of acolytes to do some further exploration of this planet. Varda, I'd like you to supervise this endeavor. My aim is to recover enough cortosis such that we can conduct experiments with it, and also to gain a general idea of how much this planet may contain. At some point, the Empire is going to learn of this – let it not come from any of us."

With that, Shaak looked sternly at both Maris and Varda, then rose. "That is all. I have spoken."

Maris then rose, and quickly curtsied to her master and left the _Intrepid,_ returning to Shelley.

Shaak quickly went to the flight deck and began preparing for the return trip to Felucia. She then asked for Shelley to come aboard.

"Ms. Faizon, you seem like an enterprising sort. How would you like to make an additional 25 thousand?"

Shelley's eyes seemed to light up. "Very much, Madam. Very much …"

Shaak chuckled. "If the Imperials do not learn of this find within the next sixty days … the money is yours. Maris will handle the arrangements. I have spoken."

"I will see to it, Master Shaak." She then bowed to the Togruta and left the ship.

Soon, the _Intrepid_ lifted off and had made the jump. Maris was quickly able to find enough cortosis to bring back home with her, and then she and Shelley boarded _Forager_ and were soon on their way to The Wheel.

* * *

 _ **Lianna City, 10 BBY, 10 months, 5 days, 10 hours**_

Valles Santhé had called a conference of a select group of Santhé-Sienar company management to her office atop the Tower. The aim was to discuss the new goals for the company going forward and announce her decisions. Ry Kyver (as Sen Kaydo) was asked to attend but as an observer only. About ten participants, with the same number looking on, were present. Once all were seated, Valles began:

"Welcome, everyone. I'm so glad everyone could make it. We've got a multitude of things to cover, so let's just get right into it … first, I am formally creating a whole new division for the foodstuffs production. I am also adding a new division for hospitality and entertainment – with many openings here for those who've always wanted to work in that industry. This effort is two-fold: first we will be looking to construct getaway properties on our nearby sector worlds, and then there is an exciting opportunity to work with Corporate Sector firms on bringing Galactic-class properties for vacation and gaming to the previously undeveloped world of Cantonica.

"Our defense systems remain a key priority and we've collaborated with the Empire on a new class of state-of-the-art interceptors, a new addition to our TIE line called the Defender. Recent tests with prototype models show these ships are truly best-in-class. And, finally, our newly created Lifestyle division that will be creating products for the population of Lianna and other Tion Sector worlds. These will include everything from fashion and basic apparel to health-related products to enhance the daily lives of billions of people. And we are also giving away free stays in our vacation properties to Santhé-Sienar team members – these include one-of-a-kind getaways to some of my personal residences on Lianna and the newer ones that are currently under construction on Pasmin and Cadinth. We will continue to remake most of our less-inhabited nearby worlds and give them the Liannese Touch."

When asked why the Company was starting to branch out into all these seemingly unrelated fields. Valles answered:

"It's because we not only can do these things, we have the resources – capital and talent – and the knowhow, to do them better than anyone else. I know you won't let me down."

Left unstated, of course, was Valles's plan to immerse herself into almost every facet of life on her home planet, and then to extend that influence to neighboring worlds – a methodic, step-by-step plan to eventually rise to rule the entire Galaxy.

As the meeting attendees filed out of her office, Valles addressed each one separately, letting them know how grateful she was for the fine work they did every day that was helping to make Santhé Corporation great. Once they were done, she asked Ry to stay behind.

"Well, my friend, what did you think?"

"Quite impressive, Valles. It seems your plans continue to come together. Was this a way of honoring your grandfather?"

"Yes … to a degree. But Grandpa was never too excited about expanding our company's core mission of weapons production. I foresee a day when there will be a lessened need for these weapons so I want us to be involved in doing good things for people, not just making newer and better ways to kill them."

Ry chuckled. "Seems like a noble cause. Do you see a day when we get into health care as well?"

Valles laughed, but only for a second. "Now that you mention it …"

She spun around and strode to her desk, checking the screens. "Always lots to do. But most of this can wait. How about joining me for an early lunch? I'm starving …"

Ry nodded. "I'd love to …"

 _ **To be continued …**_


	18. I Destroyed Him

**Shaak and Maris: A Star Wars Story – Chapter 18**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: I Destroyed Him**

* * *

 _ **Lianna, 10 BBY 8 months, 15 days, 12 hours**_

Over another lunch in a newly opened restaurant on one of the lower floors of Santhé Tower, Valles and Ry were discussing the next steps.

"Get this one right, my friend, and there's a promotion in store, plus a substantial rise in pay," the Chairlady chirped happily. Valles was in a light blue and white dotted silk dress over a soft petticoat layer with protruding nets that rustled as she moved. Her hair was done up in a style that bunched it on top of her head, while Ry Kyver was also in silk, this time in soft orange. The onetime Imperial minister had started to develop a style – which her boss encouraged. Ry liked it because no one would be able to recognize her former self.

"Oh, I won't let you down, boss lady …" Ry chuckled. "Looking forward to the trip. So glad you gave me a new ship."

"Yes. So tell me about this Cantonica. The Corp-Sec boys have been drumming it hard."

"It seems perfectly set up for what our hospitality division needs as a ground-breaking project. It's a dry place and quite mild for most species. We will have to create bodies of water, but that shouldn't be too tough. I'm so glad you put me in touch with Santhé's planetary engineering division – I didn't realize they were involved in Lianna's transformation."

Valles smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. "Will you need to do something similar on Pasmin?"

"Not nearly as much. There is already plenty of water. We just need to dam up some of the streams and create lakes, then stock them for sport fishing. The locals have plenty of energy and like to work hard."

Their conversation continued along these lines, with Valles progressively pleased with her now friend. Ry had seen everything come up roses with her investments and her net worth was approaching 20 million credits. The midichlorian project had seen slow improvement, and, when Valles asked to see it, she came up with some ideas on how to improve the results.

"Have you considered expanding the scope?"

"Sure … but we do not want too many people being aware of this. In fact, are you comfortable talking about this openly?"

"For the most part … yes. The numbers of people who have any knowledge of this at all are rather small … but, I understand your concern."

"Valles … I feel good about the project overall, but I have not had much time to work on it more recently – as you might guess."

"Oh, I understand. We do not need to rush this. My plans proceed along various lines." She glanced around the room, continuing to smile. "I have another group that is dedicated to my personal security. Their job is to blend in as well as possible and they know my schedule in advance. I am protected as well as most leaders, better, in fact, than many."

Ry thought about it for a second. _I shouldn't be surprised. She tends to think of everything, even though she seems popular and it's hard to imagine her having any enemies._ "Valles, have you ever … you know, worried about Imperial affairs?"

Her voice lowered its tone somewhat. "It's been important to cultivate relationships with regional officialdom, but they depend on me more than I do them."

"In what way?"

"Several, actually. On the one hand, I am seen as loyal and the Company continues to provide the kind of quality that we always have, while, at the same time, I have considerable freedom to implement my own plans. I have reached out to Outer Rim Moffs and they often depend on our information as this is the wild side of the Galaxy. Even Wilhuff Tarkin has enjoyed my company and sees me as essential to furthering his own ambitions."

"Very good," Ry chuckled. "So you think this gives you a free hand in some ways."

"Yes. But I never take anything for granted. The fine art of ingratiation has always been part of my toolbox."

"It surely doesn't hurt that you are so beautiful and cultured. It's almost like they want to impress you more than you do them."

Valles threw back her head as she laughed in response. "It took me years to get to that level. Grandpa noticed my basic charm and told me it would be most valuable going forward … plus I have certain … other talents," she added with a wink, to which Ry nodded imperceptibly and gave a return wink.

As they wrapped up their lunch, they both stood facing each other, Ry about 15 cm taller than Valles. The chairlady took her friend's hands and held them for a second softly. She then surged a small amount of energy into Ry, who was quite surprised by the gesture, then kissed her softly on the cheek as she whispered to her.

"Have a lovely trip, my friend … I'll be looking forward to your return."

* * *

 _ **Hyperspace, the Northern Outer Rim, 10 BBY 8 months, 7 days**_

Shaak Ti was traveling alone on the _Intrepid II,_ combing through Northern Rim systems in search of more Force-sensitive individuals. This was a continuing mission, as she was always interested in expanding the ranks of members in the Order and the best way to do that was with new talent. Fresh acolytes were impressionable and had few bad habits to break. But finding such individuals was a difficult task, one that required much travel – and thus an ample supply of coaxium, thus Maris's recent trip to Savareen was most gratifying. The Order's three spacecraft could now keep flying for at least another two or three years, but they would continue to need the "hyper" fuel.

Due to the difficulty of finding new recruits, Shaak spent much time in meditation while her ship traveled through hyperspace. Sometimes, distinct signals would come to her, and these were often quite promising. Recently, such a signal had arisen while she was in flight to Dantooine and a Rebel status meeting. This was while she was passing through quadrant O-4, a lesser traveled area of the northern Outer Rim. Once Shaak had returned from Dantooine, she combed through her ship's records and was able to pinpoint where she received this signal. It was near Thalassia in the sparsely populated Meram sector and she wanted to follow up on it.

The voyage was routine until Shaak reached her destination. When she checked the shipboard display of the records, it indicated the name of the planet was Mestare, a place not shown on most of the star charts in this section of the Galaxy. At first, it looked like any other, but as she came in for an orbit and took two passes, soon the call beckoned. _Intrepid II_ soon touched down on the surface. The computers had scanned the planet and had found plenty of lifeforms – animal and vegetable – but no sentients just yet. Shaak debarked and took her lightsabre just as a precaution. As she walked, around the ship at first, she felt it again. This time she dropped to her knees and reached out for the Force … then it was quite plain. It almost sounded like a voice, singing to her, but as she concentrated deeper, the single voice became a chorus. Her mind cleared of thought as she let the voices draw her in.

Shaak could feel them pushing her forward, so she went back into her ship and took out a speeder bike (by this time, she had kept a pair of those in the hold). She jumped on the bike and went off in the direction that she felt the Force was pulling her, riding for almost 2 km, then stopping before the entrance to a cave. The entrance was a bit narrow so she proceeded in on foot. After walking about 40 metres or so, the cave expanded greatly and then, from somewhere, a light came on and it was illuminating the area. And then – she saw them.

It was a series of pinkish rocks, strewn in various places around the room and hanging from the ceiling. Picking up one that was near her feet, Shaak knew immediately what it was – a Kyberite ore crystal, one very similar to the ones she had seen long ago, on Ilum. As she fingered it, turning it various directions and picking up the light, she began to realize the light in this cave was being emitted from the combined power of all the crystals found within it. _Most unique, these crystals are_ , she pondered. Shaak then found three specimens she wanted to examine further and took them with her back to her ship, and she also took some raw ore samples as well.

At first, she simply placed the finished crystals in a container that was used to hold various objects that could be viewed under greater magnification. Such an inquiry seemed to yield little useful information, so she took out her lightsabre and removed its Kyber crystal and compared the it to the Mestarian crystals. Then it became most apparent to her that the new ones were similar, but different. _But how? This might be a profound discovery … I know I don't want Palpatine or his lackey, Anakin, to learn of this place. Who else might hear the song? I feel one must be in the Light to do so. I must meditate._

After two hours of meditation, Shaak realized these new crystals would be useful in lightsabres. It just so happened that she had enough spare parts aboard the _Intrepid_ to build a new hilt, so she spent the next hour doing that. Once it was ready, she activated the crude new sabre and found it operational, so she switched it off and debarked from the ship. Outside, she lit it again and took a few swipes. As she was a very accomplished sabre wielder, Shaak quickly tamed the blade and felt the crystal "accepting" her as its new master. She found this sabre quite durable – able to penetrate solid rocks, as well as any metals or even the mysterious mineral, cortosis. Upon making this discovery, Shaak knew she had to protect this planet, which meant keeping its existence hidden from the Empire. Normally this wouldn't be so hard to do, as the Galaxy contained untold billions of star systems, most of them uninhabitable – but clearly not all, and those new worlds were being charted and cataloged by Imperial scientists.

That complete, she knew it was time to return home. She decided to do all the research on her own before informing anyone else in the Order.

* * *

 _ **The planet Scarif, Abrion Sector, SE Outer Rim, 10 BBY 7 months, 10 days, 21 hours**_

Ahsoka and Barriss had begun their vacation on the beautiful world of Scarif, which featured unspoiled beaches and quiet getaway accommodations. They were settling in for the third day and were walking together, hand in hand along the beach heading back to their cabana. From Ahsoka's perspective, she couldn't remember a time when she was ever this happy. From their first meeting – during the war, at what was referred to as the Second Battle of Geonosis – the two onetime Jedi had hit it off well and became fast friends. Although their circumstances at the time were quite different, mostly due to the vast difference between their respective masters (Anakin Skywalker and Luminara Unduli), they shared many good times together. Then came the betrayal and the trial of Ahsoka, followed by her decision to leave the Jedi.

From Barriss's point of view, she regretted deeply what she had done and always hoped to be able to find Ahsoka and try to make amends. The Mirialan was overjoyed when she learned that Ahsoka was still alive and had survived the dread Order 66, and it had now been six years since their first meeting after the rise of the Empire. Their reconciliation came slowly, but the momentum kept building and there was a genuine affection between the two of them.

That night, the two dined on local seafood and then retired to their cabana. They were getting ready to retire for the night and wanting to explore their relationship further, but suddenly Ahsoka detected a Force presence. She signaled to Barriss, who nodded quietly, having felt it too. Both women quickly changed into something more suitable and grabbed their lightsabres. As they peered outside, the feelings grew stronger.

"What _is_ it?" Ahsoka asked, her voice having an edge to it.

"I'm not sure," Barriss replied, trying to remain calm.

Ahsoka felt for her friend's hand, trying to radiate warm energy into her. It seemed to work, but then a figure appeared in the distance, perhaps 20 metres away. Neither of the two had ever seen this personage before, and soon it started walking toward them. When it came within ten metres, they heard it speak, in a deep bass voice, clearly masculine in nature.

"The Apprentice lives … and so does her rival …"

"Who are you?" Barriss demanded.

"Wait!" Ahsoka urged. "Something is familiar about this guy."

* * *

 _ **Aboard the yacht First Light somewhere in hyperspace on the NE Outer Rim, 10 BBY 7 months, 8 days**_

Qi'ra of Corellia had just said goodbye to her longtime friend (and onetime lover) Han Solo. He had helped her pull off a daring double-cross of both Tobias Beckett and Dryden Vos of Crimson Dawn, who both ended up dead, aboard the _First Light._ Once Han had left, she took Vos's signet ring from him and contacted Maul, explaining (mostly) what had happened – though she left out Solo's part in the operation. The coaxium that Beckett and Solo had earlier delivered wound up in the hands of the rebel group called the Cloud Riders, now led by Enfys Nest the younger.

Maul was quite impressed with Qi'ra after learning of the news and ordered her to bring the yacht to Dathomir. Before she left, she sent a transmission to The Wheel for Maris Brood.

" _Dear Madam Brood … thought you might be interested – Crimson Dawn under new management – and we're ready to give you a good deal on more hyper fuel."_

As she approached Dathomir, Qi'ra thought it over in her head how she wanted to handle the upcoming meeting. But the Maximum Leader was a rather enigmatic individual, and she had little experience with him up to this point. _He's going to want a progress report on Maris. I will say she has yet to get our message._

Once the yacht touched down, Maul soon summoned her over to his lair on the planet. A sparsely decorated expanse, Maul's apparent home was nonetheless well-suited to someone that appeared to be uncomplicated on the outside. But underneath lay a twisted and complex soul, wracked with anger and still seeking revenge, yet this Zabrak was smart enough to know he couldn't face Vader or Sidious alone, thus he needed help. The young Maris Brood seemed a promising possibility and he was most curious to learn the extent of both her power and her inclinations regarding the Force.

As Qi'ra entered, she bowed to the one she knew as the Maximum Leader of the Crimson Dawn syndicate. As a crime group, their history was rather short when compared with Black Sun, the Pykes, or the Hutt Clan, but with a ruthless Force user such as Maul in charge, their track record was exceptional. The Leader invited her to take a seat.

"I suppose," the Zabrak noted, "you already know _why_ I asked you here today …" She was about to answer, when Maul raised his right hand, signaling he was not finished. "The untimely demise of Mister Vos has presented me with a _choice._ Are you the one to fill the void?" His eyes, appearing to be heavily bloodshot, but most likely matching the set of protruding horns in color, bored into her.

Qi'ra carefully took a deep breath, then met his gaze. "My liege, I am ready. I know how to run the operation in the foreground. We will offer our services at a fair price – given the market – and expect payment … but at the same time, offer all products as guaranteed. The Hutts have always set a good example in this manner."

Maul snorted. "The _Hutts_ … have some competition now. Miss Qi'ra, I see you are eager to step up. The poor orphan girl from Corellia … someone that knows how to survive. Do _not_ let me down."

She rose, and bowed again. "You can depend on me, my liege. I have already reached out to Lady Brood, per your instructions."

"Has she responded?"

"Not as of yet."

"See that she does. Make the offer more enticing if necessary. I must meet with this woman …"

Soon after, Qi'ra was dismissed and she returned to the _First Light_ , and then lifted off, headed in the general direction of the Mid Rim.

* * *

 _ **Scarif, 10 BBY 7 months, 10 days, 19 hours**_

Darth Vader had been sent to scout the planet, and some two hours prior, had dropped from hyperspace, flying the TIE Advanced X1 ship that had been given to him personally by Santhé-Sienar chairlady Valles Santhé. As he took a couple of orbits, there was a disturbance in the Force that he quickly detected. He was rather certain of what it meant – the presence of Force-sensitive people or creatures were on the planet below. _I was not expecting to run into this – the Inquisitors were supposed to have combed this area of the Galaxy. So far … they've turned up nothing. Interesting._ He decided to probe further and pick out a landing spot.

The purpose of his trip to Scarif was basic. Unknown to almost the entire galaxy, the Empire was building a super-weapon, a giant battle station some 160 km in diameter. The project had been in the planning stages since the time of the Clone War and once the war was over and the Empire begun, construction soon commenced on the planet Geonosis – a system very close to (maybe one light year away) Tatooine. The Geonosians worked diligently to get the main framework of the station completed, but now it was time to move the project. Emperor Palpatine was greatly concerned that the project should remain secret and he and his admirals and generals thought it was not wise to trust the Geonosians with any further knowledge about it. Thus, it was necessary to find a new location.

Scarif had been suggested by the designer of the project, a brilliant scientist named Galen Erso, and the others in charge of the weapons to be installed on the station were in agreement that a planet such as this was ideal. Palpatine then asked Vader to travel there and put his personal stamp of approval on the decision. The former Jedi Knight had started reviewing the data he had and everything seemed to check out to his satisfaction, when suddenly he encountered that Force disturbance. He ran it through his mind and wondered who it could be. Just about every ex-Jedi had been accounted for after Order 66 and many others were later found elsewhere and summarily executed. But not everyone. The name he was most concerned with was his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. _What an opportunity this might be …_

Once he was on the ground, the Force was telling him that there were two signatures present. He pinpointed the location – a small cabana along the beach – then set out on foot to confront them.

* * *

 _ **The Wheel, 10 BBY 7 months, 5 days**_

Qi'ra, once in hyperspace, had quickly assumed day-to-day control of the Crimson Dawn organization, and she wasted no time determining whom she could – and could not – trust. The reorganization of the syndicate took place quickly and she awarded her friends with more responsibility and a greater cut of the profits – provided, of course, that these would be available to dispense.

That done, she knew her next task was to follow up on the matter of Maris Brood. The Zabrak female had gone to The Wheel to follow up on some business for the Order – mostly making financial arrangements that Shaak had asked her to see to. These included a working lunch with a pair of Muun bankers that oversaw Shaak's accounts on their home planet of Muunilinst. When that was concluded, she went to a café on the top level of the station – one that doubled as a communications center. She was checking for encrypted messages, when she saw the short one from Lady Qi'ra (as the new public head of Crimson Dawn was calling herself) that offered some generous terms on coaxium fuel.

 _Well, this is interesting. I wonder why they would want to give me a good deal. That guy Vos must really want me as a customer…_ Maris chuckled a couple of times as she thought the proposal over, then decided to reply.

" _Dear Lady Qi'ra – intrigued with your proposal and open to meeting. Shall we choose a neutral location? Also, please inform Mister Vos that I hold no grudges."_

Maris sent the message and chuckled. _Time for something a little stronger than caf."_

* * *

 _ **Scarif, 10 BBY 7 months, 10 days, 22 hours**_

As Barriss and Ahsoka grew tense, awaiting the confrontation with the mysterious figure, both of them immediately realized he was Force-sensitive, and his signature told them he possessed significant power. He stepped forward and then could readily recognize both of them. He wasted no time and broke the ice.

"The Apprentice lives … and so does her rival."

Ahsoka then stepped forward as well. "You seem familiar … oh, wait. _Anakin?_ "

Vader laughed, "Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him." His tone was mocking, yet malevolent at the same time.

Barriss came to her friend's side and spoke to him. "What can we do for you … I don't believe we got your name."

"You shall know me as Lord Vader … so, Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee, you have evaded me for over nine years, but that is over. It is time for you to meet the Emperor. He will be your master now."

Ahsoka grew defiant. "Oh, is that _so?_ What did you _do_ to Anakin?"

Vader realized they were going to resist his attempts to coerce them, then Barriss realized it was serious and her sabre came out flashing in a bright blue. Vader calmly lit his red blade and waited for the attack. Ahsoka then drew both of her white blades, causing Vader to take a step back and assess the combined threat. He then continued to act reasonable – from his point of view – as he knew the Emperor would want both women brought in alive, presumably so they could be turned to the Dark Side. At least, that was what Vader _thought._

Barriss, though, gave him little time to reflect. She took a step forward and took an angular swipe at Vader in a controlled fashion. The thrust caused Vader to quickly block, whereupon Ahsoka came at him from the side. Only quick footwork on the Dark Lord's part kept the Togruta from scoring a serious blow, as her left hand sabre singed his helmet and caused sparks to fly. As Barriss then tried to take advantage, Vader gave Ahsoka a strong Force shove and knocked her to the ground and briefly knocked the wind out of her. Then, the Mirialan came at him with alternating blows that were quick and decisive, causing him to back up again. _Impressive,_ Vader thought to himself, _Offee was always a problem but it seems she has gained new skills._

As Ahsoka started to shake off the cobwebs, Barriss screamed, "Ahsoka! Leave us, I _don't_ want you hurt!"

Ahsoka was having none of that. "I _won't_ leave you. I _love_ you!"

Vader paused for a second, as if processing the news. _So … they have made amends …_

He then concentrated on Barriss, taking an aggressive step forward and Force pushing slightly, causing her to lose her balance.

 _He's strong, that's for sure … but I have to fight._ Barriss saw him turn again to Ahsoka, and this time his blade did serious damage to the Togruta, cutting a deep wound in her left shoulder and causing her to lose consciousness, while Barriss fought on bravely.

Vader saw that Ahsoka was down for the count, and then moved aggressively on Barriss, pushing her back relentlessly, while causing quantities of sand to blow into her face, partially blinding her. Eventually, his strength and Force ability was too much for the Mirialan and she was hanging on by a thread as she went down in the sand.

At that moment, however, an unexpected development took place. A brief halo effect appeared and an extremely bright white light seemed to turn the night to day. Vader stepped back, momentarily blinded by the effect, as Barriss got back on her feet. The light then dimmed and the shimmering figure of what appeared to be a woman was in its place. Vader, temporarily stunned, shook his head and extended his blade. Barriss, looking to press her advantage, attempted a swipe at him, but her blade, and his, were frozen as the woman's form materialized. Barriss knew at that moment that Su had returned. Ahsoka started to awaken, and then gazed at Su in amazement.

"What …" she sputtered out. Su smiled, and turned to the young Togruta, while both Vader and Barriss found themselves unable to move at all as they watched helplessly.

"You've taken a nasty cut, my child." Su remarked gently.

Ahsoka glanced at her shoulder and was horrified to see the damage. A cut of several millimetres had been inflicted by Vader's lightsabre. Su came to Ahsoka's side and Force lifted her to her feet. She then placed her right hand over the wound, then pulled it away. To the Togruta's amazement, the wound had completely healed. She could now feel a comforting warmth in the area. Another wave of her hand and Ahsoka was again unconscious.

"You should internally heal, my child. For about two to three hours. You will rest now."

Barriss, looking on, felt deep gratitude for Su and her care of Ahsoka. Then the lady in shimmering white turned to Vader.

He then heard her addressing him.

"Anakin Skywalker. Long have I observed you. This will be a lesson for you to file away, young man. Your future will take unexpected turns. But you will remember nothing of this meeting, nor about Ms. Tano or Ms. Offee."

She came close to him, having already disabled his lightsabre. Suddenly, another wave of her left arm brought his TIE Advanced ship to them from its position 20 metres away. Su then waved a hand close to his helmet and concentrated on him for a few seconds. Vader then went limp as he essentially fainted, then fell to the sand.

Su then turned to Barriss. "My dear Lizza, this could have ended badly. I want to now get your affairs in order as you will be joining me for an indefinite period of time."

Barriss tried to speak, but found herself unable to do so. Nevertheless, she knew immediately that Su knew her every thought. _What about Ahsoka, Empress Su? I love her, very much._

Su, smiling, spoke softly. "My dear Lizza, you and she are now on different paths. Miss Tano's future is very bright, I can assure you, and you've been a good friend to her, and from you she has gained a new measure of strength, something she will come to realize over the months and years to come. We, on the other hand, are leaving. This planet will soon become the center of some evil activity – all of which will eventually come to naught. But the evildoers will draw no lesson from their foolishness. I shall pay their leader a visit at some point, but for now, we shall leave things be."

Barriss, still unable to move, could only watch. Su then lifted Vader's body into the air and sent it aboard the TIE ship. She then caused the ship's engines to ignite and the vessel to lift off, taking Vader into a continuous orbit around Scarif. Ahsoka was then transported aboard Barriss's ship _Bliss_ and Su then caused this ship to lift off, whereupon she pushed it into hyperspace with a course that would return it to Mirial.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in hyperspace, 10 BBY 7 months, 9 days**_

Once these actions were complete, Su then allowed Barriss to move and speak. Naturally, the Mirialan had many questions, but soon, she and Su were aboard the Light world-ship and headed to parts unknown. Barriss, still in something of a trance-like state, had changed into a luxurious white gown and robe, each seemingly weightless as they felt like an extension of her body. The feeling was somewhat exhilarating, like a good Spice high, but far more than that. Barriss felt her mind broadening as she watched the Lady come to her, now in her normal form as a woman of all visible colors and dazzling attire to match. They both seemed to effortlessly fly down the many passages on the ship, then came to something like an observation deck which allowed them to look out over an endless vista of beautiful green and pink hills with water flowing in all directions over elegant falls and streams. Barriss was stunned by the beauty that Su could seemingly create at will, and felt a new reverence for the One she now saw as her master.

After a time, Su lovingly turned to Barriss, who had now taken the name of Lizza, and asked:

"Are you ready with the questions? I wanted to wait for you to get settled in. Your quarters are ready and I think you will be pleased. I've taken an inventory of your preferences in food, beverage, furnishings, and clothing – but you will come to find your tastes evolving."

Lizza relaxed and reached out to hug her new master, who was becoming more of a maternal figure in her life.

"Su, what will become of Ahsoka? I'm going to miss her."

"She will be attending to the settlement of your affairs on Mirial and a list of your wishes in that regard has been compiled. Your assets will be liquidated and an account in your name will be established."

Lizza nodded and smiled. "I guess I really won't need my home anymore, but I'd come to like it. Also my ship. But Ahsoka is more important to me than any of those things. I grew to love her and I was hoping we could eventually spend our lives together."

Su smiled, then gently stroked Lizza's growing black hair. "So lovely," she noted. "You should really come to appreciate all you have to offer, my child." After a pause, Su continued. "I want you to be assured that Ahsoka will be well taken care of. Her life is going to change drastically, but eventually for the better. She is a strong, resourceful sort. But be proud of what you did for her. You gave her a sense of being loved and needed and that is very important."

"But she is going to miss me, I think."

"Indeed, that cannot be helped. But good things will come her way. She will make most of that happen herself."

Lizza then brightened up. "So where are we going, Master?"

"Various places. For now, there are a number of things you will need to study – things pertaining to the universe as a whole. The various galaxies which are close to your home and about some of their civilizations."

"Hmm, it actually sounds interesting. You are going to make me so wise …" Lizza chuckled.

"And I know you will be successful, dear one. I've watched your career from the Jedi onward. You were a diligent worker and you gained deep knowledge."

"Will my powers increase? That guy Vader was giving me quite a battle. I had no idea he was Anakin. Ahsoka and Anakin were once close. It hurt to watch him trying to destroy her."

Su laughed. "He too will go through many changes. And he will eventually come to know his onetime apprentice … but it will be a role reversal in the future."

"Wow … really?"

"Oh yes. Her destiny will take her very far."

"Good to know. Thank you, Master, for everything. I am ready to start my new life … with you."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	19. Alone Again, Naturally

**Shaak and Maris: A Star Wars Story – Chapter 19**

Ahsoka soldiers on without Barriss, while Shaak and Maris each make plans for the future. Valles has a reunion with an old flame. My apologies for the delay.

Thanks to followers: **AngelBlue1852, Firefox24x, truekandra, JomarAyala0927, Dark Pheonix123**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Alone Again, Naturally**

* * *

 _ **Mirial, 10 BBY 7 months, 7 days**_

Ahsoka had awakened, feeling like herself again. She glanced at her left shoulder and could see no damage at all, not even a scar. _What exactly happened?_ She tried to remember. _Barriss. What happened to her?_ Ahsoka was seated on the flight deck of the Mirialan's ship _Bliss_ as it was traveling through hyperspace. Then she glanced at a read-out on a small screen, written in Basic.

 _To Ahsoka, my dearest love. I had to leave. Someday I will return, but please know I will always love you and we will be together again. Please follow the written instructions in the letter I left for you. Best wishes and good luck for the Rebellion, and you will be victorious. Love always, Barriss._

As she read the onscreen message, the tears came to her eyes. _Alone again._ _ **Why**_ _did you have to leave? We were getting close. I guess it's the Will of the Force._ She then noticed a small envelope, addressed to her. As she read it, she realized the implications. Barriss had gone and was not coming back. There were instructions about her property on Mirial and what she wanted done with it.

Soon, the ship landed. Ahsoka then debarked, after changing into an elegant long dress and wearing a typical Mirialan veil to disguise her face. A speeder then arrived to take her into the heart of the city, eventually to Barriss's townhome. As she arrived, Ahsoka entered and went to the top level of the elegant home Barriss had settled in. She sighed as she looked around, admiring her friend's beautiful wardrobe of many colors – these were far cheerier than the normal garb of a serious Mirialan female, but Barriss had become a most confident individual in recent years and carried herself with a swagger amongst her own people.

Per the instructions, Ahsoka activated the computer system and looked into her friend's financial records. An account showed that Barriss was now worth some 50 million credits and was building a small inventory of some desirable properties on her home world. _My goodness, Barriss, you were becoming more and more powerful. Such a pity you have to leave. I will follow your instructions. These properties, plus your ship, should give new resources to the Rebellion._

After a couple of days on Mirial, Ahsoka had concluded most of the negotiations and the sales were complete. She then transmitted the news to Bail Organa on Alderaan and how he could access the account that contained the proceeds of all the sales. Her own ship, _Essence,_ was still on Mirial from when she had come to visit Barriss before their trip to Scarif. As she boarded it, Ahsoka sighed and felt a new sense of longing for her now departed friend and lover.

 _Someday we will meet again, my dear Barriss, the Force is telling me that. You and I had a reconciliation and I was so happy about that. I know you really didn't intend to hurt me and fortunately, Anakin was able to find you and force you to confess. Imagine my surprise to find you some three years later. I was sure the Empire had done you in. Wherever you've gone, I hope you will be happy and find what you're looking for – though I must say I have no idea what that is. But I have to put our past behind me and move on. Plenty of work to do for the Rebellion now. Goodbye, Mirial. I have no intention of returning here now, as it seems empty._

She decided to head for Void Station and contacted Hera Syndulla via the intel network. Returning to her mechanic job at the station seemed like the only thing to do at this point. As Fulcrum, she knew that new assignments would be coming her way, but would this sadness ever leave her? It was similar to how she felt that day when she walked away from Anakin and the Jedi.

* * *

 _ **Scarif, 10 BBY 7 months, 8 days, 2 hours**_

Darth Vader awakened, seated at the controls of his TIEx1 ship, in orbit over the planet. He stared ahead for a few seconds, attempting to determine what had just taken place. _I seem to recall having been on the surface below, near the seashore … but … wait._

He then checked the ship's records, which held no evidence of a landing. _No, that cannot possibly be true. Curious._ He shook his head for a few seconds, then resolved to put it out of his mind. The ship was in orbit and he started making observations. _This planet will be adequate for the Death Star project. We will construct a facility below and create a shield generator, with a gateway. The battle station will be ready to travel here in a few months._

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 10 BBY, 7 months, 3 days, 8 hours**_

Shaak was up and around on a relatively cool Felucian morning. She had, by this time, completed the research on the new Mestarian crystals and their chemical composition. They were a combination of Germanium and Bromine, with hydroxide atoms to complete the molecular structure. But there was an added Force dimension to them as well, which only someone sensitive to it could detect. Via the Force, she summoned Maris to her home.

As the Zabrak arrived, the door slid open for her and she went to sit in front of the Master.

"Yes, Master Shaak?"

"My child, I have recently made a compelling discovery …"

She proceeded to recount the details of her journey to Mestare and the new crystals. Maris's mind started thinking about the implications of it.

"Master, we can build lightsabres that are more powerful than our current weapons. This is greatly important. But how long would it take?"

"Likely a few years, my child. Our next task is to find a suitable location here. Over the next few days, I want you to work with the rancors and see if they know of the kind of cave we will need. Do not hurry this assignment."

She raised her right hand and caused a small crystal of the Mestarian compound to fly into it, which she handed to her apprentice.

"This is a sample. Too small to use at this time for a sabre, but you can come to know its properties so you may meditate on it. Report back to me on your progress over the next few weeks."

"Absolutely, Master."

Shaak paused for a second, then looked up. "I sense you have something else to tell me."

"Yes, Master. The Crimson Dawn organization is under new leadership. Lady Qi'ra, as she now calls herself, is offering us a new deal on further coaxium."

Shaak chuckled. "The affairs of these groups are always in flux. Be careful in your dealings with them. I detect not all is as it seems."

Maris simply nodded, then rose and bowed to her master and left with the new mini crystal in her hand.

* * *

 _ **Lianna, 10 BBY 6 months, 22 days**_

Valles Santhé was having a somewhat romantic dinner in Lianna City with someone she had known from her childhood. Around the time that she had finished her primary and secondary levels of schooling, she was sent to the Hapes Cluster sector on the Inner Rim, where she befriended the prince of the system who was about a year older than she. Prince Vaston was the eldest son of Vestalia, the longtime Queen of Hapes, a well-populated area of about 120 or so planetary systems, and one rich in natural resources that the Galaxy needed. Needless to say, his family was wealthy on a par with that of the Santhés, so they had much in common.

The prince's mother was very fond of Valles and dearly wished that her son would marry the Liannese, but he preferred being the most eligible bachelor and had embarked on a partying and womanizing lifestyle similar to that of Valles's father Bithaw Santhé. But he nevertheless had grown more attracted to the young lady he knew when they were both around ten years of age. At that time in their lives, both Valles and Vaston discovered they were Force-sensitive and made a pact that they would not reveal it to anyone. However, as time went by, his mother Vestalia and Valles's grandfather Kerred became aware – due to their own Force sensitivity – and discussed it privately. They agreed to keep this information strictly private. Both Valles and Vaston were aware that the two elders knew of it as well, and they were also aware of the need to keep it a secret from the Empire and, especially, Emperor Palpatine.

As the two were seated, they admired each other's looks. Valles was in a resplendent red ensemble that glittered brightly, while the Prince was also in red and navy blue, cutting a sharp figure with his light-tinted hair.

"It is most rewarding to see you again, my dear Valles. You grow more beautiful all the time."

She chuckled. "You are looking well, yourself, my old friend. I have missed you, but I stay busy to keep my mind off of other things."

"Well, how long has it been, love? At least a couple of years … I was sorry to hear about your grandpa."

Valles sighed and looked into his eyes. "It was hard. He was more like my father and I was an only child, as you of course know."

"Yes. And my mother was fond of him too." He laughed softly. "So, will we be staying in the palace tonight?"

Her eyes seemed to twinkle for a second. "I think you will prefer the new one I've built in the suburbs. It has much more land and the gardens and woods are lovely."

He smiled, reached across, took her hand, and squeezed it gently. "No lovelier than you …"

"You say that to everyone," Valles chuckled, as her eyelashes fluttered and she shook her hair slightly, giving the Prince a full nose of her seductive perfume.

He made a show of inhaling it deeply and smiling broadly.

"But I only mean it … with you."

Vaston leaned over toward her, and she did the same, returning his smile. His left hand moved gracefully toward her and his index finger landed just under her chin. As he felt the exquisite softness of her facial skin, he moved in to kiss her gently. She met him tenderly, and, as her eyelashes fluttered, she let another seductive whiff of her perfume grace his senses. The kiss lasted about two seconds, and as he pulled away, he gave a soft "ah …" as her smile continued.

"So, was it worth the wait, dear?" She uttered in a coquettish manner like she might have done on her 12th birthday.

He simply smiled and was able to maintain an air of cool detachment. The meal – really more a collection of miniature hors d'oeuvres – was uneventful as they exchanged pleasantries about Hapan and Liannese current events. But there was an exciting undercurrent for the both of them. _You know you want me … and if ever I was obtainable, this would be the time, my dear prince._

Vaston broke the ice with a shared memory. "Valles, darling, do you remember when I taught you to skate on the ice of Tinta? Your cheeks were such a lovely rosy red … I think I knew I was in love with you even then. What a figure you cut in your cute little frock as you spun around. You were such a natural."

She laughed openly. "Go on … I'm rather enjoying this."

"I should think so … tell me, dear, is there anything you cannot do if you put your mind to it?"

She glanced up at the ceiling as if she were trying to think of something witty to say, but simply answered. "If there is, Vas, you shall find it."

About ninety or so minutes later, the two of them were ready to leave. Vaston graciously helped Valles rise from her chair and gallantly straightened the Lady's train behind her exquisite red glitter gown. They walked out, hand in hand, the air thick with possibilities of what lay ahead. Attendants helped them both into a speeder limousine, which took them about 20 km out from the City center to the newly constructed palace that she had commissioned a couple of years earlier. It had recently been opened to great fanfare as the Lady threw an elegant bash that had been attended by most of the planet's "A list". She had thrown the two lower levels of the building open so that her guests could make the rounds and explore the sumptuous appointments the place had to offer. The "palace" was really more of a small luxury hotel that had perhaps fifty bedrooms, but it was arranged into many lovely suites, each with a different theme and color scheme, that celebrated each of the worlds in the Allied Tion and neighboring sectors, which Valles intended to rule in an unofficial capacity.

Valles and her would-be beau arrived and were escorted to the fifth and uppermost level of the building, and the Lady's private suite of some 25 rooms, which included four different baths. When they reached her main bedroom – a huge area of some 300 metres square – the Prince knelt before her as he kissed her right hand. She laughed softly and was enjoying the attention. Soon they were helped out of their elegant outfits by attendants and into sumptuous velvet and satin robes. Finally alone together, Valles invited him into the spa area off her main bedroom, whereupon they both disrobed and slid smoothly into the warm water together and embraced tenderly. Once she was in his arms, Vaston felt he never would let go of the nymph-like little woman with the heavenly head of black hair. A night of romance was ahead of them.

* * *

The next morning, as they enjoyed breakfast in their robes on the terrace overlooking the beautiful gardens, it was time to talk business.

"My dear," she began. "You wanted to know how my dominions were proceeding. The answer is quite well. At this point, of course, I move quietly in the background, building an economic base."

"Sweetheart, you had mentioned something the last time we were together – too long ago, I should say – about wanting to establish your firm in agriculture. How is that coming along?"

"Quite well, as it's turned out. I have a very ambitious assistant who has many good ideas. She rightly points out the role that food provision can play in developing loyalties. I see many other planets in nearby sectors – such as Raxus and Lothal – that can help me here. The latter world is also a candidate for the location of the next TIE manufacturing facility. We are working on a prototype that ought to be most successful for the Empire."

"Valles … I assume you are cultivating relationships with the various Moffs – especially Wilhuff Tarkin – correct?"

"Indeed. He is an ambitious sort, and he seems somewhat smitten with me. Of course, he's not at all my type, but we can be of use to each other. He seems to have Palpatine's ear."

"A most fortunate set of circumstances, I should say, darling."

She simply nodded, with a sly smile.

After they had finished, it was time for the Prince to be on his way, as he had business elsewhere on the Outer Rim. He dressed quickly and returned to her. As he bid his longtime friend goodbye, he issued an invitation.

"Valles, you simply must come to Hapes and visit us. We will entertain you in the style you deserve, and Mother would love to see you."

She smiled and winked, still in her robe. "I would love to. Tell your mother hello from Lianna and she is welcome here anytime."

* * *

 _ **Void Station, 10 BBY 6 months, 15 days**_

Ahsoka and Hera were hanging out at a club and seated near the bar. It was an establishment near the hotel where the Togruta lived most of the time. Ahsoka was deeply saddened when her friend Barriss had to leave and she wondered exactly why. Hera listened to her story about what happened, but Ahsoka could not remember what happened to Barriss or why she left Scarif alone.

"So …" Hera started. "You went with her to Scarif for a vacation? Was it nice there?"

"Yes. It was beautiful. We rented a cottage on the shore. The waves at night were so peaceful. Barriss and I would sit on the beach together. We were falling deeper in love."

"But now she's gone … I feel terrible for you."

Ahsoka simply sighed. "I guess I'm not meant to have anyone in this way, but I don't understand why."

Hera tried to console her Togruta friend. "What can you remember about how she left?"

"It was our third day there. We were on the beach together, having finished our dinner and some wine. Then …"

"Yes?"

"I seem to recall a Force presence. We both felt it. There soon came a dark figure. It was a man, or at least, it seemed to be one. I couldn't tell. He spoke in a deep voice. Said something about how the Apprentice lives and so does her rival."

"Anything more?"

"No … I'm drawing a blank."

"What was the next thing you remember?" Hera said softly, while gently grasping Ahsoka's right forearm.

The Togruta thought about it for a few seconds.

"Not much. I was on Barriss's ship, going through hyperspace. I didn't know the course, but when it dropped out, I was heading to Mirial."

Hera paused. "That's it?"

"Yes. Strange, huh?"

"You bet it is … I would say your mind is blacking out some things."

"Many things. I then saw a written message on the ship from Barriss. She was telling me goodbye and asking me to sell her home and ship and her other possessions. She said I could use the money to help the rebellion."

"Wow, that is strange. The time I met her, she seemed prosperous. I owe her a lot … including the _Ghost_."

Ahsoka sighed again, then smiled and turned back to Hera.

"That was an example of how generous she is … so what shall we do now, friend? You've got a ship. I've got a ship. The Rebellion …"

Hera chuckled. "That's right. You know … Kanan and I were talking the other night. About maybe preying on Imperial supply ships and taking their cargo to help the rebels. Does that sound interesting to you?"

"Yes! At least, I feel like we could do some good things. And …" she paused a second to take a swig of ale. "I've got this other friend – she was also in the Jedi. She's a bit older than we are, but I think she might be interested in joining us."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Varda Wahi."

"Never heard of her."

"I'm not surprised, but I can contact her … she lives on planet called Iwaki."

"I don't know that one …" Hera laughed.

"Don't worry about it," Ahsoka chuckled. "But here's the thing. I've got a slight advantage as a Togruta."

"How so?"

"Our home world, Shili, is seen to be a loyal part of the Empire. Our leaders praise the Emperor for …" Ahsoka raised her hands, making quotation signs. "All he's done for the Galaxy."

"Right …" Hera groaned.

"Yeah, so anyway … when I'm not working, I wear some nice stuff and blend in with the crowd here. And … I hear stuff."

Hera's expression changed slightly, as both of her lekku twitched.

"What stuff …?"

"Various dealings – between syndicates and local Moffs and the like. My hearing and senses are quite keen. But the people around here don't know that about Togruta."

"Hmm … this could be great for us. Do you have system credentials?"

"Some of them … it would be good if we had someone who is an expert slicer."

Hera nodded. "That _would_ be good. So, when is your next meeting with the rebels?"

She said the last three words in a very soft tone as she moved closer to Ahsoka, who also nodded in response.

"Nothing scheduled. I'll keep you posted."

Ahsoka got up, as if she wanted to leave. Hera then rose and they clasped hands for a second.

"I'm off to bed," the Togruta chuckled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Take care …"

* * *

 ** _Felucia, 10 BBY, 6 months, 1 day, 10 hours_**

Varda Wahi arose early this day in her home that she shared with Maris, and did some exercises that Shaak had showed her to strengthen her body and spirit, then poured herself some tea that Shaak had shown her how to make. As she sipped the delicious beverage, a message came across her com device. The heading mentioned Fulcrum, so she knew well whom it was from.

 _Varda … I hope this finds you well and in good spirits. I want to propose a meeting between us and also introduce you to another friend, an asset called Ghost. If you are good with this, hit me back with a time and place. We need to be discrete._

The elder thought it over and decided she had to tell Shaak. Maris, at this time, was elsewhere, presumably meeting with Crimson Dawn operative Lady Qi'ra about buying more coaxium, but she didn't give much in the way of details. After finishing her tea, she walked over to Master Shaak's home. When she arrived, the Master was in meditation, so she waited outside, knowing Shaak's preferences in this area.

After about ten minutes, Shaak ended her session and detected Varda's presence, then flicked a finger, causing her door to slide open.

"Good morning, my friend. What's on your mind?" Shaak said, in her usual soft-spoken manner.

"Master Shaak, I received a communication from Fulcrum, asking me to meet with her and someone new to the rebellion."

Shaak smiled for a second, then responded. "Please take the meeting, Varda. I'm interested in what our friend is up to."

"Sure," Varda nodded. "What might be a good place to meet? I'm not ready to return to Iwaki at this time. Perhaps somewhere on the Wheel … but, do you know where Maris is at this time?"

"I would think," Shaak began, "that she had discussed this with you. Am I mistaken?"

"No …" Varda stated diplomatically. "However, Maris seemed somewhat secretive so I didn't want to press her.

"I don't think she wanted to drag you into what she's doing."

"What _is_ she doing?"

"Meeting with a syndicate about some coaxium. She ran into … some complications last time."

"Oh yes, of course. We talked about that with her almost a year ago. She was embarrassed."

"I know. But it was a lesson for her. If we use Dark Side methods on non-Force sensitive people it can lead to trouble. Maris has to think of more appropriate means to solve … certain situations."

Varda simply nodded.

"Shaak, I think it's remarkable how much you care about her. And … it also shows me that your idea of a new Order is more than just talk. She's very fortunate to have you – not just because you probably saved her from certain death at the ends of Palpatine or Vader – but because she is like a daughter to you. It doesn't matter that she's a Zabrak and you're a Togruta. In the true Jedi Way, you reach across those kinds of boundaries to form a stronger union."

Shaak smiled and sighed. "I am just doing what is right. The code I learned as a Jedi, but not the one that too many of them ended up not following. Don't misunderstand me. I'm not blaming anyone in particular. Mace, Yoda, or any of the others on the Council. We all failed in our own way. When I watched Ahsoka walk away from us, I saw it in the eyes of each of us. We knew something was wrong … but I didn't die that day I found Maris. Instead I was reborn, and given a chance to reconcile my life with my feelings about it."

"And we are most fortunate that you did, Shaak. What happens next?"

"Varda. I have made a most remarkable discovery." Shaak got up and went into her small kitchen and poured them both a cup of a chilled herbal beverage, then returned to her main room.

"Just over two months ago, on a trip I was taking through the northern Outer Rim. On my way to Dantooine, I felt a strange signal, calling to me. Once I had the chance to look deeper into it, I traced it to the planet Mestare. So I went there and the Force was calling me."

"What did it tell you?"

"It directed me to a cave filled with pink crystals. These were made of Kyberite ore, but a different and more potent version than any we used as Jedi long ago."

Varda stroked her chin as she considered this find.

"Shaak … do you think …"

"Someone planted these? I have no way of knowing. There certainly weren't any signs."

"But … do you think Palpatine knows of this place?"

"I really don't know … but … I don't think the Force energy of the place was from the Dark Side. I got a very light feeling there. And I've decided I want to find a suitable cave here on Felucia that we can seed with these same crystals, but I want to keep Mestare as a unique place for our Order and its future."

"Does Maris know about this yet?"

"I have informed her. And I want her – and you – to work together with the rancors to find the cave we need."

Varda nodded her assent. "Sounds like a good idea. Do you suppose these crystals could someday power a new, more powerful lightsabre?"

"I know this much. They can cut through cortosis. And we must not let the Imperials learn of this find. Mestare is not on our old Republic star charts. I've checked the holocrons. Therefore, I don't think it would be on Imperial charts either. Palpatine was never much of a swordsman – or at least, he didn't show much interest in it – so I doubt he knows of it."

"Well," Varda chuckled. "I never was much of one myself. But … maybe … I could stand a little training."

Shaak laughed. "Any time you're ready, my friend. I might be willing to review some basics with you."

"Seriously? I'm feeling much better since you healed my hip that time."

"I'd want you to get into better shape with Maris. She'll know a good routine to get you started. You're never too old. Look at Master Yoda." Shaak chuckled as she mentioned the name. "I miss him." She paused to finish her cup of herbal drink. "Well, I've business to attend to. We are doing some work on the vault today and my study time has been lacking of late."

Varda smiled as she rose. She and Shaak shared a brief hug. "Have a wonderful day, Master …"

* * *

 _ **The Wheel, 10 BBY, 5 months, 29 days**_

Maris was again at the Wheel. She had established a small office space for herself there – nothing more than three metres square, with a computer terminal and a small working surface – but it was enough. From here she could conduct Order business in relative privacy and she had set up some security measures via the Force that would tell her if anyone had breached the space. Shaak had instructed her to never leave any documents around nor traces of much else, but there was also just space enough for her lie down and catch a little rest if needed, though Maris preferred to stay on her ship (which had enough to sleep two adults) and conserve Order funds.

Her mail account had a message – just a few days old – from Lady Qi'ra. Opening it, she read:

 _Greetings, Lady Maris. Hope this finds you well. We would very much like to retain your business and are willing to make a most fair offer – a bonus canister for every five you purchase from us. Please respond at the address listed herein. We look forward to seeing you again. Lady Qi'ra._

Maris chuckled over this but decided to respond.

 _Dear Lady Qi'ra: I am ready to meet with you – in person, at a neutral location. I propose Charros IV. Come alone._

 _Maris._

* * *

The next morning, Maris awakened in her office. She'd slept maybe three hours, after having become inebriated at the Players Club while playing a few hands of Sabacc. Her friend Shelley Faizon arrived to help her out and they repaired to the Dewdrop Inn, where the Twi'lek hostess Verenia was overjoyed to see her. Shelley and Verenia both attended to the Zabrak in a private room, caressing her horns (which were somewhat sensitive) and providing her some arousal. While it was happening, Maris knew that Shaak would likely frown on this behavior but she told herself no harm was being done. _What's so bad about making two people happy? I am surprised, however, at how many people seem to find me attractive._

But now, she was groggy and decided to get a caf. A nearby vending machine served a steaming brew for just a single credit. After returning to her office, Maris saw that Qi'ra had responded. _Good, that's about a two-hour trip from here. I can get a little more shut-eye._

* * *

 _ **Charros IV, Taldot Sector, Eastern Mid Rim, 10 BBY, 5 months, 28 days**_

As Maris took the _Forager_ down, she could see that Charros was a typical terrestrial planet. While orbiting, her ship's computer gave her the read-out It had snow-capped mountain ranges, brackish lakes, and arid plains, suitable for farming. There were lusher areas for livestock grazing so it seemed the world had something of an agricultural footprint. The population was varied, some human, some of other near-human species, and the Imperial presence was not heavy.

The ship set down on a dusty area where few crops grew as there was not much water. Upon landing, she transmitted a signal which was received by the yacht _First Light_ , which had just dropped from hyperspace and was proceeding to the planet. _Am here, awaiting your arrival._ Soon, the orbiting vessel dispatched a small pod, which located the _Forager_ and landed nearby. Maris stood ready, dressed in black pants and a dark tunic, her demeanor calm, her lightsabre concealed, but ready if needed.

Qi'ra exited the pod, wearing a dark tight leather outfit that flattered her figure and a maroon satin cape over her shoulders. She smiled as she approached Maris and curtsied politely. Maris nodded her head in a semi-deferential bow.

"Greetings, Lady Brood. You are looking well …"

Maris saw no reason to be hostile. "As are you, Lady Qi'ra. I am ready to hear your offer."

"Shall we sit down?"

"Yes, please come aboard my ship," Maris gestured toward the _Forager._

Once they had taken seats, Qi'ra produced a hologram from her com device and demonstrated some of the coaxium canisters, along with specifications and prices.

"I'm prepared to sweeten the offer. If you purchase twelve, we'll give you a complementary unit for each four, making fifteen in all."

"What's the total price?" Maris asked.

"Two hundred thousand."

"Hmm … sounds like a discount. Is this still the usual product?"

"Yes, refined by the Pyke Syndicate. They have Imperial dispensation."

Maris thought it over, then replied. "I'm interested … but why do you want to offer me such terms?"

"Because, I'm now in charge of Crimson Dawn and I deeply regretted the attempt my former boss made to rob you. I want to show that we can be a reputable organization."

"I see. Well, my boss has given me the authority to negotiate on this so I would like to look over the merchandise."

Qi'ra smiled. "I knew you were a reasonable woman, Lady Maris. Would it suit you to come aboard our yacht, the _First Light?_ "

"I don't feel comfortable there, I'm sure you understand." Maris nodded ever so slightly, making a gesture with her hands open toward Qi'ra.

"I do understand, and I think I have the perfect solution. Elsewhere on this planet there is something called the "Merchants Mart" and our organization has a booth there. We are in affiliation with Santhé-Sienar."

Maris tilted her head slightly. "I must profess ignorance. Who are they exactly?"

"Only one of the most important corporations in the entire galaxy. Their reputation is beyond reproach. They can even insure your purchase for a modest 5% fee if you so desire."

"Hmm," Maris smiled, with a sly look crossing her face. "I suppose I can't say no, then," she finished with a chuckle.

Qi'ra then wrote a pair of coordinates on a small slip of paper and handed it to Maris.

"We'll see you in about two hours, then? When you arrive, someone from Santhé-Sienar will greet you."

"Looking forward to it."

Qi'ra rose, then curtsied again to Maris before leaving the _Forager._ Maris watched her stride over to the pod, then it lifted off and headed up to the yacht. Maris closed her ship's hatch and prepared for the short trip after entering the coordinates.

As she docked with the _First Light_ , Qi'ra was soon met by Maul.

"It's all set, my liege. She responded well to our offer."

"Very good," he said softly. "This will be a legitimate transaction. She must be put at ease by our organization. Under no circumstance shall we disappoint her. Let's meet for a minute."

Maul then led Qi'ra to a small conference room, where he poured a glass of whisky, then offered one to Qi'ra.

"Just a splash for me, thanks," she replied.

"Very well." He then poured about a finger's worth into a shot glass and handed it to her. "Now, let me ask you – how did she seem? Was she relaxed?"

"I'd say so. She had her guard up, but the lady has an unmistakable swagger about her."

"As well she might …" he noted, pensively. "It would be good to know whom she is working for … Black Sun, perhaps? Prince Xizor sometimes likes having operatives like her on staff. I think we might make her a better offer."

Left unsaid, of course, was Maul's real desire – to take the measure of his fellow Zabrak and begin a good working relationship with her. He concluded she had a strong Force ability and they might make an excellent team.

* * *

 _ **Charros IV, The Merchants Mart, 10 BBY, 5 months, 28 days**_

Two hours later, Maris had landed her ship at a downtown platform and made her way by speeder over to the Merchants Mart. It was an impressive structure, some 25 stories tall but with a massive ground footprint of perhaps 300 metres on a side. She realized that she was in what appeared to be the only city of size on Charros. Maris had changed into one of her red dresses – one a bit more formal than what she wore on The Wheel – and was ready to conduct business. Upon entering the building, she had little difficulty finding the floor and booth location. She proceeded over to it and was greeted by Qi'ra.

"Hello, Lady Brood. I'd like to introduce you to my managing partner. He is pleased to do business with you."

At that moment, Maul stepped forward, formally dressed and taking a bow, he introduced himself.

"I am Paul Talzin, chief executive of the CD Organization. Most pleased to finally meet you, Lady Brood."

Maris curtsied, raising her skirt slightly. She glanced at Qi'ra, whose face was expressionless. Realizing that 'Talzin' was a fellow Zabrak registered with her. _Interesting – something inside tells me I should know who he really is._

"Please to meet you, Mister Talzin," she responded firmly. "Shall we get on with it?"

"Ah, a no-nonsense woman," he replied in a relaxed, gentle tone. "I am hoping we can gain your future loyalty. Please come in."

She followed them into the booth, and there, waiting on a table, were the fifteen canisters she had agreed to purchase. Maris took one out, opened it and used the Force to scan its contents. She did the same with a second, and then turned back to Maul.

"Everything seems to be in order. I am ready to take delivery. As for payment, will you accept a draft?"

Qi'ra whispered into Maul's ear for a second. Maris then pulled out a titanium card that she inserted into her com device.

Maul nodded, then smiled. "Your credit is good, Lady Brood."

He turned to Qi'ra. "Provide her the account."

Soon the transaction was complete and Qi'ra verified the funds had been transferred.

"Did the Lady wish to have insurance? Santhé-Sienar will replace your shipment whole or in part."

"That will not be necessary. Your product is quite adequate." Maris answered, smiling and nodding.

She turned to go, but 'Paul Talzin' insisted on helping her with product and wanted to deliver it to her ship personally. He seemed quite sincere but it was immediately obvious to her that he was strong with the Force. _This might be an opportunity of sorts._ She accepted his offer. He took the case with the fifteen canisters (which weighed out at around one kilo each) and they walked to the lift together. Maris decided to pretend to take him at face value.

"So, Paul … how long have you been running the CD Organization?"

He answered evenly. "Almost ten years."

More pleasantries followed and the two Zabraks traveled by speeder back to the landing platform upon which stood the _Forager._ They continued aboard, and Maris then stowed the shipment in a luggage compartment. She invited him to share a quick shot of whiskey together, which he happily accepted. Once they were seated across the lounge table, he then made his move.

"Maris Brood," he said the name slowly, carefully enunciating each syllable. "Perhaps you know, already, that my name is Maul."

"Ah … thank you, sir," she replied, pretending to be unaware of the significance. "Probably a good idea to go by an alias in this day and age. I'm sure that you have your own reasons for that." Her red eyes met his at almost the same instant.

He was pleased with her keen perception. "Let's put our cards on the table," he said slowly, using a Sabacc expression. "You are Force sensitive, so am I – and, I believe we can be of great value to each other. Might you be able to divulge, at this point, whom you are working for?"

"I would prefer to keep that confidential," she stated, her voice remaining calm.

"I quite understand," he replied evenly. "But might you entertain … outside assignments?"

"That would depend," she said slowly. "On the nature of these 'assignments' ... I am a busy person."

Maul had already taken the measure of Maris, quickly determining her Force power was indeed substantial. _This is no Jedi Padawan, nor is she some type of renegade Inquisitor._ He also detected the Kyber crystal of her concealed lightsabre – the same one that Qi'ra had informed him of months earlier. The thought of working with her to perhaps carve out a more substantial domain interested him greatly. He had to gain her trust, however, and the Lady was understandably cautious. Maul decided it would be unwise to push her any further at this point. The scores he wanted to settle – with Obi-Wan Kenobi (whom he was certain had survived the Jedi Purge nine years earlier) and Darth Sidious – would not be easy, but having Maris on his side would improve his odds substantially. _Anything worth having is worth waiting for._

"I am gratified to find such talent in a fellow Zabrak. Did you grow up on Iridonia, or are you Dathomiri?"

"The former, sir. But I've never been one to work with anyone due to my species. However, yes, I do have other Zabrak friends and allies."

He nodded, then rose, having finished his whisky. She rose as well, and started to walk him to the ship's hatch.

"It has been a pleasure, Mister Talzin. I'm sure we will be in communication."

He then bowed to her, and she returned with a similar bow.

"Good day," he muttered, then exited the ship. Maris watched him for a few seconds, then scoffed quietly. She went to the flight deck and indicated to the spaceport control that she would be leaving; her ship already having been prepped for lift off. _Goodbye, Charros._

 _ **To be continued …**_


End file.
